How does it feel?
by Dimensional Lover
Summary: Femslash: Korra / Asami Sato, Here for you. Korrasami. Book 4 Balance My own HBO-ish version...HISHE (how it should have ended)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Korrasami 1

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** M

**Notes: **"I want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk…..or anything. – Asami Sato to Korra at the end of Book 3 episode 13.

* * *

><p>The rest of team seemed oblivious to the tear Korra shed during Jinora's anointment ceremony. Even her parents Tonraq and Senna just assumed that their daughter's eyes were puffy because she was still healing from her ordeal with the Red Lotus two weeks earlier. Tenzin was too busy preparing the newest air benders for their missions in the Fire Nation. Mako and Bolin were too excited about Bolin's new lava bending talent. Everyone was focused on themselves….except Asami Sato the only non-bender on Team Avatar and the CEO of Future Industries (the world's largest supplier of civilian and military transportation vehicles and weapons). Asami felt the gentle tremble of the wheelchair as Korra took a breath. She knew her friend had been crying. So she did the only she could for her by softly placing her hand on Korra's shoulder. She knew how proud Korra was so drawing everyone's absent minded attention to her tears was not a good idea. After a few moments she felt her body begin to settle.<p>

Asami couldn't stand seeing her friend that way, but there was something she couldn't stand even more. When she first joined Team Avatar she just assumed because of the almost constant state of emergency that people were just preoccupied. But as she watched people half-heartedly talk to the young Avatar, her suspicions were confirmed. People cared more about the Avatar than they did about Korra.

Jinora's ceremony went beautifully. Asami stayed steadfast behind Korra's wheelchair as everyone passed by bowing and giving thanks to the young Avatar for saving the city and helping to reestablish the air nation. Korra half smiles and lightly nods her head as the President of Republic City wishes her a speedy recovery as well as reminding her of the situation in the Earth Kingdom as he leaves the temple.

One by one the temple emptied out until only the monks, air benders and Team Avatar remained. Korra was pretty much a robot by that point in the day. She didn't even try to identify who was talking to her anymore. It was all just empty words spoken by shadows. No one knew just how much damage Zaheer's poison had truly done to her. To say she was depressed was an understatement.

Asami squeezes the handles of the chair a little tighter as Mako bends down to one knee taking Korra's hand trying to make eye contact with her. "Hey Korra, everything's gonna be okay, I promise. We're gonna keep things safe until you're well enough to…."

Asami clears her throat loudly interrupting him. Her eyes widen as he looks up at her. She mouths the words. 'Not now' as she quickly glances at Korra then back to Mako who furrows his brow in confusion.

He sighs squeezes the Avatar's hand and stands to his feet. "We're here for you alright, so if you need anything, you just give me a call, okay."

Korra's eyes are blank and almost half shut. "Korra?" Mako asks seeing that she doesn't seem to be listening to him.

The Avatar blinks a few times and sighs finally giving him eye contact. "Yeah, thanks." She says almost inaudibly.

He smiles and heads out the door looking back as Asami takes a knee next to Korra. The raven haired beauty rests her hand on the armrest of the wheelchair. "Why don't we get out here, huh? I'm sure Tenzin has everything covered. What do you say? You ready to blow this popsicle stand?" Asami asks watching Korra stare sorrowfully into her lap. She reaches out placing her hand on Korra's shoulder again. "Korra?" She says softly.

The young Avatar jumps slightly like she was surprised. She half smiles registering the concerned expression on her friend's face. "Oh hey Asami, I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Asami smiles. "I just wanted to know if you were ready to leave."

Korra nods. "Yeah."

"Great….great." Asami says getting to her feet. She walks towards the entrance and asks Lin Beifong to help them to the foot of the stairs. Korra watches as Lin nods and smiles as she looks over towards Korra with pity in her eyes. Korra clinches her jaw tightly as the two women walk over to her. She hated that she needed help down a flight of stairs she could have easily traversed in a single bound a few weeks ago. The young avatar keeps her eyes focused in her lap as Lin lowers them to the temple entrance.

Lin shakes Asami's hand and pulls her in close as she whispers. "Take care of her Miss Sato."

Asami nods and sighs then takes Korra aboard the airship. The trip back to Republic City is quiet as usual. Attendants run back and forth making sure the ship is functioning properly. Asami sits next to Korra examining her out of the corner of her eye. The Avatar sighs letting her shoulders slump further into the wheelchair as a soft warm hand covers her intertwined fingers. The azure blue eyes of the Avatar find their way to Asami's silhouette. Asami has her eyes focused forward as she watches the captain switch some of the control levers.

Korra watches her for a few moments then directs her eyes back to her lap examining her friend's beautifully manicured hand. She smiles to herself as she unclasps her hands and enfold them around Asami's. She found that the longer she held her hand the less empty she felt inside.

Asami closes her eyes and takes a deep breath still not looking at Korra. She so wanted to cry in that moment. She just holds her friend's hands a little firmer acknowledging the contact.

They hold hands for the rest of the trip. Asami takes in a deep breath feeling her heart tremble as the ship prepares to land, she didn't want to move. She needed to reiterate something to her friend, but she was nervous all of sudden. Korra squeezes her hand a bit tighter as a ship attendant comes over to Asami.

"Excuse me Miss Sato, but we'll be landing soon and we need you at the helm to radio the docking station." The man says.

Asami sighs and nods at him. He bows and leaves. "Korra…" Asami says as she looks down into her lap trying to will herself to speak. "I, want you to know that I meant what I said." She turns to see Korra's blue eyes locked on her and to her surprise her friend's bleak expression had all but disappeared. She swallows softly and takes in a breath. "I'm here, okay." She examines Korra's face with lidded eyes. "If you want to talk…..(she pauses her eyes accidentally fall to Korra's lips) or anything… I'm here for you."

Their eyes are locked for a breathless moment. Korra blinks a few times breaking their eye contact and releasing Asami's hand. "I, I know….thanks." She says under her breath. Asami reluctantly pulls her hand away as she stands up. She can feel her heart beating a little faster as she walks up to the com station. The raven haired beauty gives her head a quick shake as she picks up the speaker to radio the ground crew confirming their landing. She looks back at Korra for a moment asking herself why she found it so hard to talk to her all of a sudden. Then Korra lifts her head and their eyes lock again.

Asami feels a slight chill as her body shivers. She smiles takes a few deep breaths and turns back to the communication console with a look of deep concern spreading across her face. Concern for herself. 'What was that?' She thinks.

Korra watches her for a moment as her gaze falls down to her lap again, she softly rubs her hands together already missing the warmth of her friend's hand. 'Thanks Asami.' Korra says to herself as the ship lands in Yue Bay.

A Future Industries car takes them to one of Asami's two story Brownstones in the center of the city. Everyone thought it best that Korra get the best medical treatment possible so they shipped in one of the doctors from Zaofu, an Earth Kingdom physical therapist, and the best healer in the known world Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. It was fortunate for them that she left her secluded life to attend her granddaughter's anointment ceremony and was willing to relocate to the city to aid the Avatar.

Asami shows Korra around the house and teaches her how to use the controls so she can get her wheelchair up and down the stairs as well as where to find everything she might need while she stayed there. "So this is the main bedroom. Your parents brought some of your clothes from home, I hope that's okay." Asami says as Korra looks around the room with a despondent expression on her face.

She sighs getting no response from her friend and still feeling nervous after the flight. She'd thought about holding her hand again while they were in the car together, but decided against it thinking it might be too much for Korra, and she needed to curb her own odd feelings towards her friend. "Soooooo, uh, Katara will be here in the morning to start your healing treatments. And then your physical therapy starts up tomorrow afternoon, so your schedule is going to be pretty full for a while." Asami says finding herself rambling all of a sudden.

She swallows hard and moves to leave the room. "Well I guess that's about it. Why don't I give you some privacy? I'll be downstairs for a bit, then I've got to head out. Uhh, the intercom is right there on the night stand, just let me know if you need anything." She says as she shuts the door.

She heads downstairs and sits in a recliner in front of the fireplace silently admonishing herself. "What the heck is wrong with me today? Why am I getting so nervous all of sudden? I'm over the whole Avatar celebrity thing. It's just Korra, we've known each other for a year now. She's my best friend." She says staring into her hands remembering the feeling of Korra holding her hand on the airship. She smiles softly and is startled by the intercom.

"Asami…" Korra's voice almost inaudible.

Asami sighs and flips a switch next to the table. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm here. Do, do you need something? Is everything okay? I can call for a doctor for you. Wait are you hungry? You must be hungry, huh?" She says smacking herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand trying to get a grip on herself.

The young Avatar takes a deep breath. "Did….did you really mean what you said?"

Asami closes her eyes and takes a deep breath feeling her heart flutter again. "Yes, of course I did. Anything, whatever you want. I'm here." She swallows hard as the intercom goes silent for a few moments. She had no idea what Korra was about to say, but she felt herself in a panic suddenly.

"Then can you stay with me… tonight?" Korra asks apprehensively. "Asami?" She asks not hearing a response from the intercom. There is a soft knock at the door. Asami takes a deep breath. She had no idea why she came up there or how her body moved so fast.

Korra looks at the door. "Come in." Asami opens the door and steps inside seeing Korra in the bed under the sheets. She swallows hard and blinks rapidly. Her friend's blue eyes are so intensely deep that Asami is frozen in the path of her gaze. Korra takes a deep breath and looks away. "I know, this is asking a lot…."

Asami interrupts her as their eyes lock again her voice full of certainty and resolve all of sudden. "Korra, I said anything. I meant it."

The avatar gazes into her eyes then looks away toward the window embarrassed by her request, but she felt like she would fall apart without it. "Would you… would you mind holding me…for a little while?" Korra closes her eyes. She felt pathetic to be in so much need, but she knew what she felt the moment Asami touched her hand on that airship. She felt alive again. Like someone actually cared about her, not just what she could do for them. "I know its stupid to…" She interrupted as Asami's arms enfold around her. Korra keeps her eyes closed trying to hold back tears as her friend hugs her tightly and lays back into the pillows.

Asami feels that her heart is about to beat from her chest, she's almost light headed as she whispers to the broken woman in her arms. Asami has no idea what to say as Korra turns in her embrace wrapping her arms around her. "I…I…I'm here Korra. I'm here for you." She stutters out as Korra cries even harder snuggling into the crook of her neck. Asami takes in a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She was so grateful that she could be there for her friend. She also had no idea why she felt so nervous earlier. This was Korra after all. The girl who enjoyed burping contests with her polar bear dog Naga. There was no reason to be nervous.

As Korra began falling asleep, Asami felt herself become calmer and calmer. She breathed in a deep sigh of relief as Korra's body finally lay still against her. Asami laughed, admonishing herself as she closes her eyes. 'I was just stressed because of everything that's happened lately, just like everyone else is. Yeah that's it. I was just concerned about her. Perfectly normal.' She thinks to herself. 'God I drive myself nuts sometimes. I need a vacation.' She says finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Asami got extremely hot as the night wore on. She had absent-mindedly gotten into bed forgetting that she was fully clothed. She looked down to see Korra cradled against her chest, arms still wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she gazed at the sleeping avatar. 'You really are beautiful…..and strong I know you'll get through this.' She thinks to herself seeing Korra's toned arms and realizing just how tight a grip she had on her even in her sleep. Fortunately Korra was a heavy sleeper and Asami had been doing yoga and was able to get her jacket and shirt off without waking the avatar. She felt much cooler, unfortunately Korra was now drooling on her chest.<p>

Asami rolls her eyes and smiles resolved to her fate. Korra was not going to let go anytime soon and she really didn't want to disturb her. She looks over at the clock. Katara would be arriving in a few hours. She closed her eyes thinking over the work she would need to catch up on from yesterday. She feels Korra shift again as one of her muscular thighs presses between her legs on a particularly sensitive spot. Asami gasps and bites her bottom lip hard also feeling the avatar's mouth against her neck suddenly.

Asami breaths through puckered lips. She was stimulated that was for sure, but that wasn't Korra's fault. Those were just particularly sensitive spots on a woman. The raven haired beauty takes a deep breath and swallows softly trying to think of the best means of dealing with the situation, as Korra moves her thigh again. Asami works overtime trying to fight back a moan, that escapes as a whimper. After a few minutes her body settles down and she decides that she'll be alright as long as Korra doesn't move again. Though the wetness beginning to pool between her legs wanted the exact opposite at the moment. Asami also couldn't fight the satisfaction she felt having Korra ask her to be there for her. The most powerful woman on the planet laid against her so intimately, so innocently. It was a new feeling and she liked it.

Asami savored the thought as she finally falls off to sleep.

The alarm clock rings startling Asami who jolts awake sitting up knocking it off the nightstand. Korra had moved back to her chest at some point during the night. Asami lies back against the pillows covering her eyes with her forearm as she takes a deep breath calming herself down. That alarm was louder than she remembered. She lays her arm back down and gazes at her friend with a smile. 'God Korra you can sleep through anything can't you?' She caresses Korra's dark brown hair moving a strand from her face. Asami's heart began to ache the longer she looked at her.

She and Korra were great friends, but they had never been this close before. This was a new experience for Asami. She was surprised at how natural it felt. She grew up an only child and didn't know what it was like to have a sibling. And even in her experiences at boarding school she was never this close to any of her female friends. She smiled thinking to herself how much she appreciated Korra for bringing so many 'firsts' into her life. She giggled feeling Korra crawling up her body again. Asami lay still letting the avatar move where she pleased. She eventually settled into the crook of her neck again. Asami made sure to move her thigh this time. Korra began mumbling against her neck making her laugh. She couldn't believe how comfortable she was with Korra, this was a testament to their closeness.

Then the doorbell rang. Asami looks over at the clock forgetting that she had knocked it off the nightstand. "Korra, Korra." She says quietly. She pulls her head away staring at the sleeping avatar's face and taking her shoulders gently shaking her. "Korra, come on, you gotta get…." She's rendered speechless as their lips connect. Her eyes widen as the sleeping Korra snuggles back into her neck whispering. "korrasami." And laughing in her sleep.

Asami blinks rapidly and swallows hard as her heart beats faster suddenly. She takes a deep breath as the doorbell continues to ring. "Korra." She says firmly but loudly, now gently pushing the 5'9" avatar off of her. "Korra!" Asami yells finally getting out of her arms.

Korra slowly opens her eyes seeing Asami reaching for her shirt and jacket keeping her back turned to the avatar. She stands and walks to the door. "Korra, that would be Katara. It's time for your healing session."

The caramel skinned avatar slowly turns over pulling herself up by her arms. She can hear the nervousness in Asami's voice. "Is everything…." The door slams. "…okay?" Korra asks now swallowing.

She furrows her brow then lies back against the headboard staring at the door. Korra takes a deep breath and gazes at her hands. They were still so warm from holding Asami all night. She smiles softly appreciating her friend so much more than she ever had. But why did Asami seem so nervous all of a sudden. Korra suddenly has a flashback of her dream last night. Then she shakes her head remembering the kiss, but it was just a dream. There was no way Asami could know about it. She sighs as the bedroom door opens. Asami averts her eyes as she holds the door for Katara.

Korra furrows her brow again. "Asami, is….is there something wrong?"

The raven haired woman just half smiles still not making eye contact. "No, everything is fine. I've just got to head off to work. I have a lot to catch up on. I hope your session goes well." She says quickly already halfway out the door. She stops as Katara grabs her wrist and looks into her eyes. The 85 year old waterbender's grip was as light as a feather but as tight as a vice. Katara glances at a confused Korra. Then focuses on Asami. She smiles recognizing the expression on the young woman's face. It was the same one she had when Aang first kissed her so suddenly all those years ago.

"Take a deep breath my dear. Everything is fine right? No need to hurry. The work will get done when it needs to be done. Now I would love a cup of tea. Why don't you go downstairs and make some, huh? I'll be down after Korra's treatment." She says with a quiet wisdom.

Asami opens her mouth to speak. "But…"

"Now now, Asami, don't argue with your elders. Go on now. I'll be down soon. Look in my bag and use the leaves marked with blue. I like my tea steeped a little longer anyway." She says turning and walking slowly over to Korra's bedside. Asami sighs meeting Korra's eyes for a moment then quickly averting them. "Close the door behind you dear." Katara says as she pulls up a chair.

Asami closes the door and heads downstairs shaking her head rationalizing why she should listen to the old woman. She didn't want to go into the office preoccupied that was for sure. Korra didn't seem to know what had happened. That didn't mean that it didn't happen, but what was she supposed to do about it. It was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything, right. But why was she scared all of a sudden?

She opens Katara's bag and finds the leaves. She brews them up, then sits down in the living room to clear her head. The scent of the leaves was very calming. She felt a lot more relaxed, but couldn't get Korra off of her mind. That kiss kept replaying in her head. Each time it got slower and slower. Asami began to feel the softness of Korra's lips, the warmth of her body, the way she said their names together. Asami shook her head finding that her eye lids were so heavy she could barely stay awake. She laid back in the recliner and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Now now Avatar Korra, how are you feeling today?" Katara asks as the avatar lays flat on her back.<p>

Korra sighs and closes her eyes. "Tired."

Katara covers her hand in glowing water and holds it over Korra's chest. "Is that so, you seem to have slept pretty well by my eyes." She says moving her hands up and down and back and forth over her body.

The young Avatar lifts her head. "Lie back dear." Katara says.

Korra sighs heavily feeling as though her emotions are moving of their own volition. "I don't mean sleep Gran. I'm tired. Tired of fighting, tired of betrayal, tired of trusting, tired of… men… their either trying to kill me or order me around." Korra says as her heart beats faster.

"Deep breath dear."

Korra breaths in and out. "No one cares about me Gran Gran."

"Oh that's not true at all. I care about you and what about all of your friends?" Katara says.

"I know you care Gran, but all anyone else cares about is the Avatar."

"Well that is who you are after all." Katara says.

"No, Gran. I'm Korra. Being the Avatar is a job. And that's all everyone cares about. They only care about what I can do for them. That's it, and I'm tired of it. They only want me to get well so they can put a saddle on my back and ride me til I die, then reincarnate so they can do it all over again. Maybe Zaheer was right. What use is there in repeating an endless cycle over and over again."

"Be a dear and stick out your tongue." Katara says.

As soon as the young avatar does a hand, made of ice plucks her chin causing her to bite her tongue. "OW! What was that for?!" Korra asks as the old waterbender pushes her forehead back down into the pillow.

"That's what happens when you tell lies dear. I'll not hear such things come out of your mouth again. Your friends and family love you whole heartedly. And that is the truth. Whether you are the avatar or not."

Korra sighs. "Then why aren't they here?" She asks as tears roll down her cheek.

"Someone has to make sure you have a world to return to and someone had to open the door for me to come in and heal you. You aren't alone dear. " Katara says as she moves her hands to Korra's legs making the young woman wince for a moment.

The avatar smiles as she thinks of her friend. "Asami." She sighs. Katara notices then moves her hands back to the Avatar's chest. She could feel the energy in Korra's heart center was a lot lighter and more fluid. She knew exactly what it meant.

"She is a lovely young woman isn't she?" Katara comments. "She's brave, loyal, kind, intelligent, and wise beyond her years. Someone would be fortunate to have her by their side."

"Yeah, she is really great. I'm glad she's here, I know how busy she can get. I'm sure she'll end up with someone amazing." Korra says with her eyes still closed.

"You remind me so much of Aang. I can see him in you." The old woman says as Korra looks up at her.

"Really?" Korra asks.

Katara nods and sighs softly as though deep in thought.

"What is it Gran?" Korra says laying her head back and closing her eyes again.

"He was such a creative man, always knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it. (She pauses for a moment) Korra do you remember Rasa and Septa?" The old woman asks her.

Korra sighs and shakes her head suddenly realizing why the old waterbender was being so complimentary of her friend. "Asami's not lar Gran."

"That's not what I asked." Katara says quickly.

"Yeah I remember them." The young avatar says.

"They really are a darling couple. Do you know how they got together? It really is a fascinating story." She says.

Korra takes a breath realizing that she hadn't ever asked the two women how they met in part because she never thought about it. They were always so happy everyone assumed they'd always been together. "No Gran, I don't know, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You know of all the elements water is the most adaptable even more so than air. Waterbenders know how to go with the flow and become what we need to get the job done. You've been through a lot lately Korra. Your body isn't the only thing that needs healing. Your heart is also wounded. And only one kind of medicine can heal it." Katara takes a deep breath as she places her hand on Korra's forehead. "Did you know that Septa wasn't lar, but she loved Rasa all the same. She'd always say, 'Rasa is the only woman for me.' And she meant it." She says laughing to herself.

Korra rolls her eyes. "Gran, I'm not…I mean…Asami's great and everything, but…"

"You know Aang was as an amazing waterbender too. He saw things so clearly sometimes, but the things that were right in front of his nose were always a bit tricky for him. He was funny that way. It seems you two have that in common. The deeper the waters the harder it can be to see."

"Gran..."

"Korra, your session is finished for today. I believe that you can be completely healed, but the medicine won't work on you just yet. I'll be back in a few days for your next treatment. You just lay down and rest for a while, while your body acclimates to my treatment." Katara says as she stands to her feet.

"But Gran, I just woke up." She says as the old woman pulls a leaf out of her pocket.

"Chew on this." She says then moves to leave the room.

She closes the door behind her as she takes her time getting down the stairs. She passes Asami who is knocked out in the living room. Katara smiles then goes to make her tea. She sits in front of the raven haired beauty and waves a scented leaf in front of her noise.

The young woman opens her jade green eyes and blinks a few times before yawning. "Oh Mrs. Katara, I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep. Let me go get your…" She says seeing two cups of freshly poured tea on the table in front of her.

"It's fine sweetie, we're all set. Are you feeling any better?" Katara asks.

Asami takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I mean yes mam. I feel much better."

"Call me Gran Gran."

Asami raises her eyebrows. "Oh okay…Gran…Gran." She says with a smile.

Katara sips some of the tea savoring the flavor. "So why were you in such a hurry earlier?"

Asami blinks a few times as she brings her fingers to her lips. She can feel her heart beating faster again suddenly. She puts her legs together and places her hands on her knees. Then she brushes her hair behind her ear nervously, not making eye contact. "Oh it was…"

"I'm an old woman dear, and while I love a good story, with all due respect, I'd prefer one that's not made up." Katara says with a gentle telling smile.

Asami sighs and finds Katara's warm aqua blue orbs. "Korra…kissed me. I mean, it was an accident. She was asleep and doesn't know that she did it, at least I don't think she does."

Katara sips her tea. "Mmm, how do you feel about that sweetie?" Asami takes an apprehensive breath.

"Calm down dear, have another sip of tea." Katara says as the young woman does as she's told.

"I, uh, don't really know." She says pushing her hair behind her ear again and scratching her neck.

"Did you like it?" Katara asks nonchalantly. Asami's eyes widen then she looks down at her knees.

"Breathe dear. It's alright. Just be honest, this is just between you and I. It won't leave my lips unless you tell me otherwise." Katara reassures her.

"I….I…It was nice." She says finally releasing a relieved breath and giving Katara some eye contact. "Does that make me weird? I mean, Korra and I are friends."

Katara just decides to cut to the chase already knowing what she felt between both girls. "Yes it does." She says sipping her tea as Asami's eyes widen in fear. Katara laughs. "Relax dear, you are far too young to be so high strung. I'm only having fun with you. You are perfectly normal and more self-aware than I was at your age. Now, may I ask how this sleepy kiss transpired?"

Asami sits up straight. "Korra…." She stops herself wondering if her friend would be alright with her sharing this information with her.

Katara picked up on it right away. "I trained and advised Korra from the age of 4, there isn't much I don't know about her dear. Not to mention I was married to her previous incarnation. Fire away." She says confidently.

"Well, I was so happy I could be there for her. She was so sad even after Jinora's ceremony. I told her I would be here if she needed me. So she asked me if I would hold her last night. I mean she's been so down and quiet lately, it just meant a lot that she even spoke with me. So, I held her until she went to sleep. Then this morning when you rang the doorbell, I tried to wake her up, that's when she kissed me. I kinda freaked out." She says taking a deep breath.

"Did she say anything?"

Asami nodded her head. "Yeah she did, she said…Korrasami." She says with smile.

Katara begins laughing. "Aang used to do that too. He always had the most amazing dreams. Some things never change. May I ask why you got so flustered?"

"I mean wouldn't you be?"

"Not if I cared about the person."

"I…I care about Korra." Asami says sitting up in her chair suddenly. "I mean she...she's like a sister to me….and we're both…girls."

Katara smiles and pats Asami's knee. "You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. Both Korra and the Avatar need someone like you on their side. Keep up the good work sweetie. I remember when the Avatar first kissed me, I didn't want to admit that I liked it. I didn't trust myself as much as you do." Katara puts her cup of tea down and stands to her feet.

"Wait, Gran Gran, what about….(she lowers her voice) what about the kiss? What should I do?" Asami says.

Katara puts a warm wrinkled hand on the young woman's cheek. "What does anyone do when they are kissed by someone they care about? This isn't really that hard is it? Not for a smart young woman like you." She pats her cheek and leaves the house.

Asami stands there staring at the door with her mouth slightly open. She takes a breath furrowing her brow. If Korra were a guy, she'd know exactly what she needed to do, but that wasn't the case. The raven haired beauty turns and looks up the stairs.

She gulps making her way to Korra's room. The first thing she needed to do was apologize. She didn't mean to be so short with her earlier, she was just scared, understandably so. She really did care about her, the kiss was just an accident, it was fine, it didn't really mean anything. She says to herself as she gently taps on the door which opens slowly, not completely closed.

She peeks in and can see that Korra is knocked out. Asami smiles as she tip toes in and goes to pull the sheets up to tuck her in. She looks down at the beautiful caramel skinned avatar's face feeling a tightening in her stomach the longer she stares at her. Asami feels mesmerized suddenly remembering the softness of Korra's lips. She unconsciously lowers her face to Korra's, tucking her hair behind her ear the closer she gets yearning to feel that sensation again as it replays in her mind. Korra giggles, startling her as she snuggles under the covers. "Korrasami." She whispers again with the same sleepy laughter.

Asami smiles moving her face away as her heart beats a little faster. She sighs backing out of the room a look of concern suddenly begins to spread across her face. Asami realizes that she what she was feeling in that moment wasn't something she should be feeling for a friend.

She gives her head a quick shake remembering that she needed to get back to work. She heads out the front door. As she gets in the car, she can't help but smile thinking that Korra was probably dreaming of her. These sudden thoughts and feelings were scaring her. Asami adjusts the rear view mirror looking into her own eyes. 'It was just an accident. I just need to be there for her…as her friend and that's exactly what I'm gonna do.' At least that's what she told herself. She sighs as she drives away from the house. "It didn't mean anything." She whispers.

**TBC….**

* * *

><p>Lar: Gay<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Korrasami 2

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes: ** The day rolls on...

* * *

><p>Korra awakens an hour later as the noon day sun shone through the curtains. "Asami." She says calling out to her friend looking around the room. She sighs as she turns over into oversized pillows catching the scent of Asami's jasmine shampoo. It was 12:12 pm. "She'd be at work by now." The caramel skinned avatar says looking at the clock.<p>

She closes her eyes having dreamed about Asami again. It felt so real. She wondered if her Gran had seen into her mind somehow. Maybe that's why she brought up the lars in the southern water tribe.

Korra suddenly irritated shakes her head and tosses the pillow to the foot of the king sized bed as she lays down flat on her back. "Gran Gran doesn't know what she's talking about. Just because she was married to Aang she thinks she knows me. Tsk, she's so old she forgot I was dating Mako a few months ago. A guy Gran Gran, a guy!" She says closing her eyes with a heavy sigh.

Her mind flashes back to when she found out Asami and Mako were dating. She hated seeing the two of them together. She huffs opening her eyes feeling anger rising in her belly. Korra sits up and takes a deep breath rolling her eyes. "Geez Gran what did you do to me? Why am I so mad? It's not like their still together. They can do whatever they want to." She pouts.

She grunts loudly grabbing the pillow from the foot of the bed then slamming her face into it. "God Gran why'd you have to say something like that! It's so stupid. Asami likes guys and… so do I." She says into the pillow as she lies back down. "So what if it was the same guy. It's not like it means anything." Her eyes become lidded as she remembers her dream. Korra gives her head a quick shake and sighs. "It doesn't mean anything."

She sits up then grabs the sheet of paper on the night stand. It was her treatment schedule for the week. No sooner had she picked it up than she heard a loud crash downstairs. Then Bolin's voice as the bedroom door flies open. "SORRY! Sorry!" He yells as Naga leaps onto the bed licking Korra's face.

She laughs then winces. The 1258 lb polar bear dog was lying on Korra's legs. "Ah, ah….calm down girl, off off, come on. Oww…" She says as Naga whimpers getting off the bed but still licking the avatar's face.

Bolin comes running in. "Korra! I am so sorry. Naga got a little excited and broke the front door down. I'll fix it. I promise." He says as Pabu jumps off his shoulder onto the bed and into Korra's lap. Naga growls as Pabu climbs onto her shoulder and kisses her cheek. Korra rubs both of their heads.

"Awww, their just so cute together." Bolin says watching them. "Oh hey, I'm here to take you to the doctor. Are you ready?"

Korra stares at him completely annoyed.

"Uhhh…" He says seeing that she's still in a night shirt. He immediately covers his eyes and tries to back out of the room. "Oh geez, I'm sorry I'm sorry…crap…sorry." He knocks over a lamp on his way out the door.

Korra shakes her head. She would smile but she's aching all over now thanks to Naga. She looks at her animal companion and sighs. "I don't suppose you can get some clothes out of that drawer for me, can you girl?" Naga cocks her head to the side then licks Korra's face. The avatar laughs. "Yeah I didn't think so."

The battle with Zaheer really did a number on her body. It wasn't just the poison. The fight left her lower back and legs badly injured. Hence the need for physical therapy. This would be her first official meeting with Doctor Guo since he helped heal Lin in Zaofu a month ago. She would also be meeting a massage therapist from the Earth Kingdom too.

She swallows hard as she grabs her thigh and the back of her knee to slowly move her legs off the bed. She couldn't help but yell out. The nerves were so sensitive. Bolin knocks on the door. "Korra…"

"I'm FINE!" she yells angrily then takes a deep breath as she pushes through the pain in her other leg. "I'm fine."

She felt an intense pulse in her chest finally getting her legs off the bed. She closes her eyes as she feels Naga nudging her hand trying to help her up. An unexpected thought passed through her mind. 'I wish Asami was here.' She sighs looking at the wheelchair in front of her. Naga puts her snout under Korra's arm. She grabs a hold as Naga helps her into the wheelchair. "Thanks girl." She says scratching the polar bear dog's head. She then reluctantly rolls over to the dresser and pulls out her clothes.

She doesn't bother to check the mirror as she opens the door. Bolin has his head down in shame. "I'm really sorry Korra." He says.

"It's okay. You didn't know, but would you mind moving?"

He scratches his head. "Huh?"

Korra sighs with a gloomy expression. "You're standing on the chair mover."

He looks down seeing a large X under is feet. "Oh sorry." He steps aside as she hits a few switches as the device moves her chair down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Stop apologizing Bolin." She says now trying to roll over the front door.

"Sor…oh right, okay. Hey let me help you." He says.

"NO!...no, I got it. I can do it myself." Korra says finally maneuvering her chair over the threshold of the door. Naga walks outside behind her. Bolin apprehensively picks up the door and with a bit of Earth bending he manages to shut it with the concrete.

Asami's car is sitting outside. The one she had specially made to fit Korra's wheelchair. They get in and Naga follows them to the doctor's office.

**Future Industries **

Asami massages her forehead for the umpteenth time that day. It was bad news as soon as she walked in the door. Cabbage Corp had acquired another one of their clients, a big one. She was counting on that contract to get them into the black this quarter.

This was the last thing she needed today. The raven haired beauty hated to admit that she still had Korra on her mind. It was completely unacceptable. Asami Sato is a business woman, she doesn't get tripped up by matters of the heart. That's what she told herself anyway.

She closes the office for lunch trying to clear her head.

"Come on Asami, get it together. This isn't a big deal. This is nothing. It's just Korra. Your best friend. It's not like she did it on purpose or anything. So what's the problem?" She says pacing her office. She stands in front of a large floor to ceiling window closing her eyes. A brief flash of Korra's face appears in her mind. She sighs. "I can't believe I almost kissed her." She says rubbing her eyes with both of her hands. "This is stupid. I'm making a big deal out of nothing. So what if she's dreaming about me? It's just a dream." She says remembering what Gran Gran said about the avatar having 'amazing' dreams. "I'm not lar and neither is she. Stuff happens. We both dated Mako for goodness sake."

She has an epiphany. "Wait is this what it's like to have close female friends? Maybe I've been looking at this all wrong. Is this just what girls do?" The more she thought about it, she realized that she didn't actually have any close female experiences to compare this to. She barely remembered her mother and most of the girls she went to school with were snobs so she didn't really hang out with them. The few friends she did have, they never even hugged one another. She was close to one of her martial arts teachers, but the woman was old enough to be her grandmother.

She releases a heavy sigh as she sits at her desk. She puts her head in her hands. "I need to talk to her before I drive myself crazy. I mean what if she likes me, what happens then…." Asami also didn't know any lar people personally. There were a few in her company, but she never socialized with them. She heard that they were romantically involved with people of the same gender, but how was it different from any other same sex friendship. What would they do together anyway? Her thoughts are interrupted as her phone rings.

"Miss Sato, I'm sorry for interrupting you, but the CFO of Cabbage Corp is here." The attendant says sounding a bit distressed.

Asami takes a deep breath. This was a bold move. Fortunately she had seen her father deal with him before. Besides that she had youth and beauty on her side and the old man always had a weak spot for her.

"Show him in." Asami says standing as she fluffs her hair and smooths out a few wrinkles from her pant suit. She stands in front of her desk as the door opens.

She gulps seeing a handsome young man with intense amber eyes walk through the door.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Sato. My name is Lau Gan-Lan….Jr. I'm sorry for bothering you, but this was an emergency." He says smoothly but authentically. Asami was completely taken aback. She'd heard her competitor had a son, but she'd never imagined he'd be so handsome. She takes a deep breath and extends her hand to him. He gives her a firm handshake with a gloved hand.

"It's not a problem, please have a seat. It's unusual to not go through the proper channels in this industry." She walks behind her desk and sits down. "I have a few minutes, please explain yourself."

He swallows as he opens the briefcase on his lap. He pulls out a folder and hands it to Asami. "Miss Sato, my father is really sick. I am here in his stead as the new acting CFO of Cabbage Corp. I know this is unusual, but I had to do this secretly as so not to worry my father."

She opens the folder inside there is paperwork requesting that Future industries take over the controlling shares of Cabbage Corp. She furrows her brow as she reads through the documents. "Excuse me Mr. Gan-Lan…."

"Please call me Lau." He says alluringly.

She half smiles. "Lau, please don't take offense to this but, have you read this contract through completely?"

He lowers his head with a heavy sigh and great humilty. "Miss Sato,… I'm not a business man alright. I'm a farmer. The only business I'm involved in is establishing woofing communities in under developed areas. My father isn't exactly in his right mind and I am his only legal heir. This is the best I can do for him. He wants his business to continue. I've read up on your company and every since you took over as CEO, the level of integrity and goodwill that Future Industries has shown….."

Asami interrupts him. "Lau, I appreciate your words and your vote of confidence, but according to these papers your father is still the acting chairman. He needs to approve this." She says sympathetically.

"But, don't you understand. He's not in his right mind, he can't." He says almost pleading.

She sighs understanding some of what it feels like to suddenly inherit a corporation herself. "Look, there are other things you can do in situations like this, but I have another meeting in a few minutes. What's your schedule…."

"Can you meet me tonight? I don't mean to be forward, but I…I don't know how much time he has." He says with a sense of urgency.

She picks up the phone and calls her attendant. She looks up seeing the determined look in Lau's eyes. "Alright, how about 9 pm?" She asks him.

He nods with a sigh of relief standing to his feet. "Excellent. Would Café' de Pierre be alright? It's where my father usually holds his dinner meetings."

She takes a deep breath as he extends his hand. "That's fine." She says taking his hand. He stares at her long enough for her to feel she's being examined. She clears her throat. "You do understand that this is a business meeting, correct?"

He averts his eyes not realizing that he was staring at her so intensely. "Uhh, yes, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I've just never met anyone like you. My apologies." He says nervously grabbing the briefcase, looking more like a scared child than the confident young man who walked into her office.

"I'll see you at 9pm sharp Mr. Gan-Lan." She says as he bumps into her assistant as he walks out the door.

Asami raises her eyebrows as she sits down. That was a fortuitous. She had no idea her competition was ill, nor that he had such a humble and handsome son. She still wasn't letting her guard down though. Young Mr. Lau couldn't be as unread as he seemed to be.

She has her attendant draw up a contract and makes a few phone calls. She felt a lot more at ease. But there was still someone else she needed to speak to before the day was over.

It was about 8 O'clock when Asami finally decided to stop obsessing and pick up the phone. She had made up her mind. She was going to tell Korra what happened this morning. 'Maybe this is just how women are with each other…' She knew better, but feigning ignorance felt better at the moment.

* * *

><p>The phone rings quite a few times. Asami gets nervous.<p>

"Hello?" Korra says picking the phone up on the final ring.

Asami is startled. "Hey Korra, it's me Asami."

The Avatar's voice perks up a bit. "Oh hey, I'm sorry it took me so long to pick up. How….was your day?"

Asami takes a deep breath before answering. She felt so relieved hearing Korra's voice. "It was…good. Just meetings and stuff. How about you?" She says feeling like she's talking to a boy she likes for the first time, completely forgetting her objective as she eases into her chair.

Korra sighs. "I….It was alright." She wanted to say that she missed her. "Therapy was exhausting. Oh and Naga broke down your front door. But Bolin said he'd fix it." She says as she nervously flicks her finger nails.

"Oh, why didn't you call me, I'll send someone over to fix it tonight." She says swallowing suddenly seeing what time it was and wondering (hoping) if Korra wanted her to lay with her again. It didn't take long to get an answer. The avatar is silent for a minute. "Korra, you still there?"

Korra releases a deep breath into the phone. "Are…you coming by too?"

Asami smiles so hard her face hurts. "Oh…uhhh, I…I'd like to, but… I have a meeting tonight." She says closing her eyes. She felt horrible telling her that.

"Oh…okay." The avatar says feeling guilty all of a sudden. Asami didn't know what to say, feeling her stomach balling into knots hearing the sadness in Korra's voice, knowing that she'd hurt her feelings. They were quiet for what felt like an eternity.

Asami finally speaks up. "I can come by tomorrow though. Would that be okay?"

Korra was deep in thought all during her physical therapy session. She saw the way Asami reacted to her when they woke up together. She shouldn't have asked her to stay last night. It was too much. "Asami…"

"Yeah."

"I'm, sorry about last night."

Asami's eyes widen. "W-w-w-what, what do ya mean?" She asks swallowing so loudly she'd swear all of Republic city could hear her. Was Korra really going to be the one to bring it up?

"I understand if you don't want to come back. I'll be okay. I shouldn't have asked you to stay last night. I'm sorry." She says almost in tears.

Asami shakes her head taking a relieved breath. Truthfully she wasn't ready to talk about what happened yet. "Korra, what the heck are you talking about? I do want to come over. I said I'm here for you didn't I? I really do have a meeting tonight. If I didn't I'd be there, really." She looks at the clock. "Geez…I'm gonna be late. I'll send someone to fix the door and I'll see you tomorrow kay." The other line is silent for a moment. "Korra, is that alright?"

The young avatar smiles on the other end. "Yeah, thanks Asami."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow. Hope you can fall asleep without me tonight."

Both women hang up the phone feeling relieved. Korra held her chest tightly as she laid back against the pillow with Asami's scent on it. She put her hand on her forehead as a few tears fell. The caramel skinned Avatar thought over the conversation. Why the heck was she so emotional and why did she believe for even a second that Asami would blow her off. She closes her eyes trying to get a grip on her feelings. Gran Gran's treatment had made her an emotional wreck. She even yelled at Bolin during her therapy session. She was glad Asami wasn't coming over tonight. She didn't want her friend to see her like that.

Asami hung up the phone softly biting her bottom lip and clutching her chest. She felt all warm inside hearing the way Korra practically whimpered when she said she couldn't come over. She suddenly covers her mouth smacking herself in the forehead mocking her own voice. "Hope you can sleep without me? Guhh! Stupid, what the heck was that? She didn't even ask me." She rolls her eyes then heads out the door for her meeting with Lau.

As she drove to the restaurant she felt fear rising in her stomach again. The raven haired beauty remembers her talk with Katara. She really did care about Korra, but these new feelings weren't something she was prepared for. Gran Gran told her that she would know what to do, but so far all she could think of was kissing Korra back. That didn't seem like the best solution especially since Korra didn't even know that she'd kissed her.

Asami was so deep in thought that she drove past the restaurant. When she finally comes to she doesn't recognize any of the shops in the neighborhood. "I should have gotten there by now." She looks at her watch. It's 9:15 pm. Asami rolls her eyes as she pulls over then turns off the car. She lays her head against the headrest and closes her eyes annoyed with herself.

"What's wrong with me?" She says as her heart beats a little harder, she almost wants to cry. The thought of the avatar's lips against hers flows into her mind. She feels a powerful ache beneath her waist. She looks down at her midsection and laughs with a deep sigh. "It is almost that time of the month isn't it." She sighs again. "Yeah, that must be it. Yeah…" She thinks that's why she'd been having those thoughts and feelings. She says taking a relieved breath. She jumps startled by a knock at her window.

Lau leans down with an amused smile. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Asami takes a deep breath as she rolls down her window. "What are you doing here?"

He smiles. "I was standing outside the restaurant when I saw your car pass by. I waved, but you didn't see me. I didn't realize you didn't know where it was. So I followed you. I'm glad you finally pulled over. I wasn't sure how far you were going to go."

Asami smiles nervously as their eyes lock. "Thanks."

"No problem, should we head back?" He says unable to break his gaze. He gulps seeing her eyes become lidded.

She breaks their eye contact tucking her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, why don't you lead the way?"

He catches his breath. "Of course, let me just get back to my car." He says pointing to his dad's Cabbage mobile.

Fifteen minutes later they arrive at Café de Pierre. He holds the door for her and they sit at a reserved table.

"Thank you again for me meeting me on such short notice Miss Sato."

Asami feels ashamed of herself, letting a personal matter get in the way her business dealings. "It's no problem at all Mr. Gan-Lan, I apologize for my lateness."

"Oh no Miss please don't apologize, I can't imagine how busy you are. I'm just grateful you were able to adjust your schedule….and please if it's not too much trouble and you don't feel uncomfortable… call me Lau."

Asami smiles seeing the sincerity in his eyes. He really was incredibly handsome and his humility only enhanced it. She takes a deep breath. "So shall we get down to business?" She says.

He nods softly.

**Two hours later…**

Asami is laughing as Lau expresses his disdain for cabbages. "I was like come on dad, must everything be cabbage related….even our toothpaste….God it was disgusting at least your dad was reasonable." He says laughing along with her.

"Yeah well cars were more my style. There's nothing better than being out on the track with 240 Ostrich Horses at your command. A lot of people think it was my dad that sparked my passion for cars, but I've just always enjoyed moving at my own speed."

Lau sighs nodding his head. "Yeah I know what you mean. I like to do things my way too. My dad never understood that. I was 22 by the time I got my first farming community started. I even grew him some cabbages, but all he wanted was a successor for the corporation." He says looking down at his plate now deep in thought.

"I'm sure he's proud of you. I don't know any parent that isn't happy seeing their child make their own way in the world." Asami says as Lau's golden amber eyes meet hers.

He half smiles. "Yeah."

Asami moves to take his hand then stops herself. She sighs. "Well, I think we should call it a night Lau. We'll do what we can this week to get the merger done as smoothly as possible. I really think you're making the right decision by staying on as CFO."

He looks into her eyes again. "I think I'll be alright… as long as I have someone like you advising me."

She averts her eyes. "Yeah, glad I can help out." She moves to get up from the table. He is behind her in a flash pulling her chair out. Asami looks back at him. "Thanks."

He walks her out to her car. "So….can we have another meeting soon?"

She sighs nervously. "Uhh…" She breathes through her mouth then takes on a more stern no nonsense expression. "Lau, you do understand that this is just business right. It's important to keep things…"

He puts his head down. "Oh…yes…of course." He takes a deep breath and extends his hand to her. She takes it as they lock eyes again. "Just business. Thank you… Miss Sato."

Her mouth slightly agape. "You're welcome. Just call my office when you're ready to finalize the details." He nods finally releasing her hand.

She gets into the car and drives away, looking into the rear view mirror to see him watching her leave. She smirks and shakes her head as she turns the corner.

* * *

><p>She felt a lot better on the drive home. For the first time today she hadn't thought about Korra. Lau was a great distraction though she still felt bad about being late to the meeting. It's things like this that make men think that women aren't fit for the corporate world. She couldn't let something like that happen again.<p>

As she lay down in bed that night, she rubs her stomach softly finally able to relax. She felt so much better as another cramp hit her midsection. She releases a relieved sigh believing that her inability to concentrate was due to her period being on the way. She was still happy that she would see Korra tomorrow. The raven haired beauty felt she'd be able to tell her what happened so she could clear her head.

Sleep came easily that night.

It's quiet in Asami's bedroom as a gentle breeze cascades over the sheets of her king sized canopy bed. She turns over unconsciously drawn toward an unmistakable warmth. "Mmm." She mumbles as strong warm arms pull her in close. Asami opens lidded eyes. She pulls her head back now staring into deep aqua blue eyes and the sweetest smirk in the world.

"I'm glad you're here." Korra whispers.

"Really?" Asami asks.

"Mmm hmm." Korra says as she tucks a strand of Asami's hair behind her ear then gently grasps the nape of her neck as their lips slowly come together. Asami sighs contently as the kiss deepens. The avatar's tongue shyly enters her mouth. The raven haired beauty moans then whimpers as the caramel skinned beauty pulls away.

"Kor-ra." She says with a breathy sigh.

"Sa-mi." The avatar says as they both giggle staring longingly into one another's eyes before their lips come together again.

The phone rings jolting Asami from her sleep."Ah!" She shouts reaching for the phone, completely out of breath. "Hel….hell…hello…who is it, what's wrong?" She asks sleepily pushing her face into her pillow as her hand trembles slightly.

The phone disconnects. "Hello…..Ugh" Asami grunts slamming the phone down. She was still trembling and not just from being startled awake. She breathes in and out through her mouth. That dream felt too real.

She rolls over looking at the clock then putting her forearm over her eyes. She wants to cry. It's 3 in the morning and she's already frustrated.

"Monkey Feathers."

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Korrasami 3

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes: **Shaken not stirred… This chapter's a bit an emotional ride…just hang on. Be gentle...Comments, PMs, and Reviews are all appreciated. (Inspiration for this chapter– Green Eyed-Love by Mayer Hawthorne) More to come…

FYI: Book 4: Balance will be out Oct 2014 in the US. YAY!

* * *

><p>Korra awakens the next morning with a headache. She didn't fall asleep until two in the morning because she was in so much pain from the physical therapy session. When she did manage to get to sleep she was greeted by Asami yet again.<p>

She sighs massaging her forehead. She smirks remembering her conversation with the woman yesterday. "Hope you can fall asleep without me tonight." Asami had said.

Korra closes her eyes and sighs knowing that she would have slept much better had her friend been there. She feels a peaceful warm comfort come over her body remembering Asami's arms around her the other night. It felt so good holding her, just knowing she was there. She couldn't deny that she felt something for Asami, but she wasn't ready to admit that it was anything more than friendship. Of course her dreams said something completely different. But who wouldn't dream of Asami, she's gorgeous.

However thanks to her Gran Gran Korra felt conflicted and found herself really considering the possibility that there could be something between the two of them.

"Septa wasn't lar, but she loved Rasa all the same." That's what Gran Gran said.

'But why would she bring them up out of the blue like that?' Korra thinks to herself.

She hadn't seen them in a few years. The two women were both in their mid 30's. They were so lovey dovey all the time that Korra assumed they were both lar.

**8 years ago…. Southern Water Tribe Training Hut**

"KK, how's Gran Gran treating ya today? You look a little warn out there kiddo." Rasa says laughing as a 12 year old Korra bends over putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"I'm…..I'm….I'm not ….tired. Just giving Gran Gran…a break… that's all." The young avatar says completely winded from Katara's waterbending training session.

"Ha, yeah right! Tell that to the sweat on your forehead." Rasa says sarcastically as Septa runs and jumps on her partner's back knocking her down into the snow.

"Lay off our little avatar Rasa." Septa says as Rasa turns over and grabs her thighs.

Septa looks over at Korra as she holds Rasa down in the snow. "Don't mind her Korra. She's just jealous because she didn't last 2 minutes with Gran Gran when she tried to train with her. Someone's hands weren't fast enough to do the movements." She looks down into Rasa's eyes with a smirk. "Isn't that right?"

Rasa takes Septa's face between her hands. "You got a problem with my hands now." She says softly bringing their lips together.

Septa brings Rasa's hands to her lips and kisses her thumbs with a smile as their eyes lock. "Humph…I'm just glad we found a better use for them." She says alluringly as Rasa bites her bottom lip. They are both startled as two snowballs hit their heads.

They turn hearing Korra laughing as Gran Gran bends more snow. "Don't just stand there Korra, the enemy has their guard down, show no mercy." Katara says with a smile.

The young avatar moves like lightning lifting her hands launching as many snowballs as she can at the couple. Rasa rolls over laughing. Septa immediately begins picking up snow and throwing it as Rasa erects a small ice wall to defend them. They all had a great time that afternoon.

Korra sits up in bed. "That's right. Septa wasn't a bender either. I totally forgot that." Sure they were all just playing that day, but she admired that Septa never stopped throwing snowballs the whole time.

Korra smiles remembering how Asami helped them escape that airship and the desert like a total boss. The caramel skinned woman's eyes become heavily lidded as a flash of Asami backside when she was crawling into a vent pops into her mind. Korra swallows hard and looks out into her bedroom nervously seeing Naga staring at her. "What?" She says as Naga cocks her head to the side.

The polar bear dog's ears suddenly perk up and she starts barking then runs down the stairs. The doorbell rings and Korra's heart skips a beat thinking its Asami. "Oh crap, hold on." She says taking a deep breath and moving her legs off the bed. They pulse with every move she makes. It hurt like hell, but at least she wasn't paralyzed.

She maneuvers into the wheelchair and gets down stairs with the help of the chair mover. Korra takes a deep breath putting on her best smile as she opens the door.

"Korra." Chief Beifong says by way of a greeting.

"Oh…Hi Lin." The Avatar says not trying to hide her disappointment.

Mako and Bolin step out from behind her. "Hey Korra, how's it going?" Mako says as Bolin timidly waves.

"Hey Korra…" He says softly not wanting to anger her again.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Korra asks looking around for Asami.

"Are you going to invite us in or do we have to talk out here?" Lin says sounding very irritated as the avatar moves her wheelchair back so they can come inside.

She could already tell by Chief Beifong's expression that this wasn't going to be good. Korra sighs as she closes the door then rolls into the living room.

Lin takes a deep breath as she turns toward her. "So, how is your recovery going?"

The young avatar closes her eyes for a moment then breathes through her nose. "That's not why you came here. What do you need to talk to me about?" Korra says as she stares at Lin. Anger slowly rising in the young avatar's stomach with every second that passed. Mako crosses his arms and Bolin lowers his head. Her emotions were still sensitive from Gran Gran's Treatment the day before.

Lin swallows softly. "The Red Lotus has issued a statement. They're going after the fire lord next. We can't offer the fire nation any aid. We're stretched thin right now as it is because our forces have been dispatched to quell the rebellion in the Earth Kingdom." She takes a deep breath. "And I just received word that the president intends to use military force against the spirit vines if they aren't gone by next month." She stares into Korra's eyes.

"What do you expect me to do?" Korra sighs putting her head down.

Lin blinks a few times before answering. "You're the avatar Korra. I know you've been through a lot but you're the only one who can…"

"What's the point?" The avatar says now looking up at Lin. "We stopped Noatak and Tarrlok from destroying the city. Then we stopped Unalaq and Vaatu from destroying the world. Now it's the Red Lotus. Don't you get it? It's not gonna STOP!" Korra takes a deep breath as anger and frustration fill her mind. "There's no point. And what thanks do I get? One minute people love me...the next their trying to rip my head off because I inconvenienced them by keeping them alive!" She shouts. "What's the point?"

"Korra…" Mako says.

Lin speaks up. "This is the real world Korra. People aren't going to stop hurting and killing each other just because you want them to. It's called FREE WILL. We don't do this job to make it stop. We do it to keep the peace out there so the decent people of this world can try to live happy lives. I'm not going to quit just because I put a few criminals away and you aren't going to stop being the Avatar because you stopped a few terrorists." The police chief says as she crosses her arms.

Korra stares at Lin then bows her head sorrowfully. "I'm tired of it. Nothing I've done has helped anyone."

Bolin hugs Pabu as he speaks. "Korra, what are you talking about? I mean come on you stopped Vaatu, the ultimate evil, that helped people, and you brought back the airbenders and the spirits that are running amuck everywhere, and the vines and you…uhhh, you ummm…..Look you just can't give it up alright. The Avatar never gives up!"

Mako puts his hand on the avatar's shoulder. "Korra, you can't talk like that. The world needs you. When we first met you were happy to be able to help everyone you could. You said that that was what the avatar was here for, to serve others and bring balance to the world. And that's exactly what you've done over and over again. It's thanks to you that we're all still here. You can't give up now. The Red Lotus is nothing compared to Vaatu. You got this in the bag."

Korra grits her teeth and takes an aggravated breath. "None of you understands!"

"You're not alone Korra. We're all here to help you …." Lin is interrupted.

"Get out." Korra says.

Mako speaks up. "Look Korra, I know you're hurt and everything but we're…"

"I said leave! Are you deaf! Get out!" She says looking into his eyes.

"Come on Korra don't be like that….." Bolin says as Pabu starts squirming and jumps out of his arms into Korra's lap. He puts his hand on her shoulder. "You got this Korra, you always find a way, no matter what. That's why you're the avatar." He says. Korra shrugs his hand off her shoulder.

"Korra...Come on Pabu." Bolin says reaching for the fire ferret and is rewarded with an angry squeak. "Pabu…" He whimpers.

Mako puts his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Let's give… the avatar… her space." Bolin slumps his shoulders as he walks out the door. Mako turns back to Korra. "I know things aren't the best right know Korra, but we're a part of this team too and even if you give up on the world…we won't give up on you. You're our Avatar and that's all there is to it." He sighs as he walks to the door.

Lin grumbles. "This is exactly why I never had children. Teenagers ugh." She says to herself. "I wasn't suggesting that you try and do anything today. I just came here to keep you updated on the situation. And now you've been updated. I'm leaving." Lin stops as she turns the doorknob. She keeps her back turned. "Just get well… Avatar…Korra. We can't do this without you." Lin says sternly yet sincerely as she closes the door behind her.

Korra stares at the door with tears in her eyes. Naga and Pabu both curl up next to her. She didn't mean to yell at them. They just didn't get it. They couldn't. No one could teach her how to be an Avatar. She didn't have any past knowledge she could call upon for help. As far as she was concerned, she was alone in the world. None of them could understand what it was like to have the world literally on your shoulders. None of them could understand what she was going through.

* * *

><p>Asami is tense as she pulls up to Korra's apartment. She'd stayed in bed all morning trying to clear her head and her heart. She also greeted the evidence of her womanhood that morning as well. She was beyond emotional and didn't want to arrive at Korra's too flustered. That dream felt so real that it scared her. She wanted Korra last night….like really wanted her. It felt so real that she wondered if the Avatar had made a special visit to the spirit world just for her. It wasn't outside the realm of Korra's abilities, but it was also a stretch since she doubted Korra was interested in her that way. Needless to say, the kiss issue was definitely going to be on hold for a while….at least until her cycle was over anyway.<p>

She takes in a deep breath and puts on her best 'I'm not worried about anything smile'. Mako is scratching his head talking to Lin outside the apartment.

"Oh hey Asami." He says by way of greeting.

"What's going on guys?" She asks.

Lin speaks up. "We're leaving maybe you can talk some sense into her." The police chief says sounding extremely irritated and disappointed.

"Huh?" Asami says genuinely confused watching them get into Lin's police car and drive off.

She swallows hard and takes a deep breath as she opens the door hearing Korra shout. "What's your problem? I said LEAVE!" The distraught avatar shouts.

"Korra…." Asami says softly.

The caramel woman takes a deep breath as she looks up seeing Asami peek her head in the door.

Asami pulls a handkerchief from her pocket and waves it. "I come in peace." She says with a smile as she walks toward Korra. "Is…everything okay? The guys seemed pretty worried."

Korra stares down at Pabu who's now curled up in her lap. She releases a heavy sigh as Asami sits across from her.

The raven haired beauty chews on her lips looking around the room. They sit silently for a while. Asami tries to think of something else to talk about since Korra hasn't answered her yet.

"So….I had pretty long day yesterday. It turns out that the CEO of Cabbage Corp is…" Asami is interrupted.

Korra's voice is low and full of sorrow. "They just don't get it." Her voice is barely a whisper. "They could never understand. I'm just one person and I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting. It hasn't done any good. I've only made things worse. It's all I've ever done. I don't know what else to do."

Asami takes a deep breath seeing how depressed her friend is. She reaches out placing her hand on Korra's knee.

"Korra…"

Two beautiful aqua orbs look up at her desperate for understanding. "What am I supposed to do?" Korra asks.

Asami is frozen her mouth slightly agape. Her heart is threatening to break through her chest it's beating so hard. She swallows hard. Gazing into the eternal deep that was Korra's eyes; Asami takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She slowly licks her lips as she opens her jade green orbs. Asami sighs softly patting Korra's knee. "Come on. Let's get out of here." She stands up.

"Huh?" Korra asks completely confused as Asami pushes her wheelchair out the front door. "Wait, what, where are we going?"

Asami pulls the handkerchief out of her pocket and drops it into Korra's lap. "Put this on." She says as Korra tries to pull it from Pabu's grasp. Naga follows them out and sits next to Korra's chair while Asami closes the front door.

"Where's your key?" Asami asks.

Korra furrows her brow.

"It's a new door right? Give me the key so I can lock it." Asami says holding out her hand.

"Oh….they're inside on the table." Korra says as Asami grabs them and locks the door.

"Asami, what's this about?" The young avatar asks as Asami puts her chair into the specialized car seat.

"No questions, just cover your eyes."

Naga follows behind them as they drive through the city. They are quiet for most of the ride. Korra sighs. "Asami…"

"Shhh..." The raven haired beauty says. "We're almost there."

The car comes to a stop. Korra can hear people laughing and kids shouting. She reaches up to take the blindfold from her eyes. Asami slaps her hands. "Not yet. Just hold on." She says as she rolls the wheelchair from the car. Korra sighs still holding her head down. Pabu jumps from her lap and runs off. She can hear Naga barking in the distance.

Asami stops the wheel chair and looks around with a smile putting her hands on her hips. She walks to the side of Korra's chair. "Alright, you can take it off now." She says.

Korra takes a deep breath as she looks out onto Republic City Park. There are kids and spirits everywhere, playing and laughing together. A family sits picnicking with some fox spirits. Pabu sits with them as one of the spirits hands him some jerky. Naga chases a catbear spirit up a vine.

A woman with a baby points to Korra. "Look kids, it's the avatar." She says happily as she gets ups with a little baby in her arms. Four kids run over to them.

One of them pulls on Asami's hand. "Come play with us!" He shouts as his siblings push Korra's wheelchair.

"Hey wait…" Korra almost shouts as the little 12 year old runs at full speed. Korra holds on to the arms of the chair.

He stops in front of his mom. "Look Mom! It's really her!" He says now sitting in front of her wheelchair.

The woman leans over and takes Korra's hand. "Thank you avatar. If it weren't for you, my family wouldn't be here today. My son Jook was a part of the equalist movement. If you hadn't exposed their leader, who knows what would have happened. Thank you." The woman says sincerely looking into the Korra's eyes. "This is my daughter." She says putting the baby into her arms. "I named her after the person who saved our city and brought my family back together."

The young avatar looks down at the smiling baby as the little one grabs her nose. "Korra…" She whispers as a tear falls from her eye. She can't help but smile as the baby laughs holding Korra's face between her little hands trying to put her nose into her mouth.

Asami sighs watching her hold her in her arms. That smile said it all.

"Okay now Korra that's enough sweetie, the avatar needs that so she can keep helping the world." The woman says taking the baby from her arms as the little girl pulls on Korra's hair.

Korra looks over to see four kids and three spirits in a dog pile on top of Asami. She smirks with a new light in her eyes as her friend crawls over to her with two kids attached to her legs. Their eyes lock. Asami smiles at her, then quickly averts them feeling her heart beating a little faster remembering that look from her dream. She sighs as the kids finally let go of her legs.

Asami walks over and stands next to her chair. One of the kids brings a piece of paper and asks for Korra's autograph which she gives happily. Korra sighs watching the kid run off to show his friends who quickly begin high 5-ing him.

"This is what you're here for Korra. This is what you're fighting for. I don't know what it is to be an avatar, but I know you're a great one." Asami says as Korra takes her hand.

"Thanks Asami." She says with a slightly hopeful smile.

They decide to stay at the park for a while and enjoy the day. Every once in a while Asami catches herself staring at Korra then looking away when she gets spotted.

Korra also couldn't help watching Asami. Her friend had shown her a new world today. Korra laughs watching one of the spirits chew on Asami's hair while she played patty cake with a little girl. 'So beautiful.' Korra says to herself as Asami green eyes meet hers for a moment. Her heart flutters unable to look away. Something deep within the young avatar began to stir. A powerful pulse in her heart. She didn't just see Asami anymore...the woman's curves suddenly began to remind her of the ocean's waves...alluringly beautiful and intoxicating. Korra gives her head a quick shake as Asami walks over to check on her.

* * *

><p>Evening came quickly, they would have stayed all night, if the mother didn't need to get her kids to bed.<p>

The ride back to Korra's place is filled with blushing, jokes and laughter. "I really needed this today." Korra says as she looks out the window. "I didn't know there were people like that in this city."

Asami parks in front of the apartment. "Yeah well you'd be surprised what you can find if you get outside once in a while." Asami says matter of factly as she rolls Korra to the door and into the apartment.

"This was really fun." She says as the caramel skinned beauty looks up at her. Korra suddenly looks away nervously. Asami looks around and takes a deep breath. "Uuuh, well, I guess I'll just get going then." Asami says trying to back out of the door.

She rolls her eyes hating her period at the moment because she couldn't stop what came out of her mouth next. After watching Korra all day she couldn't help herself. "Un..less you…need me to stay." She says biting her bottom lip.

Korra keeps her head down embarrassed. "I….I didn't sleep very well….last night."

Asami's eyes widen. It was what she wanted, but now that Korra actually said it, the woman began losing her nerve. "Oh…o…okay." Asami says clearing her throat. "Soooo, you want me to stay?"

Korra swallows hard and nods her head. She finally looks up apprehensively. "Is…that okay?"

Asami takes a deep breath. "Yeah, sure, of course…" They both avert their eyes. "I guess...I'll just head on up then." Asami says looking at the floor.

"Yeah okay." Korra says nervously.

Uuh Korra…" The raven haired beauty asks as Korra looks up at her. "Are you gonna head up first?"

The young avatar furrows her brow. "Huh?" Asami smiles and points to her wheelchair. "Oh…right…sorry." She says moving away from the stair case.

**15 minutes later…**

'Alright Asami, be cool. Everything is fine. Just like before. You're just going to lay with her….(her eyes become lidded) let her wrap her arms around me. Mmm, she's so warm…(she shakes her head) Just going to help her sleep, that's it just sleep, nothing else. This is real life. Not a dream, not a dream. You can do this. You're helping Korra.' She says to herself.

Korra is in bed taking slow deep breaths. 'There's nothing to be nervous about. It's just Asami. It's fine. She's just…just being a great friend…this is what friends do...' She says to herself as the bathroom door opens.

Asami has on a black silk night gown that's practically sheer and without make-up she was even more stunning. Korra stares for a moment then immediately looks away as she gets into bed with her. Asami lies down and holds her arms out. She takes a deep breath. "Just like old times right?" Asami says with a soft giggle.

Korra swallows and fake laughs as she lies in her arms putting her head on her chest. "Yeah."

Asami closes her eyes, knowing that her heart is beating at least 80 mph.

"You okay Asami?" Korra asks unsure if it's her heart or Asami's that's beating so fast.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just … just settling down from playing in the park earlier that's all." She says totally making an excuse.

"Yeah, same here." Korra says. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

Asami takes a few deep breaths finally starting to calm down. "Yeah it was fun wasn't it."

Korra pulls her in a little closer. Asami closes her eyes. "Asami, how did you know about those people being there?" The young avatar asks as she closes her eyes listening to Asami's heart beat.

"Oh, I passed them on my way over here this morning. They were so happy. I knew it was because of you." Asami says softly laying her arm on Korra's back. She feels her friend tremble. "You okay?"

The young avatar wipes her eyes and sniffs. "I'm great." She holds her friend a little tighter. "I'm just glad I have someone like you in my life." She sighs. "Thank you for being here for me."

Asami half smiles. "Yeah…that's what friends are for right?"

Korra releases a heavy sigh. For some reason she didn't like the sound of that word. Friend.

Tonight felt different. She snuggles into the crook of Asami's neck and hears a soft giggle. "Sorry." She whispers nudging her with her nose.

"It's okay." Asami whispers.

Korra takes in a deep breath the scent of jasmine filling her nose as her lips brush against Asami neck. She gulps feeling a powerful ache beneath her waist hearing Asami moan.

Asami breathes out through her mouth clinching her jaw. This was absolute torture. 'Just friends….just friends….just friends.' She repeats over and over in her mind. She needed to get her mind off of what her body was telling her. "So what was going on with you guys earlier?"

Korra sighs and doesn't answer right away. She really didn't want to think about the world's problems right at that moment. She just wanted to enjoy being in Asami's arms. "Can...can we talk about it later?"

Asami glances down at her. "Okay."

Korra whispers against her neck. "Goodnight Asami."

She gulps. "Goodnight."

The two women eventually fall off to sleep. Asami found herself in the deepest sleep she'd ever experienced in her entire life almost like she was in tranced, not realizing how tired she was. Korra on the other hand was out like a light thanks to having Asami's body to cuddle against. She hadn't realized how much she missed her.

Their bodies move unconsciously throughout the night as their co-mingled dreams play out in their minds.

Deep breaths and heavy sighs fill the room.

"Mmm...So good…" Korra sighs against Asami's neck as she lies between her legs.

"Don't….stop…." Asami whispers running her fingers through Korra's silky smooth hair as their bodies move against each other.

"Asa-mi….." Korra says breathily. ".I..need…you….."

The raven haired beauty pushes her head back further into the pillow as she moans. "Yours….mmm…I'm….yours…." She says unconsciously wrapping her legs around the avatar's waist as Korra grabs her thighs firmly.

Their bodies tremble throughout the night.

The doorbell rings. Asami awakens slowly opening her eyes and sighing heavily. She looks down and her eyes widen seeing Korra snuggled against her exposed breasts. She swallows hard seeing Naga sitting next to the bed panting staring at them. Asami gulps pushing the polar bear dog's head away as the door bell rings again. She maneuvers out of Korra's arms. Her clothes are on in a flash. She stops at the bedroom door and takes a deep breath.

Korra mumbles and giggles as she turns over and lies on her back.

Asami rolls her eyes and walks back over to the bed. She stands there biting her bottom lip as the doorbell rings again. She stares at Korra with lidded eyes. The feelings from that dream still heavy on her mind. The raven haired beauty tucks her hair behind her ear, leans down and gently brushes her lips against Korra's then walks out of the room slowly closing the door behind her.

"Oh hello dear." Katara says.

"Hey Gran Gran, gotta go." Asami says practically running past the old waterbender.

"Asami…" Katara says calling out to her. "Korra is having physical therapy tomorrow at Republic General. Why don't you stop by, I'm sure she would appreciate it."

Asami smiles and nods as she drives away.

Korra opens her eyes and sighs bringing her fingers to her lips. She'd felt that kiss. The dream she had last night was hotter than usual, but she knew the difference. Asami Sato had kissed her this morning.

Katara makes her way upstairs and into Korra's bedroom. "How are we feeling today Korra?" She asks as she shoes Naga away and pulls up a chair next to the bed.

The young avatar just stares at her with a smile on her face.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Korrasami 4

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** R

**Notes: **(Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap) Long chapter. Sorry for the wait. Next chapter in a few days. Thanks for all the messages and reviews. Stay tuned yuri lovers...it's coming...

FYI: Book 4: Balance will be out Oct 2014 in the US. YAY!

* * *

><p>"I kissed her." Asami says under her breath.<p>

She drives home taking deep breaths through her nose as she focuses on the road. "I kissed Korra." She blinks rapidly and swallows hard. "I… actually kissed her."

Twenty minutes later she sits in front of her apartment with her eyes closed unable to get the thought from her mind, breathing deeply. After a few minutes she gets out of her car and makes her way up the stairs and into her apartment.

She closes the door and leans her back against it, with her head down and her eyes closed as she chews on her lips trying not to panic. She takes slow deep breathes then pushes off the door. Fear, anger, and confusion grip her as she contemplates what she had just done.

She'd kissed Korra that was all there was to it. Part of her wanted to make an excuse that her hormone induced dream had prompted the overture, but she knew in her heart that it was more than that. She just wasn't ready to say it yet.

"Why did I kiss her? So stupid! UH! She doesn't even know she kissed me! What's wrong me! Why would she even be interested me? We're both women!" Sighing. "I'm supposed to be her friend…." She silently admonishes herself with lidded eyes as she remembers the softness of the avatar's lips against hers.

Asami had always been so in control of her actions that she couldn't understand how she let herself go like that. "It was just a stupid dream!" She says as she raises her voice allowing a few tears to fall. She shakes her head.

But she did understand. It was because it was Korra. The year she'd spent with the beautiful caramel skinned waterbender had slowly but surely gotten her attention. She was a business woman after all, it was normal that she be attracted to power and the avatar was the pinnacle of power. It was really only a matter of time whether she realized it or not. There was an invisible pull between the two of them that had been developing since they first encountered one another.

Asami had developed feelings for Korra and it scared her, mostly because she believed there was no way they could be reciprocated. How can you have a relationship with someone and they not even know about it. She didn't want to think about how immature she was acting. Just because Korra said her name a few times in her dreams didn't mean that the avatar felt anything other than friendship toward her.

This was quite the dilemma for Asami. She was 20 years old and up to this point she had never been attracted to a woman before, not sexually anyway. The raven haired beauty knew she wasn't lar because she was still attracted to men but if her dreams were any indication Korra was definitely the exception.

So Asami did what she could to clear her head. She showers, changes clothes, and heads off to the office.

* * *

><p>Korra was on cloud nine after her session with Katara. The two most awesome members of the southern water tribe sit down to enjoy a late lunch.<p>

"Come on Gran Gran, I'm serious. What do I do?" She asks almost pleading with her mentor. Korra had shared with her what happened yesterday and this morning.

"Well the first thing you need to do is apologize to Lin and your other friends." The old waterbender says as she sips her tea.

"Uhhhhh, not this again. Gran Gran, if it weren't for that last treatment you gave me…."

Katara sips her tea. "Korra, no matter how much you try and deny it, those are your true feelings. You were angry, but you shouldn't take it out on the people who care about you. Cutting off your emotions won't heal what you've been through. It only breeds more anger."

"It's high time you stop suppressing your feelings." Katara says cupping the young avatar's cheek to get some eye contact. "I know sometimes it hurts to hope; it hurts even more to care. But you can't stop caring."

Korra sighs and slumps down in her wheel chair.

"It's the same with your friend Asami."

The young avatar locks eyes with her. "I'll apologize, I promise, but I don't understand. Asami's the one person that I'm not holding myself back from. We're friends." She sighs and looks down into her lap. "I mean…she…there's just something different about her lately." A small smile comes to her lips as she thinks of her. "She's… different."

Katara speaks up. "She's different because you're attracted to her."

Korra sits up straight in her chair meeting Katara's warm blue eyes. Their eyes are locked for a full minute until the young avatar looks away.

The old waterbender just smiles softly. "You did say that she kissed you this morning, right. And you've been dreaming about her for quite some time as well. I don't blame you. She's a beautiful woman."

Korra's eyes widen. "W-w-what, I never said I was…."

Katara has another sip of tea. "You forget I've known you since your last incarnation Korra. You've always talked in your sleep, especially when it comes to the one you lo…."

"I'm not Aang, Gran Gran. I wish I was, but I'm not, so stop comparing me to him, okay." Korra sighs then stares over into the fireplace. "If he was here I'm sure he'd know how to stop all this fighting, but he's not. It's just me…just me." Her eyes stare off into the distance remembering Zaheer's words.

"The last Avatar….. (Korra pauses remembering the pain of that poison in her body) They wanted chaos Gran Gran….and I, I was willing to give it to them….I was willing to kill them. No, I wanted to kill them when they threatened the air nation…when…I thought they killed my father. (Korra sighs putting her head down) That's not what an avatar is supposed to do. I became just like them. Monsters. (she takes a deep breath) They're never going to stop Gran Gran, no matter what I do. I'm no different from them and yet people expect me to be the one to stop them, but it won't stop. The people of this world don't want peace. They want chaos and poll numbers, and…." Korra blinks rapidly as Katara's warm wrinkled hand lifts her chin. Their eyes meet.

"The Avatar must be compassionate towards all people, and the only way to do that is to live with them. The Avatar must experience sadness, anger, joy, happiness, and…Love. By feeling all these emotions, it helps you understand how precious human life is, so you will do anything to protect it. That's what Aang told me that Avatar Yangchen once told him in a dream." Katara puts their foreheads together as a few tears streak down Korra's cheek. "It's alright to let yourself feel Korra. You are not made of stone. This is what life is all about. You're not like them. You have compassion."

Korra closes her eyes and sighs. "Gran Gran…what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to fix this. Everyone expects me to restore balance. I can barely keep my own balance right now."

Katara leans back in her chair. "Don't worry about that right now. The answers will come. Let Tenzin, Bumi, Kya and the rest of your friends handle things for a while. You just need to focus on your recovery." She has another sip of tea. "And speaking of… let's talk about Asami…."

The caramel skinned avatar wipes her eyes and sits up with her head down slightly. She takes a deep breath and waits to hear what she has to say.

"Why don't you ask her out?" She says nonchalantly.

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh…?" Korra asks looking away nervously. "I-I-I can't do something like that…I mean we're, she's my friend."

"And why not, you're already sleeping together aren't you?"

Korra's jaw hits the floor. "Gran Gran! Geez…it's it's not like that…we're…I mean she's just helping me sleep."

"Is that what you kids are calling it now-a-days?" Katara says with a small smile as Korra throws her head back in a panic almost ready to leap from her wheel chair.

"Ow…ow…ow…" Korra says as she adjusts her legs. The old waterbender watches her closely then covers her hands in glowing water.

"Deep breath." She says as the young avatar breathes in and out as the glowing water covers her legs. She closes her eyes breathing a sigh of relief.

"You'll be fine dear. The best thing you can do for the world right now is to be honest and tell Asami how you feel. You two are good friends. Things will work out alright. She cares for you; it'll be good for you to get a different perspective on things. Besides, I have a feeling that your feelings aren't the only thing you're suppressing. I think your friendship can help you in ways you haven't even considered yet." Katara says.

"But Gran…" She whimpers.

The old waterbender gets up from her chair. "That's enough of all that. Go get some rest; you'll need it tomorrow for therapy." She says making her way to the front door.

"Oh….and I believe Asami may be stopping by for your session. So make sure you do your best."

"Graaannn…." Korra manages to groan as the door closes. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

Her legs felt better but her chest began to ache with nervousness the more she thought of Asami.

She rolls over to the chair mover as the images from last night's dream flash through her mind. Korra sighs to herself as her chair moves up the stairs. She could still feel Asami's lips on hers. Her body trembles at the thought of it as she sits at the top of the stairs. The young avatar shakes her head again. 'Who am I kidding? She was probably just being nice.' She thinks to herself. Her eyes become lidded as she brings her index finger to her lips.

She takes a deep breath and rolls into her bedroom. Naga moves to the other side of the bed as Korra stares at the spot where she and Asami lay last night. 'It was probably just a dream anyway. You'd never be into me like that.' She says to herself as she easies into the bed.

"Huph…'like that'…what's that even mean?' Korra lies down on the oversized pillows and stares up at the ceiling. The images from last night's dream flow into her mind. The caramel beauty closes her eyes and sighs remembering how good it felt being in Asami's arms last night. She found herself curious about her dream though. She and Asami had done things she'd never thought of. Sure Korra had seen Septa and Rasa kiss and hold one another, but what she saw in her dream was way beyond kisses and heavy petting.

'Is that what it's like…for women?' She asks herself. Images of Asami begin to flood her mind to the point that her body rapidly heats up. Korra suddenly feels a powerful ache beneath her waist as a very specific moment is replayed behind her eyelids.

She gasps watching Asami slowly kissing a path down her torso. She takes a deep breath as Asami's lidded eyes lock onto hers as her mouth moves lower and lower.

Korra blinks rapidly and sighs heavily. It felt so real. She can already feel her center growing slick. Her chest tightens as she looks over to the side of the bed and sees Naga lying down with her head facing the window.

The longer she thought of Asami the hotter her body got. She couldn't resist anymore. Her body needed release badly. She closes her eyes as her hand snakes under the sheets. She's so wet, she almost can't believe it. Her legs tremble as she gently strokes herself with her index finger as she winces trying to keep her legs still. She takes a deep labored breath as she bites her bottom lip; the feel of Asami's hands gripping her thighs.

She sighs heavily unable to hold back the breathy moan that escapes her lips. Korra pushes her head back further into the pillow as she gently tries to bend her knees imagining Asami's mouth taking her in. "Ahh…mmm….ssss." She whispers almost through her teeth as she circles her clit with her index and middle fingers. She can feel Asami's hand caressing her torso. Korra's abs contract tightly as she rocks her hips into the bed trying unsuccessfully to keep her legs still.

"Oh…uuhh…A-sa….mi…" She whispers she can almost hear the woman moaning between her legs as the ache beneath her waist increases exponentially. Her breathing quickly becomes labored as her fingers move faster on her clit. She grabs the hair on the crown her head as her orgasm hits. "Ahhh…..MMM…..huuaah…fucc…." She moans trying to catch her breath. Her legs tremble and she closes her eyes feeling her whole body shiver. She grits her teeth as the pain in her thighs increase.

Korra takes slow deep breathes as a bead a sweat drips down her face and her body settles down. She opens her eyes and looks over to the window seeing that she hadn't disturbed Naga. She sighs and breaths in and out through her nose. Her stomach was still trembling. "Is that… what it's like?" She asks herself suddenly feeling guilty. Even though she was only fantasizing, now that the physical and spiritual worlds were joined she had to be careful on account of the avatar still being the link between the two worlds. She also had no idea where the images in her dreams had even come from or why they felt so strong when she thought of Asami. She was a virgin after all. She'd had fantasies about Mako but they were nothing like what she'd just experienced.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Future Industries<strong>

Asami sneezes as she reads over the documents Lau sent over for the merger. "Humph someone must be talking about me." She says still rubbing her nose. There was still a lot that needed to be done. This contract was really a huge stroke of luck for the company. She smiles to herself thinking about the fact that with this merger Future Industries would become the sole international supplier of consumer and military vehicles. She wished she could report the news to her father, but ever since he was incarcerated for supporting the equalist movement he'd become cold toward her, still believing that benders killed his wife, hating that his own daughter would dare support any bender even the avatar.

She furrows her brow seeing a few addendums in the contract that she hadn't noticed before. From what she read, there was a third party that would have access to 2% of the Cabbage Corp revenue. "Hum, this is odd." She dials her attendant. "Chelse, I need you to type up an amended contract and send it to Mr. Gan-Lan right away."

She hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath.

Korra and the kiss were still on her mind. Asami puts her head into her hands. She still couldn't believe what she had done. She rubs the bridge of her nose. "What the heck is wrong with me? Why'd I have to kiss her?" She sighs and puts her hand across her forehead as she closes her eyes. In her heart of hearts she knew the answer to that question. It was because she had feelings for Korra. Even sitting alone in her office, she couldn't admit it to herself.

She folds her arms on her desk puts her head down and closes her eyes.

* * *

><p>Korra wakes up an hour later feeling very energetic and refreshed. Her legs don't hurt as much. She slowly opens her eyes and stares at an abstract painting on the wall. It reminded her of Asami on a motorcycle. The person on the bike didn't have a face but she could imagine the raven haired beauty smiling as she rode away.<p>

She didn't think Katara's suggestion was a bad one, since the two women had hung out before. Korra also wasn't sure whether Asami had meant to kiss her or not. It was still possible that her friend was just being sweet this morning and she'd just taken it the wrong way. Korra sighs as she looks over at Naga. "What do ya think girl? Does Asami like me?" Naga's ears immediately perk up as she lifts her head and starts to pant happily.

The young avatar smiles as she lies back against the pillows. She can't help but giggle. "Me and Asami." The caramel skinned beauty shakes her head and sighs. She covers her eyes with her forearm. "Geez…what would we even do. I have no idea what she likes besides cars and stuff." Korra suddenly has an idea. She sits up takes a few deep breaths and picks up the phone while she still has courage running through her.

Asami turns her head on her desk and stares at the phone as it rings. The office was closed for lunch and she didn't want to pick it up. After a few more rings she reluctantly grabs it and puts it against her ear and disguises her voice.

"Thank you for calling Future Industries. This is Asami Sato's Office. Miss Sato isn't available right now would you like to leave a message."

Korra swallows hard not recognizing Asami's voice. "Uhh, yeah, I mean yes. Can you… tell her that Korra called?"

Asami sits up and immediately begins fixing her hair. "Korra!" She practically shouts as she clears her throat. "Sorry…sorry about that. I, I close the office for lunch around this time." She takes a deep breath trying to compose herself. "What's…What's up?" She says very quickly.

The avatar blinks a few times as she stares at Naga. "Oh…umm." She suddenly can't think straight. "How's your day going?" Korra asks nervously as she closes her eyes.

"Its…good. I mean, you know, just lots of papers to look over." The raven haired beauty says smiling to herself. "What about you?" She says finally relaxing enough to sit back in her seat. She's practically hugging the phone.

Korra sighs. "Oh…yeah, its…it's been good. Gran Gran really knows what she's doing. She helped me feel you…I mean geel….feel" She takes a deep breath trying to ignore her Freudian slip. "She helped me get my feelings under control. I was kinda harsh with everyone yesterday."

Asami is silent for a moment. "You… weren't harsh with me." She says alluringly before catching herself. "Uhh…I, I mean we…we had a lot of fun yesterday out at the…." She's suddenly frozen not knowing why she said it like that.

Korra finally opens her eyes and blurts out her reason for calling. "You wanna go out with me…I mean hang out….I mean do you wanna hang out." She's almost panting she's so nervous.

"Huh?" Asami asks almost in complete shock.

Korra is terrified. She's talking a mile a minute. "I'm….I'm…I'm sorry. You're totally busy. I shouldn't have asked. You know what, forget I said anything. I don't even know why I…."

"Yeah. Let's do it." Asami says as her heart tries to break free of her chest cavity. Korra had actually asked her out. She couldn't believe it. Of course she knew in the back of her mind that Korra wasn't asking her out on a date, but she couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks at the thought of it.

"Really?" The caramel skinned woman asks trying not to take panicked breathes finally managing to shut herself up.

"Yeah. When…do you want to meet?" Asami asks trying her best not to sound too excited as she clutches her chest.

"Oh…uhh, are you doing anything… tonight?" Korra ask as she stares holes into the floor completely astonished.

The raven haired beauty quickly pushes some papers out of the way to look at her schedule for the day. She starts panicking unable to find her calendar. "Hold on okay, don't go anywhere." She says as she puts the phone down and runs out of her office to her assistant's desk.

Korra can hear Asami in the background. 'Crap….Geez….really Chelse….Ugh! Oh wait here it is….'

Korra giggles as Asami gets back on the phone sounding very smooth. "Hey, sorry about that. Is 7:30 okay?" Asami says as she catches her breath.

"Yeah, that's...that's perfect." Korra says.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Asami says.

"Great." Korra replies.

"Great." Asami says.

Korra takes a deep breath as her stomach tightens. "Yeah."

"Yeah." They both start to laugh.

Asami smiles into the phone and takes a deep breath.

Korra looks around her room not wanting to put the phone down.

"Korra."

"Yeah."

Asami laughs. "I'm, I'm gonna go…okay."

"Oh yeah…yeah I need to go too." Korra scratches her neck and gulps. "So, I'll see you tonight then."

"Yeah, see you tonight." Asami says still holding the phone. "….Bye."

Korra sighs. "Bye." She holds her breath for a second. "Bye."

Asami smiles and laughs. "Bye." Then she slowly puts the phone on the hook.

Korra sits in bed with wide large eyes in complete disbelief. She was actually about to go out with Asami. Though she knew in the back of her mind that it wasn't a date, she couldn't help but blush thinking that it felt like one.

Asami sat back in her chair and sighed. She didn't know what was happening but she liked it. As soon as her assistant got back to the office she made sure to cover all of her bases and head out the door so she could get ready to hang out with Korra.

Asami was surprised at how fast she got home. It was usually a 30 minute drive, but today the trip only took 12 minutes.

She's goes through her closet pulling out dresses and suits. Then remembers that Korra didn't actually tell her where they would be going. Asami plops down on the bed and stares at the phone. Nervousness taking over. She needed to call to find out.

The longer she stares at the phone, the more she realizes that she has a serious problem. She closes her eyes and puts her head down. "What the heck am I doing? This isn't a date Asami. This is your best friend asking you to hang out. That's it." She shakes her head. "Get it together Sato. It's just Korra. It'll be fine." She says to herself as she walks to her closet and pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white button down shirt with a v-neck and frill down the center. She grabs a black jacket off her coat rack then checks herself out in the mirror. She gives the jacket a quick tug as she stares into her eyes. "We're just hanging out."

Korra heart sounds like a jackhammer as she waits for Asami to arrive. She almost gets a headache she's so anxious. The young avatar is doing her best to keep her mind clear, but she couldn't help the various scenarios that were playing out in her head. Korra began hoping that Asami would kiss her, only this time she would be awake and happily receive it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The date that wasn't a date…<strong>

The doorbell finally rings. Korra takes a deep breath as she opens it.

Both of them stare at one another for a moment.

Asami almost goes weak in the knees seeing Korra smiling up at her. The beautiful caramel skinned avatar had on a uniquely designed sleeveless blue shirt that accentuated her arms and a deceptively amble chest. "Hey right on time, come on in." Korra says not trying to hide her excitement. "Did… you have a good day?" She asks trying her best to stay cool as she rolls into the living room.

Asami swallows hard finding it difficult to concentrate suddenly. Korra's scent, the way she felt, her voice, and even her taste were all very well documented in Asami's mind now thanks to the little wet dream she had while they laid together last night. "Yeah….yeah it was great actually. I got a lot more done today than I expected. I was…pretty motivated." She nervously tucks her hair behind her ear as she sits in one of the recliners across from Korra.

The two are quiet for a minute looking everywhere but at each other. Asami was quite literally afraid of the silence at this point, because her mind was already coming up with positions to put Korra's wheelchair in.

"Oh hey, how's the new door." She says with relief in her voice as she looks at the front door.

"It's great. Oh, here." Korra says reaching into her pocket. "They made a spare key. I mean it is your place right." The avatar looks into her eyes as she puts the key in her hand. "It'd be kind of weird if you couldn't get in here when you wanted to."

Asami gazes at Korra for a moment. "Yeah." The raven haired beauty gives her head a quick shakes as her mind heard Korra's words in a completely different context. "Uh hey Korra, why don't we… get out of here huh?"

Korra has to refocus as well she was entranced with how good Asami looked that she'd almost forgotten about her plans. "Yeah, there's this place I've wanted to go for a while. I thought you'd like it to."

Asami is up in a flash holding the door open for Korra.

"Thanks." Korra says apprehensively. The raven haired beauty helps her into the specially created passenger seat.

"So where are we headed?" Asami asks.

Korra takes a deep breath. She'd totally forgotten about the fact that she wasn't going to be the one driving. The caramel beauty wanted their destination to be a surprise. Korra half smiles and looks away. "Oh…right. "Okay…um, just go up to the….

Asami sensed her apprehension. "Hey I have an idea. You know where we're going right?" Asami gets out of the car and opens the trunk pulling out two long ropes. Then she goes back to the apartment and opens the door. Naga is right there waiting happily thinking that her two favorite people had just returned home from their trip already. "Come on Naga." Asami says tying the two ropes to her saddle and the other two to the cargo hooks on her car.

Then she gets back into the car with a smile. "I drove last time. I think I deserve a night off."

Korra just stares at Asami with an amazed look on her face. Asami turns to face the road then puts her elbow on the door.

Korra sighs happily then grabs the two ropes. "Okay Naga, let's go girl." The polar bear dog takes off pulling the car behind her.

Asami didn't mind one bit, she had an extended view of Korra's arms at work and she loved every second of it.

"So Gran Gran says that my physical therapy is going well. I should be able to start walking in a couple weeks." Korra says as she glances over at Asami.

"Really, that's great! I knew you were a fast healer but that's incredible." Asami turns to her with a sad yet alluring sigh. "I think…. I might miss pushing you around though."

Korra turns to her and with the smirk that makes Asami melt. "Really…" Before Korra knows it Asami's soft lidded jade green eyes are locked on her. The caramel beauty takes a deep breath and smiles as she focuses on the road. "What is it?" She asks Asami.

"Huh?" Asami says not realizing what she's doing. All she wanted to do was touch Korra's arms. 'Mmm.' She thinks to herself.

Korra sighs feeling self conscious. "Is… there something wrong?"

Asami blinks rapidly and turns to look out the window. "Oh, uhh, sorry." She clears her throat. "You've just gotten better at driving, that's all."

Korra smiles. "Well I had a pretty good teacher, but I don't think driving Naga counts."

Asami chuckles. "Sure it does." She says as she tucks a strand of Korra's hair behind her ear. "This is the first time you haven't given me whiplash." Korra turns to her and Asami winks at her feeling much more comfortable having finally found the courage to touch her.

"Come on, I wasn't that bad." The avatar says.

"No…you weren't …That Bad.." Asami says sarcastically as she closes her eyes and lays her head against the headrest letting her hair blow in the wind.

Korra feels her chest ache as she watches her out of the corner of her eye.

They are quiet for a few minutes. Asami blinks a few times as she sits up and looks out the window. Korra smiles seeing her excitement.

Asami doesn't recognize the buildings but she knows what she's hearing. "Is that a….Z-1500 engine I'm hearing….and….and….a dual turbine accelerator." She turns to the avatar suddenly very excited. "Korra, where are we?"

The young avatar pulls a handkerchief out of her pocket and hands it to her. Asami stares at it then glares at Korra for a moment before snatching it out of her hand. "I so can't believe you right now." Asami says playfully as she covers her eyes.

Korra can't help sighing seeing how cute Asami is when she pouts. "Well you started it." She says with light chuckle.

A few minutes later, the raven haired beauty is practically squirming in her seat hearing motorcycles revving their engines as Korra tells Naga to stop. She reaches up to take off the blind fold and feels Korra holding her hand. Asami shivers feeling the warmth and softness of her friend's hand. "Just a second." The young avatar says smoothly.

Korra manages to maneuver her chair from the car and go around to the passenger side. She opens the door for Asami then takes her hand again.

The raven haired beauty is smiling from ear to ear. She doesn't even need to take the blindfold off to know what's going on. She can hear everything clearly as the sounds get louder.

"Okay you can take it off now." Korra practically yells over the engines.

Asami throws her arms around Korra and hugs her tightly. The caramel beauty's azure eyes widen as she smiles hugging her back.

Asami pulls off the blindfold and begins cheering for the racers, who were skillfully traversing the spirit vines as they get around the track.

"Oh wow Korra, how did you find this place?" Asami asks in total awe.

"Well I'd been trying to get the spirit vines moved for a while. One day I heard these guys on their bikes and I followed them. It's pretty cool right." Korra says.

She's distracted as Asami yells out to one of the bikers. "Wooooooo! Nice Turn! Yeah!" She screams as she leans over the railing. Korra smiles and can't help letting her eyes travel up Asami's frame. The woman's jeans hugged her hips perfectly. She sighs forcing her eyes back to the track.

The two women subtly watch one another for an hour as they both try to focus on the race.

The bikers eventually take a break so Asami orders some food to keep herself from staring at Korra. "Hope you like fish dogs. It's like the only thing they have on the menu."

"Yeah sounds good." Korra says as they sit quietly across from one another. She gulps. "So…uuhh…this is a nice place huh."

Asami smiles up at her. "Yeah, it's great." She brings her fist to her mouth and clears her throat. "So, are you thinking of taking up riding…I mean once you're recovered."

Korra finally gives her some eye contact. "Oh, uhh, no. I just thought you might like to see this place, since you like cars and stuff."

Asami almost loses her breath realizing that Korra picked this place just for her. "Thanks." She says softly averting her eyes as the server drops off their food.

The young man puts the food on the table and stands there for a moment. So long in fact that Korra eventually looks up at him. "Is everything alright?" She asks him.

He just smiles and sighs. Then in a deep baritone voice he says. "You two are just really cute. My boyfriend and I came here on our first date too."

Both young women feel their stomachs tighten. Asami coughs almost choking on a French fry. Korra is speechless. "Uuuuh….we…uhhhh….I mean…" She stumbles out.

"It's alright sweetie. You can be yourself here. This is a lar-run business. We accept everyone here. Enjoy your meal. Let me know if I can get you two anything." He walks away toward the kitchen.

Korra apprehensively looks over at Asami with a frightened smile. The raven haired beauty just smiles back and focuses in on her plate.

The young avatar immediately picks up her fishdog and begins to eat. "Mmm….. good right?" She says nervously with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah." Asami says not knowing what else to say. Her chest began to hurt she's so tense. The man had said exactly what she was thinking. This felt like a date, but she knew Korra didn't see it that way.

They sit in a silent awkwardness as they eat. The man saw what both of them were too scared to see.

Korra finally looks over to Asami and begins to giggle.

"What?" Asami says finding the young avatar's eyes.

"You…you got a little something on your…." She says softly pointing at her.

The raven haired beauty takes a deep embarrassed breath and wipes her lips with a napkin. "Thanks."

Korra giggles again.

Asami sighs then licks the corner of her lips. Korra is mesmorized. "Did I get it?" Asami asks as Korra smirks unable to look away. Asami's heart becomes a jackhammer against her chest. She looks away and sighs trying to get a grip on herself. "Did I...get it?"

Korra nods. "Yeah." Unable to take her eyes off the raven haired beauty.

"Hey lovebirds." The tall man says. "Last race of the night is about to start you'd better get over there. You're not gonna want to miss it. Trust me." He says with a wink.

Asami gets up from her seat and walks over to Korra who's can't seem to stop giggling.

Now she's irritated. "Come on Korra, really? There was nothing on my face was there? You're just playing with me now aren't you."

Korra sighs nervously and holds her napkin up. Asami rolls her eyes and leans over closing her eyes. All Korra wanted to do in that moment was kiss her, but she was too scared. She just gently dabs Asami's cheek with her napkin as she opens her jade green eyes. Korra gulps as Asami examines her face and smiles. "Thanks."

"It's about to start ladies." The man yells from the track.

"Care to give me a little push?" Korra asks. Asami quickly gets behind her with a smile and pushes them to the track.

They are in awe as rainbow fireworks explode above the track lighting up the night sky. Down on the track seven female racers rev their motorbikes at the starting line. Both Korra and Asami lean against the rail to get a better view. The race begins.

Both women cheer the racers on. The announcer suddenly comes over the intercom. "We would like to thank Future Industries for the best racing bikes this side of the Fire Nation."

"Wooooo!" Asami yells lifting her hands. Korra follows suit and yells right along with her.

Their hands touch as they put them back on the rail. Green eyes meet blue. They both just smile and blush somehow managing to look back at the race track.

Korra swallows hard and breathes through puckered lips as she takes Asami's hand in hers.

The raven haired beauty gulps as she glances down at their hands. Korra looks away, pretending to be focused on the race as Asami gently squeezes her hand.

Asami sighs seeing Korra smile out of the corner of her eye.

The race ends and they continue holding hands. As they walk down a long corridor they see the waiter with a man a few inches shorter than him, pointing at them.

"Tell me that wasn't us 3 years ago Marko." He says waving at them. Asami holds her head down as Korra holds her hand a little tighter.

The ride back to Korra's place is uncomfortable. No longer holding hands neither of them knows what to say. Ironically they both had the same thoughts but they were too afraid to say anything.

Korra finally speaks up. The silence was driving her crazy. "So that was pretty fun huh." Forcing herself to speak.

Asami is surprised. "Yeah. Yeah it was great. I still can't believe we have so many great bikers in this city." She clears her throat. "The food wasn't bad either."

Korra gulps. "Yeah… I've never had fish dogs before. I mean I've had fish, just not prepared that way. They were…pretty good." She says trying to focus on the road.

Asami can't hold it in anymore. "That guy was pretty funny right. I mean…the two of us…together…that'd be…kind of weird right?" She says glancing at Korra then looking out the window. Truthfully she was glad it happened. It gave her the opportunity to gauge Korra's thoughts on the matter.

The young avatar stomach is a nervous mess it's so tight. "Yeah." She says laughing nervously. "I mean what would that even look like." She clears her throat. "Funny…right?" She says almost like she's asking Asami.

"Yeah." Asami sighs as she watches the buildings pass them by.

**Ten minutes later…..**

Asami stands in front of Korra on her doorstep. She's still nervous but not as much as she was earlier. "So…I had a great time tonight." She says with her hands cupped behind her back looking down at Korra.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for coming. I know it was short notice and everything." Korra says trying to calm the fire in her chest as she plays with her fingers.

Asami sighs as she gazes into her eyes. "Anytime." She says alluringly unable to control the deep wanting tone that escapes her lips.

Korra gulps then takes a deep breath as she holds the arms of the wheel chair and pushes herself up. "Korra, what are you doing?" Asami exclaims reaching out to help.

"It's okay. I got it." Korra says grabbing the threshold of the door. She sees Asami's worried expression. "Really it's alright. I do this is in therapy too. I'm fine."

The caramel skinned beauty holds out her arms. Asami smiles as she apprehensively moves into her embrace hugging her. Korra closes her eyes catching the scent of jasmine in her hair. Asami takes in a deep breath soaking in Korra's warmth and the scent of a cool sea.

She pulls back slowly and kisses Korra softly on the cheek making the young avatar shiver. They gaze into one another's eyes.

Asami blinks rapidly catching herself. She was unconsciously moving her face in closer to Korra's. "Well, I'd better get going." She says with a sigh nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

Korra eases herself back into the chair. "Yeah." She says unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. She so wanted to kiss her, but was too scared.

Their eyes lock as Asami takes a step down the stairs. Korra suddenly speaks up. "You can…stay the night…if you want."

Asami swallows feeling her body tremble as she turns around. She takes a deep breath. She was still unsure of herself knowing that if she took Korra up on that, she probably wouldn't be able to control herself. "I…I'd better not. I….I….I have to be up early tomorrow…for work." It was an excuse but she had to tell her something.

Korra smiles sadly. "Oh okay."

"I should be free tomorrow night though." Asami says quickly. "Oh, and I'll see you at therapy right?"

Korra perks up. "Yeah, see you then."

"Okay." Asami says getting into her car watching Korra unlock the door. "Korra…" She says calling out to her. The young avatar turns around. Asami takes a deep breath as she looks into her eyes. "I really did have a great time tonight."

Korra smiles. "Me too."

"Girlfriends have to stick together right." Asami says remembering when she taught Korra how to drive. It was the first time she'd referred to her that way.

Korra looks down into her lap then smiles up at Asami as she sighs. "Yeah…Girlfriends." She says looking into her eyes then turning away.

Asami watches the door close then drives off with a look of determination on her face. She'd made up her mind. She was going to tell Korra how she felt tomorrow, no matter what.

**TBC….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Korrasami 5

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** R

**Notes: **(Draw your Swords by Angus and Julie Stone) Song works more toward the second half of this chapter. Progress YAY! The damn will burst soon, just hang on. Everything is connected.

FYI: Book 4: Balance will be out FRIDAY Oct 3, 2014 in the US. YAY!

* * *

><p>Korra felt lighter than air as she lay in bed that night. She couldn't help but sigh. Korra held her stomach as butterflies began to flutter within her, then quickly covered her face even though it was just her and Naga in the room. She was embarrassed at how giddy she felt unable to keep the blush from her cheeks as she thought of her 'girlfriend'.<p>

"Me and Asami….ahhhhh! I can't believe that guy said that!" She shouts still giggling. Korra puts both her arms above her head and sighs rubbing her cheek where Asami had kissed her.

She takes a deep breath and stares at the abstract picture of the woman on the motorcycle. "Maybe Gran Gran is right…" Korra says to herself now actively picturing her and Asami on that bike together.

The caramel skinned beauty rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she remembers gazing into Asami's emerald green eyes on her doorstep. "…I should've kissed her." She raspberry's herself. "Sure Mako's all doe-eyed and confused about his feelings and I jump right in, but Asami says hi and I choke…perfect. Way to go Korra."

She smiles still enjoying the scent of jasmine from Asami's hair on her pillow. "(signing)….Man, she's so beautiful." Korra rolls over in bed and stares out the window. "Asami." She chuckles as she raises her eyebrows contemplatively. "You… wanna go out with me?" Korra raises the pitch of her voice slightly trying to mimmick her friend. "Like on a date, Korra?" The caramel skinned beauty puts on a cool expression. "Yeah, a date."

Korra rolls onto her back and sighs putting her arm on her forehead as she closes her eyes. "Me and Asami."

Asami can't seem to get the smile from her face as she lies down to sleep staring at the ceiling.

"Korra." She says with a breathy sigh. "I…. like you." "Korra, I like you. No. I like you Korra. No that's not it. Avatar… Korra, I would be… honored…." She laughs to herself rolling her eyes. "Geez I'm such a spaz." Asami says feeling her heart beating a little faster. "Ugh…What's she gonna think? I mean, she didn't exactly deny it when that guy said we were together…(sighing)" A soft smile comes to her face. "Me and Korra…(sighing heavily, closing her eyes and shaking her head)…Asami Sato, CEO, Professional Driver, and Girlfriend…of the Avatar. Ha…right, maybe in my dreams."

Two hours later the phone rings.

"Hello…yes, this is Asami. Oh no. Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Call the district attorney's office and have three messengers meet me at the office." She hangs up the phone and heads out the door.

**The next day at Republic General….**

12:30 pm

Korra anxiously watches the clock as she holds the balance bars. Asami was late.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Guo asks to her.

"Huh…Oh… yeah." The young avatar says with a sigh.

Korra closes her eyes as the doctor metal bends 8 needles that pierce her legs.

"Alright Korra, hands to your side." The doctor says as Korra slowly takes her hands from the bars. "Okay now, nice and slow. Just one step at a time."

Mako and Bolin have their eyes trained on her. Korra takes a deep breath and focuses on the Earth Kingdom symbol on the wall.

She lifts her left leg first, as she pictures Asami standing in front of her. There isn't just pain shooting through her legs. Her heart ached wondering where her friend was. She winces as she puts her leg down.

"Come on Korra, you got this." Mako says trying to encourage her. He'd been watching her intently since they first picked her up that morning. There was something different about her.

Korra grits her teeth as she lifts her right leg. A single tear streaks down her face. She felt weak as her legs buckle. In a flash Mako has his hands on Korra's hips, their faces just inches from one another. Korra holds onto the balance bars staring into his eyes. He feels a chill cover his body.

She smirks and takes a deep breath. "Thanks." Korra says.

"No… problem." The young fire bender says still holding her up unable to look away from her suddenly. There was a gleam in her eyes. He didn't know what it was, but he found his heart beating a little faster. It was like he was seeing her for the first time.

Korra moves her hand to his shoulder to get her balance.

Mako freaks out and quickly backs away practically dropping Korra to her knees.

"Korra!" Dr. Guo shouts as he uses the needles to hold her up.

Mako is in a panic trying to help her up, for some reason his mind had flashed back to when Korra first kissed him outside the Pro-bending Stadium. "Sorry….I'm sorry."

Korra winces as she pulls herself up on the balance bars as sweat drips from her forehead. "Are you alright Avatar Korra?" The doctor asks. She nods.

Mako covers his mouth and shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry Korra. I…I…I didn't mean to." He says

"It's okay." She says as she checks the clock on the wall, blinks a few times then averts her eyes. "She said she'd be here." Korra says under her breath.

"Huh." Bolin asks.

"It's nothing." The young avatar says as she turns around holding the balance bars.

Mako swallows hard as he moves toward the door. "Hey, I'm...I'm gonna step outside for a sec okay?"

They all nod.

He walks outside rubbing the back of his neck. "What the heck was that? There's no way I'm still into her….no way." He says to himself.

Bolin walks outside. "You okay bro? What happened in there?"

"It's nothing, just thought…thought I saw something that's all." Mako says apprehensively

"Oooookay." Bolin says as he walks back into the office. Mako walks in behind him and posts up against the wall with his arms crossed. He watches Korra make her way back on the balance bars.

An hour and a half later her session is finished.

"Great job today Korra." Bolin says cheerfully. Korra half smiles and looks out the car window. Bolin sighs and bites his top lip unable to take the awkwardness seeping through air. "Sooo, Mako we still on Narook's Noodles tonight?" He asks apprehensively. "Mako…Maaaaako?"

"Huh?"

"Narook's tonight right." Bolin says.

"Oh, yeah, yeah sure." Mako says as he glances at Korra out the corner of his eye then focuses on the road.

Bolin is officially fed up. "Hey Korra you wanna ….."

"No." Both Korra and Mako say quickly but firmly staring at one another for a moment, until Mako averts his eyes.

"No thanks Bolin. I'm…kinda tired. I think I wanna take it easy today, but maybe next time." Korra says now smiling at Bolin in an effort to comfort him.

He sighs and nods. "Okay next time. I'll buy the first round of cactus juice."

15 minutes later they arrive at Korra's place and Mako helps her inside. "Hey Korra. I…uhh, I'm sorry about…what happened back there. I don't really know…." He says as she scratches his head and stares at the ground.

She sighs. "It's okay Mako. Thanks for…" Korra pauses for a minute and remembers what Gran Gran told her. "for…being here for me. I'm sorry for yelling at you guys the other day. You didn't deserve that."

Mako furrows his brow finally giving her some eye contact. He immediately starts blushing. "It's it's…it's alright. We…shouldn't have pushed you."

Korra half smiles at him. "Thanks. I'm…gonna get some rest okay."

"Yeah...okay. Catch you later?" He asks with a nervous smile. She nods and closes the door.

Bolin notices his brother's red face as he gets back into the car. "Sooo….is somebody thinking about an old flame…huh…huuuuuuh."

"Drop it bro. It's nothing." Mako says defensively as he drives off.

Korra gets upstairs and lies down in bed. Asami was the only one on her mind. "She must be busy today." She says to herself. "Yeah, she's just busy, there's no way she'd bail on me." Korra sighs, she really was looking forward to seeing her at therapy. She was intent on putting in extra effort to show Asami how fast she was recovering. Instead she ended up feeling weak and helpless missing her the whole time. "I should call and see how she's doing." Korra says as she stares at the phone.

Her heart beat picks up as she holds the receiver to her face clearing her throat as the phone rang. "Hello, this is Future industries, may I place you on hold for a moment, thank you."

"Asa-…mi" Korra manages to get out as the hold signal starts. She takes a deep breath unconsciously twisting the phone cord with her finger. Three minutes goes by. She swallows hard and sits up against the head board.

"I guess they really are busy today." Korra says.

"Thank you for holding. How may I help you?" The assistant says.

"Oh…hey…yeah. Can I speak to Asami…I..I mean Miss Sato." Korra asks.

"May I ask whose calling?" She asks quickly.

"Uhh, Korra."

"Avatar… Korra?" The assistant asks.

Korra furrows her brow. "Yyyeah?"

"Yes. Miss Sato left a message for you. And I quote. "Korra I'm super sorry for missing you at therapy today. I'm sure you did great and I look forward to hearing about it. I'll be in meetings all day but will call you as soon as I get a free minute."

"Oh…oookay…I," Korra is interrupted.

"There is more miss." The woman clears her throat. "I may need a rain cheek for tonight…oh sorry…rain check. I hope that's okay. There's something I really need to talk to you about. It's just girl stuff, but girl stuff is important too. Talk to you soon. Asami Sato. That's the complete message miss, would you like to leave a return message?"

Korra blinks rapidly with a concerned expression on her face.

"Miss?" The assistant asks.

"Huh,…oh, uh, yeah. I guess, ummm, tell her..." Korra stares into her lap with a slightly disappointed expression on her face. At least Asami had left her a message, but what if she hadn't decided to call. Now she had to deal with not seeing her at all today. "That I'll see her later? Is that okay?"

"Yes miss. Let me read that back to you. I'll see you later. Is that okay? Avatar Korra."

Korra scratches her head. "Yeah, that's okay, I guess."

"No miss that's your message. Is that all you wish to say to Miss Sato?" The assistant says quickly.

Of course it wasn't. She wanted to say that she missed her and to tell her how beautiful she is, and how horrible her session was without her there today. "No mam, that's all." Korra manages to get out.

"Will there be anything else Avatar Korra? Miss Sato left instructions to send over whatever you may need in her absence."

The young avatar takes a deep breath. All she wanted was Asami. "Thanks mam. That's all."

"My name is Chelse. Just call the office if you need anything. Have a good day." She says then hangs up the phone.

Korra puts the phone down on her lap as she stares despondently at the floor. She takes a deep breath and puts the receiver on the hook. "Of course she's busy; she has a whole company to run. She can't spend all of her time with me but I wonder what she wants to talk about."

* * *

><p><strong>Future Industries Airship<strong>

Asami paces back and forth. "I hope she got my message. This is so not how I thought this day was going to go." She says to herself as she stops to observe an utterly depressed Lau.

His shoulders rise and fall as he stares blankly at a small box in hands. He swallows hard as a tear rolls down his cheek. "I'm really sorry about all this Miss Sato."

"No, no Lau, there's nothing to apologize for, we are business partners after all, this affects all of us." She sits next to him and places her hand on his shoulder. "He…was a good man and I'm glad I got to know him." Asami says as Lau bursts into tears, his body trembles squeezing the box even harder.

Asami just lowers her eyes. He suddenly turns to face her. "That's right, you did know my dad didn't you. Would you…mind saying something at the wake?" He says trying to hold back his tears.

Asami half smiles. "Uhh, well that shouldn't be too much of a problem."

Lan starts to cry again and falls into her shoulder whimpering. "Th…th…thank…yoooooou."

The raven haired beauty looks around cautiously and pats him on the back. "Yeah."

One hour later, they arrive at the outer walls of Ba Sing Se. They could see the smoke from 10 miles out. The place was still in chaos.

Asami looks out the window and sees members of the metal clan surrounding Gan-Lan's residence on the outskirts of the city. "Uhh, Lau, what's with all of the soldiers? I mean I knew your father was connected and the city is a warzone, but didn't the metal clan defect from the Earth Kingdom?"

Lau comes to stand next to her. "I…I don't really know." He says shifting his eyes away from her suspiciously. "I'm…gonna go check on my dad."

Asami watches him leave the room. Something didn't feel right.

They land safely and are greeted by Kuvira the captain of the metal bending army. "I'm glad you made it safely Mr. Gan-Lan. We are here to escort you as per your father's instructions." She turns to Asami. "Miss Sato, it's good to see you again, sorry it's under these circumstances."

Asami half smiles and gives her head a small bow. "You too."

A few of the soldiers carry Lau Gan-Lan Sr.'s body into the house. Inside there are dignitaries from many powerful Earth Kingdom families as well as more than a few shady characters.

"Alright everyone…" Kuvira says closing the doors. "We don't have a lot of time, so let's get the ceremony started."

Asami got up to speak last.

She clears her throat. "I have fond memories of Mr. Gan-Lan. Every time we met he made sure to remind me that I was a lady." She smiles. "What I mean is he was always kind, respectful, and chivalrous in my presence. He made working with him a joy. I'll never forget the challenge he brought into my father's life. Because of Mr. Gan-Lan, my father was motivated to create things he wouldn't have thought of otherwise." She turns to his coffin. "Thank you sir. I hope Lau and I can make your company shine even brighter."

Lau stands up and begins a slow clap. Everyone in the room soon joins him as Asami comes down from the podium. Two metal clan members move into position on either side of the coffin. Large balls of liquid metal form next to them. Kuvira steps forward and with a beautiful dance display she bends the metal around coffin and bows in front of it.

She then turns around. "That concludes the ceremony please exit the building in a safe and orderly manner." Kuvira says sternly.

The soldiers stand guard at the airships as clouds of sand move quickly toward them.

Everyone gets aboard the ships as motorcycles emerge from the dust clouds and the soldiers are attacked.

Asami can see a smile on Kuvira's face as she looks out the window seeing the woman take down five of the riders at once. She shakes her head as Lau walks over. "Thank you for speaking today. I think you were the only one who wasn't there for selfish reasons." He says.

"I had no idea your father was….uhhh."

"Miserly and disliked."

"No, no, I wasn't going to say that." Asami says.

"It's okay. How do you think my father was able to compete with you all for so long? It certainly wasn't because he was a compassionate man. I mean come on, he disowned his own son."

Asami turns toward him completely confused hearing the disdain in his voice. "Lau… are you alright? I mean I know this isn't easy for you." She puts her hand on his shoulder.

His looks into her eyes for a moment seeing her sincerity then blinks a few times as his eyes fall between them. He sighs. "Sorry, I just wasn't ready for all this. This is why I stayed away for so long." He looks up at her with a small smirk on his face. "Thanks."

She sees a familiar look in his eyes then quickly looks away removing her hand from his shoulder. "Don't thank me just yet. We have a lot of work to do and paperwork to file to complete the merger." She turns her back to him and heads toward the cockpit. "I'm gonna go check on the flight crew." Asami says still seeing him smiling at her. She gets a chill and not the good kind.

She avoids him for the rest of the flight.

As soon as they touched down in Yue Bay, she heads to the office to get started on the merger paperwork. They only had 24 hours to make the preparations thanks to the president's new corporate rules.

She stares at the phone apprehensively. It was 1:30 am and she couldn't help wanting to talk to Korra after the day she'd had. Her assistant walks into the office. "Ah, Miss Sato it's good to see you got back safely. You have a few messages."

The woman goes through about 8 messages, before Asami speaks up. "Anything from Korra?"

Her assistant smiles at her suspiciously. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Asami rolls her eyes. Chelse worked for her father too. The woman was like a big sister to her. "Okay 1. Give me the message or you're fired. And 2. None of your business Chelse. Just tell me what she said."

Chelse smiles. "Humph, fine. And I quote. I'll see you later. Is that okay? Av-a-tar Korra." She says elongating the prefix as she stares into Asami's eyes.

The raven haired beauty sighs and smiles as she sits back into her chair. "So cute." She says under her breath.

"Oh… my… gopher-bats! You're into her aren't you?" Chelse says excitedly.

Asami panics suddenly finding her paperwork very interesting. She takes a few deep breaths and puts the stack papers back on her desk, then slowly looks up at Chelse timidly. "And…what if….I am?" She says softly.

Chelse gives her a pleased smirk. "Well your father would never stand for it that's for sure, but you don't really have to worry about him anymore do you?" The brown haired woman sighs and smiles sweetly. "Look at you growing up and falling in love."

"I'm not…"

"Oh please, the last time you left a personal message for a guy was the Zoo Keeper's son when you were 8. You weren't even this excited about that Ferret guy."

"Mako." Asami says very annoyed.

"Whatever. I must say, I'm a little surprised though. With your looks you could have any man you want. I never thought a woman would be the one to pop that cherry."

"Chelse!" Asami shouts.

"What, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm impressed you were able to keep your virginity as long as you have, though your father had a lot to do with it. I should have seen this coming though. I mean you're into cars, fighting, and pro-bending, how lar can you get. You just better make sure my sister Lisa doesn't find out. She's had a crush on you since birth, seriously. Then again I don't know too many people who aren't head over hills for you. The avatar's pretty hot though. I've got to give you credit, you are definitely a Sato. Aim high or go home, your father used to say." She says non-chalantly.

"Okay, geez, can you leave now, I just wanted the messages not a lecture. And I'm not lar….it's…it's just her. And it's none of your business anyway." Asami says clearing her throat. Her face was beet red. "I… have work to do and so do you. We have to finish this paper work in time for open of business tomorrow." She shuffles through a few papers.

Chelse crosses her arms. "You mean you aren't going to call your little girlfriend as soon as I leave."

Asami slams her hands against her desk as she stands up and begins to push her now giggling assistant out of the room. "It's almost two in the morning, of course I'm not going to call her. Now get to work." She quickly closes the door behind the woman and takes a deep breath.

"I hate it when she gets like that. Every time I date someone. It never fails. Ugh!" She says as she walks to her desk and begins to read over the merger documents. Her eyes keep tracking back to the phone unconsciously until she's full on staring at it. 'It wouldn't hurt to at least see if she's up. I mean, I'm probably not going to have a lot time tomorrow either.' The raven haired beauty rationalizes.

She picks up the phone and hears a voice. "Oh…I thought you had "work" to do." Chelse says accusingly.

"Get off… the phone… Chelse." Asami hisses.

"Muuah Muah Muaahh, Oh, Avatar Korra why don't you come ove..." Asami slams the phone down and walks out of her office. She glares at Chelse who's holding her stomach laughing. "Okay Okay, I'm done I promise." She says holding her hands up in surrender.

Asami shakes her head goes back into her office sits down and crosses her arms. After a few minutes of stewing she picks up the phone and calls Korra.

The phone rings quite a few times. She knew Korra was asleep, but she wasn't going to miss an opportunity.

"Huuuloo…" Korra says groggily.

"Hey Korra." Asami says completely chipper and awake.

"Huh.."

"It's me, Asami."

"Oh…hey…" Korra says yawning still half asleep. "I missed you."

Asami's eyes widen as her stomach tightens. "You…you…did?"

Korra yawns again. "Huh…" She takes a deep breath.

"Huh?" Asami asks then giggles realizing that Korra was still asleep. "I…missed you too."

The young avatar giggles. "…Ha Korrasami…." She mumbles.

Asami gazes with lidded eyes as she sighs into the phone. "Korra…"

"Humm." Korra says sleepily.

Asami's heart is beating so loudly it's threatening to cause deafness. "….I…I…I like….you."

Korra smiles and sighs into the phone not the least bit coherent. She begins to sing her a love ballad…very out of tune. "ASami…SA…miiii, soo prrreety, Sami…Aaasssaa-miii. Eeeeee."

The raven haired beauty laughs. "Wait a minute. Are you drunk?"

"II…eee love you whoooo Sa…miiieee." Korra croons.

The raven haired beauty feels her stomach tighten as she takes short quick breaths. "K..kkor..ra.." She stumbles out.

"Kay bye." The young avatar says hanging up the phone.

Asami sits like a bugged eyed statue still holding the phone to her ear. She blinks a few times and has to remind herself to breath. Did she just hear what she thinks she did? Chelse comes waltzing into the office and takes the phone from her hand and hangs it up. Asami looks up at her slowly. The woman has a serious look on her face. "Huh?" Asami says still in a daze.

"Hooray for love, good for you, now we have more pressing matters to attend to."

Asami shakes her head and blinks away the shock of what Korra had just said. "What, what's going on?"

"Blah…Blah, company emergency, Blah." Chelse says walking back to her desk.

Asami furrows her brow. "What?"

"Your boy Lau is on the other line. He wants to pull out of the contract."

* * *

><p>Korra wakes up with a splitting headache. As it turns out, she decided to take the guys up on their offer to get back into their good graces. She had one cactus juice too many. The door bell sounded like a gong going off in her head. She pulls the pillow over her head. "Uhhhhh, Nagaaaa, make it stoppppp." Korra says as her animal companion swiftly runs down stairs and begins to bark and growl at the door.<p>

"Stop all that racket, Naga." Katara says as she turns to Suyin. "Be a dear and get the door."

The leader of the metal clan turns the latches with ease and they walk in. Naga whimpers and licks her face. "Oh… how sweet." Sue says sarcastically wiping the drool from her face.

They both go upstairs and see Korra sprawled out on the bed with her head covered. "Well someone had a good time last night." Sue says with a smile.

Katara sits next to the bed. "Wake up dear." She says to Korra only getting a deep grumble in reply. "Korra, I know you can hear me. I'll ask one more time." Katara says lifting her hands and covering them with ice cold water. "Avatar Korra…." She gets out just as the caramel skinned beauty starts to turn over, by then it's too late.

Korra sits up with a yelp as Katara touches her stomach with her hands. Korra falls back against the pillows holding her forehead whimpering. "Grannnnn…why…."

"I can smell the juice in your system Korra. You knew we had a session this morning. Why would you go out drinking?" Katara says nagging her student.

Korra hiccups. "I was…just doing what…you told me to do. So I went out with my friends." She puts her arm over her forehead and lets a few tears fall. "Asami wasn't there though." She hiccups again. "You…you said…I should…"

Katara interrupts her. "Korra dear we have a…"

Korra continues speaking. "…ask her out, but it didn't work. She….she didn't even come…to my therapy…session. Why would she want to be my girlfriend anyway. I mean I'm just…" The young avatar says as Sue smiles at Katara.

The old water bender clears her throat. "Korra you have a visitor. You remember Suyin."

Korra lifts her arm from her eyes and quickly begins to blush. "Hey…Sue…what, are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you to. I'm just here to help out a friend. When Katara calls I answer. She wanted to make sure there was no more of that poison left in your system. Do you mind?" Sue asks as Katara gets up from her seat and heads toward the door.

"Gran?" Korra asks.

"I'll be right back up when she's finished. I'll put the tea on Sue." Katara says as she closes the door.

Korra looks apprehensively at Suyin. She knew the metal bender had saved her life last month, but this visit seemed a bit odd.

Sue picked up on it right away. "Everything's fine Korra. There's nothing to worry about. I really am here to check on you. Katara is the best healer in the world; I've sent quite a few my citizens to her in the past. She's been examining you for a while now and if she feels there is something in your system then there probably is."

She looks into the young avatar's eyes. "May I begin?" Korra nods and closes her eyes as Sue moves her hands a few inches above her body.

"Did you know that metal bending is a kin to water bending? The movements are very similar." She says trying to make conversation.

Korra swallows. "Yeah, I kind of thought that." She's completely embarrassed. The caramel skinned beauty was barely able to talk to her Gran about Asami and now Lin's sister knew too.

The two are quiet for a few minutes until Sue decides to address the badgermole in the room. She takes a deep breath as she continues to move her hands back and forth. "Sooo…you and Miss Sato, huh?"

Korra's face almost turns purple and her eyes are practically stapled shut.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You should be proud. I think you two would be lovely together." Sue says sweetly. "You know my son Huan is lar. I wish he could find a partner as lovely as you two are. Instead he's all like…" She mimics her forlorn son. "But mother…My…ArT." Putting a snap on the t at the end. "I'd love it if he found someone as toned as you are personally. You're what we call a brick house. Heaven knows that boy has no idea how to defend himself."

Korra opens her eyes slowly. "Really."

"Oh yes dear, you're magnificent. But he'd never notice someone like you. He's always put his art before anything…"

"No I meant about me…and Asami." Korra says finally giving her some eye contact.

"Yes of course. You know I kind of had a feeling about that when I first saw you two together. You're very close. That's how the most long lasting relationships start." Sue says continuing to move her hands then suddenly stopping. "Ohhh…wait, I think I got a bite. Lie still and say Ah."

"Well look what we found?" Sue says putting the piece in a bowl. It was no bigger than a marble. "I guess she was right." She says to Korra who raises her eyebrows.

"Wow, thanks."

The metal bender puts her hands in her lap daintily. "Well, I guess my job is done." She looks at Korra then moves to stand.

"Uuuh, Sue…" Korra says apprehensively.

"Yes dear."

"Can I …talk to you about something?"

"Sure." She says with a motherly smile.

Korra sighs and gulps. "I don't really know what to do."

"About what dear?" Sue asks.

"A..bout Asami, I've never been…with a girl before."

Sue brings her fist to her chin contemplatively. "Humm…" she looks up at Korra. "Do you mean as far as dating or sexually?"

Korra's eyes widen. "Uuhh…uhh…bbboth I guess."

"Oh relax dear, there's nothing to be nervous about. Why before I met my husband I was with a lovely firebender named Ursa. She was gorgeous."

Korra sits up in surprise. "Really."

"Oh yes, I think it's perfectly natural for a woman to have a female lover. As a matter of fact I'd still be with her if…" Suyin stares off into the distance. "Well that's neither here nor there. Let's talk about you and Asami."

"I don't understand." Korra says.

"What's there to understand? You love who you love." Sue says quickly.

"But, you're married to a guy." Korra says.

Sue rolls her eyes. "And….so what, is it wrong to like both? I swear you people and your labels. Now, how far have you two gotten?"

Korra suddenly becomes very timid and brings her chin to her chest.

Sue sighs with a smile. "Korra, being with a woman is…well its beautiful. Have you ever been with a man before?"

Korra shakes her head no.

"Great!" Sue says excitedly. Korra looks up at her furrowing her brow. "No really dear trust me. All you have to do is..." Sue lifts her hands likes she's presenting a grand idea. "Explore... one another." Sue begins to clap her hands. "Oh I'm so happy for you. Ursa wasn't my first sexual experience, but I was hers and oh my goodness. I tell you what Korra, she wasn't an Earth bender, but she sure rocked my world."

The young avatar looks even more confused.

"Okay, have you ever made a sculpture, like with clay or snow?" Sue asks.

Korra nods.

"Well it's a bit like that. You just take your time, gently touching every curve softly with your finger tips."

Sue gets very involved in her story as she stares off into her past with Ursa. "Letting the mood…the slow…warm energy…take you in. Every…touch….every soft caress…." Sue's eyes become lidded. "Quiet exhalations…her intoxicating scent…like wild ginger and honey…" She sighs taking a deep breath delicately tracing something invisible with her fingers, then bringing her index and middle fingers to her lips, she traces them softly. "…her…...taste." The beautiful metal bender closes her eyes and softly bites her bottom lip. "Mmm…so…wet." She says with a heavy moan.

Korra looks around the room with a small smile. "Uuhh…Sue?"

"Hum?" The metal bender says unconsciously.

Korra chuckles softly. "Do I need to leave you and the room alone for a while?"

Sue finally comes to her senses. "I'm sorry what was I saying? You understand what I'm talking about right?"

"Uuhh, I…I guess so." Korra says with a half smile.

"It really is natural dear, just relax and let nature take its course. You'll be fine." Sue says with a light smile. "Well I'd better get down stairs and show Katara what I found."

She gets up and walks to the door as Korra speaks to her. "Thanks Sue… for everything."

"Anytime dear." Sue shakes her head as she closes the door and sighs. "Korra…If I were a few years younger mmm…Miss Sato better keep her eye on you." She says under her breath descending the stairs.

"So what do you think?" Katara asks handing the woman a cup of tea.

Sue sits across from her and sips it. "I think they'll be fine." She says winking at the old waterbender then lifting her cup as they clink them together knowingly.

"Well I'd better get up stairs. Are you going to be in town for a while?" Katara asks.

Sue smirks softly. "I could be persuaded if it involves a certain rare batch of arctic tea leaves only found on a small peninsula near the northern water tribe that's been said to have 'libidic' properties."

Katara smiles and nods. She already knew of Suyin's issues with her husband's performance as of late. The old waterbender felt it was a fair exchange for her assistance with Korra.

**3hours later…**

Korra lies in bed contemplating her conversations with Gran Gran and Sue. She was more ready than ever to tell Asami that she liked her and let the chips fall where they may. Korra was 90% sure that Asami had feelings for her. Gran Gran had convinced her that Asami was not the type of woman to do things for no reason. Gran Gran also didn't think the kiss was an accident either.

In general Korra felt more confident than she had been. She decides that as soon she and the raven haired beauty were alone together, she would put all her cards on the table.

With renewed confidence the young avatar decides to take Asami's advice and get out more. Her treatment with Katara left her very energized. So she decided to get some fresh air. "Hey Naga, you wanna go for a little walk girl?" She asks her polar dog who immediately gets up on all fours and wags her tail knocking over the dresser in the process.

After a few minutes they end up downstairs. Asami had left the two ropes from her car with her. She ties them to Naga's saddle and to her wheel chair. She thought it would be similar to the car.

"Okay Naga, nice and easy girl." And with that Naga runs off at full speed. Korra has a death grip on the arms of her chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Future industries.<strong>

After hours of conversation, Asami is the very picture of aggravation. She didn't want to meet with him today, but she had no choice with the deadline drawing closer and closer. She could tell that he was up to something. He insisted that he would not go through with the merger unless she met with him an hour before the deadline.

**Café de Pierre 3 pm**

Asami pulls up to the restaurant gets out of the car and walks to the door. She notices that the place is virtually empty save for the wait staff.

She sighs seeing Lau standing in the center of the restaurant looking very dapper in a forest green tailored suit and a charming smile on his face. Asami plastered on her best fake smile as she walked toward him.

He pulls out a chair. "Good afternoon Miss Sato. Thank you for meeting me." Lau says as she takes a seat.

Asami clears her throat. "Lau, this place is usually busy around this time."

A smile spreads across his lips. "Yes…I…uhh…well I thought we could celebrate a bit more privately."

She rolls her eyes. This is exactly what she was afraid of. She knew this meeting wasn't necessary in the first place. She should have known he was planning something.

She swallows and takes on a stern expression. "Lau, this is inappropriate. I came because…."

"Asami." He says interrupting her. "I'm not good with this sort of thing, but I can't stay silent anymore."

She places her hands on the table as she locks eyes with him. "What… did you just call me?" She says with a pronounced snap in her voice.

He gulps slowly taking his seat. Lau takes a deep breath. "Just…just hear me out."

She clinches her jaw as she breathes through her nose in frustration. "There better be a good reason for this, we have a deadline."

Lau swallows hard and waves one of the waiters over with a bottle of vintage wine. "Where I come from, we celebrate moments like this."

"Lau your father just died, this isn't exactly a time for celebration." She says.

He clears his throat. "Asa…I mean Miss Sato, you and I are about to be in business together. This isn't something that should be settled over the phone alright. This is a big deal. I know you city folks are used to bypassing human interaction, but that's just not the way I do things."

He sighs. "I invited you here so we could celebrate properly. We're a team and…I…I thought we had gotten to know one another well enough to be on a first name basis. I mean I let you speak at my father's funeral. We're practically family now."

Asami's face softens slightly, though the glare didn't leave her eyes. "Mr. Gan-Lan, I spoke because you asked me to. I know you've been through a lot and this is new to you, but this isn't appropriate. I appreciate the gesture but I'm no fool. I've told you more than a few times that this is business relationship. I expect you to respect that. I came here to discuss our contract."

Lau lowers his eyes for a moment. Asami saw something shift in him as he found her eyes again. "I'm attracted to you, Miss Sato." He says with confidence.

"That's exactly why I've made sure to keep things…."

"And you're attracted to me too." He says interrupting her.

"Ex-cuse me?" Asami says as she takes a deep breath furrowing her brow.

He gets up from his seat then moves to stand in front of her.

The raven haired beauty is both livid and slightly embarrassed. She couldn't deny that she found the man as handsome as the day is long, but she still had her reputation to protect. So getting involved with a business associate was out of the question. Not to mention that she had a certain someone on her mind.

He takes her hand as he looks into her eyes. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you haven't at least considered that you might like me… Asami." His voice is firm.

She looks away and blinks rapidly. She knew this meeting was a bad idea.

Loud shouting and barking can be heard in the distance outside the restaurant.

Asami glances out the window then gets up from the table. She could have sworn that was Naga barking. Lau is still gently holding her hand. Their eyes lock. His gaze is sincere and determined.

"Out of the way!" Asami hears someone yell outside.

She averts her eyes. "Look, Mr. Gan-Lan…"

"Lau." He says firmly as she finds his eyes.

She shakes her head. "This isn't…."

She's interrupted as he leans forward and their lips connect.

* * *

><p>Naga scratches at the restaurant door.<p>

"What is it girl? Oh, I get it…the people here must….give…you…trea-ts" Korra says as she looks through the window. She loses her voice seeing a young man pull away from Asami's lips then softly cup her cheek with his hand.

Her chest feels like a cold spike of ice had just pierced it. She blinks rapidly and pulls Naga away from the door as quickly as she can. Korra's breathing is labored as she grabs Naga roughly. She stares blankly at the ground. "Come on girl…let's…go home." She says quietly as Naga whimpers backing away from the door. She pulls Korra along behind her.

Lau stares at Asami waiting for her response. She has her eyes closed for a moment. She'd felt his lips and the force of the kiss. She'd also felt her own response and it wasn't what she expected. Sure she thought he was attractive, but...he wasn't what she wanted. In that brief moment Korra's face flashed into Asami's mind. Part of her was grateful that this had happened, because she knew for sure now who she had given her heart to. The raven haired beauty slowly opens her eyes revealing a prominent glare. She slaps Lau, hard across the face.

He closes his eyes now breathing roughly through his nose.

She clinches her jaw almost gritting her teeth. "This meeting… is over." She takes a deep breath trying to maintain her composure as she walks away from the table. "I had my secretary, file for an extension due to your father's passing. If I don't have the paperwork...within two days, you can consider the contract null and void."

She opens the door. "Mr. Gan-Lan, don't ever try anything like this again. This is a business. I am a business woman and I expect to be treated as such. If you're looking for a girlfriend, go back to your farm." She says slamming the door so hard that the glass cracks.

Lau looks toward the door; a smirk spreads across his lips.

Asami is so angry, she feels like her blood is pumping acid. She takes slow deep breaths as she gets into her car and drives off trying to calm down. She couldn't believe he would do something so impulsive. "What a jerk!" She yells as she speeds down the road. "Ugh!" She says slamming her fist against the steering wheel as she shakes her head. "I told him over and over again, business, just business! God, is he deaf! I can't stand when guys pull that crap on me! Ugh!"

She's still angry when she gets back to the office. Driving usually relaxes her, but not today. She punches the wall by the window.

In truth she wasn't just angry, she was also scared. There was a possibility she could wake up tomorrow to a cancelled contract. Lau was the one who proposed it and he still had the right to back out if he wanted to. She knew she wasn't wrong for slapping him though; he shouldn't have kissed her.

Asami sits down leaning over with her elbows on her thighs and her face in her hands rubbing her eyes. After a few minutes she lays back against the headrest and stares up at the ceiling. Her head was still spinning. She'd never been so disrespected in her life. She breathes in and out through her mouth trying desperately to calm down. She needed to vent.

She closes her eyes and sighs. "Korra."

A small smile comes to her face as she thinks of the beautiful avatar. She can feel her heart settling. She shakes her head as she brings her fingers to her lips. She'd never felt anything as soft as Korra's lips.

She picks up the phone with a peaceful smile on her face. The phone just rings through. "Hum, she must be out, that's right she had a session with Gran Gran today. She's probably resting." She hangs up the phone and sits back in her chair.

She couldn't wait to see Korra. There was no longer any doubt in her mind. She also couldn't forget what Korra had said to her last night. She was somewhat sure that the young avatar was not only half sleep, but drunk as well. It didn't matter though, she had heard the words. Asami closes her eyes. "The Avatar loves me..."

She still had a lot more paperwork to take care of, but she also promised Korra that she would call her if she had some free time.

Asami called a few more times that day, but Korra never picked up. She began to worry that something was wrong until Katara finally picked up.

"It's late dear. Is everything alright?" The old water bender asks.

"Oh Gran Gran, hey that's actually why I was calling. I was worried about Korra, is she okay?" Asami asks.

"Well she seemed a bit stressed and hasn't told me why yet. If you have some time why don't you stop by tomorrow. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you."

"I may need to be in the office all day tomorrow, can you tell her to give me a call?" Asami says.

"Of course dear. Have a good a night." Katara says.

The raven haired beauty thought about stopping by Korra's place on her way home from work, but decided against it since Katara was there. She really missed Korra. But had hope that she'd at the very least be able to talk to her friend tomorrow.

Asami found it hard to get to sleep.

She takes a deep breath as she stares out into the darkness of her bedroom. "If I was with Korra, I'd be knocked out already." She sighs as she closes her eyes. Images from her last night with Korra flow through her mind. "Is that what it's like?" She asks herself slowly licking her lips a small smirk spreading across them. She sighs remembering the feel of the avatar's lips against her neck. It was torturous that night but she had to admit that she liked it. The dream just made it all the more delicious. It didn't take long for desire to hit her, feeling her body shiver, but she was so tired and stressed from thinking about the contract that she forced herself to sleep.

Sure enough though just like clockwork. The beautiful caramel skinned avatar showed up in her dreams, but something was different this time. Thunder and lightning roll across the sky as Korra stands at her bedroom window, as torrential rains beat against it.

A bolt of lightning causes the room to flash. Asami sees Korra watching her through the window. "Korra, what are you doing here?" Asami says quickly opening it to let her in. The young avatar is silent not making eye contact with her.

"Here, hold on let me get you a towel." She stops as Korra grabs her forearm.

Her deep blue eyes focused on the floor. "You're mine." Korra whispers almost inaudibly.

"Huh?" Asami asks not hearing her clearly.

Suddenly Korra grabs both of Asami's arms. She glares into her eyes. Tears are streaming down Korra's cheeks. "You said…you were mine."

Asami furrows her brow as she cups the caramel skinned beauty's cheek. She notices that her hair has been cut. "Korra, what are you talking ab…" She's interrupted as Korra kisses her forcefully walking her backward until Asami's back connects with the wall. The young avatar deepens the kiss releasing Asami's arms and grabbing her thighs lifting her up. The raven haired beauty automatically wraps her legs around Korra's waist.

Korra wrenches their lips apart and begins to kiss, lick and suck on Asami's neck fervently as she whispers through her tears. "You…you said you were mine."

Asami's breathing quickens as she feels Korra's hand cup her sex roughly. She moans then gasps wrapping her arms around the avatar's neck as she's penetrated by two long fingers.

"Mine." Korra whispers as she thrusts her fingers in and out of Asami's slick center.

The raven haired beauty groans into her ear as her body rocks against the wall. "Kor...ra" Asami gasps as she rolls her hips meeting Korra's hand deepening the penetration. Her breathing becomes labored as Korra quickens her thrusts. "Uuhhh…ugh….ohhh,… Fuuuuccc!"

Asami lays on her stomach in bed with her legs spread apart rocking her hips forcefully grinding into the mattress. She grabs fists full of sheets in both hands. "Kor-ra….Kor-ra….mmm…Korra!" She moans her name louder and louder into her pillows as she comes so hard she awakens from the dream trembling. "Oh…hhh….uhhh…." She moans trying to catch her breath. Her heart is beating a mile a minute.

She slowly turns over. Her heavily lidded eyes stare out into the darkness. She looks at her window still trembling. It wasn't raining outside. Her eyes well with tears, she could feel how hurt Korra was, like really feel it. She thought about picking up the phone and calling her, but it was 5 o'clock in the morning, she didn't want to wake her. Asami puts her hand on her forehead as her breathing finally normalizes.

She sighs then closes her eyes. "She's fine. It was just a dream. I'm sure she's okay." She swallows hard and takes a deep breath. "God Korra…we gotta stop meeting like this."

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Korrasami 6

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** R

**Notes:** Constant Knot by City & Colour. Okay so I loved Book 4 episode 1. I know they will briefly touch on the time Korra spent in recovery at some point in this season. It's my intent however with this story to stay focused on the current timeline of her recovery and Korrasami…just sayin…" Along with a few additions of my own that I always hoped to see at some point in Legend of Korra, but sadly won't get to see.

Thanks for reading and for waiting everyone. I'm trying to put out one or two chapters a week . This one is pretty long though, but I promise the payoff is worth it, stay till the end. Hope you can follow what's happening. More to come. Big APPRECIATION for your messages and reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>6:00 am<strong>

Korra stares at the picture of the woman on the wall. Her chest aches. She turns her head away into the wet pillow soaked with her tears. She'd cried herself to sleep. The only solid feelings she could hold on to were anger and humiliation. She takes slow deep breaths through her nose ready to cry again. Yesterday's scene flashes in her mind followed by the feeling of Asami's lips against her cheek. Korra grabs her pillow tightly as her fist trembles.

She closes her eyes as her stomach tightens; she felt sick. Her whole body begins to shiver as she grits her teeth unable to get the scene from her mind. She sits up and punches the headboard cracking it. "How could I have been so stupid!" She says to herself as she covers her face with both of her hands as a few tears streak down her cheek.

"Ugh!" She grunts slamming her fists into the mattress.

"Korra…" She can hear Katara on the other side of the door. "Is everything alright?"

The caramel beauty quickly wipes her eyes as she glares at the door. She suddenly had a place to put her anger. "Go away Gran." She says in a low voice. The only clear thought flowing through her mind other than her Asami's lips on someone else, were her mentor's words.

The door opens slowly. "You called me last night for a reason, Korra, I'm not going anywhere." The old waterbender says as she walks into the room completely ignoring the young avatar's livid expression.

She sits on the bed and moves her hand to cup Korra's cheek only to have her pull her face away. Katara lifts her eyebrows in surprise as she puts her hand back down. She gazes at her young student for a moment. Korra's face is like stone as she breathes through her nose.

Katara takes a deep breath and gets up from the bed then walks into the bathroom. A few minutes later the facet turns on and she walks back to the bed then bends a rectangular bubble of water directly in front of Korra.

The old waterbender pulls up a seat next to the bed as Korra stares at the floating water disdainfully.

"Go ahead." Katara says softly.

Korra turns her face away toward the window. The two sit silently for a few minutes.

"Korra." Her mentor says sternly. The young avatar puts her hand into the water still looking away from her.

Katara takes a deep breath and raises her voice. "Korra."

The caramel skinned beauty grunts balling her hands into fists; she begins to punch into the water.

"No bending…." Katara instructs softly as Korra continues to punch into the water.

"Water is the emotional element. It is never hurt by your movement within it. It flows freely."

Korra swings harder as more tears flow.

"It is formless. It is shapeless. It can flow or it can crash. Water is life, it moves around…."

The young avatar grunts.

"…through, above, and below, it is within, you cannot fight …."

Korra yells, "AAAHHHH! What's the point!" … bending the water into a block of ice and punching it into the wall. She releases steam from her nose as she breathes in and out roughly clinching her teeth.

Katara liquefies the water and floats it back in front of Korra. The two waterbenders engage in a mental battle as Korra tries to move the water away.

"Fighting your feelings is a waste of energy, just like punching water. Stop fighting and speak." The old waterbender says not even breaking a sweat as her student makes one last swipe at the large water bubble.

"UGH! It's all your fault!" Korra says filled with anger as she stares into Katara's eyes.

Her mentor furrows her brow. "What's my fault?"

The caramel skinned beauty continues to lock eyes with her. "Asami! You're the one who put all those stupid ideas in my head."

"What?" Katara asks holding her gaze.

"She has a boyfriend Gran!" The young avatar sighs punching the mattress and looking away. "Uggghh! She just wanted to be my friend and you….you made me think she…."

Korra finds her mentor's eyes again. "You made me think she wanted to be with me." She takes a deep breath. "Why? Why'd you start pushing me toward her like that Gran?"

The old waterbender takes a deep breath. "Tell me what happened."

Korra throws her hands in the air. "What do you mean tell you what happened? I just told you she has a boyfriend. You're the one who…." Korra is interrupted as ice forms over her mouth.

Katara has a stern focused look in her eyes. "I said… tell me what happened."

The young avatar furrows her brow as she breathes roughly through her nose. "Okay." She mumbles through the ice. It melts away as she looks down into her lap. "I saw her…and a guy kissing in an empty restaurant yesterday. They were on a date." She sighs.

"Humm." Katara says now thinking to herself for a moment.

Korra speaks up. "That's the kind of date she deserves to be on. A real date. All I could think of was a stupid race track."

The old waterbender sighs. "Korra,…. things aren't always what they seem to be."

"What are you talking about Gran Gran, I saw them together. It doesn't get any clearer than that." Korra says still angry and annoyed about the situation.

Katara softly smiles to herself. "I remember when me, Aang, and Sokka, were pulled into this large swamp, by a very strong wind. Everything in that place was alive, including the vines."

Korra rolls her eyes. "Gran, what's that have to do with anything?"

"Now now, let me finish." Katara stares into her lap for a moment remembering her place. "We were all separated and it was quite frightening. But then something happened. I searched for them for what felt like hours and then…I saw…my mother." She sighs. "I was overjoyed forgetting that she had died, I ran to her and found an old tree stump. Sokka saw a girl he had fallen in love with and Aang saw a vision of our friend Toph, who we hadn't met yet…."

The young avatar stared at her blankly.

"We all saw things we thought were real. But they were just illusions." Katara says.

Korra speaks up angrily. "This wasn't some trick Gran Gran. I saw them, there were waiters everywhere and food and wine on the table. They were kissing!"

"Korra, all I'm saying is…." The old waterbender says as Korra interrupts her.

" 'Asami is not the type of woman who does things for no reason.' Isn't that what you said yesterday? Isn't it?" Korra shouts.

Katara takes a deep breath. "Yes it was but, I think you should…"

"Ugh!" The caramel skinned beauty says grabbing her clothes from the end of the bed. "I can't believe I was so stupid!" She says no longer listening to her mentor. Katara gets up from her seat seeing Korra moving her legs off the bed.

"You should talk to her Korra." The old waterbender says.

"About WHAT? What am I supposed say to her huh? 'Oh hey Asami, you got a boyfriend, do you want a girlfriend too?' Yeah right!" She says pulling her shirt over her head. "Geez…Thanks to you I can't even look at her anymore. SO STUPID!" The young avatar shouts.

"Asami is your friend isn't she?" Katara say softly as Korra gets into the wheelchair.

"Come on Naga." Korra says opening the door ignoring her.

Katara bends a block of ice into the doorway. "Where are you going Korra?"

The young avatar grits her teeth. "Out." She says quickly.

The old waterbender sighs. "Korra, Asami called here last night, she said she was worried about you. She also told me to tell you to call her. I think it would be good for you two to talk."

Korra shatters the ice door and rolls over the threshold. Naga goes down the stairs as she gets into the chair mover and follows behind her.

Katara speaks from the top of the stairs. "She cares about you Korra. Even….even if she does have a boyfriend, you are still…."

The angry avatar almost pulls the door off the hinges as she opens it. "Ugh! Just drop it alright! It's over."

"Just talk to her Korra." Katara says as the door slams. She bows her head and sighs rubbing her chin. "Something isn't right."

Korra has the two ropes in her lap as she rolls down the sidewalk with Naga by her side. She wants to get as far away from Gran Gran as possible. The more she thought of Asami, the angrier she got. She needed to blow off some steam and knew exactly where to go to do it.

She's about four blocks away when she finally hooks the ropes up to Naga and her chair. Korra heads off Republic General Hospital.

30 minutes later she's knocking on Dr. Guo's door.

"Dr. Guo?" Korra says knocking on the door a few more times. His apartment was connected to the physical therapy office. She hears rustling inside and rolls her chair back.

"Avatar Korra, what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is? Your next session isn't until next week." He says rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, I just really needed to use the equipment today." She says holding her head down.

He steps back as she rolls in. "I would appreciate a call next time." He says closing the door as she turns on the lights. Naga barks and scratches at the door.

"Is your friend going to be alright? Unfortunately my office isn't big enough for her." Dr. Guo says.

Korra sighs. "Oh sorry, would you mind opening a window so she can at least stick her head in?"

The doctor nods and is immediately greeted with a slobbery lick from Naga as soon as he opens it. "Uhhh, thank you." He says grabbing a towel to clean his face as Naga pants.

"So Korra, I think we should start with light weights…" Dr. Guo says.

"Put them all on." Korra says quickly.

The doctor furrows his brow. "Avatar Korra, I realize how important a quick recovery is to you but I would advise against doing too much too soon….."

"Just do it okay." Korra says as she pulls a foil-like pair of pants onto her legs.

Guo clears his throat. "I'll need to contact Miss Katara for authorization. She is the overseer for your recovery and all changes to the treatment schedule must…"

"Wait…" She says. "Look I just wanna blow off some steam okay. I don't want to get her involved."

"I understand." The doctor picks up the phone. He'd gotten to know Korra's moods quite well over the last few weeks. "I won't tell her you are here."

"She's at my place." Korra says staring at the floor taking deep breaths. She really didn't want her mentor to know where she was, but she had no choice. This was the only way she knew to get her mind off of things.

He nods and dials. "Yes Miss Katara, this is Dr. Guo. I apologize for the early morning call. I'm thinking about reworking some of the Avatar's treatments and needed to run them by you."

"What are your suggestions?" Katara asks already knowing where Korra was.

"Yes. We currently have the weights at 150 lbs. I find the plateau effect works well with her, so I suggest we raise the weight for the next session to the full 400 lbs and lower it incrementally over the week." He swallows as he waits for her response.

Katara closes her eyes and thinks for a moment. "Yes that's fine."

The doctor is surprised and stands with slightly widened eyes. "Thank you for your time Miss Katara." He moves to hang up the phone.

"Doctor….I would like you to do something for me." Katara says."

"Yes mam."

"Make sure you mention the makers of that equipment a few times during Korra's "next treatment" session." Katara says.

Dr. Guo looks over at Korra apprehensively. "Yyyyes mam. Good bye." He hangs up the phone and walks over to her.

Korra is already up and standing holding onto two metal poles that go from the floor to the ceiling. "Well it seems we got approval." He says.

The young avatar keeps her blue eyes focused on the floor as she gulps. "Great."

He moves to pick up two ankle weights. Korra furrows her brow. "What's that?" She asks.

The doctor bends down. "I'm fitting your legs for the…"

She shakes her head. "No doc, I want to do upper body work today. She points to the heavy punching bags against the wall. "Do the thing." Korra says firmly holding the poles.

The doctor rolls his eyes and groans.

"What?" She asks.

"It's nothing, you just sound like Master Varrick." He stands and lifts his hands. "Alright deep breath." He says as she takes in a breath. Two large metal braces attach to her legs. "One more time." Dr. Guo says as 8 needles pierce both of her legs. She winces as she breathes in and out.

He metal bends the heavy bag onto a track on the ceiling as Korra balls her hands into fists and lifts them just above her chest in a fighting stance.

"Okay Avatar Korra. Nice and easy this is the…." He's almost knocked back as she punches the bag with all of her strength. He stands back as Korra lets out all of her aggression punching harder and harder. He can see her eyes welling with tears, and he can tell that the pain she's experiencing is not from her back or legs. He suddenly remembers what Katara asked him to do. "Alright I'm going to be right over here. Do be careful Avatar Korra, that equipment is one of a kind specially made by Future Industries for your treatment."

The young avatar firebends into her punch accidentally. The doctor takes a few more steps back. Korra takes a deep breath and clears her throat. "Sorry." She says not giving him any eye contact as she continues to punch the heavy bag.

With every hit, she sees Asami kissing her boyfriend.

Her heart is in a million pieces, anger, confusion, sadness, and jealousy consumed her. The entire gambit of human emotions was on display as she stares into the bag.

A gloomy smile spreads across her lips as she continues to punch. "I guess she was just being nice. That's what friends are for right." She thinks to herself as her chin falls to her chest and she lowers her body punching from her core. Her body trembles as tears streak down her cheeks. She can hear her mentor in her mind.

"The best thing you can do for the world right now is to be honest and tell Asami how you feel."

She lifts her head and stares angrily into the bag seeing Asami's face. She puts her fists down and takes a deep breath. "How could you?" She says under her breath as she closes her eyes. Korra punches the bag at full strength. "I hate… that you kissed me!" She yells in her mind as she punches again. "I hate that you… held… my… hand… when no one else would!" "Why!" She yells inside mind. "WHY Asami!" She yells out loud still punching.

She punches the bag even harder and faster as the doctor gets to his feet. The bag is about ready to fall apart. Korra is still swinging hitting the bag with devastating blows one after the other. She yells. "I hate you…..I hate you…..I …hate…I….hate…" The caramel skinned beauty is in tears as the strength leaves her body the longer she pictures Asami's face. "I hate….that …you're so beautiful." Her body trembles as she holds what's left of the bag with both hands and leans her forehead against it. "I hate…that I…I need you. Why can't you see that? I… hate you." She whispers unable to hold herself up anymore.

Dr. Guo catches her as she's about to fall over. She puts her head on his shoulder. "It's alright. Hold on. Breathe Deep." He says softly as she breathes in and he unhooks the leg braces.

"Guuuuhhhh!" She yells.

"I'm sorry…" He says as she cries harder into his shoulder.

Her throat begins to tighten as she tries to speak. She knew the words she meant to say in her heart were really, 'I Love". She bows her head and let's more tears flow as her hair falls over shoulders. She feels herself being emptied out the more she cries. The doctor holds her up letting her cry.

She wipes her nose on his robe and lifts her head suddenly. "I'm sorry." She says taking a deep breath. "I…I…I need to go."

He helps her into the wheel chair. "It's alright Avatar Korra. Please don't push yourself."

She tries to roll away from him.

"One moment please Avatar Korra. As you know, one of my specialties is acupuncture. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you have a lot of pent up emotion you need to work through. It may help." He says bowing to her.

She sighs and nods.

A few minutes later shes on a cushioned table. "Alright take a deep breath while I place the needles. This process helps to correct the imbalances in your chi. Please tell me if you feel any pain or pressure. This can help you tap into your memories and things you've had trouble processing. Just relax." He says softly.

Visions of her fight Zaheer flash through her mind and the air being sucked from her lungs. She sees herself through Rava's eyes during her fight with Vaatu as he slashed through what was left of her essence. She remembers how weak she felt after Noatak took her bending away. Her head is spinning as she starts to twitch. Her mind beings to flash with images of Asami, she hadn't realized how much she had watched her beautiful friend. She remembers watching Asami fix her hair for Jinora's Ceremony and anger fills her heart. She opens her eyes and tries to get up. "Calm down Avatar Korra."

"Get these things out of me." She grunts. He immediately removes them. She swallows and takes a few breathes as he helps her move her legs off the table.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

Korra wants to cry. She still can't stop thinking about Asami or how stupid she felt having fell for her.

* * *

><p>Asami called her office from home that morning. She puts her hand over her heart as she waits nervously for her secretary to pick up the phone.<p>

"Hello, this is Future Industries. How may I help you?"

Asami clears her throat. "Chelse, this is Asami." She takes a deep breath. "Were there any calls this morning?"

"You mean from Korra?" The woman asks.

Asami furrows her brow. "Did...she call?"

Asami can hear her shuffling through some papers.

"No, she didn't but…..." Chelse says.

Asami clutches her chest and closes her eyes preparing for the worst.

"There was a delivery of roses from Mr. Gan-Lan. He also called and said that the documents you requested would be in your hands tomorrow."

Asami releases a relieved sigh. "Good. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all." Chelse says.

"Thanks Chelse." Asami says.

Her assistant sighs knowing how rough Asami's day was yesterday. "Miss Sato, why don't you take a half day today. I can handle things until the afternoon rush. Go see your girlfriend."

"Are you sure Chelse? Wait she's not…" Asami says.

"Things are fine here. Besides I can pretend for a little while longer that these flowers came for me. Go ahead. And you're kidding yourself if you think she's not thinking the same thing. Have a good one Miss Sato." Chelse says hanging up the phone.

Asami puts the phone down. "Hum. I wonder what he's thinking, besides the fact that that was a jerk move he pulled yesterday." She sighs as she heads into the bathroom. "We'll he can't be all bad, at least he apologized."

She checks the clock and smiles. Twenty minutes later she's headed out the door to see Korra.

Asami takes a deep breath as she waits on the Avatar's doorstep. Her heart is pounding so hard it feels like the cars on the street are driving by in slow motion. She swallows putting on her best smile as Katara opens to door.

The raven haired beauty's eyes widen. "Hey… Gran Gran."

The old waterbender smiles at her. "Perfect timing. Come in dear." Asami walks in and looks up the staircase.

"Is…Korra here?" She asks seeing that the door is closed. "

No, she just stepped out. Care for some tea?" The old waterbender says.

Asami can't hide her disappointment as well as remembering the last cup of tea she shared with the old waterbender. "Oh…I think I'll pass Gran Gran there are a few things I'd like to do today."

Katara begins to chuckle. "Don't worry dear this is my awake brew." She says sitting in the easy chair. "Come sit with me for a bit."

Asami sighs and sits with her. "Mmm, this is good." She says sipping it. "Is that…mmm, what is that…" She says trying to come up with the flavor.

"Jasmine and a few other things." Katara says with a smile as she watches the young woman intently.

Asami half smiles locking eyes with her for a moment. She sits her cup of tea down and clears her throat. "So… do you like the city?" Asami asks apprehensively.

Katara doesn't take her eyes off of her. "It's alright, but I prefer my home in the south. Asami, may I ask you something?"

"Sure." The raven haired beauty says taking another sip of tea.

"How have you been sleeping?"

Asami almost chokes. She coughs and swallows hard putting her cup down. Katara raises her eyebrows as the young woman tries to speak. "I'm…fine." She takes in a deep breath and averts her eyes. "I mean I've been sleeping alright…I guess."

The old waterbender takes another sip of tea. "Are you having any dreams?" She asks genuinely curious as Asami's eyes widen.

The raven haired beauty clears her throat and takes a deep breath. "Uhh Gran Gran…is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Yes dear. I'm interested in your dreams."

Asami gulps and puts her head down.

"It's alright dear, I know you're having dreams about Korra. I want to know if you've had any other dreams."

The young woman lifts her head and furrows her brow. She sits in awe staring at the old waterbender in complete surprise. "How did you…."

"It's only natural when two people are as close as you two are. I used to have dreams about Aang too, though I never told him that." She says with a smile as she takes another sip of tea. Would you mind telling me about your other dreams?" She asks sweetly.

Asami blinks a few times feeling a bit more relaxed. "Well, I've had this one dream for a long time, since I was a kid." She closes her eyes. "I'm underwater, but I'm not drowning…and it's dark. I feel like I've lost something." She says.

"Has anything changed in the dream recently?"

Asami nods very surprised. "Yeah…about three months ago, I dreamed I was standing with someone I really cared about next to this small pool of water. Then…something pulls me away into the water. I try to swim back up, but it's like I'm swimming backwards. What's it mean Gran Gran?"

Katara nods a few times contemplatively before she finds Asami's green eyes. "It means Korra isn't the only one with a past life. A lot of people have reported dreams like yours since the spirit portals have been left open."

Asami sits back in the recliner. "Wow, a past life, huh?" She shakes her head remembering Korra. "Gran Gran is Korra alright. I…" She says nervously tucking her hair behind her ear and lowering her eyes. "I dreamed…that she was… hurting. I…felt it…her pain I mean." She sighs. "I know it was just a dream, but she felt like, like I've felt in my dreams, like she'd lost something." She says staring into her lap holding her hand to her chest.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath. "Korra's been through a lot dear. She's lost more than any of us can ever even begin to imagine. I have no doubt that you are picking up on some of that." She smiles to herself and pats Asami on the knee. "She's growing up. We all have to find what cannot be taken away from us. We all have to find our true selves." She smiles at her as she gets up from the recliner. "And it's a journey we usually have to take alone."

Asami feels her heart aching for Korra. "Gran Gran….I…I wanna….. I mean she doesn't have to be alone does she?"

Katara smiles. "You have feelings for Korra don't you dear?"

Asami sighs bowing her head. "Is it that obvious?"

The old waterbender puts her head down. 'Still can't see what's right in front of your nose can you Aang.' She says to herself with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry Gran Gran, I didn't hear you." Asami says.

Katara looks up at her. "I'm a bit tired dear. I'm going to get some rest. I'll call you when Korra comes back."

"Oh okay." Asami says walking to the door. She stops at the foot of the stairs. "Gran Gran…do you think Korra…."

The old waterbender just smiles softly. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. Just give her some time dear. These things have a way of working themselves out."

Asami turns and smiles as she grabs the doorknob.

Katara suddenly feels a chill go through her. "Asami…" The young woman stops at the door. "Be careful out there dear, things aren't always what they seem to be." She says with a sigh.

Asami nods as she closes the door.

Katara takes a deep breath as she stares at the door with a look of determination in her eyes. "It's just as you said Aang, just as you said. I only hope things turn out differently this time."

* * *

><p>Korra didn't want to go back home after her treatment so she called Tenzin and headed to Air Temple island.<p>

Of course he alerted his mother right away.

"Hey Jinora, did…they hurt?" Korra asks as Jinora walks with her to the meditation pavilion.

"My tattoos…no not when I first got them. Mom made a brew that numbs the pain. I was all wrapped up and meditating for a few days." Jinora bends down and whispers in Korra's ear. "Don't tell dad, but I totally left my body and hung out with the spirits the whole time."

Korra smiles at her. "How did you feel getting all of your hair cut off?"

Jinora sits next to her as they both stare out onto the Mo Ce Sea from atop the island. The young airbender sits in a lotus position. "Well, I've wanted my tattoos like forever, I knew cutting my hair was a part of it. It was kind of hard though, but it's supposed to be. Cutting of the hair is about letting go of the past. It represents the dropping of our attachment to the material world, but just like the hair never stops growing, the material world will always be there to. My tattoos help me remember that I can go beyond the physical world. That's why dad keeps his hair cut. He says 'there is only the now.'"

Jinora looks over to see Korra crying and moves to comfort her.

"How do you let go Jinora?" Korra's voice barely a whisper. "How do you un-see something, you were never supposed to see. What do you when you find out something you really didn't wanna know. How do you un-see something once it's burned its way into your head?" The young avatar sighs. Pema walks up on them.

"Jinora honey, your father needs to speak to you." Her mother says.

"But mom…" Jinora says sorrowfully.

"You may be an airbending master but you are still my child and there are some things a child shouldn't have to worry about, not yet anyway. Isn't that right Avatar Korra?" She says having overheard the last part of their conversation. She was sure Korra was having love trouble again.

Korra wipes her eyes and nods at Jinora. "She's right. Thanks for letting me vent. Go ahead."

Jinora hugs her and taps the arrow on her forehead as she whispers. "We can talk later." She winks at her as she walks off.

Pema sighs and shakes her head as she moves to lean on one of the pillars. She stares at Korra. "So who is it this time? Not Mako again is it?"

Korra lowers her head and sheds a few more tears. Pema furrows her brow then gets on her knees in front of Korra. "I'm sorry Korra." She says hugging her. "I…I…didn't mean anything by it."

The young avatar sniffles. "It's not you. Stupid doctor opened my chi or whatever and now I can't stop crying. Can't stop… thinking… about her."

Pema moves her head away still holding Korra's arms. "Her…?"

"I just wanna forget. It's not fair! Why can't I forget what happened? Just wanna erase all of it. Not just what happened, but all of it, every last memory she's a part of, I don't want them anymore." The caramel skinned beauty says with her head bowed.

Pema swallows hard and furrows her brow. "Korra, who are you talking about?" She asked genuinely concerned.

The young avatar suddenly lifts her head and stares into Pema's eyes. "Cut my hair."

"Korra….slow…down…okay. Relax for a minute and tell me what's going on. I'm an Air Acolyte and even I didn't have to cut all my hair off to let go of the past. Talk to me sweetie."

The caramel skinned beauty sighs. She remembered the last time she took Pema's love advice about Mako. Things weren't as easy as a guy and girl this time around especially since it was about the same girl ironically. She swallows hard not caring about what Pema would think of her. "Asami, she…has a boyfriend."

Pema furrows her brow. "Sooooo…she… took your boyfriend again?"

Korra looks up at her with a strange sadness in her eyes. Pema gazes at her intently. Korra's expression said it all. "Oh, I see." Pema says. She had the same suspicion about the two women that everyone else had. The air acolyte also found it funny that Korra and Asami seemed oblivious to it though.

Pema stands to her feet. "You remember what I told you about me and Tenzin. This situation probably isn't any different. You can either sit on your hands and be shy and afraid of rejection and watch your soul mate spend their life with the wrong person, or you can put your heart out there and tell her how you feel. And let me tell you Korra, you don't know what fear is, until you've been face to face with a heart broken Lin Beifong, but my love for Tenzin was stronger than my fear. If you care about her, then you should tell her."

Korra sighs and shakes her head. "I wish it was that simple, Pema. Asami…she's my friend, she doesn't feel the same way about me. I thought…she did…"

Pema brushes a strand of hair out of Korra's face and looks into her eyes. "And she won't ever, unless you tell her. You never know until you try."

Korra averts her eyes. Pema shrugs her shoulders. "Suit yourself." She says walking away then quickly turning back around. "You know what. Maybe you should cut your hair. I mean don't go bald or anything. Sometimes a new do can change your perspective on things. I'll be right back."

Korra rolls her chair to the balcony edge just as the moon is rising. "She's probably been dating him the whole time. I'm supposed to be her friend and she didn't even tell me. "She shakes her head. "I can't believe I actually thought she'd want to be with me…"

"Okay, I've got the scissors. You ready?" Pema says.

Korra nods and takes a deep breath. The caramel skinned beauty pulls her hair back into a ponytail. "I'll do it."

"Last chance to change your mind." She says jokingly. Korra holds out her hand and Pema gives her the scissors. "You know I'd be happy to….." She's interrupted as Korra cuts her hair in two long snips. "…cut it for you." Pema watches Korra throw her hair over the edge of the cliff. She takes the scissors from her hand as Korra watches her hair float away on the breeze and into the ocean.

"I'm gonna stay here tonight, okay." Korra says softly.

"Ss…sure sweetie, whatever you need." Pema says as she quietly walks away.

Two hours later….

"Dad…is she gonna stay up there all night, maybe we should go talk to her." Jinora says.

Tenzin shakes his head. "No dear Korra needs to work this out on her own. All we can do is be here for her when she asks us to. Now you go ahead and get off to bed we still have a lot of preparations to make to get you ready to train the new airbenders."

Jinora leaves and Tenzin watches Korra for a little while longer. "You can get through this Korra. You have to."

The forlorn avatar stared out at moon all night. For a moment she thought she saw a woman's face smiling at her. The young avatar closes her eyes as the voices of her enemies echo within her. "The world doesn't need you anymore. The era of the Avatar is over. The time of Kings, Queens, and Avatars is over. We don't need you…"

She puts her hands over her ears unable to stop herself from crying. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I'm done alright! It's over, I've failed, just leave me alone!" She yells desperately until another voice breaks through to her heart and her ears as a soft whisper.

"You haven't failed." The voice whispers.

"Yes I have. I might as well be dead. I can't fight, I can't even think straight. No matter what I do things just keep getting worse. I've let the whole world down." Korra says sorrowfully.

"No Korra, it's the opposite, you and you alone give this world hope. You are destined to restore balance and save it." The soft voice says.

"I can't…I ….I don't know how." Korra says as she looks up now blanketed by a soft lunar light.

A beautifully ethereal woman floats in front of her. She's so amazed that she can't speak. Korra had seen plenty of spirits but none as beautiful as this one. "Who…who are you?"

"I am a friend Avatar Korra. I have come to tell you that you have already saved the world and you'll do it again, but you can't give up, don't give up…. you aren't alone….don't give….up…" The woman whisper as she disappears into the sky.

The young avatar watched in awe as the moon moved across the sky getting further and further away from the horizon. Every hour that passed Korra felt more and more empty. The woman had told her not to give up, but that was exactly what she was doing. This was Korra's way of giving up her old life and leaving it all behind. The voices kept whispering in her mind. But behind it all there was the still small voice, like a dying star breathing its last breath she heard the woman speaking…"Don't give up, you're not alone." Around mid-night she even began to hear Asami's voice. "I'm here for you Korra, I'm here."

A single tear falls from her eye. "Asami." She sighs. As the night wore on the only voice she could hear was her own. She didn't want to be Korra or the Avatar anymore. The avatar had failed the world and Korra had lost Asami, the last bit of hope she had for a normal life.

* * *

><p>Asami called and spoke to Katara a few more times that day. The raven haired beauty began to really worry about Korra. Up until this point they'd never been away from one another without contact for this long.<p>

The young CEO tried to stay busy by going into the office. She even sent all of Lau's flowers home with Chelse since she liked them so much. He spared no expense the entire office was filled from wall to wall with every rose imaginable as well as a few heads of cabbage as a joke. Asami couldn't help but laugh. However as the day wore on she found herself feeling the way Korra felt in her dream…like she'd lost something important. She needed to talk to Korra, before it was too late, at least that's how she felt but she wasn't sure why.

Neither one of them slept at all that night.

**The next day….**

Korra returned to the city, but she seemed like a completely different person. She was cold and contemptuous and only seemed to have one thing on her mind, getting her body healed.

Katara was surprised to see Korra coming downstairs not having heard her come in.

"How are you today Korra?"

"I'm fine." She says without emotion.

"Have you thought anymore about what we talked about yesterday?" The old waterbender asks her.

"No." Korra says rolling past her into the kitchen.

"No, what?" Katara asks noticing Korra's hair.

"No, I haven't thought about it. I told you I'm over it."

Katara caresses the young avatar's head. "Look at me Korra." She says now standing in front of her student. "I've known you since you were a child. You've never given up on anything you felt strongly about."

Korra maneuvers around her taking a piece of fruit off the table as she rolls out of the kitchen. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Korra, you should talk to Asami. She's worried about you."

The young avatar turns around at the front door and stares at Katara. "You never answered my question yesterday. Why do you keep trying to push me toward Asami?"

The old waterbender takes a deep breath holding Korra's azure focused gaze. It was like the avatar was looking right through her. "Talk to her and find out."

Korra stares back at her for a moment then turns her chair around. "Naga!" The young avatar yells as the polar bear dog runs past her and out the door. Korra is right behind her. "You can leave whenever you're ready. Dr. Guo will be moving some of my equipment into the spare room sometime today so it might get a bit cramped in there."

"I didn't authorize that." Katara says.

"It's my recovery, not yours. I shouldn't have to wait and ask permission every time I feel like working out. I'm not a child. I don't need….." The caramel skinned beauty says raising her voice slightly with quite a bit of attitude.

In what had to have been less than a millisecond Katara is standing in front of Korra leaning over looking into her student's startled eyes. She'd never seen the woman move so fast in her life. "Your healing …is both of our responsibility Korra." The old woman stands to her full height, seeing that this is not the same Korra who left yesterday. "You are not alone Korra, but if you really think you're ready to do this on your own, then prove it." Katara say sternly.

Korra grabs the arms of her wheel chair and shakily stands to her feet. The old waterbender raises her eyebrows as she watches her student trying to get into a defensive position.

"Hum…alright….." The old water bender says as she takes a few steps back. She bends water from the kitchen into a block of ice between them.

Korra takes a deep breath.

"Position one." Katara says turning her back on her student.

The young avatar swallows hard. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I said position one Avatar Korra." She says sternly.

Korra sighs and shakily turns around with the help of her wheel chair. She does her best to plant her feet ready to show her mentor that she was ready and able to do this on her own.

"On 3." Katara says as Korra swallows hard trying to move her leg into a more stable position.

One.

Two.

Three.

Within seconds Korra is laid out on the sidewalk outside on top of Naga. Katara takes her time walking out to her. She'd made sure to cradle her belligerent student with the blast so as not to hurt her. "Still think you're ready?"

Korra breathes out through her nose as Katara uses a waterwhip to pull the chair over to her. "You didn't have to hold back. All this proves is that you're stronger than me right now, that's all."

"It doesn't prove anything except your false pride, what's gotten into you?" Katara says as she helps her into the wheelchair. "I'm not going anywhere Korra. And neither are you. We have a session today." She says trying to roll the chair back into the house. Korra holds the wheel. The old woman takes a deep breath. She steps around the chair in front of Korra. Her student stares with a determined expression on her face.

The old waterbender sighs. "Korra…"

"Katara…." The young avatar says as her mentor raises her eyebrows in surprise. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I have some things I need to take care of today."

"You have a session Korra."

Korra sighs and averts her eyes swallowing softly unable to take the gentle love wafting off of her mentor. "I, we can do it later can't we?"

The old waterbender lifts Korra's chin with her hand and stares deeply into her eyes for a moment before releasing her and walking back into the house. "Alright, I'll see you this evening." Korra watches her for a moment then begins to tie the ropes to her chair.

The old waterbender stands in the doorway for a moment then turns back toward her. "Korra, don't forget to give Asami a call sometime today. I know she would appreciate it." The caramel skinned beauty doesn't respond as she ties the last rope to her polar bear dog's saddle.

"Come on Naga." Korra says ignoring her as Naga pulls her down the sidewalk.

Katara sighs sadly. She wasn't sure what was going on with the young woman so she gave Tenzin a call to find out what happened yesterday.

He didn't have much to say other than that she stayed out on the meditation pavilion all night and seemed to be talking to someone. He never saw anyone there though. She'd asked him to drop her off about 4 in the morning and that's all he knew. They didn't really talk during her visit.

Katara goes inside and pulls a very large bowl from one of her bags and a bottle of glowing water. She pours the water into the bowl and begins to bend it into a spiraling vortex like the water was being stirred. The glow is intensely bright. She puts her hands down and looks into it as though she's watching a movie. She nods a few times as she watches the images moving in the bowl. She sighs now deep in thought as the glow begins to fade.

A few minutes later she's on the phone calling Asami but only reaches her assistant. "Yes please tell her to call me as soon as she has a spare moment. Thank you."

The old waterbender hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath as she speaks to herself. "Asami isn't just some girl Korra, but if I told you right now, you wouldn't believe me. This is something you have to discover on your own."

**A few hours later….**

Korra leaves Dr. Guo's office feeling like she was in more control of her therapy than she was before. All she wanted to do was get well and in her mind in order to do that, she needed to put her foot down with the people in her life, Asami included. The young avatar had made up her mind that she didn't want Asami babying her anymore, helping her sleep…or holding her hand like she had been doing.

She takes an alternate route to Asami's office. On her way there she sees her friend with her boyfriend.

Asami walks up the city hall stair case with Lau to finalize their contract. The young man slyly puts his hand on her lower back as they approach the door. Asami immediately turns and punches him in the shoulder. He holds it wincing and laughing pretending to be wounded. "I won't tell you again Mr. Gan-Lan." She says sternly as he lifts both his hands in surrender still giggling.

"I was just trying to get the door for you, take it easy on me." He says.

Truth be told she had punched the man quite hard, there was no way he wouldn't have a bruise later. She was surprised he took it so nonchalantly.

Korra watches them from the sidewalk clinching her jaw seeing how playful they are with each other. She takes a deep breath and decides to wait for her come out.

The caramel skinned beauty feels invisible as people pass by her not even paying her a glance. She was fine with that though. That's how she wanted it.

A few minutes goes by when suddenly a little kid grabs her arm. "Mom! It's Avatar Korra!" The little boy says as she stares at him showing no emotion. "You remember me, we played at the park together." He says happily.

Korra takes a deep breath. "I remember, can you let go of my arm please."

He furrows his brow and practically jumps into her lap and stares into her eyes putting his hands on her shoulders. She moves her head back.

"Mom…" He says sounding very worried as his mother walks up to them with his three siblings. "I think the Avatar has a stomach ache or something."

"Get down dear." The woman says seeing the empty stare in Korra's eyes. "Are you alright Avatar Korra? I'm sorry about Jop. I know he can be a little touchy sometimes. He didn't hurt you did he?" She asks as he gets off of Korra's lap.

"No. I'm fine." The young avatar says quickly. "But do you mind, I'm waiting for someone."

The mother smiles softly and takes her son's hand. "Come on kids." She says. They all begin whining wanting to play with Naga and Korra. "Leave the polar bear dog alone dear. The avatar has…important things to take care of, let's not bother her okay." She says apprehensively sensing Korra's aloofness.

The kids wave good bye to Korra, but she stares at them for a moment then refocuses her attention on the city hall door way.

The mother walks back over to Korra and places her hand on her shoulder. "Av..atar Korra." The woman says softly. "I can't imagine how much you're dealing with right now…but, I want you to know that we'll always support you, no matter what okay."

Korra looks up at her and blinks a few times maintaining her composure. "Yeah, okay, thanks." She says looking at the doors.

The woman half smiles then walks away.

Asami and Lau finally reemerge. Asami has a stern look on her face until she looks down the stairs and sees Korra. Lau smiles seeing his new business partner light up like a Christmas tree. "See, there's that smile." He says as he reaches for her. "I knew you'd be…" He's interrupted as she practically races down the stairs in her heels.

"Korra!" She says happily throwing her arms around the caramel skinned beauty. "Oh my goodness, I was so worried about you." Asami pulls away from her enough to see her face. "Are you okay? I haven't heard from you since the other day. Is everything alright? Did you get my messages from Gran Gran?"

Korra stares blankly at her. "Yeah, I got them and there's something I need to talk to you about." She says.

Lau walks up to them. "And who might this be?"

Asami rolls her eyes. "Korra this is…."

He reaches out and takes her hand locking eyes with Korra. "Lau." He says. The young avatar feels a chill as he smiles at her.

She unconsciously squeezes his hand very tightly wanting to crush it. "Do I…know you from somewhere?" To her surprise his grip is just as firm if not firmer than hers.

He smirks and moves his face a little closer to hers. "Avatar…Korra? It's nice to meet you. Don't mind me, I get that a lot I just have one of those 'familiar faces.'" He says releasing her hand and turning to Asami. "Well let me go get the car. We have a big day ahead of us. Avatar Korra, it was nice meeting you. I'm sure we'll run into each other again some time." He bows and heads toward the parking garage.

"Ugh, he gets on my nerves sometimes." Asami says as she smiles bending down in front of Korra putting her hand on her knee. "So are you gonna have some free time later…like maybe tonight, I need to talk to you about something too." She says gazing lovingly into Korra's blue eyes.

The young avatar gulps and takes a deep breath determined to stay focused on her plan. She had to admit things felt a little easier now that she had met Asami's boyfriend in person. He was a very handsome man and strong too. She could see why her friend liked him. That didn't mean that she had to though.

"That's…what I wanted to talk to you about." Korra says watching him leave. "I think it would be best if we didn't spend so much time together."

Asami furrows her brow. "What?"

"I've had some time to think and I realized that I haven't been as focused on my recovery as much as I need to be. Part of that is because of you. I can't afford to keep getting distracted."

The raven haired beauty scoffs as she stands up. "You…you think I'm a distraction?" Asami shakes her head in confusion. "Korra, what are you talking about? You…asked...me..."

"Yeah I know and now I'm asking you as 'my friend' to give me some space." Her tone is cold and clinical.

Asami blinks rapidly as she takes a deep breath. "Korra…I really."

Lau honks the car horn. "Sorry for interrupting. But if we don't leave now we're going to be late for our meeting with the president."

She turns to him angrily then refocuses her attention on Korra. "Look Korra, we really need to talk, but this isn't the best time okay. I'll come by after I'm done tonight." She moves toward the car.

Korra grabs her wrist. "Weren't you listening? Just do what I asked…please..."

Asami stands there with her mouth agape as Korra looks into her eyes. She gulps. "O..okay." She says as the caramel skinned beauty releases her hand. Her eyes are welling with tears as she gets into the car.

She gives her eyes a quick swipe as she focuses on the road. "Is everything alright Miss Sato?" Lau asks.

Asami clears her throat. "It's fine, let's go."

Korra watches the car pull off. She clutches her chest letting a tear roll down her cheek. She maintains her determined expression knowing that her friend is looking back at her.

Asami swallows hard as she watches Korra get further away though the passenger side mirror. It suddenly felt like there were oceans between them.

Her head is spinning. She felt like they had just broken up or something. The raven haired beauty can hear Lau talking to her about something but she can't understand a thing he's saying. She sees his lips moving and blinks a few times completely confused. She puts her hand up. "I'm…I'm sorry Mr. Gan-Lan." He turns to her raising his eyebrows. She takes a deep breath. "I'm not very coherent at the moment, can you repeat what you were just saying."

He smiles and nods, then takes her hand. "It's okay. We can talk later. You need some time to process what just happened."

She furrows her brow. "What?" She says thinking he saw her argument with Korra.

"Our contract. I know you weren't happy with some of my changes, but we can talk about it later, we have to focus on this meeting." He puts his hand back on the steering wheel.

She half smiles. "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

><p>It took Korra over an hour to get back home. She spent the whole time trying to convince herself that she had done the right thing with Asami. But she couldn't fight the sick feeling in her stomach. She also didn't like Asami's new boyfriend and not because he was with Asami there was something about him that didn't feel right.<p>

She unties Naga and heads into the apartment.

"Did… they finish delivering everything?" She asks sounding very tired seeing Katara sitting in one of the recliners.

"Yes, but I had them put some of it out back. I hope that's alright." Katara says.

Korra nods as she gets into the chair mover. "I…I'm ready for treatment, whenever you are." She says as she gets to the top of the stairs.

"I'll be up later on tonight; I have a few more things to take care of." The old waterbender says.

Korra falls off to sleep. That seemed to be what the old waterbender was waiting for. She quietly opens the bedroom door, heads inside and gives Korra her treatment silently. "A…sa…mi…don't…don't go." Korra mumbles in her sleep.

Katara sighs as she whispers. "She's not going anywhere dear." The old waterbender shakes her head as she pulls a particularly tough bubble from Korra's chest. "Look at this…weeks of work all clogged up. You ran into Asami today didn't you? (She pauses for a moment seeing a dark space within the water bubble) Hum, this is odd." She shakes her head.

Katara releases a heavy sigh as she looks down at Korra. Then puts the water into a special bottle and leaves the room.

Once she gets downstairs she takes a drop of the spirit water and places it into the bottle with the bubble she took from Korra chest. She watches as the bubble begins to glow just like the spirit water. "Hum, that's different."

There is a soft knock on the front door. She sits the bottle on the living room table. "My goodness it's been a busy day." She says as she opens it to see Asami in tears.

The young woman wipes her eyes. "Hey Gran Gran….is…is Korra here?"

Katara sighs. "Quietly dear, she's asleep right now. Come inside." The old waterbender looks around outside suspiciously then closes the door.

Asami moves toward the stairs.

"Asami, have a seat." Katara says. The young woman drops her head and moves away from the stairs then goes to sit down.

"I'm listening." The old waterbender says.

She sniffles. "Korra said… she doesn't want me around her anymore." The raven haired beauty says wiping her eyes again.

Katara takes in a deep breath and shakes her head. "What am I going to do with you two?" Her eyes widen as the water in the bottle begins to glow even brighter. She stares at Asami for a moment then looks back at the bottle.

The old waterbender gets up from her chair and opens the door. "Come back tomorrow dear."

Asami looks at her completely surprised. "What? I…I don't understand."

"You two need to talk to one another, not to me. Come back tomorrow."

"But Gran Gran…Korra said…"

"I know, I heard you, and I'm telling you to come back tomorrow….in the afternoon. Now go on." She says as Asami steps outside.

"Gran Gran, what should I say to her?" Asami asks innocently.

"My goodness you and that girl must be cut from the same cloth. Just tell her how you feel. Now go on, things will be fine. Don't worry. Just come back tomorrow." Asami nods as she walks away from the door.

Katara goes back to the table and picks up the bottle. Then she looks in her bag and finds a beautiful cloth with a lotus that begins to glow as soon as she wraps the bottle in it. The old waterbender picks up the phone and calls the White Lotus Sentries at Air Temple Island, so they can take the bottle to headquarters to examine it.

"This has been quite a day. Who knows what tomorrow will hold." She says looking in the direction of Korra's bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>That Fateful day….<strong>

Korra felt strangely lighter that morning. She didn't feel sick anymore. "I guess I just needed some rest." She says to herself as she heads down stairs. She can smell seaweed noodles and arctic hen being cooked.

"Something smells good in here Gran Gran." She says as she rolls into the kitchen.

"Oh I'm Gran Gran today huh?" The waterbender says with a giggle.

Korra rubs the back of her neck as she looks into her lap. "I…uhh."

"You don't need to explain anything. Katara is my name after all." She puts down her cooking utensils and takes Korra's face into her hands. She looks deeply into Korra's widened surprised eyes. "There you are. I thought I'd lost track of you yesterday." She leans in and kisses her forehead then turns back to the stove.

"Huh, what do you mean Gran? I was here yesterday." Korra says grabbing a piece of the smoked hen off of the counter.

"If you say so." The old woman says. "I'm glad you're feeling better. You looked like you had a rough day yesterday."

Korra remembers her conversation with Asami. "Yeah." She says with a sigh. "I'm gonna go workout for a bit okay. Are you gonna give me my treatment today since I didn't get it yesterday?"

"You seem to be feeling better today, so why don't we do it tomorrow?" Katara says.

Korra smiles. "Oh…okay."

"45 minutes Korra, don't push yourself beyond that." The old waterbender says.

"Okay Gran."

She heads into the guest bedroom to start her workout.

Half an hour later Asami pulls up to the apartment. She knew she was early but she couldn't wait. She had made up her mind. She was going to tell Korra how she felt. The raven haired beauty was scared out of her mind still somewhat heartbroken after what Korra said to her yesterday. She tried her best to be angry at her friend last night, but she couldn't manage it for more than a few seconds her feelings for Korra were too strong.

She swallows hard as she knocks on the door.

"Want me to get that Gran Gran?" Korra yells from the bedroom.

"No, that's alright I've got it." The old woman already knew who it was. The raven haired beauty bites her bottom lip nervously as Katara opens the door. She opens her mouth to speak.

"She's in the back bedroom." The old woman says as she walks back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

Asami takes a deep breath and steps inside. "O…kay." She says as she closes the front door.

She gulps feeling her whole body shaking with each step she takes toward the bedroom. She had no idea what Korra was going to say or do. Her brain was mush and her heart was a hummingbird by the time she reached the door.

Asami closes her eyes as she gently pushes the bedroom door open and sees Korra standing doing bicep curls with a 70 lb dumbbell.

Asami feels herself become instantly moist as she stands there with her mouth slightly agape. Korra had her chest wrapped with cloth and wore a pair of baby blue shorts. Asami can't help letting her eyes slowly travel up Korra's body as beads of sweat trickle down the avatars flexing biceps, neck, stomach and thighs.

Korra stares at her out the corner of her eye, then focuses on the dumbbell in her hand as she grunts lifting it 3 more times.

Asami swallows almost unable to speak. "K—k—kk—Korra, your…hair. You…cut it."

She sighs not making eye contact and putting the barbell back on the weight stand. "Yeah." She says as she moves to stand with her back against the wall. She pulls two long ropes from the ceiling lifting two large 100 lb flat weights off the floor over and over again.

The raven haired beauty blinks her eyes rapidly. She didn't think Korra could possibly get any hotter. She was wrong.

Asami took a deep breath trying to will herself to speak. She tucks her hair behind her ear apprehenisively. "I… ummm." She swallows hard seeing Korra focused on the wall in front of her as she continues to lift the weights.

"I…know you..said to…give you some space. I, uh, just needed to talk to you….you know… before that." Asami says as Korra drops the weights to the floor and grabs a towel.

"So talk." Korra says quickly. The young avatar wasn't angry, but she also wasn't ready to talk to Asami so soon after meeting her boyfriend. She'd meant it when she said she wanted some space. She needed time to work through her feelings for her. She knew she couldn't be with Asami but she at least wanted to remain friends with her. Korra felt strangely clear emotionally for some reason.

Korra's legs tremble from lifting weights as she takes slow deliberate steps toward her wheel chair. Asami moves toward her with her arms out.

"Don't. I got it." Korra says quickly as she plops down into it then rolls into the bathroom.

Asami looks down at the floor and apprehensively rubs her arm while she waits on her to come out.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Korra says as she rolls past Asami.

"I'm done in here Gran Gran." She yells toward the kitchen.

"Okay, breakfast will be ready in about 30 minutes. Are you staying Asami?"

The raven haired beauty is caught off guard. "Uhhh…I …uuhh"

"Speak up dear." Katara says.

"Uhh…..sure?" Asami replies nervously.

She watches as Korra gets into the chair mover and heads up stairs. Asami waits at the bottom of the stairs. Korra rolls her eyes. "Are you gonna talk to me from down there?"

Asami looks up at her. She gulps, this was just too much. She shakes the completely explicit thoughts from her mind as she walks into the bedroom to see Korra unwrapping her chest bandages. The raven haired beauty literally slams into the door trying to turn around as so not to look at Korra.

"Are…you okay?" Korra asks as she slips a shirt on.

"Uh huh." Asami says quickly.

Korra sighs as she gets into bed. "I'm listening." She says.

Asami finds the courage to turn around and sees Korra staring at her. "Can, I…uhhh sit next to you?"

Korra rolls her eyes and scoots over in the bed. Asami sits next to her and smiles nervously. They are silent for few minutes until Korra speaks up. "Asami, I'm sure you have better things to do than hang out with me all day. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Asami swallows. "Korra I need to tell you something." She feels like her heart is going to tear through her chest at any moment. "This …is probably… gonna sound weird."

Korra is beyond irritated at this point. Why was Asami prolonging things? Korra had all but convinced herself that the only reason the woman had stopped by that morning was because she was going to spend the day with her boyfriend and needed to clear the air with her before that happened.

"You don't have to do this Asami."

The raven haired beauty's eyes widen as she turns to look at the avatar feeling hopeful. "I… don't?"

Korra averts her eyes. "You have a life. Don't let me stop you from living it. I'll be alright, you don't have to keep coming here."

Asami furrows her brow. "Huh?"

Korra rolls her eyes. "I'm sure your boyfriend is waiting on you."

"Boyfriend…what boyfriend?" Asami asks.

Korra raises her voice not really listening to the woman. "Look, just leave okay. I'm not some charity case. You don't have to keep coming here. You have a company to run… and business meetings and presidents ...and…"

"I like you Korra." Asami says with her back turned to her.

"Of course you do. That's what friends are for right. We're supposed to like our friends. I mean we wouldn't really be friends if we didn't like each other." Korra says sarcastically as Asami interrupts her.

"Will you just shut up for a minute, geez." The raven haired beauty says taking a deep breath still looking away from her.

Asami shuts her eyes as she speaks. "Korra, I…like you. I….like you, the way ….I used to like Mako." She says now chewing on her bottom lip. "I know it's totally weird." She turns apprehensively giving the young avatar some eye contact. "I mean it's weird right, we're both…girls and… …you… probably hate me now… don't you." She sighs unable to read the expression on Korra's face. Asami closes her eyes and lowers her head. "I'm sorry. I….I…I shouldn't have…."

She's interrupted feeling Korra's lips pressed against hers. Asami releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She slowly opens her eyes as Korra cups her cheek. "I like you too." Korra says softly as her eyes well with tears.

Asami leans in and brushes her lips against Korra's. The caramel skinned beauty's lips automatically part as she leans in the rest of the way and their lips connect. The raven haired beauty is intoxicated as she drinks in Korra's soft exhalations. Asami crawls onto the bed and straddles the avatar's legs. Korra could already feel a throbbing in between her legs as she slips her tongue into Asami's mouth and is rewarded with a soft sigh.

Korra wraps her arms around Asami's waist and pulls her in closer. The raven haired beauty takes control as she cups Korra's face in her hands.

The young avatar suddenly stops kissing her, pulls her head back and sighs despondently.

"What, what's wrong?" Asami asks practically panting.

Korra covers Asami's hands with her own and smiles sadly moving them away from her face.

"Korra, what is it? Tell me, please."

The blue eyed beauty leans her head back against the headboard. "What about your boyfriend?"

Asami shakes her head. "What boyfriend, seriously?"

"That guy you were kissing in the restaurant, the one I met yesterday?" Korra asks with a bit of fear in her eyes.

"He's one of my new slimy business partners. And 'he'… kissed… me. I guess you missed the part where I slapped him….and …wait a minute…how did you know about that?" She thinks to herself for a moment then lowers her head. "I knew that was Naga I heard barking that day. Have you been stalking me?" Asami asks jokingly.

"This isn't right." Korra says.

"What's not right?" Asami asks.

"This can't be happening." The young avatar says.

What's not happening?" Asami asks genuinely confused.

"I'm dreaming again aren't I?" Korra sighs and shakes her head suddenly very irritated. She takes a deep breath as she stares intently into Asami's eyes. "I'm tired of dreaming about you, you know that. You're the best one yet though. You even smell like her."

Asami smiles and puts her head down as she chuckles softly. "So…you've been dreaming about me huh?"

Korra rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "What's it gonna be this time, huh….the bed, the shower…." She turns and looks at the window. "The wall…."

Asami moans remembering how good she felt against that wall in her last dream. She leans in placing a soft kiss to the young avatar's swollen lips which escalates into a passionate free for all. Korra is caught up in it. The warm masterful strokes of Asami's tongue drive her wild. She never wanted to stop. That is until Asami began sucking on Korra's bottom lip, then she suddenly bit it.

"Ow!" Korra says covering her mouth. Asami just smirks as she takes Korra's face in her hands and looks her in the eyes. "It's not a dream Korra."

"Prove it." Korra says. The dream Asami had never bitten her before…not on her lip anyway.

"I thought I just did." Asami says. The raven haired beauty thinks for a moment then yells toward the bedroom door. "Hum...Okay. Naga! Jerky!" Within seconds the polar bear dog is up the stairs nudging them both with her snout.

"Down girl, down." Korra says. Naga finally heels as she pants shifting her head back and forth from Korra to Asami as she waits patiently for a treat.

"Good enough." Asami says raising her eyebrows.

Korra smiles contently as a tear rolls down her cheek. There were no words for what began pouring from her heart. "Asami, would you like to go out with me?"

"Like on a date?" The raven haired beauty says as she cups Korra's cheek gazing at her with lidded eyes.

Korra nods. "Yeah, a date."

Asami suddenly has a serious look on her face. "Hum, I don't know, I think I might need to check my schedule." The young avatar looks genuinely worried until Asami smiles and leans in bringing their lips together.

Korra pulls her head back. "Is that a yes?"

Asami smiles into the kiss. "Don't ask questions… you already know the answer to." She says softly leaning Korra's head back against the headboard dominating the kiss. Her passion rising as the caramel beauty's tongue began to play with her own.

Korra's hands soon began to roam as Asami sits up on her knees intent on plundering every inch of Korra's mouth. Their kisses become slow and passionate as the young avatar's hands find their way to Asami's toned thighs before moving to cup her ass eliciting a deep moan from the raven haired beauty. Korra's arousal flares as she feels a powerful ache in her sex. She felt like her whole body was vibrating. She bends her knees grabbing Asami's waist with one arm and putting the other on the bed. She tries to anchor herself as she lifts Asami up. She pants into her mouth as the pain in her legs becomes too much. "Ahh…." She yelps as she puts the woman on her back between her legs.

Asami sits up. "Korra, are you okay?"

She averts her eyes as she takes a deep breath lowering her head. "Sorry."

Asami smirks as she gets on all fours and crawls toward Korra seductively. "Was someone… trying to move me into zone three…." She bends her head down then leans up capturing Korra's lips. "Or maybe you wanted a first round knockout, huh." She says alluringly with a sly smile as she pushes the caramel skinned beauty back down onto the bed. She deepens the kiss as Korra grabs her waist. Asami pulls back as she gazes into the avatar's azure orbs. To her eyes Korra was the most beautiful woman in the world at that moment. She could totally understand why Korra thought she was dreaming because she felt the same way. She examines Korra's face with lidded eyes as she sighs. "We've got time baby. I'm not going anywhere."

The caramel skinned beauty smiles up at her. "I like that." she says as she tucks Asami's hair behind her ear.

"What?" Asami whispers.

"When you call me, baby." Korra says as she gently grasps the nape of Asami's neck bringing their lips together. Asami wilts into the kiss as she slowly lowers her body to lie on top of Korra.

"Ahem…" Katara says clearing her throat as her voice blares from the nightstand. Both women immediately stop moving. Frozen and utterly embarrassed. "I'm glad you two made up. Now come on downstairs, breakfast is ready. Come on Naga, let's get you that jerky they promised you. And girls, you might want to turn off the intercom while you're at it."

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Quoted text:<p>

Princess Jellyfish Episode 9 Tsukimi Monologue:

What do you do? How do you un-see something, you were never supposed to see. What do you when you find out something you really didn't want to know. How do you unsee something once it's burned its way into your brain. Its not fair! Why can't I forget what happened. Just erase it completely. Not just what happened now but all of it every last memory he's a part of, please I don't want them anymore.

Avatar the Last Airbender Season 3 Episode 1 The Awakening

Avatar Roku & Yue encourage Aang

For Masterkungfu2013

Bruce Lee: "Now, water can flow or it can crash. Be water, my friend."


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Korrasami 7

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** R

**Notes:** Thanks for waiting, tried to get this out last week, but life happens. Please be gentle. Trying my best to get these out soon as I can I'm enjoying how this story is unfolding as well.

SUPER Appreciate all the LOVE from the community. This is a purely from my head to the page story guys and gals. With that being said, I've read a few reviews about my character dialog, so I've gone back through my previous chapters and separated things, hope that helps. Just drop me a PM if there's something that's bugging ya. Big Love for the Support, Reviews and PMs. More soon.

#TOPH LOVE Loving Book 4

* * *

><p>Asami sits up softly smiling down at Korra as she reaches over to the intercom. "Be right down." She says as Korra's eyes slowly travel up her swan like neck. Korra gently brushes her lips against it causing Asami's eyes to flutter as she gasps completely missing the intercom switch feeling a powerful ache below her waist.<p>

She repositions herself on top of Korra unable to stop herself from kissing her. The blue eyed beauty's hands softly caress her back then slowly move as though magnetically drawn lower until she is massaging Asami's ass again. The young avatar was completely infatuated with how it felt soft yet firm at the same time and the fact that Asami happened to be attached to it just made it even more amazing.

"Kor..ra." She moans breathily unconsciously reaching for the young avatar's shirt trying to pull it off of her.

The old waterbender's voice comes over the intercom again. "Still on."

Asami smiles as she sits up flipping the switch and catching her breath. She quickly crawls off the bed to Korra's dismay.

"We'd…we'd better get down there." Asami says averting her eyes unable to stop her body from trembling suddenly.

Korra blinks rapidly as she takes a deep hesitant breath moving her legs off the bed. She was still in disbelief over what was happening unable to take her eyes off of the raven haired beauty. Asami steps back as she gets into her wheelchair. Their eyes lock. Asami feels magnetically drawn to the young avatar's lips. She leans down kissing her again. Korra is completely speechless as Asami steps back looking very smooth then accidentally bumping into the door.

"I'll…I'll see you downstairs." Asami says with a nervous chuckle tucking her hair behind her ear as she finally manages to get out the door. She gulps as she walks down the stairs. She had no idea what she was doing. She felt out of control all of a sudden. Her entire body was on fire, tingling from head to toe. She'd felt horny before, but this was in an entirely different category.

"O…kay." Korra says still in shock. She still couldn't believe what was happening. The caramel skinned beauty sits upstairs in silence for a while. Asami Sato was really hers. It was still a lot for the young avatar to wrap her head around. Korra blinks slowly as she stares into her lap. She felt like she was floating still feeling Asami's warmth as well as smelling the unmistakable scent of Jasmine. If this was a dream she didn't want to ever wake up.

Korra can't stop smiling as she stares at Asami who's now sitting across from her at the table. The raven haired beauty tries to eat. She looks at her plate then back up at Korra who hasn't even touched her food.

Katara speaks up. "Korra, your food's getting cold." She clears her throat. "Korra..."

The young avatar shakes her head finally acknowledging the old waterbender. "Huh?" She says seeing her mentor pointing to her plate. "Oh."

She quickly picks up a fork and starts to eat refocusing her gaze back on Asami.

Asami clears her throat. "This is really great Gran Gran. I've never had authentic water tribe cuisine before." The raven haired beauty says.

Katara smiles. "There's plenty more, eat up dear. I'm glad one of you appreciates it."

Korra rolls her eyes. "Come on Gran Gran, you know how much I love your cooking." Korra says as she slurps a noodle then licks her lips.

Asami catches a glimpse of Korra's tongue and accidentally drops her fork. The young avatar catches it with a small air cyclone and places it back on her plate. Asami gulps nervously. "Thanks." She says taking a deep breath unable to take her eyes off of Korra.

Korra smiles with a proud toothy grin. Her green eyed girlfriend begins to giggle putting her head down. Korra furrows her brow. "What?" Korra asks still smiling. "What is it?"

Asami sighs, happy for the slight release in tension. "You've got a little something… in your teeth." She says.  
>Korra's eyes widen. The embarrassed avatar immediately covers her mouth and cleans her teeth with her tongue.<p>

Asami takes a deep uneasy breath and looks at her watch. "Hey, I've…uh…got to get going. Busy day today." She says getting up from her chair. The young CEO did have work to do, but she also felt herself wanting more from Korra than just kisses with every minute that passed. She needed to put some distance between them before she lost what little control she had over herself.

Korra puts her fork down, wipes her mouth with a napkin then rolls away from the table anxiously. "Hey, let me…let me walk you out." She says following Asami to the door.

"Is everything alright dear?" The old waterbender asks. She could see how agitated the young woman was.

Asami turns toward her and tucks her hair behind her ear again. "Yeah Gran Gran, I've… just got a lot to take care of today. Breakfast was great though." She says as Korra opens the door.

The blue eyed beauty looks up at her. "So… I'll see ya later?" She says raising her eyebrows.

Asami gazes down at her with lidded eyes Korra's signature smirk making her melt all over again. "Yeah…I'll give you a call a bit later, to…plan our date." Asami says apprehensively as she leans over intending to give her a quick peck on the cheek only to have Korra stand to her feet.

The caramel skinned beauty confidently put her arm around Asami's waist and leans into an achingly soft kiss. The raven haired beauty's eyes automatically close as she sighs contently into Korra's mouth whimpering as she pulls away. She unconsciously moves forward wanting more causing Korra to lean back almost falling into her wheelchair. Korra instinctively puts her hand back against the wall as their lips connect. Asami quickly deepens the kiss pressing her body against Korra's.

The raven haired beauty feels her body rapidly heating up with every passing second. She grasps the nape of the young avatar's neck with both of her hands. Korra feels her legs beginning to wobble.

"A…As….Asa….Asami…." Korra mumbles against her lips as the young woman pants into her mouth. Asami moans as Korra's legs buckle and she falls back into the wheel chair.

Asami blinks rapidly as she gasps coming back to her senses. "Oh, no! Sorry….sorry. I…am… sooo sorry." She says almost in a panic.

The blue eyed beauty just smiles at her still in a bit of a daze from the force of the kiss. She chuckles unable to get the smile off of her face.

Asami gulps apprehensively. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Please tell me I didn't hurt you." She asks seeing Katara smiling shaking her head as she clears the table.

"Korra are you okay?" The raven haired beauty asks.

The young avatar sighs as she takes Asami's hand and gazes up at her. The caramel skinned beauty doesn't speak right away completely lost in Asami's eyes. "I'm…great." She says smoothly.

Asami is relieved as Korra gently squeezes her hand. She feels her body drifting toward Korra again and manages to stop herself. "Good. I'd…I'd better go." She quickly bends down and kisses her cheek then moves out the door. Korra is still holding her hand. Asami looks back at her and smiles.

Korra smirks not wanting to let her go. Asami sighs with a soft smile as she turns around. "I'll call you later, okay." She says as Korra nods finally letting go of her hand.

"Girlfriends right?" Korra says softly.

"Yeah." Asami whispers with lidded eyes unable to keep herself from kissing the caramel beauty. Their lips softly overlap as Katara shakes her head from the living room. She hated to interrupt but she could tell where things were headed if she didn't intervene.

"Korra, I could use your help in here." Katara says from the living room. The young avatar gazes wantonly at Asami as the woman gives her chair a little nudge rolling it backwards.

"Korra…" The old waterbender says utilizing a water whip to turn her student's wheelchair around.

Asami waves sweetly. "Bye." She says softly as she closes the door.

A minute later she can hear Korra shouting with joy behind the door. "Gran…Gran! ASAMI, Asami….A-sa-mi! Asami!"

Korra gets up from her chair and hugs Katara. "Alright, alright...calm down." The old waterbender says with a smile.

The young avatar is practically floating on air as she sits back down in her chair.

* * *

><p>Asami smiles lowering her head as she walks to her car. She takes in slow deep breaths still trying to calm herself. She felt feverish. The drive to work was a blur.<p>

Thirty minutes later she floats past her assistant closing her office door behind her.

Chelse knocks softly. "Miss…Sato, is everything alright?" She asks as she slowly opens the door seeing Asami sitting at her desk massaging her temples taking deep slow breathes through her nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie…I guess things didn't go so well with Korra, huh? I told you you should have given her a few days to cool off." Chelse says as she apprehensively approaches Asami's desk.

The young woman furrows her brow. "What? No, things went great…." Asami takes a deep breath sitting back in her chair and sighing. "…better than great." She smiles to herself with lidded eyes. "We… kissed…and…." The raven haired beauty closes her eyes letting her head fall back against the headrest. "She's so…soft…and ...warm." Asami swallows hard almost reliving the feeling of Korra's hands caressing her. She immediately closes her legs a bit tighter and sits up at her desk holding her head down a deep blush in her cheeks.

Chelse laughs. "Oh honey…you've got it bad dontcha?"

Asami takes a deep breath. "I've never felt like this before."

Her assistant stares at her intently as she raises a curious questioning eyebrow. "Asami Sato…did you lose your virginity this morning?"

Asami's eyes widen as she gasps. "WHAT!? No! Why would you even think something like that?" She says almost in a panic.

Chelse answers quickly. "Because I remember how my sister was after her first time and right now you two could be twins."

Asami blinks rapidly and shakes her head. "Well, I haven't okay…" She says remembering how vivid her last dream about Korra was. "not…physically anyway." Asami says under her breath.

"Are you sure?" Chelse asks innocently.

The green eyed beauty looks up at her assistant. "Of course I'm sure. I mean we just got together like an hour ago. People don't just have sex like that." Asami says matter of factly.

"Says who?" Chelse says confidently.

"Don't you have work to do?" Asami says sounding very irritated.

Her smiling assistant puts a folder on her desk and turns to leave the room.

"It's what you pay me for. Just let me know before your big day Miss Sato. I'll help you pick out something that will knock that hot little avatar's socks off." Her assistant says with a wink as she leaves the office and closes the door behind her.

Asami still felt hot just thinking about Korra, but she was also scared too. This was all so new. She also couldn't figure out why she was so physically attracted to Korra all of a sudden. Of course she was already attracted to her, but it was like now that she had actually touched her, something had changed within her. Suddenly all those dreams she'd been having didn't seem like an impossibility.

Asami wondered if Korra felt the same way. That was definitely a conversation they needed to have. She knew Korra probably had no idea that she'd been having dreams about her too. But what did it mean?

The young CEO looks over a few more papers unable to get the smile off her face, knowing that Korra was actually hers. She closes her eyes and leans back into her chair. She takes a deep breath as she watches her girlfriend lift weights in her mind. The sweat made Korra's beautifully toned body glisten. The raven haired beauty begins to ache almost painfully below her waist. She stares at her door for a moment then bites her bottom lip contemplatively. She couldn't believe what she was considering. But for some reason she couldn't help herself.

She takes a deep breath and picks up the phone. "Chelse, hold my calls for a bit please."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Korra's apartment <strong>

Korra takes a deep breath as she lies back in bed contemplating what Gran Gran had just told her. It was a bit hard for her to accept, but she understood. It was probably for the best, but she had no idea how she was going to tell Asami.

"You two just take your time, things will happen at the right time and trust me dear, the healthier you are the better things will be. There's no need to rush." The old waterbender said.

Korra really didn't have a problem with waiting especially considering the fact that she had no idea what to do in the first place. Sure her dreams were pretty graphic but they were just dreams, there was no way sex could really be like that in real life. It felt way too intense. Then there was the issue of her dreams. She still had no idea where a virgin who had never even walked in on her parents doing it, could come up such sexual images. Korra had never seen a man and women having sex let alone two women. It was all very confusing.

The blue eyed beauty takes a deep breath deciding to focus on something she was sure of. She sighs joyfully remembering how good it felt having Asami stretched out on top of her. Korra still couldn't believe she and the raven haired beauty were really together, nor how much more attracted to the woman she had become. It was like the raven haired beauty had awakened something deep inside her that she didn't realize was there.

"Asami." Korra says with a smile feeling her eye lids getting heavier thanks to the hearty breakfast Gran Gran made that morning. A few minutes later she is fast asleep.

The young avatar finds herself in the spirit world. She can faintly hear someone calling her name. Her entire body feels warm. She feels drawn to the voice like a magnet. A soft green light begins to glow in the distance. She is surprised seeing that she could walk, so she makes her way along a long vine filled path to the source of the light.

On her way there she hears the sound of someone fighting. Looking through a curtain of thick vines she can see two shadows. One of them was a very tall muscular man dressed in blue, the other was a large bug-like creature. "I'll kill you!" The man shouted as he threw the creature to the ground. "Where… IS SHE!" He yells pointing a long spear at the creature.

The creature points toward the green glowing light in the distance. Both Korra and the tall man look toward the light.

She smiles hearing her name being called again. When she looks back through the vines the shadows had vanished. "Where'd they go? Hello?" She says as she walks into the grove and examines the area.

The voice softly continues to call her name so the young avatar leaves and heads toward the green glow again.  
>"Don't stop…." The voice says. Korra can feel her entire body tingling the closer she gets to it. "Kor…ra…"<p>

The young avatar furrows her brow recognizing the voice. "Asami?" She says finally making it to the light. She reaches out to touch it then an image begins to appear.

She sees her girlfriend's name on a large desk. "Hey that's Asami's office." Korra says suddenly hearing breathy moans and gasps. The image changes and she sees Asami stretched out on a long couch massaging her sex with her eyes closed. Korra's jaw drops. She quickly looks around to make sure no one else was watching. Korra smiles apprehensively taking a deep breath lowering her head seeing Asami biting her bottom lip seductively.

The raven haired beauty closes her eyes as she circles her clit faster and faster. "Mmm, don't stop… please don't stop." Asami says breathily.

"A-sami.." Korra says softly.

The green eyed beauty gasps feeling her body tremble. "Mmm, yes baby…."

The young avatar lifts her eyebrows curiously. Could Asami hear her? She couldn't deny how turned on she was at that moment. The caramel skinned beauty reaches out to touch the light thinking this was another dream and giddy with the prospect of helping her girlfriend out.

Her hand goes right through the orb like air. "Asami…" Korra says softly again.

"Oh…Kor-ra.." The raven haired beauty moans. Korra smiles thinking Asami could at least hear her.

She really wants to participate. So she leans into the orb and moans. "You feel so good." Korra whispers watching her girlfriend intently as her own center grew wetter in the process.

Asami takes in deep gasping breaths slipping one finger into the slick heat of her sex. "Mmm, so good."

Korra suddenly remembers one of her particularly erotic dreams when Asami's face was between her legs and can't help herself. So she leans down allowing her head to disappear into the orb.

Almost as if on cue Asami releases a high pitched moan so loud that Korra could feel her own body vibrating as her ears began to ring.

Korra awakens with a loud gasp in her bedroom. She rubs her eyes and looks around. She swallows softly then smiles unable to stop herself from giggling. "What was that?" She says in complete awe still unsure of what had just happened.

**Back at Future Industries**

Asami releases a deep relieved breath a satisfied smile spreading across her face. She closes her eyes as she hugs herself. She could have sworn that she heard Korra's voice. It felt like the caramel skinned beauty was right there in the room with her. She takes a deep breath feeling her body heating up again.

Asami looks at her watch then stares sadly at the shower. She bows her head not looking forward to dowsing herself with cold water, but if that was what it was going to take to settle herself down, she'd have to do it. 'For Korra.' Asami says to herself as she disrobes and steps into the shower stall.

**15 minutes later…**

"Feeling better?" Chelse asks as Asami reemerges from her office.

The raven haired beauty swallows unable to shake the blush from her cheeks.

The brown haired woman looks up at her as she picks up the phone before Asami can speak. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. I've been with this company for over 25 years and I know a love sick Sato when I see one. If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with they say. And besides that office is soundproofed for a reason you know. Now get going." Chelse says putting the phone to her ear.

"You've got one hour before your meeting with the president. Traffic is backed up on Azulan Avenue so I suggest you head out now so you won't be late." Chelse says as she hands Asami her briefcase.

The young CEO turns to her as the elevator doors open. "Thanks Chelse." She says softly but genuinely.

"Anytime Miss Sato." Chelse says with a wink.

**Later that evening….**

Asami decides to stay at her mansion, hoping at the very least the distance would keep her from jumping into the car and heading to Korra's place.

She lies in bed looking over a few papers trying to keep her mind off of her new girlfriend for a while which didn't seem to be working. She hesitantly picks up the phone and calls Korra. She'd promised her that they would make plans for their first date.

"Hey…Korra." Asami says as she softly chews on her lips. Her heart's already beating faster.

"Asami, hey…how's…it going?" Korra asks swallowing nervously unable to get the image of her girlfriend masturbating out of her mind.

"Oh, It's…good. Had a pretty busy day today, lot of meetings." Asami says as she flicks her nails nervously. "How's your day been?"

Korra takes a deep breath. "Huh? Oh…uhh, I just worked out a little bit more…and talked to Gran Gran about… some stuff. She decided to go back to her apartment today."

Asami gulps hard. "Oh." She didn't need to hear that Korra was alone. It made her ache knowing she wouldn't have to worry about someone interrupting them.

Korra puts her head down and smiles. "Sooo… it's just me and Naga here now."

Asami closes her eyes trying desperately to suppress the urge to jump out of bed and drive over there.

Korra clears her throat. "I…uhh…wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Asami says.

Korra breaths out through puckered lips. "I…was…uhh, thinking that…we should…you know…take things…slow?"

Asami smiles feeling somewhat relieved hearing that. If felt good to know that Korra wasn't in a hurry. That would give her time to deal with her overwhelming physical attraction to the caramel beauty. "Yeah, I was…thinking the same thing. There's no need to rush anything right. I mean I've never had a…girlfriend before…I mean girlfriend, girlfriend."

Korra laughs. "Yeah me neither."

They both giggle.

The two women are silent for a moment until Asami speaks up. "I, really like you Korra…like really. I've never felt this attracted to anyone like this, like ever." She says recalling her random bout of masturbation in her office earlier in the day.

The young avatar blushes as she bites her lip. "I…really like you too." Korra takes a deep breath and gulps. "You're…beautiful and…I can't stop thinking about you." She says nervously.

Asami smiles feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Really?"

"Yeah." Korra says anxiously looking at the phone.

Asami sighs and takes a deep breath taking on a somewhat serious tone. There was something else she wanted to talk to Korra about, but she wasn't sure how she was going to take it. "Uhhh, Korra. I was thinking…I mean if it's okay with you…maybe we should keep this to ourselves for a while."

"Huh?" Korra says.

The raven haired beauty sighs apprehensively. "I mean, just for a little while. You know?"

Korra furrows her brow. "Why, I don't understand." She's genuinely confused. The young avatar was excited to be able to tell everyone that they were together.

Asami sighs heavily. "It's just that things… haven't been the best when it comes to relationships within Team Avatar, you know. You remember what happened between you, me and Mako, right."

Korra suddenly realizes what Asami is talking about and sighs. "Oh…yeah. Me and Bolin too."

"Huh!" Asami says. "Seriously?"

Korra chuckles softly. "Yeah…I mean it was just one date, but things got really messed up between the three of us. We almost lost our bending match because of it. I…I think you're right."

Asami speaks up. "It'll just be for a little while…until…we're ready."

Korra takes a deep breath, unable to stop herself from smiling hearing Asami say 'we'. Her heart is so full, still excited as the knowledge continues to sink in, that she is actually with Asami Sato.

"Korra?" Asami asks sounding a bit concerned with her girlfriend's silence.

"Yeah…yeah. I'm here. Sorry. I'm just…happy. I mean, you're really my girlfriend."

Asami smiles into the phone. She just couldn't get over how adorable Korra was. "And…you're mine." She says in a sultry voice clearing he throat. "So, I was thinking I should take you out this time."

"Huh…what do you mean 'this time.'" Korra asks.

"Well you took me to the racetrack the other day."

Korra smiles. "Oh…I…well, yeah, but…."

"So, it's my turn to pick the place. And I've already got the perfect one picked out, but it's a surprise though." Asami says.

Korra sighs happily. "Okay, great. When?"

"Friday night. I'll pick you up at 8."

"But, but today is…Wednesday…I'm gonna see you before then right? I, I wanna see you." Korra says innocently.

Asami practically purrs into the phone immediately responding to her girlfriend's want for her. "You can see me tonight if you want to." She says with lidded eyes before blinking rapidly and smacking herself in the forehead. That was exactly what she didn't want. They were supposed to be taking it slow.

Korra closes her eyes suddenly feeling incredibly nervous but doing her best to speak confidently. Of course she wanted to see Asami, she always wanted to see her, but she also wasn't sure if she'd be able to take things slow, like she said after seeing Asami engaged with herself earlier. Just hearing Asami's voice lit her up inside. "How…about tomorrow." She finally says hesitantly.

Asami closes her eyes and sighs deeply feeling relieved. "Yeah, sounds good. So…I'll…see you tomorrow then."

Korra takes a deep breath. "I'd…like that."

Asami could feel the pulse between her legs just hearing Korra's tone. She can't help herself. "What else…do you like?" The raven haired beauty says in a soft seductive tone with a mischievous smile.

Korra swallows hard as her stomach tightens hearing the change in her girlfriend's voice. "Uhhh…I… like you." She says having no idea how to answer the question.

Asami giggles on the other end. "You are too cute, you know that. I like you too baby."

Korra raises her eyebrows and smiles appreciating the compliment.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay." Asami says.

Korra sighs not wanting to put the phone down. "Okay. Well have a good night." She says looking out into the room.

"Good…night." Her voice barely a whisper.

Korra smiles. "Good night." She hesitantly pulls the phone away from her face and puts it on the receiver.

Asami sighs as she holds the phone to her chest and falls back against her pillows. She couldn't get over how good being with Korra made her feel. She smiled throughout the night thinking about their conversation.

She'd never considered that Korra was a virgin too. Asami thought it was intolerably cute that her girlfriend didn't pick on her desire for a little dirty talk. She knew this was going to be a fun relationship. She was a virgin too, but she was also sure that she knew more than Korra did when it came to romantic relationships. The raven haired beauty was excited about the prospect of teaching Korra a few things.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

Korra got a call from Mako that morning after her session with Katara. He wanted to see how she was doing and if she felt like hanging out with him. She agreed and he picked her up about a little before noon.

He'd come to grips with the fact that he had feelings for Korra again. But he wasn't sure how to approach her. He knew he would do things differently this time around. There was something different about her that just made her more beautiful and easier to be around. Whatever it was, all he knew was that he wanted to be with her again. He just had to figure out how to tell her.

"So, that was fun last weekend huh? It was nice having the team back together again." Mako says as they drive through downtown.

Korra smiles. "Yeah it was great. I didn't realize how much I missed being a Fire Ferret." She laughs to herself as she looks out the window remembering how much fun they had at the bar. "You and Bolin really know how to toss them back. I could barely keep up with you guys."

Mako clears his throat, not really paying attention to what she was saying. He just couldn't get over how beautiful she was. It was like she was glowing. He felt so nervous that he blurted out a random compliment. "You…look really nice today."

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh…oh, thanks."

Mako starts to sweat. "I mean…not that you don't always look nice. Because…sometimes you don't." He says glancing at her then refocusing on the road.

"Uhh…okay." She says feeling a little confused.

"That's not what mean, I'm just saying sometimes you look different." He says squeezing the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Are…you okay?" Korra asks genuinely concerned.

He clears his throat again. "Yeah. Yeah." He glances at her then back at the road. "Just really glad you had time to hang out today."

"Yeah, Fire Ferrets for life, right." She says punching him in the shoulder.

He laughs then sighs. "Yeah." The young firebender can't bear the silence. "So…you and Asami…."

Korra's eyes widen. "Huh?" She asks trying to keep the nervousness from her voice.

"You guys are pretty close, huh." He says.

"What do you mean?" She asks trying not to panic. There was no way he knew about them already. It had only been one day.

"At the bar, you kept talking about her." He laughs. "She was all you wanted to talk about actually."

She scratches her head nervously remembering that she'd had quite a bit to drink that night. Unfortunately she couldn't remember their conversations. "Well… you know she's really helped me out. I mean the apartment and everything. And if it weren't for her we wouldn't have made it out of that desert."

"I thinks it's cool you guys are so close, I mean, I was kinda worried after everything that happened. But now you guys are like me and Bolin, looking out for each other." He says feeling a little bit more comfortable.

She smirks and laughs apprehensively. "Ha…yeah. So where we going anyway?" Korra asks trying to change the subject.

"Oh, Bo wanted me to check out this new place that's opening up for some party he wants to throw."

"Where is Bolin today anyway?" Korra asks.

Mako sighs seeming very concerned. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. But he's starting to call himself Nuktuk again. It's so irritating."

The young avatar laughs. "I haven't actually seen his mover, yet. Is it any good?"

Mako raises his eyebrows. "I haven't watched it either." He turns to Korra suddenly with a great idea. "You…wanna watch it…with me?"

"Sure, when?" She says happily. She figured it'd be fine since they weren't together anymore.

Mako smiles feeling very hopeful. "How… about tonight?" He asks with a gulp and a slight blush in his cheeks.

Korra thinks to herself for a moment knowing she needed to make time for her girlfriend. "Sorry, I can't tonight."

He sighs despondently. "Oh okay, no…problem."

She can hear his sad tone. "No, I just already had plans… with Asami that's all. Maybe some other time."

He nods with a half smile. "Yeah sure, no problem." He pulls up to the shop then looks over and sees Korra reaching for the door. "Hey let me…let me get that for you." He's out of the car in a flash opening her door.

"Thanks." She looks at a strange looking sign. "Chili… the… Nomad." She says furrowing her brow. "What is this place?" She asks.

Mako pushes her wheelchair up to the door as a strangely dressed man comes walking down the sidewalk singing and playing a guitar.

"Even if you're lost you can't…. lose the love because it's in your heart….La la la laaaa…" The man sings joyfully.

The strangely dressed man was about 50 years old and he's wearing multi-colored beads, a striped sarong, with a fan hat. "Whoa! Customers! Dad was totally right man. Trust in love and they will come!"

Mako furrows his brow. "Uhh, are you the owner?"

"Yeah man. Names Chili. What's your name?" He says taking Mako's hand.

"Mako and this Korra."

Chili's eyes get huge. "WHOA man! Like Avatar…Korra?"

The young avatar cautiously smirks. "Yeah…."

Chili yells at the top of his voice. "SERENDIPITY man!" He takes both of Korra's hands as a tear falls from his eye. "I knew this was a great gig. My parents totally knew you in a past life man. And you're totally a woman this time. This is awesome!" He says happily.

"Uhh…yeah okay." Korra says with a half smile.

Chili furrows his brow then lets go of her hands and runs into his shop. Mako and Korra stare at one another with confused expressions on their faces. Chili comes out with a picture in a frame and hands it to Korra.

"You remember Chong and Lily right? They met you at the cave of two lovers man." Chili says trying to jog her memory.

She sighs and hands the picture back to him. "Sorry, but I… don't remember my past life. But if it's okay with you we would like to know about your shop." Korra says wanting to keep the man on track.

"Yeah my brother wants to throw a party here." Mako says.

Chili smiles. "It's cool man. I dig parties." Chili turns around and raises his hands toward the shop entrance. "Through these doors… people get the chance to go where ever the wind takes them man…through the vehicle of song."

"Songs?" Mako says.

"Yeah man it's a total freedom traveling nomad pad man, but we won't be open til next week though." Chili says.

"Oh okay, thanks." Mako says as he helps Korra back into the car.

"Hey when you guys come back. Tell'em Chili sent ya. Totally give you a great deal. Four songs for the price of one. Avatar special Man."

Korra smiles and waves from the car. "Yeah, thanks Chili, we'll see you soon…man."

"Right on!" Chili says.

Mako is silent on the drive back to Korra's apartment. He had finally mustered up the courage to ask Korra out, but didn't have a backup plan in case she said no.

"So that Chili guy was kind of funny right." Korra says trying to lighten Mako's solemn mood.

"Yeah." He says softly.

Korra chews on her jaw unsure of what has Mako so down. "Uhh…so any new cases lately?" She says trying to find something that he likes talking about.

He stares blankly out at the road as they turn the corner onto her street. "Yeah, just some Red Triad stuff, we think they might be connected to the lotus. Just regular case stuff." He says quietly stopping in front of her apartment.

Again he gets the door for her.

"Mako…are, you okay?" She asks him as she unlocks her door.

"Yeah, thanks for… hanging out with me."

"Yeah, thanks for asking. So…I'll see you later?" Korra says.

He half smiles. "Yeah." He walks back to his car and turns around. "Hey Korra…"

The young avatar turns around with a smile.

"You…really do look nice today." He says as he gets into the car.

"Thanks. You too."

She closes the door behind her as he drives off. "I wonder what that was all about." She asks herself.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cabbage Corp. Headquarters<strong>

Asami was noticeably tense when she entered Lau's office. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Korra was still heavy on her mind. She also didn't feel like dealing Lau's particular brand of charm but she had no choice but to put up with it.

Lau had made some major last minute changes to their contract on the day of the signing at city hall. There was a third party that was entitled to over 5% of the revenue from their joint company. She couldn't protest it at the time because the Republic City Corporation Bureau has strict rules when it comes to the formation of new corporate entities. Lau took advantage of that loop hole to alter the contract.

Asami now knew for sure that Lau was not the down to Earth country farmer he pretended to be.

She felt a wave of heat hit her body as she walked into his office for a moment things looked blurry.

"Miss Sato, thank you for meeting me. Are you alright?" Lau says shaking her hand firmly as she takes a seat at his desk.

"I'm fine. If you don't mind I'd like to get started." Asami says quickly.

"Yes, by all means. Would you like some water? I had it shipped in from a waterfall on one of my farms. It's delicious."

He says looking her up and down as he pours a glass and sits it in front of her. Then he steps behind her and starts to massage her shoulders.

She immediately stands to her feet. "What's your problem? Why do you keep trying to put your hands on me when I've told you not to? Who are you?" She demands. This was the about the fifth time in her interactions with the man that he had moved to touch her.

He lifts his hands in surrender. "Are you okay Miss Sato?"

"I told you I'm fine. Now answer my questions." She says watching him walk around to the other side of his desk.

"You already know who I am." He says sitting down in a large chair.

"Don't play games with me. You aren't just some random farmer. That stunt you pulled at city hall is proof of that." She says accusingly.

He smirks then slides a folder over to her.

She picks up the folder and begins to read.

**_Lau Gan-Lan Jr. _**

**_Father: _**_Lau Gan-Lan__ **Mother:** __Joo Dee Gan-Lan_

**_Date of Birth: _**_January 7, 142 AG__ **Date of Death**: __October 18, 170 AG_

Her vision starts to get blurry. She shakes her head and blinks rapidly. "What…what is this?"

"Miss Sato, you should take a seat, you're not looking too good." He says standing from his chair as Asami begins to sway.

She drops the folder finding it difficult to speak. Her whole body felt numb. "What….what….did you….do…to me….?" She asks now seeing 3 of him walking around the desk toward her.

He seems to be moving in slow motion to her eyes, like he's running toward her.

"Miss Sato!" He yells as she passes out.

He picks her up and lays her down on a couch, then gently caresses her hair. "Such...a beautiful...face. I'm sure your lover still finds it pleasing. It's only natural even after all these years." He sits up next to her then leans down above her face. "Let's move things along shall we." He says as he leans in pressing his lips to hers.

Asami opens her eyes with a gasps as she sits up in a chair in front of Lau's desk with a folder in her hands.

"Is there something wrong Miss Sato?" Lau asks from the other side of his desk.

Asami takes a deep breath and furrows her brow. "I'm sorry…what were you saying?" She asks taking a deep breath unable to remember what she was doing. She looks down at the documents in the folder.

He furrows his brow. "I was showing you where the 5% of revenue was being distributed. My farms account for 3 percent which we agreed to last week."

Asami takes a deep breath as she reacquaints herself with the documents in her hand. "Yes, but that leaves 2% unaccounted for. That's hundreds of millions of yuan Mr. Gan-Lan."

He takes a deep breath and furrows his brow again looking very concerned. "Miss Sato, are you alright?"

She sighs now very annoyed. "Yes I'm fine just answer the question. Is there a problem?"

"Uhh, it's just that we discussed that an hour ago. The funds are being disbursed between 13 metal refineries, 20 technical advancement startups, and Varrick Global Industries for the Mecha blueprints. Don't you remember?" He says moving to the side table and pouring her a glass of water then handing it to her.

She hesitantly takes the glass and sniffs the water. "This is from a waterfall…on one of your farms, right?" She asks.

He raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Yes, how did you know that? I have it shipped in every week so I don't forget about my farms." He says genuinely.

She sits the glass down and stands to her feet with a half smile. "I'm not sure, but if it's alright with you can we finish this meeting tomorrow. I'm not feeling very well. I didn't get much rest last night." Asami says.

"Of course, whatever you need." He says moving toward her to place his hand on her back to help her out.

She quickly moves away from him. "Mr. Gan-Lan…" She says sternly.

He immediately puts his head down. "Yes, I'm sorry. You just look a bit shaky."

She stands to her full height. "I'm fine." She says as she walks to the door then looks back at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nods. "Yes. Drive safely."

She closes the door and heads down to her car. Lau sits back in his chair with a smile on his face. "Sleep tight Miss Sato, don't let the bed bugs bite."

**One hour later….**

Asami sits in her office trying to read over the documents from her meeting with Lau. She is having trouble remembering what happened.

"Can I help you with anything Miss Sato?" Chelse asks.

"Huh,…oh, no…I'm alright. Just having a little trouble focusing today." Asami says as she massages her forehead.

Chelse walks into the office. "You look tired Miss Sato, why don't you take the rest of the day off. I can look after things."

Asami looks at her assistant for a moment then takes a heavy breath. "Yeah, I…I think will. Thanks Chelse." Asami says as she gets up from her desk and heads out the door.

**Twenty minutes later…**

She sits alone in her apartment. Her first inclination was to go and see Korra, but she really wasn't feeling well and if she was sick she didn't want to infect Korra too.

She takes a nap then calls Korra to let her know that she wouldn't be coming by tonight. The young avatar suggested that she call Katara, but Asami insisted that it was just one of those 24 hr bugs. She said she would be fine after a good night's rest.

**Late that night….**

Asami tosses and turns in her sleep.

It was the same reoccurring dream again. She was pulled underwater as usual but something changed. Now she sits inside a large hollowed out tree. "Hello, is anyone out there?" She says. All she can hear is her echo. She can see an opening in the tree and tries to get out of it when the doorway begins to fill with spiders and centipedes from everywhere. They even begin to crawl all over her. She screams awaking from the dream drenched in sweat.

She gets out of bed walks into the bathroom and switches on the light. She screams in horror as she looks into the mirror.

Her face was gone.

Asami awakens again. This time she's trembling. She fearfully looks around her bedroom not wanting to move. She gulps taking a deep breath. She slowly brings her hand to her face touching it to see if it is real. The raven haired beauty turns on the light on her night stand and sits up on the bed. She stares apprehensively into the bathroom taking slow deliberate breaths. She wills herself to get up, still trembling from her nightmare.

She bravely closes her eyes and steps in front of the mirror. "It was just a dream." She repeats to herself over and over again as she slowly opens her eyes. She releases a relieved sigh seeing her face in the mirror.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Korrasami 8

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG-13 / NC-17

**Notes: **Sick Child

I was totally watching "The Craft (1996)" a while ago and Asami immediately came to mind, so here you go. Inspiration for this chapter: Scorn by Portishead and Sick Child by Siouxsie and the Banshees.

FYI: in chapter 7 I had their date scheduled for Saturday, but have changed it to Friday, so yeah, I'm the author...deal with it, lol.

****SPOILER ALERT****

I've included something from Book 4 in this chapter, so there may be a few minor spoilers if you haven't been watching the show. Apologies, but it fits perfectly with where I plan for my story to go. It's just the first section though. If you aren't caught up on Book 4 yet, then skip down to **Back in Republic City**. It's not major, but still. Spoilers are a pet peeve of mine, so you've been warned.

* * *

><p><span><strong>3 am Outskirts of Ba Sing Se<strong>

A dark mist covers the sand as shadowy figures move through the night. A future industries airship is parked outside the Cabbage Corp compound. A large stout man walks up to the mansion.

His name is Xao Fong and he is the director of operations for Cabbage Corp. He handles the day to day management of the company's factories and was known to be Lau Gan-Lan Sr.'s right hand, though he was rarely seen. Apparently he now advises the deceased man's son.

**Gan-Lan Residence**

"Yes, come in Captain Kuvira." The old portly yet well dressed official says as he sits at Lau Gan-Lan Sr.'s desk slowly sipping a glass of water. "You're looking well."

The stern woman stands at parade rest in front of his desk with her chin slightly raised. She clears her throat. "It's… general…now Mr. Fong." She says.

He smirks and raises a curious eyebrow. "Is that so?" He pours himself more water. "May I offer you some water…general?"

She takes in a deep tense breath through her nose. "No thank you."

"Well on to business then. I trust the metal shipments from Zaofu are in order." He says pouring himself more water.

"No, they are not." Kuvira clears her throat again. "As of yesterday, I…am no longer affiliated with Zaofu."

The old man leans back in the chair sipping the water like it's a fine wine. "Oh my, that's troubling." He says sitting the glass on the desk now glaring at Kuvira.

She shifts her weight slightly puffing her chest out a bit. "Suyin Beifong has no interest in world affairs. She cowers behind the walls of Zaofu watching the Earth Kingdom fall apart. I can't let that happen. I plan to create a new stronger Earth Kingdom that is free from the rule of kings and queens. I have over 200 soldiers currently under my command and I have already garnered the support of 3 mineral rich states in the kingdom. I expect that number to increase over time. " She says confidently.

Mr. Fong sits up at the desk and stares into her eyes for a moment then rubs his chin contemplatively before speaking. "What about Varrick?" He asks.

She takes an annoyed breath. "He is still working with Suyin's technical advancement team."

The old man sits back in his chair again. "Not anymore. The merger with Future Industries is secured. Tell him that his research funding will be tripled when he joins you."

Kuvira clears her throat again. "Varrick is…loyal to the Beifong family for allowing him asylum from Republic City." She says remembering her conversation with him when she decided to leave Zaofu. He told her that Bataar and his son were two of the most brilliant minds he'd ever worked with and that he knew a good team when he saw one; telling her that he wouldn't leave for all the money in the world.

The old man laughs at the top of his lungs then stops suddenly. "That man… is nothing but a dog. Loyal to whoever fills his belly with the best treats. Give him my message." Mr. Fong says picking up his glass and taking a sip and looking her in the eye again.

Kuvira swallows hard. "Can I…count on Mr. Gan-Lan's support?"

"In exchange for the protection of his assets…yes you can." The man says filling his glass with more water.

Kuvira frowns. "Apparently, the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree."

The old man smirks as he lifts his glass to her to perform a toast. "No it doesn't. Here's to a… united… Earth Kingdom… General Kuvira."

She nods her head as the old man stands to his feet and stretches his hand toward her. She takes his hand. They both squeeze firmly. Mr. Fong locks eyes with her. "For 'true' freedom." He says.

"For freedom." She says shaking his hand then turning to leave the office closing the door behind her. A high ranking fire nation official walks into the office as she leaves.

She takes a deep breath as she gets into her car. Then she opens her fist and stares at the Red Lotus pai sho tile Mr. Fong had placed in her hand. She grits her teeth, closing her fist and crushing it as she drives away to rejoin her army.

**Back in Republic City…A day in the life of Asami Sato**

Asami sits on the side of her bed taking in deep breaths as sweat trickles down her cheeks. She couldn't get back to sleep after the dream she had. For over an hour every time she closed her eyes, she saw bugs all over her body. Her heart begins to beat so fast that she feels like she is going to have a heart attack. This was beyond the feeling of fear.

A small unknown voice suddenly whispers within her mind. "You should be with Korra."

She takes a deep soothing breath as an image of Korra slowly flows into her mind, finally giving her some relief as she closes her eyes seeing her girlfriend behind her eyelids. The raven haired beauty suddenly feels safe and secure.

Asami takes a deep breath and smiles. "Korra." She says softly as she turns to look at the clock. It's 6 am. She needed to be at work by 8. The raven haired beauty swallows softly as she lays her head down on her pillow. "Korra." She whispers to herself still holding the image of the caramel skinned beauty in her mind. Just saying the woman's name made her feel better.

This was the day of their first date. Asami felt better knowing that she would be in the caramel beauty's arms that night.

An hour later she awakens feeling tired but focused. She smiles apprehensively as she stares into the mirror styling her hair. She's happy to see her face, but worried that it will disappear again. She knew it was just a dream, but it struck such a deep place within her that she couldn't just blow it off as a random nightmare. It felt too real. Asami can't seem to look away from the mirror. She stands there frozen and afraid.

The unknown voice whispers to her again. "You should be with Korra."

Asami smiles gently to herself as she thinks of her girlfriend. She would have been in the young avatar's arms last night if she had felt better. Asami finally smooth's out her hair with her hands, pulls her jacket gently then heads out the door to work. "I'll see you soon baby." She says thinking of Korra.

**Future Industies**

Chelse looks at the clock for umpteenth time. It was unusual for Asami to not have at least called by now. She shuffles through a few papers as the phone rings.

"Thank you for calling future Industries. How may I help you?" She asks.

"Hi, is Asami…I mean Miss Sato in?" Korra asks.

"May I ask whose calling?"

"It's Korra. I…I…I mean Avatar Korra." The caramel skinned beauty says remembering the last time she called her girlfriend's office.

Chelse sighs now very concerned. If Korra was asking for her that meant that Asami wasn't with her. "Hi Avatar Korra, Miss Sato isn't in right now, but I'd be happy to take a message."

"Yeah can you…can you tell her that I'll be in therapy today…and…well…it would be great if she could come by, if she's feeling better." Korra says.

Chelse smiles trying desperately to maintain her professionalism in the face of Korra's sweetness. "Will there be anything else?" She asks.

Korra takes a deep breath and scratches her neck nervously. "Uhh…can you…tell her that I…miss her?" She says swallowing hard.

Asami's assistant couldn't help putting her hand over her heart hearing Korra's sincerity. "Yes. Let me read that back to you. And I quote. "I'll be in therapy today and it would be great if you could come by, if you're feeling better. (Chelse sighs) I miss you. Avatar Korra. Will that be all miss?"

Korra smiles feeling good having actually said the words. "Yeah…yeah that's all. Thank you Miss Chelse."

"No problem. Have a good day." Chelse says hanging up the phone.

She didn't want to worry Korra. The woman also knew that Asami wasn't feeling well yesterday and thought perhaps she had decided to sleep in. The problem was, that she had never known Asami to not at least call to say she was doing so.

The young CEO sits in the parking lot staring into her eyes in the rear view mirror. She blinks a few times still feeling intense relief that she could see her reflection.

She finally walks into her office.

"Hi Chelse."

"Miss Sato! Are you alright? I've been trying to call you all morning." Chelse says with extreme concern.

Asami furrows her brow. "Yeah I'm fine. What's going on? It's only like 8 o'clock."

"Miss Sato it's 11:30 am. Are you sure you're alright?" Chelse asks.

The young CEO smiles as she looks at the clock suddenly surprised. "What?" She swallows and blinks a few times. How long had she been staring into that mirror? "I…I…I'm sorry I must have lost track of time. I'm fine, really. I feel much better this morning. Sorry for scaring you. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was." She says walking into her office.

Chelse walks in behind her. "Are you sure you're feeling alright, you have quite a few messages."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Asami says quickly picking up some envelops on her desk and opening them. "I just need to get back into the swing of things. I can't have you picking up all my slack." She says now reading one of the letters clearing her throat and sitting up at her desk. "Now how about those messages."

"There's one from Korra." She says.

The young CEO's eyes widen. She feels an intense rush of heat through her body just hearing Korra's name. "What is it?"

Chelse furrows her brow seeing a strange look in her boss's eyes. She walks over and puts her hand on her forehead. Asami tries to shoe her hand away. "Miss Sato, you're burning up."

"I'm fine. It's just a little fever. I'll be alright. What did Korra say?" Asami says as she looks up at her.

Her assistant releases a worried sigh, picks out the message and reads it. "I'll be in therapy today and it would be great if you could come by, if you're feeling better. I miss you. Avatar Korra."

Asami sighs and smiles. "I miss you too baby." She says looking at the clock on her desk then holding her head down contemplatively. "That's right she'd be in therapy by now. Chelse do I have any pressing meetings within the next two hours?" She asks.

"Miss Sato, you have a fever. I think you need more rest. I rescheduled your meeting with Mr. Gan-Lan…." Chelse says but is quickly interrupted.

"Ugh, geez I totally forgot about that. Call him back and tell him I'll see him." Asami says as she picks up the phone.

Chelse swallows hard and opens her mouth to speak.

The raven haired beauty takes the phone away from her ear and covers the mouth piece with her hand. "I'm fine Chelse, really. Now please go ahead and call Mr. Gan-Lan to reschedule the meeting. I'm behind enough as it. I don't want that man in my hair longer than he needs to be. If I finish fast enough I might be able to catch Korra before she gets out of therapy. I'd like to see her before our date tonight." She says staring sincerely at her assistant.

The brown haired woman smiles apprehensively nods then heads back to her desk.

Asami calls Republic General hoping that she could catch Korra. "Yes, physical therapy department please." She says. She stares at the phone waiting for Korra's doctor to pick up. It rings and rings. She sighs heavily.

"They're probably not going to pick up while she's in session." Asami says to herself as she hangs up the phone and sits back in her chair taking deep breaths as sweat trickles from her forehead. She wasn't going to let a slight fever stop her from seeing Korra. She needed to see her today. She reaches into one of her desk drawers and pulls out some pills. She takes them then walks out to her assistant's desk.

"Is he available?" She asks Chelse.

Chelse stares at her with a worried expression on her face. To her eyes Asami looked pale. "Miss Sato…please. Let me take you to a doctor. You don't look well."

Asami rolls her eyes. "It's just a little sweat Chelse, calm down. Is Mr. Gan-Lan available or not?"

"Yes he is. His assistant said that he's just leaving the airship port and says he'll meet you at Kwong's Cuisine." Chelse says as Asami heads to the elevator. "Miss Sato, take care of yourself, please."

Asami smiles. "Don't worry okay. I'll be fine. Trust me."

The smile immediately leaves her face as she boards the elevator. She hated that she needed to spend any time on Lau. Something about him just didn't feel right and it got worse the more she met with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kwong's Cusine<strong>

Lau smiles as Asami walks through the door. He reaches out to shake her hand but she doesn't take it. Instead she sits down at the table and pulls out the folder from their last meeting. She puts a document down in front of him.

"Varrick Global Industries tried to illegally acquire my company 7 months ago. Why am I giving them a share of my revenue?" She asks.

He swallows and takes a deep nervous breath. "Uhh…well… 'we'…are giving them a share. They already had stock in Cabbage Corp prior to your working with them. The Mecha suits which are still being manufactured by Future Industries are the intellectual property of Varrick Global Industries. So for the use of the Mecha Blueprints they're entitled to…1.5%." Lau says as he watches a bead of sweat streak down her face. "Are you alright Miss Sato?"

Asami blinks a few times as she takes a deep breath shaking a mild headache away. "I'm fine. Why didn't you tell me this prior to the merger?"

Lau holds his head down as though he's being admonished. "I'm…I'm really sorry Miss Sato. I'm really not good with all this stuff. It just popped into my head the day we signed the contract." He takes a deep breath. "Sorry."

The raven haired beauty gets up from her seat. "This isn't some farm we are working with legally binding contracts Mr. Gan-Lan… "Sorry" doesn't mean anything. I'm going to file for an amendment to our contract after the 3 month corporate probationary period is over." Asami sways as she moves away from the table.

Lau furrows his brow. "I, I understand." He clears his throat as he stands up. "Let me walk you out." He says reaching for her.

She grits her teeth and pulls her arm away. Then aggressively grabs him by the collar. "I told you, to stop putting your hands…." She's interrupted as he grabs her wrist and pulls her in close also placing his hand on the small of her back.

She suddenly feels weak as her fever spikes. Her eyelids get heavy and she has a blank expression on her face. He brushes his lips against her cheek and whispers in her ear. "You're almost there. You should be with her. There's no need to wait. Take what's yours." He whispers with a devious smirk as a dark liquid disappears into her skin.

Asami takes a deep desperate pleading breath. "Kor-ra." The color begins to come back to her cheeks as her fever breaks and she moves to hold herself up.

One of the waiters comes by to help. "Excuse me sir, is…she alright?" He asks.

"Are you alright Miss Sato?" Lau asks helping Asami balance herself.

She pushes him off of her hard with both hands. Feeling more like herself all of a sudden. He falls back into the table knocking it over. The waiters move to help him up. Asami breathes roughly through her nose now standing over him in an uncharacteristically aggressive show of dominance. "You put your hands on me one more time and our contract won't be the only thing that ends."

Lau fearfully backs away from her as he brushes himself off. "I get it okay." He says angrily. "Next time you look like you're about to pass out, I'll just let you fall. Is that what you want?" He says giving his suit jacket a tug.

"Exactly. Keep your hands… off of me." She says as a waiter picks up the paperwork and hands it to her.

"Fine!" Lau says walking past her. He coughs a few times with a strange smirk as he leaves the restaurant.

Asami can hear one of the waiters whispering to the maitre d. "…Lover's quarrel."

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she leaves. The more she met with Lau the more she began to despise him. Part of her knew the man was trying to help her a few minutes ago, but she felt disgusted every time he touched her for some reason. It felt like those bugs from her dream last night. Even from their very first interaction though she found him handsome and friendly there was always something that felt off. All she knew was that she didn't want him touching her. There was only one person who had that privilege and she would see her tonight if she could help it.

Asami takes a deep breath as she gets into her car and checks her watch. She rolls her eyes. Asami hits the steering wheel now even more irritated with Lau for making her miss Korra at therapy. "Can't stand him! Should have never signed that stupid contract." She says as she heads back to her office.

She sits in her car in front of her office for a few minutes. The more she thought of Korra the better she felt. The raven haired beauty smiles to herself now focused on their date that night. She sighs then gets out of her car. "I'll see you soon baby." She says to herself apprehensively. (She takes a deep breath remembering how good she felt laying on top of Korra)

Chelse immediately stands to her feet as Asami gets off the elevator. The young CEO stops and locks eyes with her. "I'm alright Chelse really." She leans her head over the desk and closes her eyes. Chelse lifts her hand and places it on her forehead. "See. I'm fine." Asami says as she opens her eyes. "I just needed a nice drive and… apparently to put Lau in his place."

Chelse furrows her brow. "Huh?"

Asami chuckles. "It's nothing. I just feel a whole lot better having finally gotten my point across to him." She takes a deep relieved breath and puts her hands on her hips. "Now on to bigger and better things. I'm going to need your help with something Chelse."

"I'm listening." Chelse says taking a seat at her desk.

Asami turns to her with a confident smile. "I'm going out with Korra tonight and I need you to help me pick 'something' out."

Chelse squints her eyes hearing the raven haired beauty's tone. "What "kind" of something?"

Asami sighs. "A just in case, kind of something."

Chelse raises a curious eye brow paired with a slick smile. "Oh really, little miss 'People don't just have sex like that, Chelse.' (she says mocking her voice). You're serious?"

"I said just in case okay. Now are you gonna help or not. You said you would." Asami says crossing her arms.

Chelse smiles and picks up the phone. "You have a factory inspection at 2 so we've got a little time."

"Who are you calling?" Asami asks.

"Lisa." Her assistant says quickly now holding Asami at bay as she tries to get her to hang up the phone.

"NO! Chelse, no, seriously. Oh my god. I can't even… right now. Pleaaaaasse don't!" Asami pleads.

"Lee Lee... hey sweets. How are you? Oh that's great, so you have some free time then. ….Great." Chelse says as Asami finally gives up the fight. "I'm here with a certain someone. Yes the very same. And we wanted to know…. if you could meet us at Sapphire's Fire Boutique in about an hour. No, no dear, an hour, there's no need for you to get there early. Yes I'm sure." She looks up at Asami. "I'm not sure, let me ask her. Miss Sato, Lisa would like to know if you want her to pick up anything for you while she's out."

Chelse smiles as Asami grits her teeth and shakes her fist at her angrily. "No hun, I think she's all set. We'll see you soon okay. Yeah. Bye Bye." Chelse says hanging up the phone.

"Ugh….why Chelse why would you call her? You know clingy she is around me." Asami says despondently.

"Because my sister is as lar as they come and now that you're spoken for, her hopes and dreams of a happily ever after with you are no more. This will be something she'll treasure for the rest of her life. Besides I don't swing that way, and we need a lar woman's perspective." Chelse says as she puts the phone on 'out of the office' mode.

"Ugh, I'm not lar! Geez!" The raven haired beauty says as she walks into her office and picks up the phone. She still needed to call Korra to confirm for tonight. Intense heat fills her body as she dials.

"Hello." Korra says.

Asami can't speak suddenly. She breathes heavily into the phone.

"Helllloooooo…." Korra says finding the deep breathing kind of weird.

Asami manages to clear her throat. "Korra, hey, it's me… Asami."

The caramel beauty smiles happy to hear her girlfriend's voice. "Hey…I…I missed you today." She says softly looking at the floor, trying not to blush.

Asami felt like she was going to melt…literally. "I, missed you too baby." She closes her eyes.

Korra smiles with hope in her voice. "Are…you feeling better? Are we…still on for tonight? I mean if you aren't feeling well we can just….."

The raven haired beauty smiles. "Wild ostrich horses couldn't keep me away. I can't wait to see you."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? I can still call Gran Gran for you." Korra says sweetly.

"I'm good, as long I have you. I…missed you so much yesterday. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your appointment. How was it?" Asami asks.

Korra sighs into the phone and smiles. "I missed you too. Therapy was good. The doc didn't have to use the needles today. So with any luck I'll be walking soon. But…I bet if you were there, I wouldn't need those stupid leg braces anymore."

Chelse comes into the office and taps her watch. The young CEO sighs and nods. "You're so sweet. I look forward to seeing that. Uhh, Korra, is it okay if we finish this conversation tonight?" Asami says softly.

"Yeah, …yeah sure. See you soon." Korra says.

"Thanks baby. Pick you up at 7. Bye." Asami says.

"Bye." Korra says softly as Asami hangs up the phone. "Bye." The young avatar says again. She smiles totally willing to risk any illness if it meant having Asami in her arms. She couldn't wait to see her.

Asami heads out of the office with Chelse to meet Lisa at the boutique. She really wasn't looking forward to her assistant's obsessive little sister.

Chelse made sure to limit Lisa's access to Asami over the years, as her 28 year old little sister practically worshipped the ground her boss walked on. Lisa's girlfriends all happened to bare a striking resemblance to a certain raven haired vixen. The young CEO found it sweet at first, but the way the woman fawned over her began to make her uncomfortable over time. Lisa would move the moon if she could, just to keep a smile on Asami's face.

When Asami was little she always found it strange that Lisa would tell her that they would be married one day. It all made for very uneasy encounters once Asami became a teenager. As expected she blossomed into her beauty quite early and Lisa made sure the young woman knew how gorgeous she was.

Fortunately Asami's father wasn't having any of it and ordered Chelse to keep her sister away from his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire's Fire Boutique….downtown Republic City.<strong>

Lisa runs at them at full speed, just happy to catch a glimpse of Asami. Chelse stands in front of Asami holding her hand up halting her sister's assault.

"Hey Asami…I..I…I….I mean Miss Sato." Lisa says looking past her sister. "Here I made these for us. They aren't as pretty as you are though." Lisa says handing them T-shirts with a Future Industries logo and Asami's face on the front.

The young CEO half smiles as she takes it. "….Thaaanks." She says widening her eyes at Chelse.

"Oh this is so sweet Lee Lee. This is going to be so much fun. We are going to make sure Miss Sato finds just the perfect outfit for her big date tonight aren't we Lee Lee." Chelse says taking the shirt from Asami's hand and putting her arm around her sister's shoulders walking them into the boutique.

Asami shakes her head and takes a deep breath as Lisa looks back at her. Her sister stands in the center of the store staring at Asami as Chelse pulls her boss over to the Lo and Li Ember Island collection. "These are always a perfect choice." She says putting a bra and panty set in front of Asami.

The raven haired beauty tucks her hair behind her ear as she peaks back at Lisa. She whispers to Chelse. "Does she have to keep staring at me like that?"

Her assistant smiles. "That's why she's here dear. Give her a break. She hasn't seen you in 4 years." Chelse turns to Lisa. "Lee Lee go pick out something for Miss Sato."

Lisa's eyes widen as she averts her eyes and walks into a different section of the boutique.

Asami clinches her jaw.

"Relax Miss Sato." She says. Then she yells over to Lisa. "Lee Lee you know Miss Sato has someone special in her life right?"

The young woman looks over to them and nods softly as she continues looking through lingerie.

Asami rolls her eyes.

"Go pick out something. We'll pick from the three." Chelse says taking her choice and putting it into the fitting room. She walks over takes Lisa's pick winking at her little sister. Asami walks into the fitting room with her choice.

Chelse sits down in front of the room and pats the seat next to her signaling Lisa to come sit next to her.

She leans over and whispers in her sister's ear. "No funny business Lee Lee. You have a lovely girlfriend at home. You're just here to help, got it."

Lisa puts her head down and nods.

"We're ready for you Miss Sato. We want something that's going knock Kor's head off." Chelse says as Asami emerges from the dressing room.

Lisa's jaw drops. "Beautiful." She whispers seeing Asami in a baby blue lace corset and panties, showing off her hourglass figure.

Chelse looks at her sister then turns to Asami. "Next."

"What?" Asami says. "This is cute. You know how much Korra…" She says as her assistant deliberately interrupts.

"Yes, we know how much "KOR" likes blue, but we can do better." Chelse says raising her eyebrows and nodding subtly toward her sister reminding Asami earlier not to tell Lisa that she was dating a woman.

Asami nods and heads back into the fitting room.

A minute later she comes out in a burgundy sheer all in one body style outfit. "How about this one?" She asks Chelse who looks over at a drooling Lisa who can't seem to speak but can't stop staring.

"Speechless is good but nope." Chelse says.

"Oh come on Chelse." Asami says completely irritated.

"I said no. Put on the one I picked out." Her assistant says.

Asami rolls her eyes and heads back inside.

She comes out wearing Chelse's suggestion.

Lisa's nose begins to bleed then she passes out.

Chelse smiles. "Yep, that's the one. I knew I had good taste." She signals the shop attendant. "That's the one, box it up."

Asami furrows her brow in concern. "Is…is she gonna be okay?" She asks seeing the smile on Lisa's face.

Chelse smirks helping her sister up. "She will be once you change out of that. Now go on. We've got to get back to the office."

Lisa wipes her nose with a napkin as they leave. She swallows suddenly unable to make eye contact with Asami. "Thanks for letting me hang out with you today Miss Sato. Your boyfriend is a really lucky guy."

"Thanks for your help." Asami says with a soft smile, seeing the woman blush. "Your girlfriend is really lucky too Lisa. I wish you the best."

Lisa looks up at her and smiles. "T-t-thanks Miss Sato."

Chelse hugs her sister then she and Asami head back to the office.

**My first, my last, my everything… **

**Friday night 6:30 pm**

Korra waits nervously for Asami to pick her up. It was the night of their first date…well their first 'official' date anyway. Korra can barely sit still she's so worried. She doesn't want to mess things up right out the gate. Asami told her to wear something comfortable. She hadn't been expecting that. Every minute that passed she became more and more anxious not knowing if her outfit was alright. She wore a fur lined sleeveless blue shirt, loose dark blue pants and her walrus yak skin waist shawl.

She swallows as she checks the mirror again.

Korra hated to admit how much she missed Asami yesterday. It felt like she hadn't seen her in forever, though it had only been one day. She could barely sleep she was so worried about her. Korra couldn't understand why Asami wouldn't just go see Gran Gran. Whenever she had gotten sick in the past, a few leaves from her mentor always did the trick.

She sighs and pets Naga again while she waits.

The clock strikes 7.

Asami sits outside in her car taking deep breaths. Korra was the only thing on her mind. She had never been so focused on anything in her entire life. It was like someone had lit a fire within her. This was their first date and she wanted to make sure that Korra never forgot it.

She stares down at the box she'd brought from the boutique today. She knew Korra wanted to take things slow, but she also knew how intense things got when they were together. "Just in case." She says to herself as she picks up the box and a small gift bag and heads to the door.

Before she can knock Korra opens the door with a huge smile on her face. "Hey!" The caramel skinned beauty says taking deep breaths.

Asami smiles. "Hey, yourself." She leans over and hugs her. She didn't want to let go. This was what she had missed last night.

Korra feels her tremble and rubs her back. "Is everything okay?" She asks as Asami pulls back and brings their lips together. Korra immediately reciprocates cupping the raven haired beauty's cheek.

Asami whispers softly trying to fight back tears. "I missed you." She says unable to forget her dream from last night. She felt that now that she was with Korra, everything would be alright.

The young avatar smiles looking her in the eye. "I missed you too….baby." She says softly but awkwardly. "Do you have time to come in for a minute?" Korra asks.

Asami nods and they go inside. "Hey Korra give me a second, I need to put something away upstairs."

"Okay." Korra says as she rolls into the living room and Asami heads upstairs.

Asami takes a deep breath as she puts her lingerie box in the closet in the bathroom.

The strange voice whispers in her mind again. "You should be with Korra."

Asami shakes her head and blinks rapidly feeling a chill cover her body suddenly. She stands and moves to check herself out in the mirror. She swallows softly as she trembles closing her eyes. The raven haired beauty couldn't understand why the dream had shaken her up so much. She slowly opens her eyes then grabs a hold of the sink trying not to scream seeing that her face had disappeared again. She immediately shuts her eyes breathing briskly through her nose. "It's not real….It's not real…It's not real." She repeats to herself opening her eyes then slowly looking up into the mirror to see her face.

Asami swallows as she breathes in and out now staring into her eyes. She gulps and gives her cheeks a light smack to assure herself that she was awake.

"Is everything okay?" Korra yells up the stairs.

Asami clears her throat. "Yeah, be right down." She says taking one last look in the mirror.

She joins Korra in the living room. The caramel skinned beauty smiles as she holds a little box in her lap. She hands it to Asami.

"Here this is for you." Korra says smiling nervously. "Gran Gran said that people give gifts on first dates." She puts her head down whispering to herself. "Mako must not have known that."

Asami smiles as she takes it remembering her own gift. "Oh, here I got you something too. I hope you like it. Can…I open mine?"

"Yeah, I mean if I can open mine?" Korra asks seeing Asami smile and nod softly as she sits in a recliner across from her.

"Oh…wow." Asami says pulling an aqua blue tear drop pendant necklace out of the box.

Korra smiles seeing her reaction as she opens her own bag. She pulls out a heart shaped box with a bracelet inside. There is a single half heart charm on it. "Where's the other half?" Korra asks innocently.

Asami swallows and lifts her wrist.

Korra releases a happy sigh and puts out her wrist out so Asami can put it on her. The raven haired beauty tucks her hair behind her ear as she fastens the bracelet on her wrist.

"It's not too much is it?" Asami asks nervously.

The young avatar cups her cheek and brushes their lips together. "It's great. Want me to put yours on you?"

Asami nods and turns around. She sighs. This felt so good. Just being with Korra made all her fear disappear. "Are you ready to head out?" She asks.

"Yeah." Korra says with a gentle smile.

A few minutes later they are in the car headed downtown.

"Are you feeling better?" Korra asks.

Asami takes her hand. "Now that I'm with you. I'm perfect."

Korra lowers her head unable to get the smile off of her face.

"So where are we headed?" Korra asks.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. I hope you like it." Asami says squeezing her girlfriend's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Pro-Bending Stadium<strong>

The two women go in through a special entrance in the back to the stadium then up to Luxury Box seating.

Asami is practically in Korra's lap she sitting so close to her. It was a private box, but you would have thought it was packed with people the way Asami had her arms wrapped around Korra's.

The young avatar smiles and kisses her cheek. Then she whispers. "Is there a match today or something?"

Asami hugs her a little tighter. "Just watch."

The lights start to come on one at a time as the announcer stands in the center of a newly designed arena.

"Let's get ready to Earth….Ruuuuummmbbblllllleeee!" The man says as flames shoot up throughout the building. "Welcome to Earth Rumble 78."

Eight fighters come from different corners of the arena.

The man earth bends himself to the outer edge of the field. "The rules are simple, the last bender standing wins! For our first match we have the defending champion, Avalanche versus The Escavator!" The man yells.

Korra swallows and smiles as the match begins. Asami kisses her cheek.

Match after match, the entire stadium shakes. Korra half heartedly laughs a few times seeing some of the costumes. Asami softly rubs Korra's leg as she winces seeing one of the fighters get hit in the face with by a large boulder.

The young avatar looks down at her girlfriend's hand and smiles. Asami was being very physically affectionate toward her tonight. She hadn't let go of her the whole time.

That last fight of the night and Korra holds her head down releasing a heavy sigh. Asami notices and suddenly feels self-conscious. 'Maybe this wasn't the best idea for a date' She thinks to herself. "I'm sorry." She whispers to Korra.

"Huh, for what?" Korra asks looking up at her.

Asami gazes at her with sad lidded eyes. "You're not having a good time."

Korra smirks softly as she brushes her lips against Asami's cheek. "I'm having a great time. I'm just happy to be here with you."

Asami sighs hearing a bit of downhearted tone in Korra's voice. She squeezes the caramel skinned beauty's hand. "Come on, let's go." Asami says standing to her feet.

Korra gives her hand a little pull. "Asami, wait we don't have to leave. Really, I'm fine."

The raven haired beauty puts her hands on either side of the arm rests of Korra's chair. "Look at me." She says as their eyes lock. "I just want you to be happy. That's all."

The young avatar smiles cupping her cheek. "I am."

"Then let's get out of here." Asami says.

The caramel skinned beauty nods softly. Asami leans in and kisses her. They leave the stadium hand in hand.

Asami holds Korra's hand the whole way back to her apartment. "I'm sorry Korra. I thought you might like seeing a different form of competitive bending."

Korra takes a deep breath and holds her head down. "I…I do. I mean I…did."

Asami sighs sensing that her girlfriend wasn't telling her something. "Talk to me baby. I'm listening."

The young avatar looks over to her with a sad half smile. "Is… that what you think of when you think of me…fighting?" Korra asks.

Asami blinks a few times furrowing her brow. "What...no, of course not." She thinks back to when Korra took her out last week. "Do you think of driving and cars when you think about me?" She asks.

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Well…yeah."

"What?" Asami exclaims.

The young avatar corrects herself. "I mean…it's just that you really like cars and stuff and you're really good at driving."

"Well you're really good at fighting and bending, but that's not all there is to you." Asami says quickly.

The caramel skinned beauty stares at her intently. "Come on Asami, what else is there? That's all I'm good for."

The car comes to a sudden stop in the middle of the street.

"Asami! What are you doing?" Korra asks hearing horns honking and seeing people staring from the street.

The raven haired beauty puts the car in park then turns to her surprised girlfriend. "Is that what you really think?"

Korra looks out the window and waves apologetically to a passing vehicle. "Asami…can't we talk about this back at the apartment."

"No we can't. Korra, is that why you think I'm with you, because you know how to fight? Because if that's the case I would still be with Mako." Asami says genuinely.

Korra blinks rapidly never seeing Asami look so intently. The young avatar sighs and puts her head down. "I…I don't really know…why you're with me."

Asami closes her eyes and sighs. Then she sits back in her seat and stares at the road as cars continue to honk and pass them by.

Korra swallows as she stares at her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye unsure of what to say or do.

Asami takes a deep breath as she continues to stare out the windshield. "Korra… I'm with you… because…you're amazing. You're strong and kind and…selfless. You're brave… and beautiful. You're a fierce friend…and an even fiercer fighter." Asami sighs and holds her head down. "I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't met you." She takes in another deep breath and closes her eyes. "When I think of you…warmth, kindness, and caring are the first things that come to my mind." She says softly as she looks at her girlfriend.

Tears stream down the young avatar's face. She sits speechless as Asami cups her cheek, leans over and gently brings their lips together.

The raven haired beauty takes a deep breath and starts the car. They drive the rest of the way in silence.

Asami helps Korra into her apartment and closes the door behind them.

The caramel skinned beauty finds the courage to look up into Asami's beautiful green eyes. "Asami…I…I don't know what to say."

The young CEO gets on her knees and places her hands on Korra's knees. "Tell me why you're with me?"

Korra blinks a few times and averts her eyes. Asami just waits patiently as Korra swallows then stares into her lap. Truthfully, she didn't know how to answer the question. She felt so much for Asami that she couldn't put it into words. It was all so new and confusing. She'd never felt this strongly toward anyone before not even Mako. That was the only other relationship she had to compare anything to. What was she supposed to say? Everything that Asami had just said about her she could easily repeat, and it'd be true. But she didn't think it would be right.

Korra takes a deep breath and closes her eyes and focuses on her heart. It was an exercise that Gran Gran had taught her to help her calm down in moments of stress. What came out of her mouth wasn't what she expected, but the more she listened to herself, the more she knew it was the truth.

"When…I'm with you, I feel…alive. I feel…like, my life isn't just about fighting. I feel…" She opens her eyes still staring down into her lap. "…like, I'm not alone anymore, like I'm here for a reason, not just to be used by the world…like I have something I wanna fight for." Korra says as her body trembles slightly. She lifts her head as a single tear rolls down Asami's cheek.

The raven haired beauty swallows as she stands to her feet taking a deep breath and wiping her tear away and sniffling. "Thank you, baby. That's all I wanted to know. Is it alright… if I stay here tonight?"

The young avatar blinks rapidly with her mouth slightly agape. "Y…y…yeah, I mean sure." She wasn't expecting that.

Asami takes a deep breath and smiles.

Korra smirks apprehensively as she heads upstairs. "I'm…I'm gonna head on up." She says nervously.

Asami puts her head down shyly as she points to the spare bedroom. "I'm gonna…use this one."

"Oh..okay." Korra says as she gets into the chair mover gulping.

The two young women get ready for bed in separate bathrooms.

Asami's face disappears in the mirror quite a few times. She attempts to stop the sudden rush of fear that's surging through her by touching her face. She pinches her nose and runs her fingers along her lips as she takes deep breaths.

The unknown voice whispers in her mind again. "You should be with Korra. There's no need to wait."

"I am with Korra." She says to herself unconsciously answering the voice in her mind. She takes in slow deep breathes and pictures Korra in her mind to ease her fear.

Korra sighs as she stares into the mirror in the upstairs bathroom. She's unsure of what to do. Was it okay for them to sleep in the same bed now that they were together? After their talk she felt a lot closer to Asami and truthfully was surprised when she asked to stay over. She suddenly wasn't sure if she was ready to be alone with her and she couldn't ask her to leave, nor did she want to. She just wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

There is a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Korra…is it okay if I sleep in here with you?" Asami asks innocently.

"Uuhh, yeah." Korra says as her stomach tightens. "I'll, uuh be out in a minute."

"Okay." Asami says as she gets into bed and gets under the sheets. She continues taking slow deep breaths. She just wanted to be with Korra to hold her thinking that it would ease the unrest that began to creep into her mind.

Korra soon joins her in bed. This time Korra holds Asami in her arms feeling her girlfriend trembling. "Are you okay?" The young avatar asks.

Asami sighs as she snuggles into the crook of Korra's neck. "Yeah. I am now."

They lay in silence for a few minutes until Korra speaks up. "I really did like that Earth Rumble thing. That Liquidator woman was really tough." She says.

Asami is silent.

"As-ami…" Korra says trying to see her girlfriend's face.

The raven haired beauty is fast asleep. Korra smiles and softly giggles. She gently kisses Asami's forehead and closes her eyes.

A few hours later…

Asami's eyes begin to twitch as she dreams of her beautiful girlfriend. The unknown voice whispers in her mind over and over again. "You should be with Korra. There's no need to wait."

The raven haired beauty sees a naked Korra beckoning seductively to come to her. Asami smiles compelled to obey.

Korra's eyes slowly open as Asami begins softly kissing her neck then intertwining their legs. The young avatar is suddenly a lot more awake as Asami begins to grind her sex against Korra's thigh fondling her breasts.

The caramel beauty clears her throat. "A…A…Asami…" She says taking a deep breath.

"Mmm." Asami moans as she nibbles on her earlobe.

Korra gulps as her girlfriend begins to kiss a path down to her chest. Her breathing becomes labored. "A….sami, uuhh…hey…." Korra says trying to get the woman's attention.

Asami sits up straddling her looking down at her with lidded eyes. She smiles seductively then leans down bringing their lips together.

Korra wilts into the kiss.

Asami pulls back sitting up on Korra's waist. She moves to take her shirt off. Korra grabs her hands stopping her. "Asami…wait…what are you doing?"

The raven haired beauty smiles looking very much like she's in a daze. "It's okay baby….we don't have to wait." She says leaning down softly kissing Korra's neck and chest again.

Korra takes short quick breaths. "A…Asami…we said…we'd take…things slow." She says apprehensively as Asami massages her breasts.

She giggles against Korra's neck. "Mmm, you're so cute. I like that." Asami whispers as she slides her hand down Korra's torso and into her panties unconsciously responding, still mentally in her dream.

Korra begins to pant. "Asami….wait…don't … I'm….I'm on my period…please."

Asami smiles against her neck as her fingers circle the caramel beauty's clit then slides down the length of her lower lips.

Korra gasps grabbing Asami's arms. "Asami stop!" She says trying to push the woman off of her.

Asami suddenly grabs Korra's throat and smiles down at her. "It feels good, let me show you." She says completely entranced.

Korra tries to push her off finding Asami to be unusually strong all of a sudden. "Stop." She gasps out as Asami smiles down at her in a trance like state. The avatar state is suddenly triggered and she forcefully pushes Asami off of her and onto the floor.

Korra pants as she sits up in bed.

Asami takes a deep breath and shakes her head blinking rapidly. She smiles happily as she looks up at Korra as though she had just woken up. "Korra…hey baby." She says softly until she sees the expression on Korra's face.

She stands to her feet. "What…what's going on?" She asks now looking down between Korra's legs. She furrows her brow. "What…what ha….ppened?" She says looking down at her hand seeing blood on her fingers. Asami's bottom lip begins to tremble. Her breathing becomes rapid.

Asami swallows hard tears now streaming down her cheeks as she looks into Korra's eyes. "kor...ra. I'm….sorry." She says as she looks back and forth from her hand to Korra's face. She covers her mouth and shakes her head. "I'm…sorry." She chokes out.

The young avatar takes a deep breath. "A..a…a…Asami…I….didn't…mean to…" She manages to get out before her girlfriend bolts from the room and heads downstairs. "Asami wait!" Korra yells trying to get out of bed and into her wheelchair to go after her. Asami is out the door before Korra can get downstairs.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Stick with me guys and gals.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Korrasami 9

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes: **This chapter is a bit of a ride. Lot going on, hope you all can follow everything. Just hold on have to move things along. HUGE Appreciation for all the reviews, PMs, and story followers. Glad you all are enjoying it. I know I am. More to come.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cabbage Corp Headquarters<strong>

Lau Gan-Lan Jr. sits back at his desk drinking a bottle of water; it looks like his skin is red, boiling from the inside out. He takes a deep breath, steam vapors waft from his body as the color begins to return to his face.

He takes long deep breaths through his mouth then sits up straight looking and feeling more relaxed. "Ahh…that's better." He sighs. "Now let's see how little Oma and Shu are doing shall we." He says emitting a strange clicking sound from his throat. A small centipede crawls from his closet then up his arm. The little bug bites his throat.

Lau closes his eyes and sees a vision of Asami crying sitting in her bathtub with her knees tucked into her chest. Lau opens his eyes and sighs. "Oh come now Asami, it couldn't have been that bad. Women can be so fickle, this won't do at all." He says sitting back in his chair rubbing his chin. He could still see his venom coursing through her body.

Lau sighs. "Hum, perhaps I've been going about this the wrong way." He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as the centipede bites him again. He breathes through his nose as the bug in Asami's apartment moves closer to her. "Let's change the station. How about damsel in distress…"

**Asami's Apartment**

"Korra…." Asami whimpers as she puts her forehead on her knees.

Asami had driven for hours with blurry tear filled eyes in utter anguish. She wasn't thinking when she left Korra so suddenly. She just couldn't understand what happened. It was all a dream and then it was suddenly real. She couldn't forgive herself for what she had done.

When she got home, she immediately called her assistant.

"Uhh…hello? Miss Sato?" Chelse asks sleepily. There were only two people who would ever call her that early in the morning.

"Chelse." Asami says taking a deep breath composing herself. "Sorry for the late call, I just wanted you to know that I'll be taking a few days off okay." She says wiping her nose.

Chelse furrows her brow trying to wake herself up. "Uummm…give me a second." She sits up and turns on the light on her night stand and pulls a folder from the drawer. She yawns into the phone. "Okay…." She says yawning again. "You have vehicle inspections tomorrow, I can reschedule that, then a meeting with the president this upcoming Tuesday….how long did you need?"

Asami takes a deep breath. "I guess… until Tuesday." She says.

Chelse yawns again. "Things must have gone well with Korra, huh."

Asami closes her eyes. "See you Tuesday Chelse." She hangs up the phone.

Chelse furrows her brow hearing the phone click.

The raven haired beauty trembles as she makes her way upstairs to her bathroom staring at her right hand, still stained with Korra's blood.

She sits in the bathtub unable to stop her tears. "This isn't what I wanted. This wasn't how it was supposed to be." She whispers. Asami had no idea how she was going to face Korra after what she had done.

The frightened yet confused expression on her girlfriend's face had been burned into her mind. She cries even harder. "Korra, I…I…I'm sorry." She groans crying so hard that her chest is convulsing. She's devastated knowing that she had unconsciously taken her girlfriend's virginity.

Her mind flashed back to the man she dated before Mako. He was the first man that her father had approved of. She liked him, but she wasn't in love with him. They only dated for 3 weeks, but she recalled the night things went too far. He tried to force himself on her. She remembers her fear as well as her anger. If she hadn't had years of martial arts training who knows what would have happened. Of course the man was never heard from again thanks to her father.

Now years later she finds herself in the same position only now she is the assaulter.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head taking deep heavy breaths when something suddenly bites her arm. "AH!" She yells hitting her arm. She immediately stands up and looks in and around the tub not seeing anything in a bit of a panic. She and bugs did not get along, especially not recently.

She sighs shakily and sits back down in the tub holding her arm and closing her eyes. Almost immediately she opens them. "No…no…no…no…no…no…no…no….no….no." She says taking short panting breaths. She blinks rapidly as she stands up in the tub and looks in the mirror. Her face is gone again. She closes her eyes and all she can see is her bloodied hands covered in bugs. She opens her eyes wide and quickly gets out of the bathtub avoiding the mirror.

She breathes out through puckered lips then goes to sit down on her bed. She swallows hard. "It's not real….it's not real….it's not." She says slowly closing her eyes again seeing the same vision. She quickly opens then and gulps as she trembles. "Korra…."

Asami gets up and goes down stairs to the kitchen and washes her hands over and over again. "It's okay. I just need to… think of …Kor…ra." She says shedding a few tears and closing her eyes, then opening them quickly.

She swallows hard washing her hands again. "I'm sorry…." She says trying to form a picture of Korra in her mind with her eyes open. She breathes out through her mouth as more tears flow seeing her girlfriend smiling at her in her mind. "I'm…so sorry. I didn't mean to."

Asami knew that something wasn't right. She started to think that she might be having some type of nervous breakdown. The raven haired beauty had always been so mentally tough. Even when she would get sick it never lasted for more than a day, she would practically will herself into wellness.

She heads back up to her bedroom and turns her dresser mirror over so she couldn't see her reflection. She gets into bed and pulls her knees into her chest and takes slow deep breaths remembering her martial arts training. She closes her eyes and does her best to withstand seeing millions of bugs crawling from her bloodied hands unable to stop the overwhelming guilt that began seeping into her heart. She trembles opening her eyes again.

"I'm….sorry." She breathes out. "It… was an accident."

A deep low voice whispers in her mind. "How could you…."

"I…I…didn't mean to…Korra….I'm, I'm gonna make things right….I promise…" Asami says unconsciously answering the voice in her mind.

**Korra's apartment**

Korra hits the arm of her wheelchair. "I'm such an idiot." She yells to herself.

She holds her head down. She didn't mean to push Asami off of her so suddenly, she was just scared. Things were moving too fast. Asami didn't seem like herself either. If Korra didn't know any better she could have sworn her girlfriend was sleep walking…or rather sleep touching. Either way she just knew that Asami was acting unusual.

The young avatar hated herself. She needed to apologize to Asami and make sure that she hadn't hurt her. Korra saw the way her girlfriend reacted to her. She needed to talk to her right away. She knew Asami wanted to be intimate with her; she wanted Asami too, but she needed to stick to what Katara had told her for a while.

Korra immediately gets dressed and hooks her chair up to Naga and heads to Asami's apartment, but her car wasn't there. So she heads out to her mansion on the outskirts of the city. The butler told her that she hadn't been home yet. She even went by Future Industries. It was closed of course.

The distraught avatar returns home to her apartment a few hours later just as the sun is rising. She was genuinely scared. Had she screwed up her relationship already; it had only been a few days.

Korra picks up the phone and calls Asami's apartment. It rings and rings and rings. After a few minutes she hangs up the phone then looks at the clock. She swallows hard. She needed to wait until 7 o'clock so she could call Asami's office next. She was determined not to let the sun go down without making things right with her girlfriend.

She couldn't sit still so she calls her mentor hoping for some advice.

"Hey Gran Gran, It's Korra."

The old waterbender clears her throat. "Good morning Korra. How are you doing? Our next session isn't until tomorrow. Is everything alright?"

Korra takes a deep breath and swallows hard. "I…I hurt Asami, Gran. I didn't mean to. I just didn't know what else to do."

"It's alright, tell me what happened." The old waterbender says soothingly.

Katara sighs as she listens to her student. Korra recounts her view of what happened between her and Asami.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath as she thinks over what she'd just heard. "Korra… I think you need to give Asami some time to work through things."

"What!" The young avatar exclaims."

Katara sighs. "Give her some space. You don't even know where she is right now. Besides if what you've told me is true, she'll come back around. If she really feels she's done something wrong, she'll talk to you about it in time." The old waterbender says knowing how these things can be.

"But Gran she didn't do anything wrong it was my fault, I have to at least let her know how sorry I am for pushing her." Korra says quickly.

"Korra, leave her be. Running around the city on a wild otter penguin chase isn't good for your health. Just give her some time." The old waterbender says.

Korra sighs despondently. "Fine." She hangs up the phone and crosses her arms. The young avatar had no intention of doing what her mentor had advised her to do.

She calls Asami's office right at 7 o'clock and completely bypasses any pleasantries.

"Thank you for a calling Future…" Chelse is immediately interrupted.

"Hello… is Asami there? Tell her I need to talk to her. Tell her I…." Korra blurts out.

"May I ask whose calling?" The woman says.

"It's Korra. I need to talk to Asami…" She says as Chelse interrupts her.

"Avatar Korra, may I ask that you please calm down." She says even though she's worried now after the call she got from Asami a few hours ago. She thought Asami had decided to spend a few days with Korra. "Miss Sato isn't available right now."

"Is she there? I'm on my way…" Korra says immediately hanging up the phone.

Chelse shakes her head and rolls her eyes and calls Korra back. The young avatar immediately picks up the phone. "Asami?" She exclaims.

"This is Chelse, her assistant. Now if you would please be so kind as to not hang up on me again. As I said Miss Sato isn't available right now."

"Well what does that mean? Is she there or not?" Korra asks quickly sounding very aggravated.

Chelse clears her throat and closes her eyes. She hated her confidentiality agreement right now. "I…can't give you that information. But if there's anything else that you need I can…"

"I need Asami." Korra says trying to fight back tears. She holds her head down and sighs as a tear rolls down her cheek. "Look I understand if she doesn't want to talk to me…just…just tell her…that I'm sorry. I was…just scared. I didn't…."

Chelse interrupts her. "Avatar Korra…." She says closing her eyes and taking an apprehensive breath. "You should…check "YOUR" apartment." She says swallowing.

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh?" She asks genuinely confused.

Chelse rolls her eyes. "I'll give Miss Sato your message when she's available and if you need anything for "YOUR" a-part-ment, feel free to call… and… let… me… know." She says mouthing the words in a deliberately slow manner.

Korra scratches her head. "Uhhh, okay…If you could just give Asami my message… that's all I really need, but thanks though." She says sadly then hangs up the phone.

"Seriously?!" Chelse says now rubbing her forehead completely annoyed. "Geez Miss Sato you really know how to pick'em."

**15 minutes later….**

Korra lies against Naga scratching the polarbear dog behind the ears. "That was kinda weird. I wonder why she's so concerned about my apart…ment." The lightbulb goes on in Korra's head. She's out the door with Naga in a flash.

A little while later she sits in front of Asami's apartment. She's relieved to see her girlfriend's car. She knocks on the door a few times and calls Asami's name, but there's no response.

"Asami….I'm sorry okay. Can we please talk?" Korra says trying to keep her voice down. She even threw a few rocks at the window, but Asami didn't respond.

Korra sits on Asami's doorstep for another three hours then heads back to her place and calls Chelse back.

"Hey Miss Chelse. Can you please call me when she comes in, please?" Korra says sounding very worried.

Chelse sighs knowing where Asami called her from that morning. She assumes the two of them must have had a fight and Asami didn't want to talk to her yet. "I understand."

"Thanks." Korra says hanging up the phone.

Korra called Asami's apartment and office every other hour, but Asami never picked up. She sits alone in bed utterly depressed now completely sure that Asami was avoiding her. Had she really messed up that badly?

**Asami's apartment**

The raven haired beauty sits blinking rapidly trying to keep her eyes open. The phone rang and rang. But she couldn't bring herself to pick it up thinking that it might be Korra. There were knocks on the door, she even thought she heard Korra calling her name, which made her feel even worse. She thought that if she could just clear her head for a while, she could find the courage to talk to Korra about what happened but no matter what she did every time she closed her eyes she couldn't help but cry seeing her bloodied hands covered in bugs.

It made her feel sick to her stomach.

Every hour things seemed to get worse and worse. By the time the evening came Asami was working overtime just to keep her eyes open. She was so tired, but she couldn't bear seeing the bugs. She laughs a few times throughout the night wishing she had taken Korra up on her offer to see Gran Gran. But she couldn't face the old waterbender knowing what she had done to Korra.

The voice whispers in her mind. "She trusted you…"

The raven haired beauty gasps and cries unable to stop herself from closing her eyes momentarily. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes envisioning her girlfriend. She felt as long as she thought of Korra…in spite of what she had done she might be alright. She even thought about going to see her girlfriend, but the guilt was immobilizing her.

* * *

><p>The young avatar lies in bed utterly exhausted from trying to get in touch with Asami. She somehow manages to get to sleep and again finds herself in the spirit world.<p>

She sits in a swamp-like place with water, vines and old trees. "Hello?" She says as she looks around the murky place. A few minutes go by and she can hear someone calling her name.

"…Kor…ra…." The voice says sadly.

The caramel skinned beauty suddenly feels sick to her stomach. She furrows her brow and lowers her head. The voice calls her name again. Korra's eyes widen as she raises her eyebrows. "Asami? Asami!" She calls out suddenly feeling panicked.

Korra runs through the swamp hoping over tree limbs trying to find out where her girlfriend's voice was coming from. "Asami! Where are you?" She yells.

"…I'm….sorry." The voice whispers. "Korra….help…me…"

The young avatar pants as she trips and falls into the water. "Asami!" She yells in frustration as she looks down into the water and sees a strange reflection.

She turns around to see a large black and white bear behind her. Korra stands up and looks into the bear's eyes. "Uhh, hi. I'm…Korra. What's your name?" She asks apprehensively as the bear's eyes begin to glow.

Korra furrows her brow feeling a strange vibration in her mind. "Hei-bai? Is…is that your name? Can you help me? I'm trying to find my friend."

The large bear begins to nudge her with his snout then he bends down and she gets on his back. In a flash the bear is running through the swamp. The woman's voice getting louder and louder.

Hei-bai eventually comes to stop in front of a large tree and starts to growl. Korra gets off his back. "Asami!" She yells still not seeing her girlfriend. She approaches the tree and sees that there is some sort of door, but it looks like it's moving.

The black and white bear suddenly transforms into an even larger fearsome six-legged monster. It roars toward the door emitting a bright light from its mouth. Korra can now see millions of small bugs falling away. Inside the tree she can see a woman covered in bugs. The young avatar instinctively runs toward the opening. "Asami!" She yells reaching for the doorway when a strange light knocks Korra back into the water.

"Korra…" The woman says crying with her head down.

The young avatar gets to her feet when a strange clicking noise begins to echo throughout the swamp. She covers her ears and stumbles back toward the tree. "Asami, I'm coming!" She says as her feet get heavier and it becomes harder for her to move. Korra bends down trying to lift her legs with her hands.

Hei-bai transforms back into a bear and moves to stand in front of Korra as the clicking noise gets louder.

"Hei-bai, please." Korra says. "Please I have to help her."

The large bear makes a groaning sound and shakes his head looking back as the massive tree begins to shake. He turns and shoots a beam of light from his mouth at Korra and she wakes up in her bed drenched in sweat.

The young avatar takes deep panting breathes blinking rapidly. "Asami…" She says swallowing. She couldn't fight the feeling that her girlfriend was in some sort of danger.

**The next morning….**

Katara returns from Korra's treatment. She did what she could so sooth the forlorn avatar. She also encouraged Korra to take a break from calling Asami for a while, not only to give the phone a rest, but also to give the woman a chance to call her back.

Katara began to worry about Asami too, but for a different reason. Korra had explained what happened in her dream that night and was adamant that Asami might be in some kind of trouble.

The old waterbender had had a similar experience. She awakened that morning to a startling vision. She saw Asami in the arms of a man, a very dangerous man with a face shrouded in darkness. She had no idea who the man was, but she could feel based on the vision that this man could seriously hurt Asami.

She walks into her living room picks up the phone and calls the White Lotus Sentries on Air Temple Island. The old waterbender needed to see how long it would be before her research request was answered by headquarters. Her intuition told her that she would need the information soon. She only hoped that it wouldn't be too late for Asami by then. She saw the way the spirit water glowed in the young woman's presence. There was no doubt that there was a connection.

She also confirmed based on Korra's treatment today that the darkness didn't originate with Asami. The young woman had been with Korra for an entire evening yet Katara found no darkness in the young avatar. It was definitely from an outside source and at some point last week Korra had come into contact with it.

This was a dilemma for the old waterbender. Katara had set rules for herself when it came to certain things. She stayed secluded in the Southern Water Tribe in an effort to not become personally involved in this new generation's problems. But after that vision she knew that she'd have to step in mostly because Korra would inevitably be involved because of her relationship with Asami.

She only hoped that history wasn't repeating itself.

Korra was now even more motivated to talk to Asami. She restarted her routine from yesterday. She called and went by Asami's apartment and office. There was still no response from the raven haired beauty. The young avatar was an emotional mess by the time the afternoon came still feeling like her girlfriend was avoiding her. Her physical therapy appointment was a total bust.

**Republic General: Dr. Guo's office**

"Come on Korra, what's up with you today?" Mako says as Korra stands between the balance bars with a bleak look on her face.

It had been thirty minutes and the caramel beauty had barely taken two steps.

Dr. Guo speaks up apprehensively. "Perhaps…we should take a little break."

Mako shakes his head. "Korra come on, a few days ago you were ready to walk a mile on your own and now you can't take one lousy step. What the heck is going on with you?" He says sounding very annoyed with her lack of progress.

Korra suddenly snaps at him. "What's wrong with me!? Maybe I should break your legs and poison you then see how well "YOU" walk after a month huh! Why do you keep coming here anyway, don't you have a job to do!" She says squeezing the bars as she moves one of her legs forward, not making eye contact with him. She wasn't really mad at him, she was worried and frustrated. Was her girlfriend in danger or was she just avoiding her?

He blinks rapidly with a wide eyed expression as he scratches his head. "I…uhhh…" He takes a deep breath and lowers his head. "Sorry, okay…I just…don't understand. You did great last week. I didn't mean anything by it alright." Mako says looking up at her.

"Let's… take a break." Dr. Guo says standing in front of Korra. "Deep breath." He says unhooking her leg braces. "Fifteen minutes Avatar Korra."

Mako timidly approaches her. "Uhh, hey, do you…wanna get some air?"

She sighs and nods letting him help her into her wheel chair.

They sit outside in silence for a few minutes. "Sorry." Korra says under her breath.

"It's cool." Mako says as he sits on the ground next to her. The young man clears his throat. "Umm, your hair looks nice. You cut it right?"

Korra takes a deep breath and averts her eyes. She still couldn't get Asami off of her mind. A thought pops into her head. The caramel beauty clears her throat. "Yeah I did…thanks." She swallows hard. "Mako…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He says nervously. He had no idea what to say to her, she looked so adorable pouting he couldn't help blushing with his head down.

She takes an apprehensive breath. "Did…you ever get into any fights… with Asami?"

He furrows his brow and turns to look at her. Then he scratches his neck completely unprepared for the question. "Uhhh,…yeah…I mean….everybody fights sometimes." He takes an anxious breath as he stares at the pavement.

Now his mind is spinning trying to figure out why she asked him that. Maybe she was thinking about getting back with him too and wanted to know how things went with Asami before she made up her mind. Could she really be interested in him again?

Korra starts playing with her fingers in her lap. "How did you make up with her?" She asks softly.

He breathes out through his nose with wide eyes deep in thought, yet genuinely confused. "Uhhh…" He says with a gulp as he stares at the pavement not wanting to give her a wrong answer. "I, uhhh, apologized and…, got her some, white… dragon lilies."

They are silent for a minute. He takes a shaky breath. "I… got some flowers for you once….but never got a chance to give'em to you…because…well…we were kinda always fighting back then." He says clearing his throat. "I'm…sorry about that."

Korra had apparently stopped listening once she heard what she needed to get for Asami. She started rolling toward the door. "Thanks Mako."

"Huh?" Mako says furrowing his brow. "Oh." He immediately gets to his feet to help her to the door. "Hey Korra…"

She stops and looks at him. "Yeah…."

Their eyes lock and he suddenly can't speak. He half smiles nervously as he rubs his neck. "I was wondering if you maybe…might wanna…"

The door suddenly opens. "Avatar Korra if you're ready, let's start the second half of the session." Dr. Guo says.

She nods and moves to roll back into the office then stops and looks at the young firebender. "I'm sorry Mako. What were you saying?"

He sighs despondently then smiles. "It's nothing."

She raises her eyebrows curiously. "You sure?"

Mako nods. "Yeah, I'll talk to you about it later. Here let me get the door for you."

"Thanks." She says.

An hour later Mako drops her off at her apartment. "Hey Bolin wants to get everyone together next weekend. Says he has a big announcement to make. Are you gonna be around?" Mako says as he stands in her door way.

She half smiles. "Yeah, I guess."

"Cool, maybe you could see if Asami is around too?" He says watching the smile leave Korra's face. "Is… that okay?"

She swallows and nods. "Yeah,…I'll…let her know."

"Okay." He says as he takes a step down the stoop. "Hey Korra…you…you did really great today."

The caramel skinned beauty half smiles. "Thanks." She says watching him smile and walk toward his car. "Really Mako…thanks." She says as he waves goodbye. Then she goes inside and closes the door.

Mako drives off feeling hopeful that Korra might be thinking about giving him another chance. He still wasn't ready to tell her how he felt, but he could feel his confidence building the more time he spent with her.

Korra sits in front of the telephone in the living room. She finally picks up the phone and calls Asami's apartment again. Just like before no one picks up. Korra swallows hard as she hangs up the phone and scratches her head. Sure her dream had her even more worried about her girlfriend, but it was just a dream. She shakes her head thinking she would rather know that Asami had been captured rather than think the woman was purposefully avoiding her.

She thinks over what Mako told her. The caramel beauty decides to get Asami some flowers even though she had no idea when she'd be able to give them to her. She just had to do something. She couldn't sit around and wait. The only problem was that she had no idea where to get them.

After a few minutes in deep thought she picks up the phone.

"Republic city police department, how may I help you?" A young man says.

"Yes, this is Avatar Korra, can you connect me to Chief Beifong." She says.

"One moment please." The young man says.

"This is Beifong." Lin says.

Korra clears her throat. "Hey Chief…it's Korra."

"How are you feeling?" Lin asks.

Korra takes a deep breath. "I'm…I'm getting better." The young avatar clears her throat. "Lin I'm… sorry for…." Korra says as Lin interrupts her.

"It's fine. I'm assuming you called for more than an apology."

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Oh, yeah. I was kinda hoping you could get me some…flowers?"

Lin furrows her brow. "….Flowers, you called me…for flowers."

The young avatar scratches her head and sighs. "Yeah…can you…get some for me?"

The police chief sighs and thinks for a moment. "Sure."

"Really?" Korra exclaims.

"Yes, really. On one condition..." Lin says quickly hearing the young avatar sighing. "I'll get your flowers if you call and talk to President Raiko."

Korra sighs despondently and rolls her eyes. "Lin…." She groans.

"We've been through this Korra. I realize that you're injured but that doesn't mean you don't still have a job to do. If you can call and ask me for flowers you can just as easily call the President and stay updated on things. Now do we have a deal or not?" Lin says.

"Fine." Korra says. "But they better be the nicest ones."

Lin rolls her eyes. "Any… particular… 'kind' of flower?"

"Oh, uuhh, white dragon lilies." Korra says.

"Alright."

"Thanks Lin." Korra says.

"You can thank me by calling the president." The police chief says matter of factly as she hangs up the phone.

Korra sighs as she pulls a sheet of paper out of the desk and finds his office number.

* * *

><p><strong>Little Ba Sing Se Fashion Mall<strong>

Lin leaves the station and heads to the mall on the lower east side of Republic City.

"Lin? What are you doing here? I never pegged you for a lower ring type of woman." Suyin asks her big sister.

"I could ask you that same question. Shouldn't you be in Zaofu?" The police chief says as she looks through a wide array of flowers.

"I'm here by Master Katara's request. Apparently there was still a bit of that metal poison left inside Korra's body." Sue says as she takes a flower from her sister's hand.

Lin turns to her slightly wide eyed and concerned. "What? Is she alright?"

"Of course. It was just a few drops. Now who are you picking out flowers for?" She asks.

The stern police chief refocuses her attention snatching the flower from her. "Korra."

Sue raises a challenging eyebrow and scoffs. "You're kidding…." The beautiful metalbender shakes her head and puts her hands on her hips. "Lin…was your breakup with Tenzin really that bad? I'm sorry but, I really don't think you're Korra's type."

Lin furrows her brow and rolls her eyes. "What are you talking about? These aren't from me. She asked for them."

Suyin puts her hand against her chest breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh that makes more sense." For a few seconds she found herself feeling a bit jealous of her older sister's uncharacteristically bold romantic overture believing she would have a better chance at Korra than Lin did.

Sue picks up a bouquet and hands it to her sister. "Here I think these are more Asami's style."

Lin shakes her head and pushes them away. "Will you stop? Korra said she wanted white dragon lilies. And what makes you think these are for Asami?"

Sue smirks. "Oh, just a hunch."

The police chief hands her flowers to the cashier and moves to leave. Sue follows behind her. Lin takes a deep breath as they walk in silence. The older Beifong sister clears her throat very loudly.

Sue sighs and rolls her eyes. "What is it Lin?"

"Nothing."

"I don't need Aiwei here to know you're lying. Now what is it?" Sue says as they continue walking along together.

"Why didn't you take charge after the Earth Queen fell?"

"Why didn't you?" Sue retorts.

"If I had been asked I would have, but they didn't ask me they asked you. You had an opportunity to turn the Earth Kingdom around for the better. Why didn't you step up?" Lin asks.

Suyin sighs heavily. "Lin we've been over this. Zaofu is enough for me. I have no desire to impose my ideals on an entire kingdom. If I took charge of the Earth Kingdom I would be tearing down hundreds of years of culture and routine. As barbaric and outdated as I believe an aristocratically run monarchy is I won't deny anyone their right to live as they choose."

Lin sighs heavily. "You know the council is thinking of making your protégé the provisional head of the Earth Kingdom, right."

Sue clinches her jaw. "If they choose to put their trust in Kuvira it's their decision. She turned her back on me and Zaofu and even turned my oldest son against me. I only hope the council's decision doesn't come back to bite them."

Lin stares at her sister for a moment. "You really think Kuvira would turn against the world leaders?"

Sue turns and locks eyes with Lin. "If she can turn on me, she can turn on anyone."

Lin can see the truth in her sister's eyes. "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Only time will tell." Suyin says lowering her eyes.

"It was good seeing you Sue. I'd better get these flowers to Korra."

The two Beifong sisters embrace and go their separate ways. Lin can't help but be concerned after her sister's words, but she knew realistically there was nothing she could do about it other than follow the president's orders if something did ever happen.

**Republic City Hall**

"Yes this is Raiko." He says.

Korra sighs. She and the president weren't exactly on the best terms, even after he named the city park after her, she never cared for his flip flopping ways. "Hi, President Raiko. It's Avatar Korra."

"Ah Avatar Korra, how is your recovery coming along?" He asks trying to sound concerned but speaking very stiffly.

"It's fine. I should be walking soon." She says wanting to get off the phone as soon as possible.

"Well that's good to hear. I assume you're calling because of my recent decision about the Spirit Wilds." He says quickly.

She nods. "Yeah, I think you should leave them alone for now. I mean you saw what happened when I tried to move them peacefully. If you used force I think it would do more harm than good."

"Yes, I have come to that conclusion as well." He says.

Korra furrows her brow. "Really?"

Raiko clears his throat. "Yes, there were some unfortunate casualties after last week's test, so I'm looking into alternative methods."

"Casualties!" Korra exclaims.

"Yes, a few soldiers were injured in our attempt to remove the vines and as it was with your last attempt the vines grew back even larger than before."

"What, why would you do that after what happened last time!" She says raising her voice into the phone.

"With all due respect Avatar Korra, until you are fully recovered we must do what we can to maintain order. I had citizens without housing, power, or water. I had to do something. Since we've determined that the vines can't be moved by force I have tasked Future Industries with creating a new infrastructure for the city to work around the vines."

Korra lowers he head. "I, I..understand." She says sadly. Asami hadn't told her anything about working with the president.

"Until you have recovered, the World Council and I have appointed your associate from Zaofu, Captain Kuvira as the Interim President of the Earth Kingdom. I hear she has already partially stabilized Ba Sing Se. The New Air nation is also assisting them in their efforts. And as for the Red Lotus' statement, Lord Zuko has the current Firelord under strict guard, so for now the fire nation isn't in any immediate danger."

The young avatar sighs. "Oh…that's…that's great."

Raiko looks around his office apprehensively hearing her depressed tone. "Well… we couldn't… have gotten to this point without you. If you hadn't stopped the Red Lotus when you did, who knows what would have happened." He takes a deep breath. "Avatar Korra, I know this hasn't been easy for you. It's… been difficult for us as well, but even so, your recovery is our highest priority. We will do our best to maintain order until you are back on your feet."

Korra swallows and sigh. "Oh okay." She takes slow breath. "I, guess that's all then."

"Yes, I appreciate your call Avatar Korra. Get well soon." He says hanging up the phone.

Korra blinks slowly as she puts the phone down. She couldn't help the slight sting she felt in her chest after that conversation. She was sure Raiko was just trying to be nice. Part of her felt like she should be happy that people were taking care of things on their own; but instead she felt worthless especially now that she was sure Asami was avoiding her.

She swallows with a deep frown. "Sure why not…Asami's moving on, why shouldn't the world…perfect."

**An hour later…**

Lin sits across from Korra. "So how was your talk with the president?" She asks as she puts the flowers in a vase of water.

"It was great. Apparently the world doesn't need me anymore." Korra says sarcastically.

Lin furrows her brow. "What?"

Korra sighs. "The president wants me to focus on my recovery while Asami rebuild's the city around the spirit vines and Captain Kuvira stops the fighting in the Earth Kingdom and Lord Zuko protects the Firelord. So that's pretty much it." She says matter of factly.

Lin blinks slowly and takes a deep breath. "Korra, it's…not as simple as you're making it sound. We still need you."

The young avatar shakes her head then lowers it. "No one needs me." Lin punches her in the shoulder. "OW!"

The metalbender crosses her arms. "Korra, the world needs the avatar just like this city needs a police chief. Suck it up kid. Crime won't stop and neither can we." She says as she walks toward the door seeing a small smile on Korra's face. "Oh hey, what did you want those flowers for anyway?"

Korra swallows. "I…uhh….wanted to give them as…a gift….to…someone." She says averting her eyes.

Lin smirks remembering what her sister said at the mall. She waves as she opens the door. "Give Miss Sato my regards." She says closing the door leaving Korra's jaw on the floor.

Korra sighs and shakes her head not knowing how Lin found out about her relationship… or lack thereof. She still couldn't help feeling depressed hadn't not apologized to Asami yet.

Thirty minutes later she sits in front of Asami's apartment. The raven haired beauty still wasn't answering her phone. Korra sits the flowers on her doorstep and slips a note under the door. She leans back against it and it opens.

She quickly turns around. "Asami…" She says pushing the door open. Korra furrows her brow as she rolls into Asami's house.

"Asami..." She calls out again. She rolls into the living room and sees the broken shards of a mirror on the floor. Korra is worried. She airbends herself upstairs and see's her girlfriend's bedroom in shambles. Broken mirrors and red writing on the wall. The words "I'm sorry" written everywhere. Korra picks up the phone. She calls Chelse and Chief Beifong.

Everyone searches all day and night, but there was no sign of the raven haired beauty.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Monday morning 2 am…<strong>

Katara sits in front of a large bowl full of spirit water hoping to see a vision of Asami when she hears a single knock at the door. She feels a chill. She gets to her feet and covers her hand in spirit water as she approaches the door.

"Who is it?" She asks standing away from it. There is no answer. The old waterbender clinches her jaw as she utilizes a water whip from the end of the hallway and turns the door knob.

Asami stands swaying in the doorway, hair disheveled half dressed and very pale. "Asami?" The old water bender asks.

Asami whispers. "It…won't…stop." She says trembling as a tear streaks down her cheek. "Pl..pl…please….make it…st—." The young woman says losing her voice as her legs weaken. Katara catches her with the spirit water just as she falls.

Asami struggles in the water whip hitting her fists against her own head taking panicked breathes trying to keep her eyes open. "No! NOOO!" She screams unable to keep her eyes open.

"It's going to be alright. I've got you." Katara says lovingly carrying Asami upstairs and laying her on the bed and restraining her arms, legs, waist and head with water shackles.

Katara quickly covers Asami's body in water as the young woman shakes her head back and forth trying to free herself.

Asami screams as the old waterbender moves her hands back and forth and in circular motions. The water begins to glow. Asami winces and groans in pain.

"I'm so sorry dear." Katara says sensing foreign elements all throughout Asami's body.

The young woman sweats, and yells jerking her body for an entire twenty minutes. Asami cries out tears flowing from her eyes. "Guuuhh…..Pleaseeee…..! I….I…I didn't mean to….I never meant to…Korraaaa!" She screams as the voices bombard her mind.

"How could you….She trusted you…..You're a monster….You don't deserve her… "

Katara takes a deep breath feeling a strong force in the young woman's chest. The old waterbender lifts her hands. Asami lifts her chest from the bed groaning in intense pain. Katara watches the glowing water become filled with the same darkness she had pulled from Korra only there was much more of it.

"Oh my." Katara says bending the dark water into the bathtub.

Asami takes in a deep relieving breath as her body drops onto the bed the last bit of darkness leaving her. She takes a few slow deep breaths as her green blood shot eyes softly close. "Kor...ra…..." The young woman whispers already half asleep trying desperately to open her eyes. "Kur…uk…I'm…sor...ry…"

Katara's grey blue eyes widen then she sighs placing her hand on Asami's forehead. "Shhhh….It's alright dear. Rest now. Everything is alright."

The raven haired beauty blinks slowly then turns her head as she loses consciousness. "Kor…ra…"

The old waterbender stares at Asami for a moment. Then she reaches in a dresser and pulls out a bottle of spirit water and covers Asami's body in it. The scratches on her head and arms immediately heal and she releases another relieved breath. Katara bends the water back into the bottle and puts a few drops into the bathtub. She immediately closes the door, the light is blinding.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath and opens the door freezing the water then moving the now glowing block of ice downstairs. She closes the bedroom door as the ice floats in front of her.

She sighs deep in thought as she walks downstairs. There was an intense weight on her heart as she thinks on the vision she had of Asami. In 60 years she had never known her visions to be wrong. She had no doubt that Asami had been touched by the dark spirit from her vision.

The old waterbender goes to her back bedroom putting the ice in her bathtub. She then opens a large chest and pulls out the book of spirits Aang had given her before he died. It contained a detailed list of all the spirits he had encountered while in the spirit world. She sits on her bed and sighs as she traces the air nation symbol on the book's cover remembering her husband and all the sacrifices he'd made while he was alive. But his greatest sacrifice of all had been for Korra. Katara releases a heavy sigh knowing that it would soon be time to tell the young avatar about her connection to Asami and how Aang had really died.

She opens the spirit book and turns a few pages closing her eyes just as someone frantically knocks on the door.

Katara puts the book aside and goes to answer it.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"It's me Gran." The young avatar says as the old woman opens the door. "I'm sorry for coming by so late without calling, we still can't find her. Her apartment is all messed up; Lin thinks she might have been kidnapped."

Katara shakes her head. "No dear, she's here."

"What!? Where is she? Why didn't you call me? How long has she been here? Gran…what happened, is she okay?" Korra asks frantically.

"Calm down. She's alright. I had to work on her right away. She showed up half an hour ago. She's upstairs resting."

"What happened to her Gran?" Korra says holding her head down. "It was me wasn't it? I'm the reason this happened to her."

"No Korra, I'm afraid this goes far beyond you. For now, just go on upstairs and be by her side. She's going to want to see you when she wakes up." The old waterbender says.

"Gran…"

Katara turns and looks at Korra as she heads into the living room. "It's going to be alright Korra. Just stay with her. I'll go call Lin and the others to let them know she's alright."

The young avatar heads upstairs unable to stop herself from crying. She airbend's herself out of her wheelchair and into the bed. "Asami…I'm so sorry baby." Korra whispers as she holds Asami in her arms softly kissing her forehead.

**The next morning…**

Asami unconsciously moves toward the warm scent of a cool sea. She dreams that she is safe in Korra's arms. The raven haired beauty sighs in deep relief. She slowly opens her eyes seeing Korra's blue shirt and immediately closes them trying to stop her eyes from welling with tears. She turns over and feel's her girlfriend's arm around her as she lies on her back and tries to get up.

"Lie still dear. You're alright." Katara says sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Gran…" Asami says closing her eyes as a tear rolls down her face. The raven haired beauty immediately opens her eyes and looks at Katara. Then she closes them tight and opens them again and takes a deep breath. "They're….they're gone." She says now staring at Katara.

"What's gone?" The old waterbender asks softly.

Asami swallows and takes a deep breath. "The…bugs, they're gone." She closes her eyes as her bottom lip begins to tremble and her stomach tightens and she sheds a few tears.

Katara sighs softly. "Now now, it's alright. Everything is alright."

"No, Gran….it's not…" Asami whispers through her tears shaking her head.

The old waterbender takes a deep heavy breath. "Calm down dear. Just take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"…Kor…ra…I…I…" Asami whispers.

Katara shakes her head. "Asami, tell me what happened before you saw Korra." The old waterbender needed to confirm her suspicion of who they were dealing with.

Asami takes a deep breath slowly opening her eyes. She swallows softly as she thinks back to last week. She breathes out through puckered lips. "Gran Gran, you remember that dream I told you about." The old waterbender nods her head. "…well something changed the other night when I was sick. I was…underwater, then I ended up inside a tree." Asami blinks a few times trying to remember. "There were bugs everywhere. I tried to get out, then… the bugs… started crawling all over me." She closes her eyes and gulps. "Then I woke up and went to the bathroom, but….when I looked in the mirror…my…my face was gone. Then I woke up again and it was back."

Katara closes her eyes and holds her head down. "Was there anyone else in the tree with you?"

Asami shakes her head. "No it was just me. But something wasn't right Gran Gran, all that day I was scared, that my face would disappear again. And it did…the night I saw Korra." She takes a deep heavy breath as her eyes begin to well with tears again. "I…I…I was so scared. I thought…if I could just stay with Korra…I'd be alright." The raven haired beauty closes her eyes as tears streak down her face.

The old waterbender open's her eyes and stares into her lap as she listens. She'd heard all she needed to.

Asami releases a heavy sigh. "I don't know what happened. I thought…it was a dream." Asami's chest convulses as her bottom lip trembles she shakes her head and looks at Katara. "I…I….I raped her Gran. I…I didn't mean to. It…it just…happened. It was like I couldn't control myself." The guilt ridden beauty covers her face with both of her hands. "… the…blood. She…she…she was terrified of me…" She whimpers trying to hold back her tears.

Katara looks over and sees that Korra is awake and staring at them. The old waterbender caresses Asami's head with a small smile. "Shhh…it's alright. Korra's just fine. Aren't you dear?"

Asami drops her hands from her face and turns to see Korra staring at her in tears.

The old waterbender takes a deep heavy breath standing to her feet. "Asami, you'll be staying here for a few days. Everything's been taken care of, your assistant came by earlier, said she rescheduled your meetings and said to call and keep her updated. I have some business to take care of so make yourself at home." She says as she leaves the room closing the door behind her.

Katara heads downstairs to her bedroom and picks up the book of spirits and turns a few pages. She was very worried remembering the stories that Aang told her about the things Asami described in her dreams.

**Page 55 **

**NAME: **_**Koh**_

**AGE: **_**Unknown believed to be as old as the beginning of Time**_

**NATURE: **_**Insect**_

**ABILITIES: **_**Steals the face of anyone or anything that expresses emotion. Can change the appearance of his face to that of any in his collection.**_

**KNOWN RELATIONS: **_**Mother of Faces**_

**CLASSIFICATION: **_**Malevolent Entity**_

**LOCATION:** _**Residing under the most ancient tree in the Spirit World.**_

**NOTES: **_**Do not engage. If you must engage, show no emotion.**_

The old waterbender wasn't just worried about Asami now, she was worried about Korra too.

* * *

><p>Asami shuts her eyes and tucks her chin into her chest unable to stop crying. "Korra…I'm…." She cries.<p>

The caramel beauty cups her face. "I hurt you didn't I? I didn't mean to push you. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Asami furrows her brows as she shakes her head staring into Korra's eyes. "Korra, how…how can you stand to look at me after what I did to you?"

Korra smirks shyly and looks away for a moment. "You…were just…kinda…touchy that's all. I'm okay."

Asami puts her hand on Korra's hand over her cheek. "Korra…I…I…took your virginity."

The young avatar eyes widen. "Really?!" She asks innocently with a deep blush in her cheeks

"The…the blood…it was on the bed and…." She lowers her eyes. "My hand."

Korra stares at Asami with a confused expression on her face. "I told you I was on my period remember. Why else would I be bleeding? You didn't cut me or anything."

The green eyed beauty furrows her brow. "What? You mean...I..."

Korra smiles softly as she tucks Asami's hair behind her ear. "I didn't think you heard me that night. " The smile leaves her face as she lowers her eyes. "But… I saw the way you looked at me after I pushed on the floor. I….I didn't mean to hurt you. You just didn't seem like yourself. It was like you were in a trance, like you were asleep or something." Korra looks up into Asami's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Asami takes a deep breath as she cups the caramel beauty's cheek. "No Korra, you have nothing to apologize for. Are you sure...you're alright?" She asks looking down between their bodies.

Korra smirks softly. "I'm fine, really. I…I just thought…you didn't wanna be with me anymore, that you were avoiding me. Where did you go? Where have you been all this time?"

Asami shakes her head. "Of course I wanna be with you, Korra. I was just scared. I didn't know what to do after what happened and I got…confused. I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes it was like a nightmare. I thought I could handle it, but it just got worse. These visions of bugs and blood; I thought it was because of what I'd done to you. I felt horrible. It was like someone had poisoned me. I needed to get help but I couldn't even see straight when I left my apartment. I was so tired; I don't even know how I made it here."

The young avatar sighs. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Are you sure you're alright?"

The raven haired beauty looks into Korra's eyes. "Korra, you were there. I heard you calling my name, everyday. I just couldn't bear facing you after what I did to you. I thought …" Asami lowers her eyes thinking of how much anguish she felt believing she had taken Korra's virginity.

She sighs and looks up locking eyes with the caramel skinned beauty. "Korra, when we do…decide to make love…." Korra blushes raising her eyebrows. "I want it to be special. A woman's virginity isn't meant to be taken. It's a gift she gives."

The young avatar feels a powerful ache beneath her waist at the utterance of Asami's words.

Asami lowers her eyes. "It's…not a gift I've given to anyone either."

Korra gasps. "I…I thought…."

Asami shakes her head as she timidly smirks.

The caramel skinned beauty is speechless as she lies there gazing into the most beautiful jade green eyes in the world. She thought for sure that Asami had been with Mako. She's happily surprised and relieved thinking that Asami might want to give her that gift one day even though she had no idea how to take it.

She found herself falling even harder for the green eyed beauty. Three words ached to fall from her lips. But it hurt the more she thought of them. "I….I missed you." Korra says gently grasping the nape of Asami's neck.

The raven haired beauty feels a burning within her chest. Three words dance through her mind, but the permanence of them prove too much at that moment as her lips move toward Korra's aching to find their mate. "I missed you too." She whispers as their lips softly overlap.

Asami sheds a tear as Korra pulls back and smiles as her girlfriend sniffles. "So…I guess this means you won't be letting me sleep over again anytime soon, huh."

Korra giggles giving her a peck on the lips. "Nah, I'll think I'll give you another chance. Just might need to tie you up next time."

Asami smirks as she kisses Korra's neck softly. "I wouldn't mind that." She says snuggling into her girlfriend's warmth.

"So, you've been dreaming about me huh?" Korra asks slyly having heard some of the conversation she'd had with Gran Gran.

Asami furrows her brows welcoming the break in tension as she looks up at her then snuggles back into her neck. "Yeah…okay Miss Korrasami…"

Korra raises her eyebrows and looks down at her girlfriend. "What?! How did you know about that?"

Asami giggles as she sits up softly bringing their lips together. She pulls back slowly sighing with lidded eyes. "That's what you said...after you kissed me, the morning I first laid with you…."

The young avatar's eyes widen as she blushes. "What! I…I…that was just a dream, wasn't it?"

Asami leans in with a soft smile kissing her again. "You were asleep when you did it." She lowers her eyes and takes a deep heavy breath remembering their date night. "Just like...I was…"

Korra cups her cheek seeing her change in mood. "Hey, you didn't hurt me okay. I'm fine. We're okay." Asami nods as Korra pulls her in close and wraps her arms around her. "We're okay." She whispers.

Korra looks out into the room a concerned expression on her face. Asami was back in her arms again but for some reason she felt like she could lose her at any moment. She'd heard what Asami had told Gran Gran about the dream she had. It was the same dream she experienced a few days ago. She saw Asami in that tree and couldn't save her. What could it possibly mean? How could they have shared the same dream? The caramel beauty holds her girlfriend a little tighter.

The two stayed in bed all day, just holding one another. Katara brought some food up to them for lunch and dinner.

The old waterbender just smiled lovingly each time she checked on the couple. There was so much she needed to tell them, but in spite of what had happened, she didn't feel that the time was right.

If they really were dealing with Koh, Korra was in no condition to face the spirit. And other than this incident with Asami they had no idea what his intentions were. All she knew was that he was dangerous.

Katara stands outside their bedroom door thinking to herself. She hated that Korra would have to deal with something that Aang thought he had dealt with a long time ago. "This is our problem Aang and we should be the ones to finish it, not them." She balls her hand into a fist as she heads downstairs to her bedroom. She had some phone calls to make.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

A White Lotus sentry knocks on the old waterbender's door.

"Your package, Master Katara." The man says bowing and handing her a box with a large lotus on the top of it. Seeing that the sentry was a waterbender she has him take the glowing block of ice back with him to headquarters.

She'd received word back about the healing water she took from Korra chest. She opens the letter immediately.

_**Master Katara,**_

_**In regards to the water sample you sent us, it has been touched by a very old and powerful spirit. We are having trouble identifying it. **_

_**We have dispatched some of our highest ranking members to Wan Shi Tong's Library to gather more information. We have also enlisted Master Jinora to assist in the effort.**_

_**We have determined that this spirit has a human form. There have been reports of spirits taking different forms in an effort to protect their homes. No deaths have been reported but there have been attacks. **_

_**We will contact you as soon as we discover the identity of this spirit. In the mean time we have enclosed 4 talismans created from the water you sent us. They will glow when they are near the main source of the spirit's energy.**_

_**Judging by the spiritual power of this entity we do not suggest direct confrontation. **_

_**You have been granted full access to the lotus guard.**_

_**May the Lotus be with you,**_

_**Grand Lotus Duke**_

Katara closes the letter and examines the four bracelets inside. This was not good news. If Koh was truly human it would be almost impossible to identify him even with the talismans. There were millions of people in Republic City he could be anyone.

**TBC….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Korrasami 10

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes: **Thanks for your patience everyone. This is a slice of life chapter, hope you all like it. Been waiting for the chance to write this one, super excited for what's coming next...see you all in two days.

Loving all the community love. Keep those reviews, PMs, and comments coming. I like it I love it. I want some more of it.

* * *

><p>"Asami…can I ask you something." Korra says as she lies on her back in her girlfriend's lap with her eyes closed. Asami gently runs her fingers through the young avatar's dark brown hair. Gran Gran had the couple stay secluded in the bedroom for the time being. Katara didn't want them to hear her conversations with the White Lotus.<p>

"Of course babe, you can ask me anything." The raven haired beauty says enjoying the feel of Korra's new hair style.

"What's with your eyes, you always have this…look on your face." Korra asks curiously.

Asami furrows her brow. "Huh? What do you mean?"

The young avatar turns over in Asami's lap and looks up examining her beautiful girlfriend's face, now softly smirking enjoying Asami's confused expression. "That look…that one right there. Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?" Asami says already knowing what Korra meant. "Show me what you're talking about."

Korra blinks of few times and chews on her inner cheek trying to figure out how to do it. "Hum, okay." The caramel beauty takes a deep breath and stares at Asami intently then halfway closes her eyes looking very much like she's squinting. "Like this."

Asami giggles as she watches Korra trying to adjust her eyes. "Like…I'm suspicious about something?"

"No… like this." Korra says as she moves closer to Asami's face and tries to lower her eyelids. The raven haired beauty leans in and kisses her then gazes at her with heavily lidded eyes knowing full well what her girlfriend meant. Korra sighs as she pulls back unable to stop herself from moaning with pleasure. "Mmm…Yeah…like that."

Asami smirks softly as she leans into Korra's lips again. Then she cups the caramel beauty's cheek and deepens the kiss rolling the young avatar onto her back. She slowly pulls back and looks down into Korra's eyes. "This look is just for you." Asami says laying a soft peck on Korra's lips as she smiles and giggles.

"But you always look like that." Korra says looking up at her.

Asami smiles, sighs then lays her head on Korra's chest and closes her eyes. "When I was 15 people started to tell me that I had… bedroom eyes." The raven haired beauty laughs. "For the longest time, I thought it meant that I looked sleepy." She sighs sadly. "As I got older I found out it meant something completely different." She swallows softly. "Apparently, I was flirtatious, telling men that I wanted to be with them, telling women I wanted their boyfriends, or I was conceited thinking that I was better than everyone else because I was rich. People either 'really' wanted to be around me… or they…'reeeeaaaally' hated me, especially girls. It was hard for a while, hearing people whisper to one another whenever I walked into a room." She takes a deep breath. "It was always about my face. No one ever wanted to get to know me. All I ever wanted was friends."

The raven haired beauty sits up meeting Korra's deep blue eyes. "Then I met you, and Mako, and Bolin, and everyone. You…are the best thing that ever happened to me and when I look at you…like this…I mean it."

Korra smiles and leans into Asami's lips as Katara softly knocks on the door. They both turn and look. "Lunch time girls. May I come in?" She asks.

Asami gazes down into Korra's eyes for a moment then leans in stealing one last long passionate kiss as Korra grabs her waist pulling her in closer. Asami slowly and reluctantly pulls away and stares down at Korra, noticing the young avatar's now lidded eyes. She smiles. "Mmm…there it is, now you got it." She says sitting up next to her smiling girlfriend. "Come on in Gran Gran." She says.

The old waterbender is carrying a tray of food for them. She sits it on a side table.

"How are you feeling today, Asami?" Katara asks.

"I feel great Gran."

"Did you sleep well last night?" The old waterbender asks.

Asami takes Korra's hand as the young avatar sits up. "Yeah…I did, no bugs."

Katara smiles. "That's good to hear. You two eat up, I'll be back up in an hour or so for your next treatment."

Korra speaks up. "Gran Gran, can I stay up here this time?"

Her mentor takes a deep breath raising her eyebrows at Asami. "Is that alright with you Asami?"

The raven haired beauty takes a deep breath and squeezes Korra's hand as she turns and looks into her blue eyes. She and Katara had spoken about some very personal things during her last session that she wasn't quite ready to talk to her girlfriend about yet. "Uhhh, maybe next time, okay Korra. I just need…"

The caramel beauty interrupts her. "It's okay, you don't have to explain. I know how things can get with Gran Gran." She says as she smiles at Katara.

"Alright well I'll see you in a bit Asami." The old waterbender says as she leaves the room.

Asami feels her stomach tightening with anxiety. It wasn't that she didn't want Korra there, it was more that she didn't want her girlfriend to worry about her. Gran Gran had told her how distraught the young avatar was over the last few days because of what happened to her. "Korra…I…ummm…I mean, I don't mind if you stay, I just think that..."

The young avatar kisses her softly to stop her from speaking. "Hey, I told you that you didn't have to explain. It's okay, really. I've told Gran Gran things I'd never tell anybody, not even Naga don't worry about it. They're your treatments, not mine."

The raven haired beauty takes a deep relieved breath. "Really? You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad, I mean it's not like we're married or anything and even if we were you wouldn't have to tell me everything that happens…to…you…" Korra says seeing Asami's focused expression now blushing realizing what she had just said and what she was implying. "I mean…uhhh…" She says swallowing hard looking around the room for the right words. "You…can…uhhh , you know…uhhh…" Korra breaths roughly through her nose. "Hey what did Gran Gran make for lunch that looks pretty good."

The young avatar reaches over a smirking Asami and grabs a sandwich and proceeds to stuff her face trying desperately to stop herself from talking. "This is really good….you should…." Korra says averting her eyes. "You should try some." She says gulping the sandwich down.

Asami smiles and picks up a sandwich off the tray. "You're right…this is good." She says in a sultry tone purposefully locking her heavily lidded eyes on the young avatar.

Korra swallows hard as her stomach tightens. She half smiles unable to look away from Asami's gaze; the raven haired beauty suddenly starts to giggle, surprising her girlfriend who takes a deep relieving breath and laughs with her.

Asami leans over and gives Korra a peck on her cheek. "Thanks for understanding baby."

The young avatar lowers her head and blushes as she smirks.

"So, tell me what it was like growing up in the southern water tribe, you're like a princess right?" Asami asks.

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh?"

"Your dad is the leader of the water tribe isn't he?" Asami asks as she takes another bite of her sandwich.

The caramel beauty raises her eyebrows. "Well, yeah he is but, it's not like a royal family or anything." Korra scratches her head. "I guess it was never really a big thing, people were more concerned about me being the avatar than being the chief's daughter. I went into training when I was 4 so I didn't really do a whole lot of princess stuff." Korra smiles. "Everything's always been about me being the avatar."

The raven haired beauty softly sighs. "I guess we have something in common huh. People only associating you with one thing." She takes another bite of her sandwich. "Do you like it?"

Korra turns and looks at her. "Like what?"

Asami smirks. "Being the avatar..."

Korra halfheartedly laughs. "I used to." She lowers her eyes. "It was all I ever wanted to be…but now I don't know anymore."

Asami sighs as she puts her sandwich down and gently cups Korra's cheek wanting her girlfriend to keep their eye contact. "Well while you figure it out, why don't you let me treat you like a princess for a little while, huh. How's that sound?"

Korra smirks. "O…okay." The smile leaves her face and she takes on a slightly sad expression as she covers Asami's hand on her check. "Hey, so…the president wants you to rebuild the city around the spirit wilds?"

The raven haired beauty furrows her brow then raises her eyebrows. "Oh… did you talk to him? Is he on board? I didn't want to bother you about it until he'd actually given me the okay." She says genuinely.

Korra has a confused expression on his face. "He…he said he'd already hired your company to do it…so I guess so."

Asami smiles and pumps her fist into her hip. "Yes! That's great! I was supposed to meet with him about it today. When did you talk with him?"

Korra smiles softly. "A few days ago. I'm…happy for you and…I'm really glad you're gonna be able to help him…and the city out." She turns away and picks up a bowl of soup off the tray. Korra really was happy for Asami, but she couldn't help feeling more and more like she had outlived her usefulness.

Asami watches her. "Korra…I'd like your input…if you feel up to it."

The young avatar shakes her head. "It's okay, I'm sure you already have some good ideas, I'd… just mess things up."

Asami watches her intently for a moment. Then she suddenly gets on her hands and knees and bows in front of Korra putting her forehead on the mattress. The young avatar furrows her brow. "Asami? What are you doing?" Korra asks.

Asami takes a deep breath and speaks genuinely. "Avatar Princess Korra, I need your help. I've been asked to do something I've never done before. I don't know anything about spirits or vines and…honestly…." She sighs. "I'm…nervous about all this. I'd be honored if you agreed to help me."

Korra takes a deep breath hearing her girlfriend's sincerity but still feeling insecure. "Asami…you don't have to do this okay. You don't need me." She says averting her eyes for a moment. Then she turns back and sees her girlfriend still bowing. "Come on…get up."

"Are you commanding me to get up, my princess?" Asami says still bowing.

The caramel beauty lowers her eyes unable to stop the small smile that came to her face knowing what her girlfriend was trying to do. "Yeah…"

Asami gets up and places her hands daintily on her knees. "Will you help me, princess? I can't do it without you." She says softly.

Korra finds her girlfriend's beautiful jade green eyes. "Do you…really need my help?"

"May I touch you, my princess?" She asks.

Korra sighs and rolls her eyes. "Asami, come on…really. You know you don't have to ask me that."

The raven haired beauty smiles as she gently cups Korra's cheek and leans into to her, stopping a few inches from her face. "May I…kiss you princess?" She asks, her voice barely a whisper.

Korra leans in bringing their lips together. She quickly grabs Asami's waist and pulls her into her lap and deepens the kiss causing her girlfriend to moan contently into her mouth. Asami smiles into the kiss as Korra pulls back and gazes into her eyes.

"Asami…"

"I don't just need your help, Korra. I need…you." Asami says softly but genuinely.

Korra can't help but sigh hearing those words. She swallows and smirks. "Okay…I'll help you, just…stop calling me princess for a while alright."

Asami smiles and brings their lips together again.

Katara knocks on the door. "May I come in?" She asks softly.

Asami kisses Korra sweetly then runs her thumb along the caramel beauty's bottom lip. "I'll see you in a few minutes okay." Asami says.

Korra smiles and nods. "Okay."

Asami gets up off of her lap and young avatar gets into her wheelchair. "Come on in Gran Gran." Asami says as Korra rolls to the door.

Korra sits downstairs deep in thought as Asami has her treatment with Katara. She smiles to herself, not able to believe how adorable her girlfriend. No one had ever called her a princess before, though technically she was. Her own father had never referred to her that way. Admittedly it made her feel a little uneasy, but the fact that it was Asami saying it, helped her feel better. Korra still thought her girlfriend was just being nice when she asked for her help so sweetly.

* * *

><p>After Asami's treatment both young women sit attentively in front of Katara as she hands a bracelet talisman to both of them.<p>

"What's this for Gran?" Korra asks.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath. "These are spirit talismans. I want both of you to keep them on you at all times from now on." Katara takes a slow heavy breath as she thinks through what she wants to say. "From what Asami has shared with me, I believe she's been touched by a spirit. These bracelets will help to identify it."

Korra breaths roughly through her nose. "Gran…are you….are you saying that a spirit attacked Asami?" She asks trying to remain self controlled.

"No Korra." She says shaking her head. "I said she has been touched by a spirit. Whatever this particular spirit is, it seems to be interested in her. I believe that's why she hasn't been feeling well." The old waterbender says purposefully leaving out the part about it being a 'dark' spirit.

The young avatar clinches her jaw tightly as her nostrils flare and stares holes into the floor.

Asami takes Korra's hand in hers.

"Korra…Korra, look at me." Katara says seeing her young student's behavior as the young woman finally gives her some eye contact. "I don't think it meant to hurt her. This is actually normal. I've seen this type of thing before. Some spirits that want contact with humans but don't realize they are affecting them negatively." She says telling only a half truth. It was true that she had seen spirits touch humans before and have physical symptoms, but she'd never seen the darkness she'd taken from Asami before. She didn't want Korra to run off and do something rash. She also noticed that the spirit hadn't physically harmed Asami, it had only touched her.

The raven haired beauty speaks up as she squeezes Korra's hand. "Korra, I'm okay, see. I'm fine right Gran Gran?" Asami says somewhat apprehensively feeling her girlfriend's hand heating up knowing it meant the woman was very angry.

"That's right Korra, Asami is just fine." She says soothingly.

Korra lowers her head. "So it really is my fault."

Katara furrows her brow and shakes her head. "No, dear, it's not. Spirits have been…"

"I'm the one who opened the spirit portals Gran. None of this would have happened if…." Korra says bleakly as her mentor interrupts her.

"Korra I told you that this goes far beyond you. Avatar or not this isn't your fault. This could have happened regardless of the portals being opened. Aang told me that spirits crossover into our world all the time they are drawn to certain people for unknown reasons. This could have easily happened to my kids or any of your other friends. Don't blame yourself for this." The old waterbender says meaning every word she said.

"Really?" Korra says looking up into her eyes seeing the woman nodding softly. Korra turns to look at Asami who's smiling lovingly at her still holding her hand. "You're really alright?" She asks.

Asami cups her cheek. "Yeah baby. I'm fine."

Korra takes an apprehensive breath and looks down at the bracelet in her hand. "So what's this thing supposed to do?" She asks looking at Katara.

"These talismans will glow when they are near the spirit that touched Asami. Now if it does, I want both of you to document where you are, leave the area then contact me right away." The old waterbender says as she holds up her wrist revealing one of the talismans. "I'm wearing one as well. So with any luck, we'll find this spirit and be able to communicate with it." She says staying calm and soothing as so not to worry either of the girls.

Korra stares at her for a moment, then looks at her girlfriend and takes a deep breath then looks back to Katara. "Okay, so, I'm guessing we don't know what it looks like."

The old waterbender raises her eyebrows surprised at Korra's perceptiveness. "No, we don't, but don't worry, we'll find it. And we can get more talismans if we need to. This is a big city. For now all we know is that it has an interest in Asami. Now with that being said….Korra…." Katara takes a deep breath and looks at Asami, who nods at her slightly with a small smile.

"I have some business to take care of, so I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll be back next Wednesday. While I'm gone, I'd like Asami to stay with you. You'll be treating her until I get back." The old waterbender says matter of factly.

Korra's eyes widen. "What?! Gran…I…I…"

"Korra, you're a master healer. I trained you for 13 years, this is easy. Now I won't hear another word about it. Asami have your assistant make the arrangements for the week, I've got to finish packing." She says getting up and walking to her bedroom.

The young avatar blinks rapidly as she turns and stares at Asami. "You…you knew about this?"

Asami shrugs her shoulders and smiles apprehensively. "Well…yeah. It's okay right? I mean, she gave me the all clear to go back to work so I'll be at the office a lot so I won't be in your way or anything, if thats what you're worried about." She lowers her eyes and tucks her hair behind her ear. "I…kinda thought we could…spend some more time together too."

Korra shakes her head. "That's not what I mean. You're okay with me healing you?"

The raven haired beauty furrows her brow. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I trust you with my life Korra."

The caramel beauty takes a deep breath and shakes her head again raising her eyebrows. "Okay, I guess. It's not like I have a whole lot of choice in the matter."

Asami puts her hand on Korra neck and gently rubs her hair. "Baby what's wrong? You…don't want to?"

"It's not that, I just haven't done it in a long time, I don't want to mess anything up." Korra says as Katara opens her bedroom door.

"Oh come now Korra, you could heal with your eyes closed. As a matter of fact come on in here for a moment. You're going to give me a treatment." The old waterbender says as she walks back into her room.

The young avatar takes a few deep breaths and she and Asami go into the bedroom behind her.

"Alright get to it." Katara says as she lies on the bed and points to the bowl of spirit water on the night stand.

Korra swallows hard as she sits in her wheel chair. She bends the water and takes deep breaths covering her mentor's body. Korra lifts her hands for a moment and closes her eyes and breaths through puckered lips. She moves her hands in circular motions. The water begins to glow as she opens her eyes. The young avatar continues to breathe slowly now holding her hands still.

Her mentor speaks up. "See, that wasn't hard at all. Now stay relaxed Korra, this is the important part." The old waterbender opens up one of the palms of her hand.

The caramel beauty gasps. "What….what's that?" She asks.

"Do you feel that? Good. That's what you'll be sensing for. Now take your time and lift it out." Katara says.

Korra breathes out through her mouth as she moves her hands back and forth. She feels the foreign water then lifts it from the water surrounding her mentor's body and puts it into the bowl. Then she removes the water covering the old waterbender and puts it into another bowl.

Katara sits up in the bed. "Nicely done Korra, nicely done. That's all you need to do. I'll only be gone for a week. Treat Asami once a night to make sure there is nothing in her system."

Asami smiles as Korra nods with a small smile of confidence on her face.

"Asami, don't let Korra skip her physical therapy appointments. And both of you make sure to keep those bracelets on. If anything happens while I'm gone, contact the White Lotus sentries on Air Temple Island and they'll contact me. Do you understand?" The old waterbender asks them.

They both nod and speak in unison. "Yes Gran Gran." They smile and turn looking into one another eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Korra's Apartment<strong>

The two women felt like newlyweds unable to keep their hands off of one another the first two days. Asami practically raced back to Korra's place after work. The young avatar was dutiful and gave Asami her treatments every evening just as Katara had told her to do. They both kept their bracelets on as well.

The raven haired beauty was intent on making up for lost time and took Friday off allowing Korra to miss her physical therapy appointment in favor of more pleasurable activities.

Mako and Bolin stood outside knocking on Korra's door for fifteen minutes until Asami came downstairs.

"Asami?" Mako asks surprised to see her. "Hey how ya doing, we heard about what happened. Are…you okay?" They got the news and helped out in the search effort but hadn't heard anything since Lin told them she was under Katara's care. Mako also couldn't help noticing the flushed look on his ex's face.

She smiles mildly out of breath from making out with Korra. "Oh yeah, I'm fine Katara took great care of me. I'm taking care of Korra for the week. She's…a little tired today so could tell her doctor that she'll be in on Sunday."

Mako furrows his brow remembering some of he and Asami's more intense intimate moments. He scratches his head. "Yeah…sure, no problem." He says as she smiles lifting her eyebrows and looking around.

Bolin speaks up. "Hey…Asami….you working out or something, you look a little winded."

She looks down at the sidewalk and takes a deep breath unable to stop herself from smirking slightly. "Yeeeaaahh….you could say that. Was there something else you guys wanted?"

"Yeah, you coming to my party tomorrow right?" Bolin says.

Asami furrows her brow. "Party?"

Mako clears his throat. "Yeah, we got a room at Chili the Nomad. I told Korra to tell you about it. She…must have forgotten. The party starts at 8."

"You guys gotta come okay. It's super important….Big News….Big Changes…It's Big okay! Did I mention it was BIG! Seriously you gotta come." Bolin says enthusiastically.

She giggles. "Okay, well let me head back up and see how she's doing. I'll let her know. I'm free tomorrow night so I'm sure we'll both be able to make it."

"Awesome, this is great. Okay, see you two tomorrow." Bolin says.

Mako stands there staring at her.

"Is…everything alright, Mako?" The raven haired beauty asks him.

He takes a deep breath hating his manhood. The young firebender had never seen her look so sexy in his life. "Uhh, no…I guess we'll see you two tomorrow then."

"Ooookay, bye." She says closing the door and heading back upstairs.

Mako stands there staring at the door.

"You okay bro?" Bolin asks him.

Mako shakes his head and blinks rapidly. "Yeah, I'm cool, let's go."

Mako and Bolin leave Korra's place and head back to the police station. Mako had been steadily dealing with his new feelings for Korra. Things got harder for him seeing Asami…literally. He was at a loss as to what to do. He was already nervous around Korra, but Asami being around would just make things worse.

It was like the pro-bending tournaments all over again. He found both women unbelievably attractive but just like it was before it was Korra who kept his attention. He noticed that ever since the two women started hanging out Korra seemed much more sociable and friendly with him.

Things were changing for him in huge ways to and he couldn't stay silent about his feeling any longer. He needed to make a move and soon. Lin had just given him the news that he and a few other detectives had been assigned to a special task force involving some Earth Kingdom noble. He knew he'd be working a lot, but he liked the thought of being able to spend his free time with Korra.

Bolin is tired of seeing his brother acting timid and nervous around women all of sudden. "What's up with you Mako, this is Korra we're talking about here. It's not like you two haven't gone out before." The young earth bender says.

"Don't you think I know that? She's been through a lot, okay. I just don't want to screw things up again." Mako says taking a deep breath as they pull up to the station.

"Then talk to her bro. I'm sure she'll give you another chance. Just turn on the old Mako charm. Look, tomorrow's pretty important for me okay, and call me sentimental but I'd like to see my big bro happy before I go. Soooo, I'll hang out with Asami and run some interference so you can find some time to put the moves on Korra." Bolin says putting his arm around his brother's neck.

Mako shakes his head and looks at him. "Before you go? Where you going?"

Bolin's eyes widen. "Go!…what…did I say go…I meant floooow…before I… flow. You know the singing bar, gonna get my flow on." He fake laughs clearing his throat. "Look bro, Korra's got her best friend thang going on with Asami, so you know they'll be hanging out together at the party. My plan is your best shot. So we got a deal or what?" He says smiling at his brother.

Mako nods. "Yeah…okay."

Bolin pumps his fist. "Watch out ladies. Mako the ladies man is back."

Asami smiles to herself as she waits for Korra to get out of the bathroom.

She found that the more time she spent with Korra, the better she felt. She appreciated Korra's chivalrous nature. The young avatar wanted to treat this like she would any relationship and not rush into things. She was intent on making a full recovery before they took the next step with one another. Asami did not make things easy however.

It took all of Korra's strength to resist her own growing insatiable desire for the raven haired beauty with them being is such close quarters. All Asami had to do was look at her to get her adrenaline pumping. Korra often commented on how happy she was not to be a guy, otherwise there would be no way she could hide her desire for her sexy girlfriend.

Korra rolls out of the bathroom ready for her workout with her chest wrapped in cloth and her baby blue shorts on. Her girlfriend bites her bottom lip and shakes her head. Within seconds Asami managed to maneuver the caramel beauty back into the bed again. They lay there making out like bandits.

The green-eyed beauty manages to wrench herself away from the sweetest lips in the world as the alarm clock rings. "You're driving me crazy, you know that right?" Asami whispers in a low smooth voice as she kisses her way down Korra's neck.

"You started it." Korra says.

Asami giggles as she sits up raising a challenging eyebrow. "Is that so, little miss….Korrasami." She straddles Korra's legs and places her hands on the headboard as she gazes down into aqua blue orbs with a smirk. The young avatar sighs unable to take her eyes off the swell of Asami's chest.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Korra says as she plants kisses across her chest.

"Nice try…the guys are gone but you're not getting out of physical therapy." Asami says as she gets up off the bed.

"Asamiiiii…" The blue eyed beauty whines.

"Come on baby, get up. 45 minutes that's it. I'll be back before then." Asami says as she slips a pair of jeans on. Korra rests her head on her elbow watching her shapely girlfriend get dressed.

Korra finally sits up as Asami puts a jacket on. "Asami…" She says with a pause. "I think we should tell the guys." Korra says as Asami helps her move her legs off the bed.

"Huh, why are you bringing this up all of sudden?"

"We're going to the party right? I just don't want things to get weird. Mako's been acting kind of strange around me lately always complimenting me, and holding doors open and everything."

Asami laughs. "What, do you think he wants to get back with you? That's not gonna happen." She says as she fixes her hair in the mirror. The raven haired beauty may have laughed it off at that moment, but she also couldn't help the sting of jealousy she felt thinking Mako wanted Korra again. It wasn't lost on her that Mako had been taking Korra to her physical therapy appointments from the very beginning. She just hadn't thought anything of it until now.

"What's that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't he want to get back with me? I'm getting stronger and I'll be out of this chair before you know it." She says quickly rolling in front of Asami.

The raven haired beauty lifts Korra's chin gently as she softly kisses her lips. "I'm saying that even if that was what he wanted. It doesn't matter, because you're spoken for." She says in a sultry voice.

The young avatar smiles as her girlfriend walks downstairs.

"I'll be back in a bit babe. I've just got to run to the office real quick." Asami says.

"You got your bracelet on right?" Korra asks as Asami holds up her wrist.

She gives Korra a quick peck and closes the front door.

Korra sighs appreciating Asami's nonchalant**-**ness about the situation but she was sure she wasn't misreading Mako's signals. Not that she was great at that anyway. Social cues weren't exactly her specialty considering her upbringing, but she knew she wasn't wrong about Mako. The caramel skinned beauty could feel it.

Asami's jaw was clinched as she drove to her office that afternoon. Truth be told, she kind of had a feeling that Mako was interested in Korra too, but she blew it off hoping he was just being overly friendly due to her girlfriend's injury. Now that Korra had spoken up about it however, there was no longer any doubt in her mind that Mako had feelings for her again.

Asami breathes roughly through her nose. She knew that her girlfriend wasn't interested in their shared ex-boyfriend anymore, but she still couldn't help the territorial urge that began surging within her. They'd decided to keep silent about their relationship as so not to hurt Team Avatar's dynamics. But the young woman's resolve was quickly abandoning her with every passing moment. The more she thought about Mako's recent overtures toward Korra, the angrier she got. She needed to nip this in the bud right away.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Night<strong>

**Chili the Nomad Bar**

Asami pushes Korra's wheelchair through the doors into a multi-colored lobby with lights, streamers, hoops and strange shapes all over the walls. There were also pictures everywhere of beautiful places from all around the world. The floor is painted with a picture of the shop's owner Chili with a big smile on his face.

"Wow, Korra, this place…." Asami says as her girlfriend interrupts her.

"It's cool right." She says happily.

"Well…that's one way to describe it." Asami says as many different scents hit her nose all at once as two double doors open.

"AV-A-TAR Kor-ra! Hey man, it's great to see you man!" Chili says happily.

Asami furrows her brow. "Uhh excuse me, she's not a…"

"Chili! How you doing man!" Korra says in response.

Asami looks down at her girlfriend with a confused expression on her face. What kind of place was this?

"Who's your pretty lady friend man?" Chili asks stretching his hand out to shake Asami's hand.

"This is my friend Asami." Korra says.

Chili grabs her hand and pulls the young woman into a hug. "Any friend of the avatar's is a friend of mine man. It's great to meet ya." He says letting her go. "Come on in your friends already here, they're in room 4 man, four elements man, rocking that Avatar magic man! Wooooo!" He says opening the door for them.

Korra laughs. "Wooooo!"

Asami half smiles and looks around apprehensively.

They enter room four and see Mako, Bolin, Opal, Kya and Suiyin.

"Alright!" Bolin shouts. "Come on in guys. Party Time!" He hugs both women then hands them two drinks. "Here you go ladies, you're late, drink up!" He says happily as he turns around and winks at Mako.

Suiyin crosses her legs sits back and stretches her arms out on the couch; she knew this was going to be a fun night.

Asami moves Korra's wheelchair next to one of the couches and sits on the end next to her.

Bolin steps up on the small stage at the back of the room and picks up a microphone when one of the shop attendants burst into the room.

"Hey…come get your friend man…she's got a flamin' problem man, hurry up!" He shouts.

They all run out to the lobby and see Lin twisting Chili's arm behind his back with his face against the floor.

"Lin! What are you doing?" Suyin asks trying to pull her sister off of the man.

"This idiot tried to assault me." Lin says quickly wrapping metal cuffs around his wrists.

"It's all love man. Just showin one of the avatar's friends some love man." Chili mumbles out.

"Shut up, do I look like a man to you?" Lin says to him harshly.

"Lin, let him up, he was just trying to hug you for goodness sake." Sue says.

"What kind of idiot hugs a complete stranger?" Lin asks sternly.

"Me man." Chili says attempting to laugh but can't because Lin's knee is in his back.

"Lin, let him up already. He's the owner of this place." Sue says.

The disgruntled police chief gets up off of Chili and helps him to his feet. Everyone is speechless staring at her with their jaws on the floor, except for Suyin and Kya.

"What?" Lin says crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

Her hair was like a beautiful river, flowing falling just past her shoulders. She wore a black fitted T-shirt that had 3 metal chevrons in the center of her chest and skinny blue jeans with black low cut boots fitted with metal buckles. She also has on a light touch of eye shadow that has her eyes practically glowing.

She sighs heavily putting her hands on her hips. "What, I do have a life you know."

"How is my precious little Lin?" Kya says alluringly as she wraps her arm around Lin's and walks her into their room.

"We're adults now Kya, don't talk to me like that." Lin says.

"You know you like it." Kya says hitting Lin on the butt making the woman jump.

The police chief's face is beet red as she turns around seeing Mako staring at her. "You got a problem detective."

He just shakes his head no, as she rolls her eyes and walks into the room. Bolin nudges Mako with his elbow, then whispers to him pointing at Lin. "Mako….Mako…" He says completely stunned by how beautiful Chief Beifong looked in regular clothing.

Mako swallows hard and puts his hand on Bolin's shoulder. "Come on let's, let's start your party okay." Bolin nods.

The young firebender gives himself a little pep talk before he walks back into the room. "You got this Mako. You're just gonna tell Korra, how you feel. It's gonna be fine. Just gotta be cool." He says to himself as he runs his fingers through his hair and breathes through puckered lips and walks into the room.

"Okay everybody, before I make my big announcement we are going to drink and then we are gonna SING!" Bolin shouts.

Opal claps her hands. Everyone else furrows their brow.

"Thank you, thank you for your applause ladies and Mako. I'll be the first one to start off this evening's festivities." He hits a button and a light flashes from the back of the room and words appear on the wall then music starts to play.

"OOHHH! It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se…or Zaofu if you're into that!" Bolin sings as Opal claps and laughs.

"But the girls in the city…..they look so pretty! Hay Hay Hay!" He says taking a knee and holding his hand out to his girlfriend.

"And they kiss so sweet…. that you've really got to meet…..The… girls… from …Ba… Sing… Se! Yeah!" Bolin sings out as the music stops.

Everyone looks at one another and start to laugh.

"O-kay…we are…gonna need some more drinks in here. Who's up next?" Bolin says putting the microphone down, then going outside to call the attendant.

Asami swallows hard holding her head down. Korra furrows her brow and takes her hand softly squeezing it.

Mako covertly watches them as he downs a glass of spiked juice.

Kya gets up and takes the mic, then hits one of the buttons. "Oh I know this one." Kya says.

"Badgermoles coming toward me….come on guys help me out here…." Kya looks at Lin. "Come on little Lin, my uncle Sokka used to sing this one remember."

Lin mouths the words. "I….will…end…you."

Kya laughs. "Or… not. That's okay." She continues to sing. "The big bad badgermoles, who earth-bend the tun-nels….."

Korra whispers in her girlfriend's ear. "What's wrong?"

Asami turns to her and half smiles. "I…didn't know this was a singing bar." She says softly.

Kya shouts out loud. "Hate…. the wolfbats…."

Bolin sticks his head back in the door. "That's right, sing it Kya, Fire Ferrets hate those Wolfbats."

She continues to sing. "….but love the sounds. The big bad badgermoles! The big bad badgermoles! The big bad badgermoles!"

Everyone claps and laughs as Bolin comes back in with Chili and the drinks. Lin practically growls at him. Chili just laughs and growls back then sits the drinks on the table. "Have fun man. That's what life is all about." He says leaving.

"Okay, we got some cactus shots with melon juice. Everybody's gotta do one before the next song." Bolin says passing them around. Mako takes three and downs them quickly. "Hey take it easy there bro." Bolin says as Mako gets up and heads to the stage.

"I'll go next." He says. He looks through the songs and swallows glancing at Korra out of the corner of his eye.

Korra whispers in Asami's ear. "You don't have to sing if you don't want to."

"It's not that, I just…haven't ever sang in front of a group of people before." Asami says.

"Me neither." Korra says realizing that she'd never actually sang before.

Mako hits the button and music starts to play.

Bolin claps. "Alright, Ma-ko….slowing it down for the ladies. Come on bro…Wooooo!" Everyone claps and laughs joyfully.

The young firebender clears his throat. "Even if you're lost… you can't lose the love because it's in your heart…La La La Laaaa." He sings in a low whispering voice as he swallows then glances at Korra then back down to the floor and continues to sing. "Even if the love is lost…your heart will always be the start…..La La La Laaaa…"

Kya cuddles up to Lin squeezing the woman's toned arms. "What are you doing?" Lin asks as Kya lays her head on her shoulder.

"Loosen up Lin, has it really been that long since we hung out." Kya says gently tickling the police chief in the side. She laughs and raises an alluring eyebrow. "You don't want to play with me anymore Linny-poo."

Lin stands to her feet as Mako finishes. Everyone claps again.

Korra nudges Asami. "That's was pretty good, I didn't know he could sing."

"I'll go next." Lin says.

Everyone is frozen except for Sue, Opal and Kya who cheer her on. Truthfully she just wanted to get a break from Kya for a moment. Kya was always like a big sister to her growing up, but things changed between them when she and Tenzin broke up. No one knew what stopped Lin from completely destroying Air Temple Island.

Kya smirks remembering the impromptu kiss she shared with Lin that day. She hadn't intended to, but the young Beifong wouldn't listen to reason, that was the only thing she could think to do at the time. What surprised her most was that Lin actually kissed her back. They never spoke about it though.

Mako glances at Korra as Asami raises her eyes. The raven haired beauty clinches her jaw seeing the subtle action. She stands up. "I'll go next."

Korra looks up at her with a smile and raised eyebrows. Bolin stands up. "One at a time, you'll get your turn Asami. Now we've got a party, drink up guys! Let's go Chief Beifong Yeah!"

Lin mumbles to herself as she hits a few of the buttons. "Hum…" She says rubbing her chin. "This one looks good."

She hits the button the music starts. There is a talking portion. "Is this real or a legend…Oh it's a real legend." She says.

Bolin shouts and hits Mako and Opal. "I know this one!"

Lin starts to sing. "Two lovers…. forbidden from one another."

Bolin and Mako sing out. "Seeee….cret….Tun-nel…Seeee….cret….Tunnn…"

Lin metal bends two clamps over their mouths. "I'm not at that part yet!" She says sternly as everyone laughs and she continues to sing. She was actually a pretty good singer.

"A war…divides their people…." She sings.

Asami stares daggers at Mako. Korra nudges her girlfriend. "You okay?"

Asami smiles softly and takes a deep breath. "Yeah." She says softly. She wasn't though. She's pissed knowing Mako had serenaded Korra.

Lin continues to sing. "And a mountain di-vides them apart. Built… a… path… to be… together, not for the faint of heart."

Kya whispers in Suyin's ear. And Lin grits her teeth continuing to sing. "Trust in love to light the dark. The mountain moves it's no lie, enter the path without love…and die!"

The metal clamps drop from Mako and Bolin's mouths. Chili comes in with his guitar and the attendant with more drinks.

Everyone sings. "Secret tunnel…. secret tunnel…through the mountain…. Secret- secret- secret-secret tunnnnnnnelllll! YEAH!"

Everyone claps. "Nicely done man!" Chili says. "That's one of our favorites." He growls and laughs as Lin sits back down next to Kya. Who immediately hugs her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Chili gives them a thumbs up. "Right on man, I'm down."

"I'll down you, you flamin' idiot." Lin says as she rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Kya nibbles on her ear. Lin has a deadpan expression as a clamp suddenly appears over Kya's mouth.

The beautiful waterbender laughs and Suyin releases it. "Ha….I told you Sue." Kya says putting her legs in Lin's lap and hugging her again.

Asami gets up, and everyone goes quiet with smiles on their faces. She looks over at Korra for reassurance. Her girlfriend sighs lovingly unable to get the smile off of her face. She was so excited to hear Asami sing.

Asami clears her throat and tucks her hair behind her ear nervously. She hits one of the buttons and looks through the songs and chooses one. She swallows hard closes her eyes as the music starts. The raven haired beauty starts to bop her head and pat her thigh gently. Bolin is almost in tears as he hugs Opal. Mako knows the song too and can't help looking over at Korra. Kya kisses Lin's neck and is rewarded with a small punch to the gut. Lin can't help but smirk hearing the woman cough.

Asami takes a deep breath then starts to talk sing in a unique rhythm. "Winter…and spring… and summer… and fall… winter… and spring… and summer and fall. Four seasons four loves, I work'em when you call. Baby you're my spring, we won't eva fall. Be so hot in winter, all we do is thaw." Everyone in the room is stunned. Korra's jaw is on the floor. Asami's words were a bit different than the words being projected on the wall.

Mako swallows hard and goes to sit next to Korra.

Asami sings a verse. "Four seasons…. Four loves. Four sea….sons….For love." Chili comes in with some drinks and watches her for a moment. Then he starts to bop his head and pulls a rope on his chest that's attached to a tiny drum on his back. He starts to hit the drum with his fingers. Lin and Kya raise their eyebrows and bop their heads liking Asami's version of the classic song.

Asami opens her eyes and smiles then continues to talk sing. "No matter what the season ….no matter what the time….you're my spring, you're my fall. I'll be there… when you call. Summer springs…winters fall….four seasons yeah yeah… my love is in'em all….my love is in'em all. I said my love is in'em all…..(singing) Four sea…sons Four loves…..Four seasons….for love."

Asami catches her breath and looks around the room apprehensively. Everyone is amazed. She gulps and lowers her eyes.

"Real tears man, real tears…" Bolin says sniffling on Opal's shoulder as she rubs his head. "That was Great!"

Everyone stands up and claps as she finishes including Korra. Asami hugs her as she steps off the stage.

Chili speaks up. "That was awesome man. I like you're style. That's how it's done." He gives her a chin nod as he leaves the room.

"Yeah that was…really great Asami, I don't even know what that was but it was amazing." Mako says complimenting her.

She breathes through her nose. "Thanks." She half smiles and waits for him to move. "You're sitting in my seat." She says.

He smiles and swallows. "Oh, yeah….sorry. Is it okay if I sit here for a second, I just wanted to talk to Korra about something." He says as Asami opens her mouth to speak.

"Hey Asami, would you mind helping me with the drinks?" Bolin asks.

She looks over at him, then down at Korra who raises her eyebrows. She sighs. "Yeah…sure."

Suyin smirks then whispers in Kya's ear. "Really?" Kya says sounding very surprised and glancing at Asami as she follows Bolin out.

"What?" Lin asks thinking they were talking about her.

Kya leans over and whisper's seductively in the police chief's ear. "Not everything is about you little Lin, but I could be… if you want me to. I'll tell you a little secret. I taught Tenzin everything he knows."

Lin swallows hard unable to stop the powerful ache she felt beneath her waist. She blinks a few times then leans over and picks up a drink off the table and downs it. Kya laughs softly and kisses Lin behind her ear. "That a girl. Loosen up."

Suyin leans over. "Get up there Opal. Keep that Beifong energy flowing baby girl." The leader of the metal clans says slightly slurring her speech.

Mako clears his throat. "Hey Korra, this is fun right?"

She smiles and nods. "Yeah, this is great. I'm really glad you invited us out tonight."

He smiles. "I'm really glad you were able to come out. I…missed you at physical therapy yesterday."

She laughs softly. "You did?"

He nods. "Well, yeah. It's been really great to hang out with you and be there for you." He holds his head down. "I kind of wish we were able to be like this before."

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh?"

Mako swallows hard. "I mean, we're able to talk now and we…don't really fight anymore. It's been great."

Korra raises her eyebrows. "You know what, you're right."

Asami walks in behind Bolin carrying more drinks and some food. She's standing in front of Mako in a flash with a half hearted smile on her face. He looks up at her and smiles. Then he clears his throat. "Uhh, would you mind if I sat here for a while, I mean there's plenty of room?"

Korra and Asami lock eyes for a moment. Korra raises her eyebrows as if to ask her girlfriend what she wanted to do. Asami smiles. "I'll just… sit next to you guys." She says sitting next to Mako on the couch.

Opal hits the button on the machine cheerfully. "Alright guys, you know this one." She says cheerfully as the music starts.

"Don't fall in love with the travelling girl. She'll leave you… broken…brokenhearted…" Opal sings.

"Yeah! Wooo!" Bolin shouts and leans over to Lin. "Isn't she great?" He asks practically cooing.

Mako picks up a drink and hands it to Korra. "Here, this one's my favorite." He says.

Asami breathes out through her nose and swallows hard. Then she picks up a drink and leans over Mako. "Here Korra, this is the kind you like right?" Asami says as Korra takes both drinks.

Korra apprehensively laughs taking a sip of one of the drinks.

Bolin stands to his feet with Suyin as they both clap for Opal. Asami half-heartedly claps not really paying attention.

Lin finds her eyes starting to become heavily lidded as Kya softly and slowly kisses her neck again, her stomach tightens feeling a tingle beneath her waist. She quickly moves Kya's legs off of her and stands up. "Asami, let's go."

The raven haired beauty furrows her brow and stares at her. "What?!"

Lin grabs the young woman's arm and pulls her outside with her. "Chief…what's what's going on?" She asks seeing Lin taking slow deep breathes as they walk into the bathroom.

Kya smirks and crosses her legs.

Suyin sips her drink knowing what the waterbender was trying to do. "I really don't know what you see in her." She says as Kya turns to her hearing a jealous tone.

The beautiful mature waterbender cups Sue's cheek. "Aww, you're so cute Suzie-poo. But you're a little too young for me sweetie."

Sue sways a little bit slurring her speech. "You know Lin's not lar right…."

Kya leans in pressing a soft chaste kiss to Suyin's lips then pulls back and pushes up off the couch. She leaves the room.

Korra, Mako, Opal and Bolin look around the room apprehensively trying to ignore what they just saw.

Suyin rolls her eyes and waves her hand. "Oh please, you were all thinking it." She picks up another drink and sips it then looks over at Mako. "Hey hot head." He looks over at her as she raises her drink to him. "Good luck with that." She scoffs.

He picks up another drink and downs it then takes a deep breath and turns to Korra. "So…what do you think Bolin's big news is?" He asks her.

"Huh, you don't know what it is?" She asks him.

He shakes his head.

Korra laughs. "Well I hope he remembers it with all the drinking he's been doing."

"I heard that." Bolin says.

Lin splashes water on her face in the bathroom.

"Chief, seriously what did you bring me in here for?" Asami asks.

Lin puts her hands on the sink and takes a deep breath. "Look kid there are two people in that room who don't know about you and Korra okay. You two need to just…." She's interrupted as the door flies open.

Kya smiles. "Asami sweetie, would you mind giving Lin and me a few minutes."

The police chief closes her eyes as she breaths through her nose and swallows hard feeling a tightening in her stomach. Asami moves around her and heads back into the room.

Kya locks the door.

The beautiful waterbender smirks. "Are you afraid of me Lin?"

She clears her throat. "Of course not. Kya….look, I don't know what you're playing at but, that was a long time ago okay. Your husband had just died. I was hot-"

"Yes you are." Kya says taking a few steps toward her.

Lin swallows hard. "I was going to say hotheaded and angry. Neither of us were thinking clearly. I know I wasn't. You just startled me that day alright. I…."

Kya gazes into her eyes. "You knew full well what you were doing Lin and so did I." She says now standing in front of her. She cups the nervous metalbender's cheek and runs her thumb over her lips then over the two scars on her cheek. She leans in and softly kisses her scars. "I remember when I healed these for you." She locks eyes with Lin. "Do you remember what I told you that day?"

Lin takes a deep breath. "You said…it would make me stronger."

Kya takes her hand away from her face and lowers her eyes. "Well…. are you?" She looks up meeting her eyes again. "Are you strong enough to admit how you felt that day; how you feel right now?"

Lin lowers her eyes and looks away. "Why are you doing this Kya? I'm old…and…(sighing heavily lifting her eyes seeing Kya raise a challenging eyebrow knowing she was 7 years older than her) I haven't lived the life you have, alright. I'm not who I used to be. What could you possibly want from me?"

Kya smiles softly and kisses Lin's cheek then moves to turn around. "I guess not, huh." She walks to the door and grabs the handle as Lin grabs her arm. She turns back around as Lin releases her arm. The beautiful waterbender softly tucks a strand of hair behind Lin's ear and cups her cheek.

The police chief sighs softly at her touch and stares into Kya's azure eyes. "Kya…I'm…(she looks away for a moment then finds her eyes again) you're beautiful, you know that, but…I'm not lar. I've never…"

The grey haired waterbender smiles as she interrupts her. "Tenzin never knew what he had in you." A tear streaks down Lin's cheek as she lowers her eyes taking a deep breath. "Luckily I do." Kya says as she brings their lips together gently and pulls back looking into Lin's bewildered eyes. "Isn't it about time someone took care of you for a change." Kya says as the metal bender lowers her saddened eyes. The beautiful waterbender softly lifts Lin's chin. "Come on Lin. What's one night? Just let me show you." She wraps her arms around Lin's neck and brings their lips together. She releases a contented sigh feeling Lin respond to her. She deepens the kiss as Beifong grasps her waist walking her back until they are against the door.

Asami walks back into the room and kneels down in front of Korra, interrupting her and Mako's conversation.

The young firebender is irritated and full of cactus juice. He stands to his feet. "What's your problem?" He yells to Asami who stands to her full height.

"What's 'YOUR' problem?!" She yells back breathing through her nostrils.

Bolin gets on the stage. "Okay guys… let's be cool. Everything is all good right. Let's keep the party going." He says smoothly.

Asami averts her eyes, then looks at an irritated Mako then turns to leave the room needing to get control over herself. Korra immediately goes after her.

Lin and Kya walk out of the bathroom arm in arm as Asami goes in and Korra rolls in after her.

Kya leans over and kisses Lin on the cheek and whispers in her ear. Lin nods and gives her a small smile, then opens the door for her. The two women sit next to one another without touching. Suyin sips her drink and speaks into her glass. "I told you so." She says to Kya who smiles sweetly and pats Sue's leg.

"You sure did sweetie." Kya says.

Asami rubs the back of her neck.

"Asami what's going on? Mako and I were just talking okay, really." Korra says.

The young avatar gets up from her wheel chair and holds onto the counter and moves toward Asami. The raven haired beauty turns around and takes Korra's face between her hands and kisses her passionately. The young avatar smiles and looks into her eyes.

Asami takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry baby, I'm just…feeling a little jealous okay. I'll be fine."

Korra cups her cheek. "Why don't we just tell them?"

Asami shakes her head. "No, I'm okay now, really. I'm sorry about that in there."

Korra kisses her again. "I'm not going anywhere baby. You know that right. Besides you're kinda my ride." She says jokingly as she hugs her girlfriend.

A few minutes later they head back into the party.

Bolin is still on stage. "Okay last song of the night. Kor-RAAAAAA! Get on up here, show us how the avatar lays it down."

She shakes her head. "Na I'm good, I'll let you take it."

"You sure Korra? Don't mind if I do…" Bolin asks, then just breaks into song.

"Leaves from the vine….Falling so slow…Like fragile, tiny shells…Drifting in the foam"

Mako lifts up a flame with his hand and downs another glass of juice. "Yeah bro."

Bolin continues. "Little soldier boy….Come marching home….Brave soldier boy…."

He takes a deep breath and belts out the last three words very slowly. "Comes… march…ing… home!"

"Thank you good night!" He says dropping the microphone. Everyone claps and laughs.

Asami leans over to Mako. "Hey sorry about earlier."

He smiles with glassy eyes. "It's cool." He whispers to her very loudly. "I just wanted to talk to Korra that's all. Is she okay?"

Asami smiles and nods looking over to Korra. "Yeah, she's good."

He nods moving his whole body. "That's good. She's great." He says slurring. "Korra's great." He turns to Asami. "You're great too, but…Korra is great."

"Okay everybody, speaking of soldier boys…" Bolin says. "It's time for my BIG announcement."

Asami sits next to Korra and holds her hand. Mako smiles at them.

"Alright here it is. Guess who is officially a member of the United Earth Kingdom Army? This guy!" Bolin says proudly lifting his hands.

The smiles leave both Opal and Suyin's faces.

"What?" He asks furrowing his brow and staring at Opal.

"You're joining up with Kuvira, that's your Big News?!" Opal shouts. "I can't believe you did something like that!" She shouts and storms from the room.

Suyin stands to her feet and heads to the door. "Bolin, I'm not sure what Kuvira told you, but I suggest that you leave that army as soon as you have an opportunity." She says as she leaves and joins her daughter outside.

Kya pats Lin's leg. "Well, we should get going."

"I'll meet you; first I need to make sure Sue and Opal get to their place safely." Lin says.

Kya winks at her as she leaves the room.

Asami pushes Korra out the door. Mako walks with Bolin to the lobby. Asami stands next to Korra's wheelchair holding her girlfriend's hand as Kya talks to them.

"You two are adorable. I think you should just be yourselves, hiding it isn't going to make anyone happy especially not you. That's my advice. Those two knuckleheads will be fine. Friends are friends no matter what." The beautiful waterbender says.

Bolin watches them and smiles. "See bro. That's what it's all about right there. That's real friendship. Asami is supporting Korra all the way. She's not angry and running away just because Korra's….situation…changed." He says now in tears crying. Opal and Sue had already left. He was brokenhearted. "She's standing by her friend. Just like you're standing by me. That's real…friendship….that's….real…love…." He says whimpering as he balls his eyes out.

Kya hugs both of them then walks across the lobby and hugs Bolin and Mako. "Thanks for the party guys."

Bolin sniffles. "You're welcome. Thanks for coming."

"I'm gonna tell her bro." Mako says giving himself a few smacks in the face.

"That's right bro." Bolin says still crying. "Turn on…that…Mako…charm…"

Mako walks over to Korra and takes a deep breath as he sway's. "Korra, I think, we'd be great now. I've learned a lot since we broke up. I'm…I'm a different person now. I'm a better person. I want to be your girlfriend again." He says looking into her eyes.

Korra looks at Asami then back to Mako. "Mako, I think we should talk about this later okay, when we haven't been drinking."

He shakes his head. "Korra, I'm clear on this okay." He says swallowing hard. "I've been feeling like this for a long time. Let me be here for you, please." He says taking her hand in his.

Asami speaks up. "Korra's not gonna be with you Mako."

He turns to her quickly and more than a little irritated thinking she was jealous wanting to get back with him again. "Look Asami, you and I had our time okay. I'm sorry things got so messed up between us. It was my fault, but I can't fight this anymore. I don't mean to hurt you." He turns to Korra. "But Korra's the one I've always wanted."

Asami shakes her head that was the straw that broke the camel yak's back. She moves in front of Mako and softly grasps the nape of Korra's neck kissing her.

He furrows his brow as Bolin walks over to him. "Bro, uhh I take that back...…they are waaaaay closer than we are." He says squinting at them.

Asami slowly pulls away from Korra. Leaving the young avatar breathless. She stands to her full height and turns to Mako. "Korra and I are together. She can't be your girlfriend because she's mine."

He still looks confused then suddenly vomits in front of Asami and falls over. She looks down at her feet and takes a deep breath.

Bolin stands there with his mouth open.

"Hey it's cool man." Chili says coming up with a mop and bucket as he laughs. "Been waiting on that to happen all night. We'll take care of this man. This was a great opening weekend, you guys really know how to party man."

Bolin picks up his brother and puts him over his shoulder. "Oooookay, we'll…see ya tomorrow Korra?"

She nods. "Is…he gonna be alright? Are you alright? I know this was… kinda of a surprise…"

"Oh yeah, we'll be fine, he was just really tossin'em back in there that's all. Really happy…for you guys though. Drive safe." He waves at them as he puts Mako into his car. Bolin can't help crying. He'd pushed his brother to tell Korra his feelings. He knew how hard that was for him.

Bolin had to admit he was pretty floored. He truly wasn't expecting things to go down the way they did. Not only were Korra and Asami dating, but no one seemed to be happy for him. He really thought everyone would be pumped to know he decided to join up to help restore the Earth Kingdom.

Korra and Asami are silent for most of the drive back to her apartment.

Asami sighs and swallows. "Lin said that everyone knows about us. Why would she say that?"

Korra breathes out through puckered lips and stares into her lap. "Sue probably told her. I kinda got some advice from her before we got together." She says apprehensively glancing at her girlfriend.

Asami looks over to her then back to the road. "Oh…I…I didn't know that."

"Yeah." Korra says softly then clears her throat. "So…Bolin didn't seem to surprised."

Asami takes a heavy breath. "No he didn't." She says stiffly. She knew Korra wasn't expecting her to out them like that.

Korra lowers her head. "Asami…"

The raven haired beauty interrupts her. "I'm sorry okay." She says taking a nervous breath. "I don't care that he was drunk."

Korra looks over at her girlfriend who has her jaw clinched as her eyes well with tears. "Asami, I'm with you, okay. You know that right. I'm not going anywhere." Korra says softly putting her hand on Asami's thigh.

"I know. It's just …we've only been together for like a week, but I feel like…I've never felt like this before okay." She swallows hard. "Korra…I just want you. I don't want anyone else. And I don't want anyone thinking they can have you, especially not Mako." Asami says glancing at her girlfriend then refocusing on the road as her hands tremble. She gulps and holds the steering wheel a little tighter. She takes a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry, okay."

Korra smiles hearing the truth in her Asami's words. The young avatar smirks. She wanted to tell Asami right then and there that she loved her, but she held back. " Asami, I feel the same way and… I'm actually glad you said something."

Asami takes a deep relieved breath. "Really?"

"Yeah." Korra says taking Asami's hand and softly kissing it. The caramel beauty laughs softly under her breath. "I think you made me feel a little bit like a princess tonight." She sees Asami smile. "And if I'm a princess… what's that make you?"

The raven haired beauty smirks as she squeezes her girlfriend's hand and looks over at her. "I'll be your knight."

Korra nods. "I think I might like that."

Asami smiles and sighs feeling much better. Korra always seemed to know how to make her feel better.

"I thought your song was amazing. How'd you learn to do that? I've never heard anything like that before." Korra says.

Asami blushes and takes a deep breath. "I got it... from my dad." She frowns for a moment then smiles softly. "We'd sit in the garage taking engines apart with the radio on. He'd sing the song one way, then he'd speed it up or change it completely. He told me that was how innovation happened. Start with what you know then do it differently. I guess it kinda stuck with me. We called it rapping."

"Rapping huh. Can you teach me how to rapping?" Korra asks.

Asami laughs softly. "Sure."

Bolin pulls up to the police station and helps his brother into the spare room in the back. He cleans him up puts him in a cot and lays on floor next to him. "I'm sorry bro. I really thought you and Korra were gonna make it this time. Guess we both have bad luck with women, huh." Bolin says as he thinks of Opal. He was very confused not understanding why Opal and Suyin were so against Kuvira. He only joined the army because he saw with his own eyes how much good they've been doing in the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday<strong>

Mako wakes up with a splitting headache. "Ugh, what happened last night Bo?" He asks his depressed brother. "You okay? What time is it?"

Bolin takes a deep breath. "Opal doesn't wanna talk to me anymore."

"Huh? Why not?" Mako asks.

The young earthbender takes a deep breath trying to stop himself from crying again. "She doesn't want me to be a part of the Earth Kingdom army, but I already enlisted. I leave tomorrow, I can't just back out."

Mako opens a locker and takes out a clean shirt. "Look Bo, I know you like her and everything, but if she can't get behind you helping the greater good then you need to let her go. She should know better than anyone what's going on out there now that she's air nation." He puts his shirt on. "She needs to take a lesson from Korra and Asami and keep pushing through when things get rough."

Bolin furrows his brow and looks up at him. "You're…o-kay with…Korra and Asami?" He asks apprehensively.

"Of course I am, that's how friends are supposed to be. I just hope Asami will be cool with Korra and I. I've finally decided I'm gonna tell her how I feel today bro. We're gonna work out this time. I know it." He says slipping his boots on.

"Uhhh…Mako, do you really not remember what happened last night?" Bolin asks as Mako heads out the door.

"Yeah, you had your party and Tenzin's sister kissed Sue and kept messing with the Chief. Man she looked great last night. Sue and your girlfriend left and we walked Korra and Asami out. It was great. Hey I'm already late to pick up Korra, so I'll let you know how it goes today." Mako says getting into his car and driving off.

"Oooooh crap." Bolin says as he runs back into the station.

**Twenty minutes later…**

Mako and Korra are almost to the doctor's office.

"So that was pretty fun last night huh?" Mako says with a slight blush in his cheeks.

Korra was nervous the whole way there. "Yeah." She says averting her eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

He smiles and takes a deep breath. "Yeah…yeah I feel great. I feel like a million yuans. How you feeling?"

She furrows her brow. "I'm…I'm good."

He nods. "Cool, cool." He takes a deep breath as they pull up to the office and runs to open her door. "So I was hoping you and I could talk about a few things after your session. I mean if you have the time."

She takes a deep breath as he opens the office door for her. "Suuuure. Uhh are you…sure you're alright?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had bit too much to drink last night. I'm good now. Don't worry, I've got your back." He says as she rolls into the office.

Half way through Korra's session Bolin bursts through the door startling Mako and the doctor.

"Bo, what's with you man? You know Korra is training in here. Did something happen? What's going on?" Mako asks him.

Bolin leans over putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath as Asami walks in.

"Asami? Hey, it's good to see you. You did a great job last night." Mako says.

She half smiles furrowing her brow. "Thanks." She walks over and kisses Korra on the cheek.

Bolin pulls Mako to the side. "Mako….you need to come outside with me for a minute."

"What for?" Mako asks sounding very confused.

The young earthbender looks back and forth from Korra to Asami apprehensively smiling at them then he whispers to his brother. "I think you might be a little mixed up about what happened last night."

Asami walks to the end of the parallel balance bars and stares at Korra as Dr. Guo releases Korra's leg braces. "I'm right here baby." She says.

Mako furrows his brow hearing what Asami said and pushes Bolin to the side. Then moves near the bars to encourage Korra. "Come on Korra, you got this. I'm right here every step of the way. I promise I won't drop you this time, okay." He says.

Korra swallows hard nervously smiling. "Thanks Mako." She says to him as Asami puts her hands on her hips.

Korra takes her hands off the bars and locks eyes with Asami. The young avatar takes a deep breath and steps forward. Asami smiles reassuringly. Korra takes a second step.

"Nice." Mako says nodding walking beside her with his hands at the ready.

"Mako…" Bolin whispers.

Korra takes two more shaky steps. Asami feels her heart beating so fast seeing Korra walking to her. She bites her bottom lip as she whispers. "Come on baby."

Mako hears her and furrows his brow wondering why Asami keeps calling Korra, baby.

"Mako…" Bolin whispers again more loudly.

His brother finally turns to him. "What Bo? Can't you see I'm helping Korra?"

"Just come here." The young earthbender says quickly but sternly.

"I'll be right back Korra. You're doing great." Mako says.

She smirks softly and nods momentarily breaking her eye contact with Asami. The raven haired beauty watches Mako walk over to Bolin.

Korra takes a deep breath and steady's her body then walks to Asami.

What is it?" The annoyed firebender asks.

"Korra is with Asami okay." Bolin says under his breath.

"Duh, of course she's with her, their right there." Mako says.

Korra stands in front of Asami staring into her eyes. The raven haired beauty wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck feeling extremely turned on as she brings their lips together.

"No bro, they… are… 'TOGETHER'." Bolin says.

Mako turns around. "What are you talking…a…bout." His jaw drops seeing the two women kissing. He blinks rapidly and lowers his head then looks back up at them.

Asami cups Korra's cheek as their lips part. "I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it." She says softly.

Korra smiles closing her eyes as their forehead's touch. "I'd do anything for you."

"Alright Avatar Korra, do you think you can make it back over here?" Dr. Guo says. She gives Asami a soft peck and shakily turns around holding her arms out to her side to balance herself.

Asami puts her hands on Korra's hips and whispers in her ear. "I've got you baby."

Korra makes eye contact with a confused Mako and averts her eyes as she makes her way back through the balance bars with Asami behind her.

"How did that feel?" Dr. Guo asks her as she sits back down in her wheelchair.

Korra takes a deep breath. "It felt…good. I mean, my legs are still hurting, but it felt good to walk again.

"That's great Korra. I think we are ready to move you into forearm crutches." He says.

She raises her eyebrows. "Really? I'd…I'd love that." Korra says excitedly looking at Asami then over to Mako.

The young firebender lowers his eyes.

After Korra's session Asami walks over to Mako and Bolin. "I'll take Korra back home today. Thanks for picking her up."

Mako nods softly not making eye contact with her. Korra takes a deep breath. "Can we all talk for a minute?" She asks looking at Bolin and Mako.

They all step outside. Bolin apprehensively smiles and scratches the back of his head. Mako stares at the ground. Asami stands next to Korra averting her eyes.

The young avatar speaks up. "So….uhhh…Asami and I are together and….I I mean we uhh wanted to…tell you guys." She swallows nervously.

Mako breaths through his nose still averting his eyes. "How long…have you two been…."

"About a week." Asami says interrupting him.

He stares at the ground and swallows feeling very confused. "...lar?"

Both women raise their eyebrows in surprise and look at one another apprehensively. "Uhhh…" They both say in unison. Asami looks up at Bolin who is still silent. Korra stares at Mako then swallows.

She scratches her head and sighs. "I'm not…lar."

Asami looks at her girlfriend. "Neither am I." They both stare at one other with confused expressions on their faces then they smile and avert their eyes.

Korra looks at her two friends. "We're…just together. Is that okay?"

Mako finally lifts his head giving Korra some eye contact. "I guess…I should have told you how I felt sooner huh?" He says with small sad smirk.

She sighs and smiles softly. "So…are you guys gonna be…okay with us?"

The two brothers look at one another and nod. "Yeah, we're still a team right?" Bolin says.

Korra stretches her hand out in the middle of the four of them. Asami smiles and covers her hand. Mako smiles at Asami and puts his hand on hers then Bolin wipes his eyes and puts his hand in.

"Team Avatar…yay…." Bolin says unable to stop himself from crying.

"What's wrong?" Korra says genuinely concerned about him.

"He and Opal had a fight yesterday." Mako says.

Korra stands to her feet and they all pull in and hug him.

Bolin sniffles. "I love you guys."

Later that day Bolin explains to Mako what happened the night before. The young firebender is completely embarrassed. Bolin suggests he give Beifong a try. Mako doesn't think it's a bad idea, but the fact that he genuinely feared the woman was a major deterrent.

Korra and Asami enjoy an evening of peace and comfort.

The next two days are like a dream for the now official couple. Asami would head off to work and join Korra for lunch then head back to the office. After her evening treatment with her gorgeous girlfriend they'd spend the night in one another's arms subtly exploring each other's bodies becoming more and more comfortable with what they both felt was their inevitable future. This was heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday morning….<strong>

**Outskirts of Republic City**

Katara returns with 40 White Lotus Sentries in tow each one wearing a spirit talisman.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>All the songs are from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I added a few lyrics here and there.<strong>

**Girls from Ba Sing Se**: by Iroh "The Swamp" S2E4

**Badgermoles**: by Sokka & Chong "The Cave of Two Lovers" S2E2

**Love is in Your Heart:** By Chong "The Cave of Two Lovers" S2E2

**Secret Tunnel:** By Chong "The Cave of Two Lovers" S2E2

**Four Seasons:** By Iroh "The Waterbending Master" S1E18

**Don't Fall in Love with the Traveling Girl:** By Chong "The Cave of Two Lovers" S2E2

**Leaves from the Vine**: By Iroh "The Tales of Ba Sing Se" S2E15


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Korrasami 11

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** R / PG-13

**Notes: ** Smiling Faces by The Undisputed Truth

This chapter is a ride, I hope you enjoy, there is more to come. Super love myself for getting this out so soon. Yay me!

SUPER LOVE you groovy guys, gals, and others for all the reviews, PMs, Favs, and Follows. Gives me the juice to write even when I'm tuckered out. Keep the love flowing.

* * *

><p>The old waterbender dressed in White Lotus robes speaks to the regiment of men and women standing in front of her. "Make sure you are not seen or heard unless absolutely necessary. I have assigned 6 of you to a special detail. Do not make your identities known to anyone, not even the members of this troop. At no point in time are you to reveal yourselves to Avatar Korra or Asami Sato. You all have your assignments. May the lotus be with you."<p>

They all bow and speak in unison. "May the lotus be with you." In the blink of an eye they disappear.

Katara and her assistant head into the city. They had a lot of work ahead of them. She informed the Lotus headquarters of her findings. They immediately put a plan into place to protect Korra and Asami from what they believed to be Koh the face stealer. They would secretly survey the city and force Koh into an unpopulated area and capture him. At least that was the plan anyway.

An hour later she enters her apartment and calls Korra to let her know she was back in town.

"Korra, how have you been?" Katara asks.

Korra smiles with a sigh still fresh off an intense morning with Asami before the young CEO had to get to work. "It's been great Gran Gran. Asami and I didn't have any problems at all."

"That's good to hear. You gave her her treatments every night right?"

Korra nods. "Yeah I did. I haven't sensed anything in her system. Neither of our bracelets lit up either. Maybe the spirit that touched her decided to return to the spirit world."

Katara sighs. "Just to be sure I want both of you to keep those bracelets on."

The young avatar feels a tightening in her chest hearing her mentor say that. She takes a deep heavy breath, thinking over what happened to Asami, and still unable to forget her dream. "Gran Gran…is…there something you're not telling me?"

The old waterbender clinches her jaw slightly. "About what dear?"

"About Asami….(pausing for moment)….about me and Asami." She says softly.

Katara closes her eyes and sighs. "You're worried about the dreams aren't you?"

Korra takes a deep breath. It wasn't just the dreams, it was everything that happened since her fight with Zaheer. Korra's first healing treatment with Katara was still fresh in her mind. The old waterbender had purposefully planted the thought in her mind, that she should romantically consider Asami.

In all the years she had known the old waterbender, she'd never said or done anything without reason. And it couldn't just be a coincidence that she and the raven haired beauty began dreaming about one another either. They spoke about it a few times over the past week. It was a little embarrassing but they were both open with one another about the things they remembered. There was no doubt that they had a connection.

Asami had even shared with Korra some of the conversations she'd had with Katara at the very beginning. It was obvious that the old waterbender wanted them to be together, not that they had a problem with it. It was just an odd bit of matchmaking considering neither of them were lar. How did Katara know that things were going to work out? Then there was the intense experience she'd had with Asami an hour ago that still had her mind reeling.

"Gran, why do you want Asami and me to be together?" She asks.

The old waterbender is silent for a moment.

"Gran?"

"I'm here Korra." Katara's heart was heavy in her chest. She knew Korra wasn't ready to hear the truth yet. She takes a deep breath. "Korra…you and Asami…you're…different…special. I can see it. The friendship you two share, well, it's stronger than you know. Aang once told me and our friends that…some friendships can last more than one lifetime. Do you believe that Korra?" She's interrupted by someone knocking at the door. "Just a moment dear I'll be right back." Katara sits the phone in the living room down and goes to get the door.

"Master Katara, there is a problem. We've gridded the entire city. The enhanced talismans work within a 3200 meter perimeter. The entity is not within the city limits. Do you wish us to expand the net?" The White Lotus Sentry asks.

The old waterbender takes a concerned breath and looks back at the phone. "Wait here for a moment." She says to the man.

She goes back into the living room and picks up the phone. "Korra dear, are you still there?"

"Yeah Gran."

"I apologize but I need to call you back. I won't be long." She says.

"Okay. Talk to you soon." Korra says hanging up the phone. She'd heard bits and pieces of what the man at the door said. There was something happening in the city that her mentor was a part of, but that was all she could make out.

After 20 minutes of conversation and strategizing Katara decides to keep the White Lotus sentries stationary. After all, their primary objective was to make sure that Korra and Asami were safe. For now if the talismans were functioning correctly they were sure that Koh wasn't in the city.

**Future Industries**

Asami is smiling from ear to ear as she signs documents. She and Korra went much further than usual that morning. It was a big step for them. She couldn't get her mind or body off of it...

**Two hours ago…**

The two are still dressed in their pajamas. Korra takes a deep breath as Asami lies between her legs trying her best not to thrust her hips into the body beneath her. The raven haired beauty takes a break from pillaging Korra's mouth with her tongue. She puts her hands on either side of the pillow under Korra's head and pushes up so she is hovering just above her.

"Touch me." Asami says as she takes slow heavy breaths gazing into the caramel beauty's sea blue eyes.

"Where?" Korra asks as her chest heaves a bit. She's still trying to catch her breath.

"Where ever you want." The raven haired beauty says. Korra smiles and immediately grasps the firm globes of her ass. The young avatar just could not get enough of how her girlfriend's butt felt in her hands. "Mmm…" Asami moans leaning down and kissing Korra softly then lifting herself back up. "Where else do you want to touch me?" She asks softly.

Korra's eyes fall to Asami's ample chest. She'd never actually touched another woman's breasts before. The young avatar seemed content just gently letting her hands graze Asami's double d's once in a while.

"Touch them." The green eyed beauty says with a noticeably dominant tone. Korra gulps letting go of her ass and putting them on Asami's breasts. "Squeeze them."

Asami bites her bottom lip feeling her hip jerk as Korra squeezed her breasts. Her grip was so much stronger than Mako's. "How's that feel?" Asami asks locking eyes with a very curious Korra. The young avatar furrows her brow as she massages them hearing Asami moan.

Korra takes a deep breath and loosens her grip on the woman's right breast. She uses her middle finger and gently begins to stroke her nipple. "It's….nice and…hard too." She says to Asami as she presses the hard nub like a button watching it pop back out. Asami grows wetter by the second. "Mine do that too when it's cold."

The raven haired beauty's eyes almost roll to the back of her head as Korra begins to play with both of them. Her breath becomes heavy. She gracefully leans down capturing her lips and moving her own hands to Korra's breasts. She begins mimicking the young avatar's motions.

Korra sex begins to tingle as Asami gently pinches and pulls Korra's nipple causing her to gasp into her mouth. Asami lifts herself back up. "Mmm, are you cold baby?" She asks softly as Korra looks down seeing that her own nipples are erect.

Korra shakes her head no. She really liked that feeling and wondered what she could do with it. So she grabs Asami's right breast with her left hand and the woman's left butt cheek with her right hand. She squeezes and massages them both. Asami can't resist grinding her hips into Korra's sex.

The blue eyed beauty moans deeply enjoying the sensation. She holds Asami's ass a little tighter as her own hips begin to move. Asami groans into Korra's mouth, it felt so good. She takes a deep breath and pulls away quickly getting off the bed.

The caramel beauty stares at Asami with mild shock and confusion.

"You want some more?" Asami asks in a sultry seductive tone as she stands against the wall. She couldn't believe how turned on she was, but she also wanted to use that to her advantage. It lit her up inside seeing her girlfriend walking last Sunday, she wanted more.

Korra nods as she catches her breath. Asami lifts her index finger and motions to her. "Then come get it."

Korra swallows hard and moves her legs off the side of the bed and reaches for her wheelchair. "Aa aa aaaaa…" Asami says staring into her girlfriend's eyes. Korra smirks and moves the chair to the side. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she shakily stands to her feet.

Asami watches with bated breath as her girlfriend takes four long motivated consecutive steps toward her. Korra stands in front of her hungry eyed girlfriend, watching the woman lick her lips. She stares with lidded eyes taking slow deep breathes. Asami moves to cup Korra's cheek only to have her hand softly batted away. Korra lowers her eyes letting them trail up Asami's body then locking eyes with her. The young avatar knew what her girlfriend was doing, but she also had her own plans.

Asami gulps trying to stop herself from trembling. She needed Korra to touch her so badly. The ache beneath her waist was overwhelming. "Korra….please." Asami says practically panting at this point. Korra takes a step forward grasping the nape of Asami's neck as their bodies melt into one another. Their kisses are hot and heavy. Korra drops her hands to Asami's ass and squeezes firmly.

Asami loses her breath as Korra grabs her thighs lifting her up pinning the raven haired beauty to the wall. "Oh Fuc!" Asami gasps remembering this from one of her dreams. She wraps her legs tightly around the caramel beauty's waist.

Korra catches her breath as her legs start to tremble. Asami gently bites into the crook of Korra's neck. "Mmm…Asami…" Korra gasps, whispering having let go of one of her girlfriend's thighs. She uses her hand to steady herself against the wall. Asami's practically humping the young avatar at this point. Korra closes her eyes. "Baby….I….I…I need to sit down."

Asami blinks rapidly coming back to her senses. She drops her legs from her waist and holds Korra's hips. "Sorry baby, I've…I've got you, just hold on to me." She helps the caramel beauty back over to the bed. "Sorry, are you okay?"

Korra smiles and quickly wraps her arms around Asami's thighs and lifts her onto the bed, putting the woman on her back. The clever avatar maneuvers herself between Asami's legs as she kisses her neck. Her legs really were getting weak, but she wasn't ready to stop what they started. She just needed to get into a better position to give them what they both wanted. The green eyed beauty moans in pleasure feeling Korra grinding into her sex. She wraps her arm around Korra's neck, spreading her legs as their hips rock against one another. "Oh…Korra…." She moans.

"Feel so good…you…feel so good..." Korra sighs almost wanting to cry against Asami's neck as she lies between her legs, the pulse in her sex increasing as her body rapidly heats up. She'd never felt anything like this before.

"Don't….stop…." Asami whispers running her fingers through Korra's hair as their bodies move against one another.

"Asa-mi….." Korra says breathily. ".I….I….."

The raven haired beauty pushes her head back further into the pillow as she moans. "Yours….mmm…I'm….yours…." She says as Korra grabs her thigh firmly moving her hips faster. The ache beneath her waist expands. She loses her breath gasping as she grabs a handful of Korra's hair squeezing her eyes shut.

Korra blinks rapidly as she holds onto Asami's shoulder unable to speak feeling like she's about to explode.

"Korra…." Asami whimpers as her orgasm hits. Her body is vibrating.

The young avatar's eyes widen as her orgasm hits she trembles feeling a rush of heat throughout her body seeing images flash within her mind. Tears streak down her cheeks as she holds onto her girlfriend as tight as she can, as the strength leaves her body. She takes short quick breaths blinking her eyes rapidly trying to hold onto the images she just saw. But she can't seem to keep them in her mind as her eyes close.

Asami pulls Korra into her arms as her heart beats so fast she thinks it might stop. The young avatar regains her ability to speak. "A…aAsami…what…what was that?" She asks thinking the raven haired beauty saw what she saw.

Asami takes a deep breath feeling like she's floating. She feels a sense of calm suddenly hit her body like she's in a river. It was like someone else was speaking through her as she closes her eyes. "That was…" She takes a deep breath. "….us."

* * *

><p>The young CEO sits back in her office chair wiping a tear from her eye. She felt so much more connected to Korra than she had before. Asami hugs herself knowing that what she'd just experienced with Korra was just the tip of the iceberg. She couldn't even imagine how things would be when they actually made love. Korra was really hers and she was Korra's.<p>

She laughs to herself. If someone had told her two months ago that she'd be in a romantic relationship with the avatar, she would have said they were crazy. She takes a deep breath as her assistant Chelse knocks on her door.

"Come on in Chelse." Asami says.

She walks in carrying a large box and sits it on her boss's desk. Asami furrows her brow as the woman takes a deep breath.

"This is from Mr. Gan-Lan." Chelse says as Asami rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"You can have it Chelse." She says knowing the man was probably on a mission to get her to change her mind about canceling their contract after the probationary period was over.

Her assistant raises a challenging eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't want anything to do with him." Asami says as Chelse gives her the letter that came with the box.

Chelse picks up the box and takes it out to her desk. Of course she immediately opens it. She screams at the top of her lungs.

Asami comes running out of the office. "What! What is it!? What happened?" She asks.

"This vase is from "THE" Royal Palace of Ba Sing Se Miss Sato. Do you know how valuable this is?! This is one of a kind." Chelse says excitedly as she holds her hand to her chest. "Miss Sato, are you sure you want me to have this?"

Asami takes a deep breath and walks back into her office. "Yes Chelse." She says as she sits back at her desk and opens Lau's letter.

_**Miss Sato,**_

_**Please forgive me for my actions. I respect your decision wholeheartedly, though I do hope that you will change your mind. I'm not a business man, but I know even from my time on the farm that you can't take things personally when it comes to the work. Sometimes cabbages don't grow, you know. **_

_**I don't want to lose this contract or your friendship. So I ask for one last meeting to see if we can possibly salvage what I've ruined. **_

_**I'll be back in town this Friday. If you are available please feel free to stop by my office anytime. This is an open invitation. I don't want to bug you, so if you don't come by or contact me, I'll accept that you have made up your mind.**_

_**Sincerely and with deep humility and hope,**_

_**Lau Gan-Lan Jr.**_

She tosses the letter onto her desk and crosses her arms. The young CEO is startled as her assistant screams again. She puts her hands on her desk and stands up. "Geez Chelse what is it now?"

She walks out of the office and sees the woman standing in her chair pointing to her desk. Asami's eyes widen as she swallows seeing a 6 inch centipede crawling on the edge of Chelse's desk.

The young CEO backs into her office never taking her eyes off the bug. She calls an exterminator. "It's okay Chelse, someone will be up in a minute, why don't you come in here with me for now." She says trying to stay calm. Truthfully she was terrified her mind immediately flashing back to what she went through two weeks ago. She breathes out through her nose. It was strange, the bug didn't move once she started looking at it. She felt like the creature was watching her.

Ten minutes go by, then the elevator door opens. A small man walks into her office wearing a very odd uniform. He has goggles on his head and a full body hazmat suit with black rubber gloves. "I got a call bout a bug." He says with a very thick accent.

Asami lifts her hand and points to the bug. It still hadn't moved. The small man turns around. "Well now! Kiss my sister and call her Fuu, dat's a dang on Maashu Swamp crawler, ya got there." He turns to Asami. "How dat thing get in here?" He asks her.

Chelse furrows her brow and speaks up seeing her boss's reaction. "It was in the big vase on my desk. It came from Ba Sing Se."

The small man scratches his head then takes a small bottle out of his pocket. He walks to Chelse's desk picks up the centipede and puts it in the bottle. Then he walks back into Asami's office with it. "Dat don't make no kinda sense mam." He holds the bottle between his thumb and his index finger. "See dis here is a female. These critters mate bout once every 50 years. Now at any given time, there be about 2 er 3 a these in da whole dang on world. The chances of seeing one are a big fat zero especially not in a place like Ba Sing Se."

Chelse rolls her eyes. "Look, just get that thing out of here alright. We don't care…."

Asami speaks up. "Where do they…come from?" She asks as the man puts it in his pocket.

"Well, they need water, but not just any old kinda water. It got to have special, uhh …special properties dat ain't in regular water. Real hard to find, usually undaground though." He says noticing Asami's interest. He tries to fix his hair and moves a few steps closer to her then lowers his voice. "Uh, if you interested in critters, I gotta big collection. Maybe we could get some grub and talk about it pretty lady?" He asks.

Chelse steps in between them. "That'll be all sir, please send us the bill when you get back to your office."

"How bout you let me take you out and we call it square?" He says.

Asami breathes through her nose seeming to have come back to her senses. "No thank you. We appreciate your help." She says as she turns around and walks into her office bathroom.

Chelse walks him to the elevator. "Well, ya'll got my numba, call me if ya change ur mind."

Asami closes her eyes as she stands in front of the bathroom mirror holding on to the sink with her head down.

Chelse walks back into her office. "Well he was hoot and half." She says trying to mimic the man's accent. "Miss Sato?" Chelse asks seeing the young CEO's change in demeanor. She softly puts her hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Miss Sato, are you alright?"

Asami turns as though she's startled. She half smiles. "Yeah…Chelse…I'm…I'm fine." She says still not looking into the mirror.

Her assistant moves behind her and runs her hands over Asami's hair and tucks a stray stand behind her ear. "There you go, perfect as always. See."

Asami takes a deep breath through her nose and slowly lifts her eyes, releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she sees her face in the mirror. Chelse furrows her brow. "Are you alright sweetie, you're shaking like a leaf. I know how you feel, that bug scared me too, but it's gone now." She says rubbing the young CEO's arms.

Asami nods and half smiles. "Thanks Chelse."

The woman smiles and moves to leave the bathroom.

"Chelse, tell Mr. Gan-Lan that I'll meet with him, to finalize the dissolution of our contract." Asami says as she makes her way back to her desk in deep thought.

"Yes Miss Sato." Chelse says as she walks back to her desk.

* * *

><p>Korra feels a slight chill as she waits for Katara to call her back. She was sure that her mentor was keeping something from her. Korra sighs as she sits back in her chair. The problem was that she trusted Katara whole-heartedly. If there was something she wasn't telling her, she knew the woman had a good reason for it.<p>

She just really wanted to know why things felt so intense when it came to Asami. She and her girlfriend connected on a completely different level that morning. Korra still didn't know why she began crying, nor why she couldn't remember the images she saw after her orgasm. The young avatar had a feeling they were important, it really irritated her that she couldn't do anything about it.

Katara finally calls her back.

"Now where were we?" The old waterbender asks.

Korra takes a deep breath. "You asked me if I believed that some friendships can last more than one lifetime. I honestly don't know. I know that probably sounds weird coming from me." She says.

"It doesn't at all. It makes perfect sense. You haven't had the connection to your past lives that Aang had. I completely understand, but I'm sure you feel connected to Asami right?"

The young avatar nods her head. "Yeah, I do…I really do."

"Well I think it's very possible that you two have one of those friendships." The old waterbender sighs and smiles. "I just want you to be happy Korra. And I think that your friend Asami is helping you do that. That's all." Katara says.

Korra smiles softly on the other end of the phone. "I understand Gran. Thanks." She says feeling somewhat satisfied with her answer.

"Was there anything else?" The old waterbender asks her.

"Gran…is there something going on in city right now. I'm sorry, I kinda overheard when you had to get off the phone earlier." Korra says somewhat apprehensively.

"Everything is fine. It's nothing you need to worry yourself about dear. You just stay focused on your recovery and your relationship with Asami. Dr. Guo says you're ready for forearm crutches. That's great news." Katara says effectively changing the subject.

Korra raises her eyebrows. "Yeah, I can't wait to start using them. My legs still hurt and I can stand up longer and longer now." She says confidently. "I can't wait to walk on my own again."

The old waterbender smiles. "Well give it some time dear. You're doing wonderful and I am so very proud of you. Now I've got to get going. I'll see you Friday for your next treatment alright."

"Thanks Gran Gran." Korra says as she hangs up the phone. There were still some things she wanted to talk to Katara about, but she felt better knowing that her mentor just wanted her to be happy and there was no doubt that Asami was definitely a big part of that for her.

Korra takes a deep breath and looks up at the clock. She'd be meeting Asami for lunch in a few hours. She smiles softly remembering how amazing it was being intimate with her that morning. Korra really didn't expect things to go that far but she was glad they did, but now she really wanted to remember what she saw.

The caramel beauty sits up straight in her chair puts her fists together in her lap and closes her eyes as she takes a few deep breaths. She sits quietly for thirty minutes.

"Tsk, geez why isn't this working." Korra says putting her hands into her lap. She sighs then has a bright idea. She takes a deep breath and goes into the avatar state, then puts her fists together and closes her eyes.

Korra can see a bright light in her mind. "Rava? Is that you?" She asks as she shakes her head wondering why she never thought about doing this before.

"Avatar … I offer you this wisdom; you must be strong and do what has to be done for the sake of the world." The voice whispers.

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh, I don't understand. What do you mean? The world is fine." The light begins to fade. "Rava, wait!" Korra yells. "Wait, please, I need to remember!" The light disappears. The young avatar opens her still glowing eyes then releases the avatar state. "What did she mean?" Korra asks herself. She shakes her head and smirks feeling very annoyed. "The world's fine Rava, you don't know what you're talking about."

She looks up at the clock then heads upstairs to get ready for her lunch date with Asami.

**Wednesday night….**

Asami closes her eyes as Katara covers her body in water.

"Are you alright dear?" The old waterbender asks.

"Yeah, Gran, I was just a little shaken up today. Saw a bug in my office and it kinda freaked me out." Asami says with her eyes closed.

Katara takes a deep breath. "Your bracelet didn't glow did it?" She asks genuinely concerned.

Asami shakes her head. "No, it didn't. It hasn't glowed at all actually. Korra and I just figured that the spirit might have decided to leave me alone."

"Well I'd still like you to keep it on for the time being. Are you still concerned about your face disappearing?" Katara asks.

"Yeah…. just seeing that bug, brought back everything that happened in an instant." Asami sighs. "Gran why can't I get over this?"

The old waterbender puts her hand on Asami's forehead. "You will dear. Don't worry."

Asami opens her eyes and stares at Katara. "When? I can't keep freaking out every time I see a bug. I almost couldn't finish work today. If I hadn't seen Korra after it happened, I'd probably still be trembling in my office. Why is this even happening Gran? And then there's Korra. Gran I can't keep depending on her every time I have an episode. She has enough to deal with, without worrying about if her girlfriend is going to have a nervous breakdown. She's sitting downstairs right now, waiting on me, when she could be out with our other friends having a good time."

"Calm down Asami. Korra is exactly where she wants to be, you know that. And contrary to your belief, she needs you as much as you need her right now. If you hadn't been here to help her in the beginning …well, she wouldn't have gotten as far as she has. You've been instrumental in her recovery. Asami…none of us are alone in this world dear. We all need one another." The old waterbender bends the water back into the bowl next to her. "There we are. You're all set. Now, if it's not too much trouble Asami, I'd like you to consider staying here with Korra a little while longer. I believe it'll be good for you both."

Asami sits up and nods.

"From what you've told me things seem to be going well between you two." The old waterbender says.

"It's been…amazing." The raven haired beauty says with a sweet smile.

Katara smiles and nods. "That's good to hear. I think you two are a good fit for one another."

"Gran…." Asami says softly as she swallows and lowers her eyes. "Does what's happening to me have anything to do with my past life?"

The old waterbender raises her eyebrows in surprise not expecting the question. She clears her throat. "Well dear, I…." She lowers her eyes and thinks for a moment. "With things like this, no one can say for certain. Why, even Avatar Aang didn't have all the answers and he had a close connection with his past lives. There is one thing I do know though."

The raven haired beauty looks up at her with wide attentive eyes.

Katara smiles softly. "You will get through this and Korra and I will be here to make sure that you do." She says cupping the young woman's cheek with a warm wrinkled hand.

Asami sighs and smiles covering Katara's hand with her own. "Thanks Gran." She says as she sheds a single tear.

They both head downstairs.

"Alright you two, I'm heading out. Korra I'll see you Friday for your next treatment. I'll expect you to have mastered those forearm crutches by then. The more blood you have flowing through your legs the sooner you'll be walking. Asami don't go easy on her. Keep her moving." Katara says looking at both of them.

Korra looks up at Asami with genuine hope in her eyes. When she said she would do anything for Asami, she meant it.

"Got it Gran Gran." Korra says with determination in her voice.

Asami puts her hand on Korra's shoulder. "I'll definitely do my part."

The old waterbender nods then turns around and opens the door. The smile immediately leaves her face. She knew they had to find Koh right away, for Asami's sake.

* * *

><p>Asami lays in Korra's arms that night feeling safe and secure. She explained to Korra what happened to her at work that day. Korra told Asami about her experience with Rava too. Neither of them knew what to say to help one another, but they somehow knew that just being together spoke volumes, more than any words could.<p>

Korra was overjoyed that her girlfriend would be staying with her a little longer. Truthfully she wasn't ready to not have the raven haired beauty within arm's reach. Being with Asami was pretty much a cure-all for her now. Just thinking of Asami brought a smile to her face and holding her was like having a gentle warm sun in her arms.

Life was good.

**Royal Palace: Fire Nation**

**Underground Bunker**

The captain of the Fire Nation Navy makes his way to his next assignment. He was in Lord Zuko's inner circle and ranks even above crown prince Iroh. Captain Chit, a tall well built man drinks a bottle of water on his way to the royal family's secret bunker well hidden in the hills on the outskirts of the capital. He stops in front of one of the guards in the long hallway leading to the bunker. The soldier salutes him. "Get rid of this for me, will you." The captain says. The soldier immediately incinerates the bottle as the captain continues to the bunker.

Two guards salute him and open the huge metal doors that lead inside.

"Lord Zuko…." He says bowing to him. "Captain Chit reporting for the changing of the royal guard."

Zuko stands up from his chair. "You may proceed." He says.

The man takes off his helmet, gloves, robes, and under garments, then places them in a box next to Zuko's dragon Druk. He stands naked before Zuko with his hands at his sides. Zuko nods and the man walks over to a large basin on the floor against the wall. He steps inside of it.

Zuko opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out a small box. He takes a single pill out of the box then walks over to Captain Chit and hands him the pill.

The captain swallows the pill and takes a deep breath. Zuko takes a few steps back and watches the man intently. This was the procedure for every guard who was going to watch over Fire Lord Izumi, who was also Zuko's daughter.

A few minutes goes by and the man becomes violently ill. Chit kneels down in the large basin and vomits as well as expelling fluids from his other bodily orifices. This had to be done to make sure no one was carrying anything that could potentially harm the Fire Lord.

Chit takes a deep breath and stands to his feet. Zuko nods and the captain steps out of the basin and walks over to the shower. He steps out and picks up a royal guard uniform off of the table.

Zuko commands his dragon to incinerate the man's other uniform as well as the basin. Zuko pets Druk then walks him to the door, where the dragon fires an intense rainbow colored flame into the specially made door. It opens and Captain Chit follows Zuko inside.

Izumi sits at a desk with her son Iroh looking over some paperwork.

"Izumi, Captain Chit is here to relieve Admiral Mak." Zuko says as the captain steps forward and bows to her.

"I understand father. Admiral Mak, you are relieved." She says watching the man bow to her.

He leaves and Captain Chit takes up the empty position in the row of 10 guards.

"How much longer do we need to stay down here father?" She asks. It had been 2 months. Izumi understood that it was for her protection, but she was tired and pale having not seen the sun in all that time. All she had for company was her son and the royal guard.

"Izumi, we've been over this. Until we receive word that the Red Lotus has been eradicated, you and Iroh must be protected." Lord Zuko says sounding like an irritated dad.

She sighs heavily and picks up another document to approve.

Captain Chit smirks slightly as he stands at parade rest watching the royal family. He would be watching over them for the next 48 hours along with 10 other hand-picked Fire Nation military leaders.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Friday 4 am…..<strong>

Katara awakens to loud knocking on her door. She gets downstairs as fast as she can and notices that her bracelet is glowing. She bends the water from her bowls in her living room then knocks in a slow deliberate pattern against the door. The person outside knocks back in an answering pattern. The old water bender opens the door.

Three White Lotus sentries bow to her.

They hold up their talismans.

"Master Katara, we have reports from every sentry in the city. Every talisman has been activated." He says.

She furrows her brow. "How is that possible?"

"Perhaps the talismans are malfunctioning." The man says.

Katara takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment. "I don't think so. Inform all sentries to hold their positions until further notice. I'll contact headquarters."

The three men bow to her and disappear in a flash. She closes her door and stares at her bracelet contemplatively. She hadn't expected this. She knew the talismans were working correctly, she made sure of it before leaving headquarters.

She bends the spirit water back into the bowl in her living room and sits in front of it moving her hand as it begins to glow. She knew Koh was a powerful spirit, but to fill an entire city with energy was a feat only the avatar could do. Katara stares into the water for a few minutes hoping for some glimpse of what was going on, but there was nothing.

She looks up at the clock knowing that she'd be receiving a call from Korra and Asami in few hours about their talismans. She needed to make sure they stayed calm, so rushing over to Korra's apartment was out of the question. After a few minutes of deep thought, she decides to wait until they contact her. She knew they'd be alright since she had sentries secretly guarding them. They'd report any problems to her right away.

**Korra's apartment **

**7 am**.

The alarm clock rings. Asami crawls over her still knocked out girlfriend and turns it off. She blinks a few times as her eyes adjust and widen seeing their bracelets glowing on the nightstand. She swallows and apprehensively looks around the room. "Korra…Kor…raaaa….." She whispers, not wanting to move. She gently shakes her, not having any success in waking her. The raven haired beauty takes a deep breath then pinches Korra's cheek very hard.

"Ow…" Korra says dryly. She opens her eyes seeing the worried look on Asami's face. She lays her hands on Asami's hips. "What's going on?" She asks sounding much more awake.

"The bracelets are glowing."

Korra turns her head and looks at the night stand. Then she sits up and looks around the room. She takes a deep breath. "Okay…just…don't move okay." She says to Asami. The raven haired beauty nods.

Korra activates the avatar state and looks around the room. She eases herself out of the bed and grabs her forearm crutches. She holds the handles then turns to Asami and speaks in her avatar voice. "Call Gran. Stay here." She says.

Asami nods and moves to pick up the phone as Korra looks in the bathroom. Then she goes to the door and heads downstairs.

"Gran…." Asami says whispering into the phone. "We're at Korra's apartment. Our bracelets are glowing. What do we do?"

Katara takes a deep breath. "It's alright dear. This is a good thing. Now don't worry. I want you and Korra to go about your day as you normally would. The bracelets will glow much brighter when the spirit is closer. This just means that it's somewhere in the city. Everything is alright. You did the right thing by calling me. May I speak to Korra?"

Asami breathes a sigh of relief as she puts the phone down. She heads downstairs. "Korra. Korra? I just got off the phone with Gran Gran, she said everything is okay."

The young avatar's eyes are still glowing as she walks out of the kitchen. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes deactivating the avatar state. "She did? Is she sure?"

Asami nods and picks up the phone. "Here she said she wants to talk to you."

"Hello, Gran?"

"Yes Korra. I just wanted to tell you not to worry about anything. This is just a first alert. My bracelet is glowing is well, it just means that the spirit is in the city."

"Well how are we supposed to know where it is then?" Korra asks.

"The bracelets will glow much brighter when it's close. Now I want you to go about your day as you usually would." Katara says.

"No way Gran, if this thing wants Asami, its going to have to go through me first." Korra says quickly.

Katara takes a deep breath and rubs her forehead. That was definitely her student through and through. She actually appreciated her young pupil sounding much more like herself than she had been, but she couldn't have her doing anything dangerous. "Korra, how many times must I tell you that the spirit did not attack or hurt Asami. I also doubt it will even come near her if you are around, that's one of the reasons I had her stay with you. Now unless you plan on being attached to her hip for the rest of your life, you will follow my instructions so we can take care of this peacefully." The old waterbender says sternly.

Korra practically pouts on the other end of the phone. She breathes out through her nose. "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"You and Asami just keep your bracelets on and go about your day normally. Everything is going to be alright. Just call me if they get brighter. That's all you have to do." Katara says.

"But Gran Gran, can you even talk to spirits? What if it attacks you?" Korra asks.

"Korra did you forget who your previous incarnation was married to. Of course I can talk to spirits. It'll be fine. Just relax and enjoy your day." The old waterbender says.

"Okay, Gran, but you'll call me if something happens right." The young worried avatar says.

"Korra. I will call you right away, there are some things that only the Avatar can handle, but this isn't one of them. Now do as you're told."

Korra sighs heavily. "Okay Gran. Bye." She says hanging up the phone.

Katara had spoken to headquarters earlier and decided to create a scale to determine the amount of light the talismans emit. They found a pattern, it was very slight, but there was definitely a difference in the level of light in certain areas. It was all they had to go on. She felt with any luck they'd be able to locate Koh before the day was done.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Future Industries<strong>

Asami heads off to work feeling a bit calmer, but she was still understandably worried. What if the spirit touched her again? She could not go through another bug filled night. The young CEO truly felt that she wouldn't be able to survive it even with Korra's help.

She finds herself checking every corner as she walks into her office.

"Are…you alright Miss Sato?" Chelse asks before noticing her glowing bracelet. "Oh, that's cute, how does it do that?"

Asami walks past her. "I don't know. It was a gift from Gran Gran." She says quickly as she sits at her desk.

"Well it's lovely. It reminds me of fresh water pearls." Chelse says as she walks into the young CEO's office with some folders in her hand.

"Alrighty. You have vehicle inspections at 9. Then you have a meeting with Mr. Gan-Lan at noon. Then a conference call with the presidential committee at 5 about the schematics you sent over. Did you want to meet Korra for lunch before your meeting?" Chelse asks.

"Yeah, thanks Chelse." Asami says.

**Cabbage Corp**

Lau sits back at his desk drinking a glass of water. He signs a few papers then takes some phone calls. He smiles softly as he sits the glass down then leans back in his chair and stares at the ceiling. "You should be just about ready for the next step Asami. I wonder if you liked my little gift." He says laughing deviously then stopping suddenly and sitting up at his desk with his head down. "If only things were the way they used to be. We wouldn't have to go through all this." He takes a deep breath and sighs sadly lifting his head.

His phone rings. "Mr. Gan-Lan, Miss Sato is here from Future Industries."

"Yes, show her in." Lau says as he gets up from his desk with a smile on his face.

He stares at Asami as though he's looking through her. His venom was no longer in her system. His eyes drop to her wrist seeing the glow. Lau's jaw clinches, then he begins to cough violently.

Asami furrows her brow as she walks through the door and goes to sit in front of his desk. "Are you alright?" She asks.

His assistant runs into the office and holds him up. Lau tries to speak between his coughs. "Mi….Missss….Sa…to…"

Asami stands to her feet as his assistant guides him over to the couch and lays him down.

The man walks over to Asami. "My apologies Miss Sato, but I advised Mr. Gan-Lan against this meeting. It's too soon after his last trip, but he was determined. He's been quite ill."

Lau tries to sit up. His assistant runs back over to him and forces him to lay back down.

The man turns to Asami. "Sincere apologies Miss Sato, but this meeting needs to be postponed. Mr. Gan-Lan will contact you to reschedule as soon as he is able."

"I understand. Mr. Gan-Lan I wish you a speedy recovery and also I ask that you not send anymore personal items to my office from this point forward." Asami says taking one last look at Lau seeing the man nodding through his coughs. She then turns and walks out of his office.

His assistant goes out to his desk and picks up the phone as Asami boards the elevator. The man then hangs up the phone and goes back into the office.

Lau sits up on the couch no longer coughing. "Someone's... been touching my things." He says as he stands and walks to his window. He peaks out the corner and sees Asami driving away.

The irritated CEO grinds his teeth as he walks back and forth. He was sure that talisman was made with spirit water, which meant that the White Lotus was in the city. He goes back to the window and looks down seeing a sentry in one of the alleyways. "Well, well, well…clever little beasties. Let's find out where the 100th monkey is, shall we."

Lau emits a clicking noise from his throat. His assistant suddenly transforms into millions of bugs that scatter into every direction. Lau's eyes begin to glow as he looks out the window. One of his bugs attaches itself to the man's pants.

Twenty minutes later his assistant rematerializes and nods to him.

Lau sits at his desk drinking more water staring at his assistant. "Hum 5 of them huh". He downs the glass of water and gets up from his desk. "Well, this is going to be a long night." He throws a bottle of water at his assistant and they head out the door.

Two men dressed in construction uniforms walk away from the work site near Cabbage Corp each holding a bottle of water.

One of the sentries watches Lau's office closely seeing the light on his talisman get bright all of a sudden he turns around to see a small child smiling up at him. He kneels down. "This is no place for a child, run along now." The sentry says.

The little kid grabs the man's collar. The child's face suddenly transforms into that of a howling monkey frightening the sentry. He passes out as his face disappears. Lau's assistant appears from the shadows and transforms covering the man with millions of bugs. The child transforms into the sentry as the bugs disappear into a cloud of darkness.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Katara's Apartment <strong>

**8 pm.**

Asami and Korra leave and head back to Korra's apartment. Both women feel much more at ease after their treatments with the old waterbender. Three sentries tail Asami's car from the rooftops.

Katara reads over the reports from the sentries. They thought they had a lead on Koh around Cabbage Corp headquarters, but the sentries stationed there all reported no changes in their talismans. So it was back to square one.

**10 pm.**

A sentry walks from the alley toward Katara's apartment. Two lotus guards drop down from the roof on either side of her steps. "Halt." One of the men says.

"No." The sentry says as he continues up the stairs.

"Stop." The lotus guards say as they both put their hands against the sentry's chest. Both of their bracelets flash a blinding light.

The sentry smirks and looks down at his chest. "Uh oh..." He says raising his eyebrows and grabbing both of their hands as two centipedes bite them.

There is a slow knock on Katara's door. The old waterbender does the secret knock and the person outside does the return knock.

She opens the door.

"Hello Katara." The man says.

"Aang?" Katara whispers.

**TBC….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Korrasami 12

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes: **Not so Cruel Intentions

There are some reveals in this chapter that a few of you already picked up on. But don't think you've figured it all out, as things are not what they seem to be. I've mixed a few new ideas into the Avatar world lore based on some things we already know. Let me know if there is something that you don't understand. This was a tough chapter to write as I had some important points in my story to cover in preparation for what's next. Be gentle. More to come.

Keep the reviews, PMs, Favs, and Follows Love flowing. We're almost through this thing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Air Temple Island<strong>

**January 3, 151 AG**

The last two years of Aang's life were the hardest for Katara, knowing what her husband had done. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. All his life he was always thinking of others. Even on his death bed he still couldn't kick the habit.

"Honey, please…." Sixty-four year old Aang says as he sits in an easy chair with his head down resting his forearms on his knees. He'd just returned from the spirit world a few hours ago. The aging avatar had made a decision that couldn't be undone. He tries to calm his wife down after telling her what happened.

"Ugh! I can't believe you did something like this. What were you thinking? After everything you've told me about Koh….WHY! Why Aang! Did you even bother to consider how we would feel about this? Ugh!" Katara yells as she paces back and forth in their bedroom.

"Katara, everything I have ever done…" He says as his wife interrupts him.

"Oh please…Don't give me that! You didn't do this for us." She shouts as her husband stands up and puts his arms around her. She cries into his chest for a full minute as he gently kisses her forehead. "What about our family, what about me."

He knew this was going to be hard for her, but this was all he had left to give. "Katara…I did this for you. It's always been for you. Don't you know how important you are to me, to the world? If I hadn't met you… none of us would be here today."

He smirks softly. "I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you. That was when the entire course of my life changed. It wasn't until I met you that I had something I wanted to fight for, that I wanted to live for. Do you understand that?" Aang sighs heavily as he pulls away from her and gently lifts her chin so he can look into her eyes. "I had to do this, for all of us. The avatar must know love otherwise everything we've worked to build will have been for nothing. The entire world will be thrown out of balance. "

"I get it okay, I really do…but…" Katara whimpers. "Why couldn't you have waited? I just needed a little more time." She says as her eyes well with tears. She looks up into his eyes. "I'll find some stronger herbs, I can heal you. I know I can…I just need to find the right combination then you'll…."

Aang smiles softly and cups her cheek as he shakes his head. "It's my time honey. This isn't something you can fix. Believe me I wish it was. I even asked one of my most long lived past lives Avatar Zhu-Li if anything could be done. He told me my only option would be to refreeze myself." Aang says with a sad laugh. "And we already know what that leads to."

Katara swallows and wipes her eyes. "Aang is this really the only way? I mean… you found me. Who's to say the new avatar won't find someone too? There has to be another way."

He takes her hand and they go sit on their bed. He lowers his eyes and takes a deep breath. Over the years Aang shared a lot of what he learned about being the avatar with his wife including the harsh truths that came along with the all powerful position. "Katara…do you remember when I told you about the 10 Choices?"

"Yes." She nods.

Aang holds his head down sorrowfully. "Avatar Kuruk was the 10th." He looks up into her eyes. "The avatar spirit is half of one interconnected spirit. When an avatar is reborn, there is an all consuming drive to be reunited with the other half of itself to balance the energy. It manifests as love in us. We must find our counterpart. You're mine. Ummi was Kuruk's." Aang takes a deep breath. "Unfortunately those of us who don't find love, or find love and lose it…choose to die." Aang says as he lowers his eyes and looks away from her.

He sighs heavily as he continues to speak. "When Kuruk's fiancé was taken from him, he went into the spirit world right away to try and find her, but it was like she had completely disappeared from existence. He was so distraught and in pain over failing her that he committed suicide. He chose to take his life. While in spirit form he discovered the tree of time. That's when he found me apparently. He saw me in the future telling him that Koh was the spirit who took Ummi from him. When he found out that it was a spirit who took Ummi, he tried to find a way to destroy him."

Aang bows his head. "He found a way. After years of searching unexplored areas of the spirit world and experimenting using what he found, he created a very powerful weapon…a spear. Kuruk… destroyed many spirits to make sure it worked. He immediately went on the hunt for Koh."

Katara covers her husband's hand with her own. "I remember, but why didn't he destroy Koh if he had the power to?" She asks him.

"Koh wore Ummi's face. Kuruk couldn't bear the thought of killing his wife. So he tried to force Koh to release her so their spirits could be together again. That's when Koh told him…what he told me. There was only one way to release her. Kuruk would have to give a life in exchange for hers but it couldn't just be any life, it had to be the life of an avatar. So Kuruk spared Koh's life and now roams the spirit world in sorrow." Aang says sadly looking into his wife's eyes.

"So you're giving him your life?" His wife says disdainfully.

Aang nods as he lowers his eyes. "Kuruk asked me to do this for him knowing that the next avatar would be born a waterbender. This way he and Ummi can be reunited through them and the next avatar won't take the same path he and so many others have…"

Katara stands to her feet and pulls her hand away from his. "So you'll end up being the 11th Choice then."

He shakes his head. "No, I found you remember and… I'm already dying, this way I can still be of use, even in death. Koh will just have my body, not my spirit."

Katara turns around angrily. "What! Aang?!"

Aang takes a deep breath. "I know what you're thinking. He won't use my face to hurt you or the next avatar." Aang looks away for a moment. "I've made sure of that. It's part of our agreement." He says remembering the contract he'd made with the spirit. He made Koh promise on his own life.

Katara shakes her head as her husband stands to his feet. "Aang…I…how do you expect me to be okay with all this?" She says as he puts his arms around her.

He sighs heavily. "I don't."

The beautiful waterbender begins to cry again. "How much time do you have?"

Aang blinks a few times as he strokes her hair. "Two years. Koh already released Ummi back into the incarnation cycle. So she should be reborn sometime this year." He kisses Katara's head and smiles to himself. "Hey with any luck Kataang, will live again, right?"

Katara laughs softly through her tears. "You dumb jerkbender. I'll Kataang you..." She sighs and wipes her eyes on his shirt. "Ugh…Aang we just lost Sokka a year ago…what are we going to do without you?"

He smirks softly and pulls back then gazes into her eyes. "I won't be gone long." He leans in and brings their lips together softly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Katara's Apartment<strong>

Quick as lightning a blade made of spirit water launches toward the man. The two lotus guards suddenly appear in front of him. The glowing blade stops. "Now now, Katara, what kind of greeting is that for your dearly beloved. You wouldn't want to hurt your little soldier boys would you? They're not dead...yet." The man says.

Katara takes a deep breath maintaining her calm expression. "What do you want Koh?"

"Oh I do miss the old names you humans have given me over the years." He says as the lotus guards under his control step aside. "I just want to talk. May I come in?" He asks raising one of his eyebrows.

Katara just stares at him.

Koh pouts. "It's the face stealing thing isn't it? Don't worry, I don't want your face. You're perfectly safe. Besides Aang and I have an agreement. I couldn't take your face even if I wanted to. So why don't we let bygones be bygones for a few minutes, huh."

Katara clinches her jaw. "Take off my husband's face."

Koh stares at her. "I think it's rather appropriate, all things considered. I'll keep it on a little while longer."

She roughly breathes out through her nose and steps aside.

He smiles and walks inside with the two guards walking behind him. There are 16 large floating ice balls in the living room. "Oh this is cozy." Koh says as he looks around. Three of the floating spheres suddenly fly out the front door and land on the ground creating large pot holes.

Katara swallows as she watches him. She needed to find out why he was really here. "What do you want with Asami? Do you plan to take her away again?"

Koh straightens one of the paintings on the wall with his back turned to her. "I assume you're the one who removed my essence from her body." He turns and darkly stares into her eyes.

"Yes I did. And I'll do it again if I have to. Now tell me what you want with her." Katara says.

"You shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you." Koh says sounding very angry still staring into her eyes.

The ice balls turns into long sharp barbed spears. He glances at them out of the corner of his eye.

"Answer my question." Katara says sternly.

Koh smirks. "You know some people would take that as a threat, but I know better. You're not going to risk these two men's lives just for the answer to one question. You're not that heartless, but I am." Koh says as the two guards begin to choke one another.

"Stop it." The old waterbender says.

"You…first." Koh says pointing to the floating spears.

Katara takes a deep breath and turns them back into balls.

"That's a good girl." He says taking a seat in one of the recliners. "Now, on to business." Koh says patting the recliner across from him.

Katara reluctantly sits down.

"Get the door, will you gentlemen." Koh says waving his hand as the guards walk to the front door like zombies and close it, and then pass out. Koh leans toward Katara as though he's telling her a secret putting his hand against the side of his mouth. "Can you believe those two, sleeping on the job like that? I can't imagine what their boss will do when she finds out."

The old waterbender breathes roughly through her nose and squeezes the arm of her chair. "Enough games Koh. Tell me why you're here."

He laughs and smiles deviously. Then he stares at her seductively. "Do you miss it?" He asks looking at her midsection. "Do you miss him? I've always wanted to ask you that. You humans have strange concepts of fidelity." He asks sitting back in the chair. "I thought for sure you and that Fire Nation brat were going to copulate after I took good old Aang from this world. So tell me. Inquiring minds want to you. Did you and Zuzu seal… the… deal?"

Katara remains silent for a moment. "Is that why you came here?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking." He says.

Katara takes a deep breath remembering the things Aang taught her about dealing with spirits. There always had to be a fair exchange even when it came to information, a question for a question, an answer for an answer. Even the most evil of spirits still respects the balance in their own way. "Yes I do miss being intimate with my husband. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish he was still here with me and our children. Zuko and I have never been together." She says looking into his eyes.

Koh pouts. "Aww, I'm sorry to hear that." He leans forward and pats her leg then sits back in the chair and purposefully spreads his legs apart. "I'm fully functional you know. Would you like to take a spin on the old Air Nation expression for old times sake?" He says pumping his hips a few times.

She clinches her jaw.

He sighs. "No? I didn't think so. Oh well, maybe next time then." He says with a smile. "Now as to the reason I'm here. You…are a naughty little bender aren't you? You seem to enjoy touching things that don't belong to you…"

Katara interrupts him. "Asami doesn't …."

"Wrong!" He says angrily as Aang's face contorts slightly and he raises his voice. "Filthy diseased mongrels know nothing of the true world. You think insipid contracts and necklaces give you the right to take what's not yours!" He shouts.

Then sits back in the chair and takes on a cheerful expression and speaks sweetly. "You see my dear, Aang and I made a very 'specific' agreement…a life for a life." He says as he holds his left hand out. "The avatar gives me his life…." Then Koh holds out his right hand. "…and I release a life…Uumi's to be exact. Now pay attention, this is important." Koh shakes his finger. "That… does… not… mean… that she no longer belongs to me. In all fairness I should have retrieved her when she reached 2 years of age. Your dearly departed hubby neglected to tell me that he was already dying when I took him. In my graciousness I allowed her to continue living, but make no mistake." He leans forward with a hostile aggressive look on his face. "She… is… mine."

"She was never yours Koh. Aang told me what happened between you and Avatar Kuruk. You stole that poor young woman away on her wedding night just to punish Kuruk." Katara says.

* * *

><p>Koh laughs at the top of his lungs. "Is that what he told you? That's hilarious!" He wipes the tears from his eyes. "Wooo, that is good. Oh….I needed that. I must say human perception is absolute madness sometimes." He takes in a deep long breath and composes himself.<p>

"Do you know what Kuruk did with his time in your world?" He asks as she shakes her head no. "He fought…morning, noon, and night. And not for freedom or peace…he fought for the pleasure of it. He enjoyed watching those weaker than him, squirm under his boot. When he ran out of people to challenge in this world, he came to the spirit world eager to find what he considered to be a 'worthy opponent'. I watched him for years." Koh says staring angrily into her eyes as he continues to speak.

"He was an arrogant pompous man. Challenging everyone he could find. He was extremely conceited…(Koh looks away for a moment) especially when it came to women, he was no better than a winged lemur moving from one female to the next." Koh looks away into the fireplace as though deep in thought. "Ummi was no different."

He breathes in through his nose and turns to Katara with a smile. "But that's ancient history. Let's talk about the present."

He sighs softly. "Since you took the liberty of removing my essence from Ummi's new body that means you are going to finish what I started." He says as he crosses his legs.

Katara sits up straight. "And what might that be?"

Koh gazes into her eyes. "You're going to make sure they consummate their relationship."

The old waterbender furrows her brow. "What?"

"Are you so old that you can't hear either? I said….I want them to consummate their relationship!" He says raising his voice.

She blinks rapidly. "Why?"

He smiles. "I have my reasons. Now how soon can you make that happen?"

"Don't play games with me Koh. What do you really want with…" Katara is interrupted as he flashes in front of her and wraps his hand around her throat.

He catches one of the spears she immediately launches at him with a hand that sprouts from his back as he scowls at her. "I promised the avatar that I wouldn't hurt you. I never said I wouldn't kill you." He dodges a few times as the 12 remaining spheres crash through her front door. He growls. "You missed."

The large spheres seem to bounce crashing into the ground over and over again creating large indentions that practically shake the entire block.

Koh grits his teeth no longer squeezing her neck. A dark mist wafts from his mouth as he speaks. "Katara, you will do what I have asked or I will destroy…." He releases her and jumps out of the way as a spike made of steel suddenly burst through the floor.

"I told you that was only for emergencies Katara." Toph says helping the old waterbender to her feet.

"It took you long enough." Katara says brushing the dirt off of her sleeves.

Toph turns and stares at Koh. "You called me here for a bug? Are you kidding me? You know how many of these we have crawling around the swamp." She says popping her knuckles.

Katara furrows her brow. "What are you talking about?"

The old earthbender points to Koh. "What…are you blind now too? You can't see the fifteen foot centipede squirming around over there?" Toph says digging her foot a little further into the floor to make sure she knows what she's sensing.

Katara moves her arms as she stares at Koh who's still disguised as Aang. The 16 ice balls fly back into the house and turn into spears and float around the demolished living room. "I don't know what you're planning Koh but this ends now. I won't let you hurt them."

He takes a step toward them as water burst through the floor freezing his foot and a metal spike barely misses his face. He stops and breathes out through his nose. "I seriously doubt intercourse is going to hurt them, quite the contrary as a matter of fact." He says as he easily pulls his foot out of the ice.

"What are you talking about?" Toph asks him.

"Oh come now Katara. I'm not asking for much. Besides I wouldn't need you if you hadn't interfered in the first place." He takes another step toward them and finds himself suddenly encased in metal. Koh rips through it like its tin foil and continues toward them. Eight glowing ice spears suddenly pierce through his body. He stops and looks down at his chest and rolls his eyes as though mildly annoyed. The spears seem to melt though his body as a boulder shaped like a foot drops down on top of him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to ignore people bug boy?" Toph asks as the boulder begins to tremble.

Koh lifts it with one hand and tosses it at Toph as he gets to his feet. She launches it right back at him along with 20 metal spikes. He lifts his hand and the floating projectiles stop and drop to the floor. Katara launches more glowing spears at him. He successfully evades them. "That's quite enough. I'm done playing with you two." He says angrily as the two lotus guards float into his hands and he squeezes their throats. Toph and Katara stop moving as he walks toward them still holding the guards in the air.

Two more hands suddenly sprout from his waist and he grabs their necks. A dark liquid seeps into their skin from his hands. He tosses the guards up against the wall then releases the two women. They both simultaneously launch spears of metal and spirit water at him from behind.

He smirks as he snaps his fingers and they both fall to their knees. He can hear sirens in the distance. "I'm guessing you two can feel that. Call it a little gift from me to you." He leans over and speaks to Katara. "My venom will have made its way to your feeble hearts by now. It's a special blend I made just for you. Only I can remove it, so don't try. I don't want you joining Aang before you've finished my little assignment."

The sirens are almost on their street. "A few things before I go, your little soldiers are all currently infected with my venom, so I suggest you send them back home if you don't want to be responsible for 34 deaths. Also I don't want the two lovebirds knowing about any of this. So you will tell them that you engaged in combat with the spirit you were searching for and it agreed to return to the spirit world, never to return again. If I even get an inkling that you are about to tell them what I want from them, every heart I have infected will explode including yours and your little friend here." He says motioning toward Toph. "Do I make myself clear?" He says as they both feel intense pain in their chests.

Katara grits her teeth and nods.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I didn't hear you?" Koh says as he hears someone speaking on a bullhorn outside.

"Yes…" Katara whispers.

He whispers into Toph's ear. "I rather enjoyed meeting you little earthbender. Don't tell Katara, but I think I'll keep you around if she decides to betray me."

Koh smiles, winks, and dematerializes into millions of bugs that scatter everywhere. Katara and Toph get to their feet. The old waterbender looks at her wrist noticing that her bracelet was no longer glowing.

"Toph…I'm …sorry." Katara says as her friend moves toward the front door.

"Its fine fussy britches, I don't have that much time left anyway. I'll see what I can do on my end. The bug wasn't lying about the sex thing by the way, but that's definitely not all he wants. Just take care of twinkle-toes will ya." The old earthbender says as she walks out the door. Toph didn't care much for dealing with the outside world anymore. Every since Aang died, she'd gone into self-imposed exile. The old woman had had enough of fighting for lost causes and this was no different.

"Mom….?" Lin exclaims as her mother walks past her and a large crater forms in front of her a few yards away. Lin is speechless watching her mother walk nonchalantly down the street. She swallows and opens her mouth trying to speak up.

Toph takes a deep breath and stops, still keeping her back turned to her bewildered daughter. She turns her head slightly toward her. "You do good work Lin. Keep it up if it makes you happy." She says creating a tunnel into the crater. "And don't be too hard on that waterbender, it's not easy to love a Beifong." The old earthbender says as she disappears into the ground.

The police chief is stunned as she stands there with her jaw on the ground blinking rapidly. She shakes her head and swallows then turns and looks at the almost demolished brownstone apartment. Then quickly heads inside to help Katara.

"What happened in here?" Lin asks as she helps the old waterbender outside.

Katara can feel a sharp ache in her chest as she swallows. She breathes through her nose roughly as she speaks. "We had a fight with…a spirit."

"Well is it still here?" The police chief asks as she looks around cautiously.

Katara clinches her jaw hating that she needed to tell a bold faced lie. "No, it's gone." She swallows.

Lin furrows her brow hearing the way the old woman was speaking. "Well, let's get you to the hospital."

Katara stops walking. "No…I'm fine. I just need to rest. Can you take me to Korra's apartment please?" She asks.

The police chief nods. Then she commands some of her officers to create a perimeter around the area to keep citizens away. Lin helps her into a car. She can't help glancing at Katara a few times wondering what her mother was doing there.

She clears her throat. "So…how did you manage to get my mother out here?"

Katara takes a deep breath. "Toph and I have a unique friendship. She told me a long time ago that if there was ever an emergency that I could call her. I'm sure she feels the same toward you and your sister."

Lin clinches her jaw. "No, not really. I could keel over right now and I doubt that woman would even flinch." The police chief says resentfully.

"Lin, I know your mother hasn't been as close to you as she could have been. She grew up very sheltered, she just wanted to give you and Su all the freedom she didn't have growing up, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't love you two. She just shows it a bit differently." Katara says trying to soothe her.

"Or not at all." Lin says under her breath as they pull up in front of Korra's apartment.

She drops Katara off and drives away. Her mother's words heavy on her mind. It bothered her. Lin heads back to Katara's apartment to file a report. Why would her mother say something like that? How could she possibly know about Kya? There was no way Suyin told her. Neither of them knew where their mother had run off to that's how the old woman wanted it to be.

Lin couldn't stand the jealousy and resentment she felt in her heart knowing that her mother would show up for Katara and not for her and Suyin. She'd been in plenty of life threatening situations and the woman was nowhere to be found. She didn't even bother to show up when Amon took her bending away, not that she had a way to get in touch with her anyway. The frustrated police chief squeezes the steering wheel that much tighter almost bending it.

It pissed her off that the old woman even had the gall to give her advice about her love life. It was ridiculous. As if hers was any better. She and her sister didn't even know who their fathers were. The more Lin thought about it the angrier she got. Her mother claimed to be so strong and brave yet she runs away from her problems.

Lin pulls up to the taped off site and gets out of her car. She finds herself magnetically drawn to the crater that her mother left behind. She was about to destroy it so she could fix the road, until she sees something twinkling inside of it. Lin takes a few steps into the crater and bends down seeing a metal bracelet with a brail message chiseled into a piece of granite.

_**I know this probably doesn't mean a lot coming from me, but I'm proud of you Lin. I've always been proud of you and I'm glad you found your own way. That's all I ever wanted for you. You're not alone out there kiddo and contrary to how things have looked, I'm never so far that I can't reach you if I felt you couldn't handle things on your own. My girls are built strong. **_

_**One last thing, I was born blind, that doesn't mean you get to pretend you don't see what's right in front of you. Kya's a good girl. Heck of a lot stronger than her flighty airbending brother. Give her a chance. Earth and water work pretty well together, I hear.**_

_**Toph **_

Lin can't help the single tear she lets roll down her cheek as she picks up the still warm bracelet and looks at the engraving inside.

_**L. Beifong**_

_**Best Police Chief of Republic City**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Korra's apartment<strong>

The young avatar is fuming, not knowing what to do with herself after hearing that he mentor was attacked by a spirit.

Something inside kept telling her that she should have stayed over a little longer, but she didn't listen. Korra is more frustrated than ever with herself. She shouldn't have left all this in her mentor's hands. It was the avatar's job to deal with spirits, not an 85 year old waterbender's.

"Gran! Why didn't call me? I should have been there! What if you had been killed, what then!" Korra almost shouts standing to her feet. Asami tries to get her to sit back down.

Katara sighs as she sits back in the recliner with her eyes lowered. She could hear the caramel beauty's frustration, but she didn't know how to respond to her just yet. She also noticed that their bracelets had stopped glowing, just like hers did.

The young avatar grits her teeth finally sitting back down and staring at Katara seeing the wound on her neck. She quickly bends some water and begins to cover the old woman with it. To her surprise Katara immediately bends the water away. "Ugh! The least you could do is let me heal you." Korra says.

"I'm fine Korra. I just need some time to think over what happened alright." She turns to Asami. "Asami, I'm terribly sorry dear but Toph and I caused quite a bit of damage to the apartment. I'll make sure you are reimbursed for…" Katara says.

The raven haired beauty interrupts her. "Don't worry about anything Gran Gran. I'm just glad you're alright. I'll send a crew right over as soon as the police finish their investigation. Do you need anything from the apartment?"

The old waterbender thinks for a minute and nods. "Yes, have them bring the bottles of spirit water here as well as the trunk in my bedroom."

Korra breathes roughly from her nose feeling like she's being ignored. "Gran…what did the spirit want with Asami?"

Katara blinks a few times feeling a tightening in her chest. Koh or one of his bugs was definitely somewhere watching her. She needed to be careful with her words. She thinks over the things Koh told her and what he was interested in. She turns and looks into Korra's eyes. "It was…looking for a mate and thought Asami was attractive." To her surprise the pain in her chest immediately stops.

The young avatar furrows her brow. "Huh? Seriously? Can spirits even do that…with humans I mean?"

"Wow really?" Asami asks as she looks at Korra with raised eyebrows.

"Yes Asami. And no Korra, spirits cannot mate with humans. The spirit became angry about that and Toph and I had to…" The old waterbender says as Korra interrupts.

"Well what was Toph doing there? Didn't Sue say that her mom left to find enlightenment or something?" She asks.

Katara takes a deep heavy breath.

Asami puts her hands on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Korra, Gran Gran's been through a lot. We should let her rest. She's tired… look." The young avatar stares intently at her mentor. She'd never seen the old woman look that worn out in her whole life.

"Sorry Gran." Korra says.

The old waterbender sighs. "It's alright Korra. I'll try and answer your questions tomorrow. I'm sorry wasn't able to call you, but I'm glad that you didn't have to get involved." She looks up at the two young women examining them for a moment with a soft yet sad smile on her face. "You two… really do make a lovely couple."

Korra smirks as she blushes. Asami tucks her hair behind her ear. "Thanks Gran." The two young women say in unison then softly giggle. Korra gets up from her wheel chair and grabs her forearm crutches. Asami immediately gets her cue. "Here let me help you." Asami says as she helps the old waterbender into Korra's wheel chair and rolls her into her bedroom. Korra walks in behind them on her crutches.

"Gran, are you sure you don't want me to heal you? I've gotten back into the swing of things since you had me work on Asami." The young avatar asks as Katara gets into bed.

"I'll be alright dear. I just need to rest. I know you'd do just fine though. Thank you. Sleep well you two. We'll talk about all this in the morning." She says as they leave the room. She didn't want Korra to see Koh's venom in her system. She knew if the young woman saw that she would suspect that something was going on. The old waterbender stares at the spirit talisman on her wrist in deep thought. Had Koh always been this powerful? The amount of strength he displayed in their fight was unbelievable especially the way he tore through Toph's attacks. Just what kind of entity was he?

She sheds a few tears as she gently trembles and rolls over. The moment she found out it was Koh they were up against she immediately began preparing herself to see her husband's face. She still couldn't predict how she would feel seeing him again his face, his voice, his body, just as he was before he disappeared into the spirit world. "Aang…" She whispers.

She sighs then bends some water from the bathroom to heal herself. The old waterbender could feel Koh's venom surrounding her heart. She heeds his warning however and doesn't try to remove it. Instead she heals her wounds then turns over and falls off to sleep.

Twenty minutes later the old waterbender is in a very deep sleep.

"Katara…" She hears a voice call her name. The old waterbender finds herself in her and Aang's home on Air Temple Island. She turns around to see her husband standing there with a small sad smile on his face.

He moves toward her. "Don't take one more step Koh, your mind games won't work on me." She says as she unsuccessfully tries to bend water from the plants in the room.

Aang sighs and lowers his head. "This is a dream honey. I'm just a physical representation of your own inner guidance. I only know what you know. This is the only way I can help you." He says sorrowfully.

She furrows her brow suspiciously. "How do I know it's you? Tell me something that only Aang and I know."

He smirks softly and looks into her eyes as he raises his eyebrows. "Uhh…Kataang?"

She shakes her head unable to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. He walks over to her and holds her in his arms.

"Aang…I don't know what to do. Koh wants…" Katara says as he interrupts her.

"I know." He says pulling back from her so he can look into his eyes. "Katara…You're not going to like this but…you need to do what he asked."

"What! How can you say something like that? Do you know what he's planning?" She asks him.

"That, I don't know, but what I do know is that you know something about Korra that he doesn't. Don't you?" Aang says looking into her eyes.

The old woman takes a deep breath, thinks for a moment then nods softly.

"Katara the best thing you can do for Korra right now is to make sure that she and Asami are united." Aang says.

She sighs as she lowers her eyes. "You're right." She takes in another deep breath. "You're right. But what do I do about the venom? He's pretty much holding us all hostage right now." She asks.

Aang thinks for a moment then looks up into her eyes with soft smile. "I think…you should ask Korra when the time comes. She'll know what to do."

Katara nods as he hugs her again. "Aang why can't you tell Korra what's going on?"

He holds his head against the crown of her head as he begins to disappear. "I can't because you can't honey. I'm only here as your guide, remember. I only know what you know. Korra lost her connection with the me you knew."

She sighs heavily finally understanding that he was just her own connection with herself. She still couldn't fight her tears just holding him again. She hugs him a bit tighter. "I miss you so much."

"I love you Katara…always." He says as he disappears.

**Korra's bedroom**

The young avatar lays on her back staring up at the ceiling as her girlfriend cuddles into her chest. "I know this is bothering you Korra. It's not easy for me either. Talk to me, please." Asami says to her.

Korra takes in a deep breath through her mouth and breathes out. "Gran Gran could have died today and I wouldn't have been able to do anything to stop it. What kind of avatar am I?"

Asami sits up on her elbow and looks into Korra's blue eyes. "One that's recovering thats what. Korra don't beat yourself up over something that didn't happen. Gran Gran's fine. Besides didn't you tell me that next to you in the avatar state she's the greatest waterbender in the world?" She says matter of factly.

Korra raises her eyebrows. "You're right." She says with a small smirk. "Sometimes I forget how strong she is." Korra sighs. "But…something just doesn't feel right about all this."

"What doesn't feel right?" The raven haired beauty asks.

Korra swallows and shakes her head. "I don't know." She says as she turns her head and stares at their bracelets on the nightstand. "I don't know. It just…seems too easy. I'd never give up on you. I can't imagine anyone giving up on you even a spirit. And I don't like the thought of that spirit wanting you in the first place. Isn't it enough that I have to deal with guys and now I have to worry about spirits too."

Asami cups her cheek so she can look into her eyes. She saw genuine fear in the young avatar's eyes. "Korra. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She says as she leans down bringing their lips together.

The young avatar looks up at her for a moment then closes her eyes.

"What is it baby?" Asami asks her.

"I just feel like... there's something that Gran Gran's not telling me...not telling us." Korra says sounding very worried.

Asami cups the caramel beauty's cheek. "If there is, I'm sure she has a good reason for it. We'll talk to her about it tomorrow okay." Korra nods as her girlfriend gently kisses her. "Let's just focus on us for a while alright." The raven haired beauty had to admit that she was scared too, but that's not how she wanted to spend her time with her girlfriend. So with a little coaxing and refocusing of Korra's attention the two young lovers end up enjoying one another as they did a few mornings ago with Asami leading the way. Showing the young avatar how good it feels to have Asami Sato between her legs. Korra worked overtime to keep her voice down, not wanting to disturb her sleeping mentor downstairs.

After a solid half hour of intense sensual explosions the two women fall fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Foggy Swamp<strong>

Toph picks her feet for the umpteenth time as she leans against one of the above ground roots of the Banyan-grove tree. The old earthbender hits her foot against the ground and a small centipede lands in her hand. "What are you really after bug boy?" She asks as she holds the bug in her hand to keep it from moving.

She could feel the poison surrounding her heart. This was a new sensation for her. She had been bitten by plenty of bugs over the years even a few centipedes, she didn't think this bug's venom should be any different. The old earthbender lifts the small centipede above her mouth and gently squeezes the pincers. A small drop of dark liquid hits her tongue. She winces not enjoying the taste one bit. Then she sits still for a moment and waits to see if her body has a response.

Sure she was old, but never in a million years would she have thought that a bug bite would do her in, even it was from a 15 ft spirit bug.

When she received that messenger hawk from Katara two weeks ago, she didn't think her old friend would need her so soon after returning to the city.

_**It's been a long time Toph,**_

_**I'm sure you're doing well as always. I'm contacting you because I believe Avatar Korra is in danger. A very old spirit named Koh infected her partner with a dark energy. I don't know what he's planning, but I know it can't be good. **_

_**I'm currently at the White Lotus headquarters working out a plan to locate and capture him. In the event that I cannot, I will need your help, particularly with locating him. **_

_**I'll contact you soon.**_

_**Katara**_

Part of her regretted going, but she had to admit she enjoyed fighting alongside her friend after so many years apart. Of course now she had a ticking time bomb in her chest thanks to that fight.

Toph takes a deep breath seeing that her makeshift antidote hadn't done any good. The old earthbender could still feel the thick liquid around her heart.

"Oh well." She says. "I guess I have to get it from the source. Let's see where your nest is bug boy." She punches her fist into the root of the Banyan tree and closes her eyes. The vibrations hit her mind right away. To her surprise she sees five bugs in different places around the world. "Well that can't be good. I need to tell Katara about this." Her chest begins to ache intensely as she takes her hand away from the tree. She can suddenly hear Koh's voice as the little centipede she released sits on her head.

"I'm beginning to like you more and more little earthbender. Let's keep this between us, shall we?" He whispers as she clinches her chest and grits her teeth.

"What are you planning… you little…" She manages to gasp out.

"You look tired. Why don't you rest for a little while." He says as Toph passes out.

**The next morning…**

Korra and Asami sit at the dining room table across from Katara eager to hear what the old waterbender had to say. The book of spirits is sitting on the table between them. Asami was true to her word and had the old woman's things delivered that morning from her demolished apartment building.

Katara takes a deep breath and smiles at them as she opens the book. "So…how are you two doing this morning?" She asks. She hopes that seeing a picture of Koh will somehow jog Korra's pastlife memories.

They both look at one another. Korra speaks up. "Uhh…we're fine how about you?"

The old waterbender nods. "I'm feeling much better this morning. I just needed some rest." She says as she turns to page 55 and clears her throat then swallows. "Now I owe you some answers in regards to what happened yesterday." She points to the picture of the centipede.

"That's what the bugs in my dream looked like." Asami says as she holds Korra's hand.

The young avatar looks down at the book and reads. "Koh?"

Katara takes a deep breath as she waits to see if she experiences any pain her chest. There was none. "This was the spirit Toph and I fought with yesterday." The old waterbender swallows.

"This is the thing that wanted Asami?" Korra asks as she takes a closer look at the picture and reads Aang's notes about it.

Katara nods and gulps. "Yes as I said it wanted Asami as a mate. I asked Toph to help me a few weeks ago, in case the spirit didn't cooperate with me."

Asami apprehensively lowers her eyes then looks up at the old waterbender. "So it's…gone now right?"

The old waterbender clinches her jaw slightly. "Yes…it is."

Korra furrows her brow and sighs. "How do you know it's really gone? This book says that Koh is malevolent. That means he's bad right. What's to stop it from coming back?"

Katara swallows hard and holds up the spirit talisman. "This spirit has a very strong energy and is known to keep its word in spite of its negative nature. If it were still around, we would know it. It promised to return to the spirit world if Toph and I could defeat it and we…did." She says trying to stop herself from coughing from saying something so idiotic. Koh had practically wiped the floor with them.

The caramel beauty stares at the talisman and thinks for moment. "Asami and I are gonna keep ours on just in case it comes back. It says this thing steals faces." Korra has a determined look on her face as she stares at her mentor. "I'm not gonna let it have Asami or her face." She says as she squeezes her girlfriend's hand.

Katara nods softly. "It won't Korra. Aang dealt with Koh in the past…and in spite of its nature, it has honored its word. Now, is there anything else you'd like to know?" She asks.

Asami timidly speaks up. "Gran it…it took my face in my past life didn't it." Korra turns and stares at her with a furrowed brow.

The old waterbender's eyes widen for a moment. She wasn't expecting the question. Katara breathes out through her nose. "If you mean based on the dreams you've had. It's possible. But I can't say for sure."

"I won't let it hurt you Asami. If that thing comes anywhere near you, I'll crush it." Korra says aggressively hitting her fist against the table.

"Gran…" Asami says swallowing.

"Listen to me, both you." Katara says taking a deep heavy breath. "I'm not just Korra's mentor, I'm also her protector just like Toph. We won't let it or any other spirit hurt either of you. Now I don't want you two to worry about this anymore alright. Focus on getting well and being there for one another. Korra the sooner you're recovered, the sooner I can go back home. You are the bridge between the two worlds not me. Now you're welcome to keep the bracelets but no more worrying. There is nothing for you to worry about. Koh is gone. Am I understood?" She says holding her chin up slightly.

Korra sighs heavily, half smiles and nods.

The raven haired beauty nods too feeling better hearing the certainty in the old waterbender's voice.

Katara wanted to tell her so much more but she was unsure of how the venom in her heart would react. For now she was just grateful that Korra had the sense of mind to make sure that she and Asami kept the spirit talismans on. That was what she had hoped for. At least if Koh came near them, they would know it.

"Alright then." Katara says as she stands up from the table. "I have a few things I need to attend to today. Lin called and said I needed to sign some papers down at the station. Are you two going to be alright or do you need me to stay here with you?"

Korra smirks. "We're okay Gran, thanks… for everything. Really." She says as she looks into Asami eyes. It moved Korra's heart knowing that her mentor was looking after Asami too.

The old waterbender smiles then walks around the table. She kisses both girls on their foreheads. Then she heads into her bedroom and into the bathroom shutting the door.

"Is it really gonna be alright Korra?" Asami asks her blue eyed girlfriend.

Korra nods and smiles softly. "Yeah, if Gran says it's okay, then I believe her…but…we'll still keep the bracelets on…okay." Asami nods. "You're not going anywhere right?" Korra asks her.

The raven haired beauty smiles. "Not without you." She says as she leans in gently bringing their lips together.

Katara sighs as she stares into the mirror. "Bravo…" A voice says from the window. She turns around and sees a bug on the window seal. "Why didn't you tell her about Kuruk, that's the best part of the story." The bug asks.

"If she knows about what happened between you two, she'll never stop worrying about you taking Asami away from her. And if she's worried she won't find the time to be intimate." The old waterbender says as she keeps her voice down.

"Oh…that's smart…good thinking. I should have gotten a human's perspective from the very beginning. So how soon until the main event?" He asks.

Katara takes a deep heavy breath. "It's… going to take some time."

The bug crawls up the window. "Why is that? They were halfway there last night as I recall."

The old waterbender furrows her brow. "Koh this makes no sense. You obviously know that the two of them will eventually come to that point on their own without any interference. Why are you doing this?" She asks as her chest begins to ache. She almost falls over. "You…you made…an agreement with Aang…."

"Oh yes, I did, I promised not to hurt you. What you are experiencing is the pain of death, it's completely different. Now answer my question. Why is it taking them so long?"

"Korra… won't do anything until her body is completely healed."

"Hmm is that all…well I can fix that. Meet me outside the police station after your meeting with the little earthbender's offspring." Koh says.

"Koh, what are you really after?" Katara asks him.

"I'll see you at the station." The bug says as he disappears out the window.

Katara grits her teeth and lowers her head. She couldn't believe she had been forced into working for Koh. The old waterbender turns and looks into the mirror for a moment then heads out the door to leave. She waves to the girls as her assistant pulls up with the car. "Keep your wits about you; he wants to meet at the police station." She says to the young man as they pull off. He nods.

The old waterbender takes a slightly relieved breath as she thinks over the things she still had going in her favor. Apparently the six white lotus guards she had on special detail hadn't been infected with Koh's venom including her assistant. She dismissed the others back to headquarters already in hopes that they would find a way to remove the dark liquid from their bodies.

Jinora was still doing research in Wan Shi Tong's Library. She knew her inquisitive granddaughter would find something sooner or later. Besides that, the great owl Wan Shi seemed to have taking a liking to her.

Toph was as tenacious as ever. So Katara knew that of all people her husband's earthbending teacher wouldn't go down without a fight. She also knew of Toph's enhanced connection with the Earth thanks to the Banyan-grove tree. The old waterbender felt at the very least Toph would be able to locate Koh after meeting him.

Then there was Korra. Katara knew how strong her student's feelings were for Asami. It was just as Aang told her all those years ago. The young avatar had indeed found her counterpart. Everything rested on her realizing it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Forty minutes later….<strong>

She leaves the police station and sees an old man pushing a flower cart in front of the station.

"Excuse me there, little lady." The old man says. Katara's assistant immediately stands between them. "Easy there sonny, just offering the lady some nice flowers, don't mean to bug ya."

Katara swallows and taps her assistant's arm having him step aside. The old man's face contorts as his mouth becomes much larger than his face for a moment. "I'm here Koh, what do you want."

"Aww you recognized me, how sweet." He says as his mouth returns to a normal size. He hands her some flowers and a small tincture. Her bracelet lights up as he touches her hand. "Give this to your sick friend. Just two drops though. Anything more will kill her and neither of us want that, now do we."

Katara furrows her brow, then looks up at him defiantly. "Koh I'll end my life before I ever do anything to…"

He rolls his eyes. "Oh please, don't be so melodramatic. If I wanted her dead I would have killed her 3 months ago after that ideological airbender weakened her. Just do your job." He says as he bears his teeth. Then he takes a deep breath and pushes the flower cart across the street and disappears down a dark alley.

The old waterbender stands there staring at the small bottle in her hand. Her assistant hands her a small test tube. They get into the car and she carefully pours a few drops into the bottle. Another lotus guard sits up in the back seat. She hands him the bottle. "Take this to headquarters and have it examined. I want a report back by tomorrow." The man nods and disappears through the bottom of the car.

The old waterbender stares at the bottle as they drive out to her apartment. There were still a few things she wanted to get. As they pulled up, to her surprise a crew of workers had already started repairs. She picks up what she needs then heads back to Korra's apartment.

"Hey Gran, we're heading out for a while." Korra says as she stands on her forearm crutches next to Asami's car. "Do you… want us to pick you up anything?" The young avatar asks trying to take her mentor's advice and not worry about things.

The old waterbender stares lovingly at the two girls as she opens the front door. "No dear I'm all set. You two just have a good time."

Korra nods and gets into the car.

Asami takes her hand as they drive off. "It's… gonna be alright…right?"

Korra takes a deep breath as she looks into Asami's eyes. "Yeah…as long as we're together."

The young avatar steadfastly holds her girlfriend's hand. She still felt uneasy. Something just didn't feel right.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>Okay a few things to cover here:<p>

According to AvatarWiki:

**Avatar Kuruk** was the Water Tribe Avatar immediately succeeding Avatar Yangchen and preceding Avatar Kyoshi. Native to the Northern Water Tribe, he was born around 345 BG and died in 312 BG. Though gifted as a bender, he was a brash and arrogant person, who always preferred a "go with the flow" kind of mentality. Due to this attitude and his pompous demeanor, Kuruk lost his fiancée, Ummi, to Koh the Face Stealer.

**History**

Living in a world brought to peace and stability by his predecessor's tenacious efforts, Kuruk spent most of his days searching both the physical and Spirit World for worthy opponents to challenge in bending contests, usually for no reason other than entertainment and pleasure.

He also liked to show off grand displays of his bending ability to others, especially beautiful women. Kuruk airbent lotus tornadoes for young Air Nomad nuns, would challenge random Fire Nation citizens to an Agni Kai, and engaged in earth-lifting contests with earth-benders.

His strength in sparring matches was considered legendary, and no bender was ever able to trump his abilities. Kuruk was a "go with the flow" type of Avatar. The world's tranquility allowed him to step back from his responsibilities as the Avatar and let the four nations resolve their own conflicts. Although there was peace in his era, Kuruk's carefree lifestyle would eventually cost him dearly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Korrasami 13

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** P-13 / R

**Notes: **See No Evil Hear no Evil

Okay folks here we go, I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for waiting. Lot going on here, last bit is a little cheesy, next chapter is going to be fun, hopefully you'll see it in about three days. Yay me! Go ninja, go ninja, go! Lol #flashback

Let me know your thoughts. Feel free to message me if you have any questions. Loving the reviews, favs and follows. Feels so GOOD! Love the love!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cabbage Corp<strong>

Lau sits alone in his office at Cabbage Corp quietly staring at his desk with a solemn look on his face. "It won't be long now." He says as he closes his eyes and sighs heavily an unconscious tear rolling down his cheek.

He emits a loud clicking noise from his throat and his assistant walks into the office. Lau is still sitting back with his eyes closed. "Are the sentries gone?" He asks the man.

"Yes sir." His assistant says.

"Good, prepare an airship, we're going to the Southern Water Tribe. Contact Future Industries and tell Miss Sato that I'll be available to meet her whenever she's ready." Lau says as his assistant bows and leaves the office.

**Wan Shi Tong's Library**

Tenzin's oldest daughter and the newest airbending master spends a few hours every day in Wan Shi Tong's library at the request of the White Lotus. She is one of the few humans allowed in the library now. The master of the library had gone to great lengths to make sure that all the knowledge stored in his great conservatory was kept safe from anyone who would use its knowledge to cause harm whether they are human on spirit.

Fortunately the granddaughter of the avatar was known to be very pure of spirit and heart and was allowed entry after giving Wan Shi Tong some new knowledge.

"Master Wan Shi?" Jinora asks as she stares at the strange shapes on the ceiling in the great owl's study on the very top floor of the library. It was an ornate image filled with many different types of animals.

"Yes little airbender?" He asks.

Jinora flips through a very old book with a picture of two hairy looking strings imprinted on its cover as she puts it on the great owl's desk. "Is this really all the knowledge available on Koh? This doesn't seem right to me."

The large barn owl leans down and looks at the book then stands up straight. "Yes that is all the knowledge on the one called Koh." He says to her.

She takes a deep breath through her nose as she turns to the end of the book. "There has to be more. It just abruptly stops. It says that Koh tried to steal my grandpa's face after he got stuck in the spirit world after he was struck by Princess Azula's lightning. But that he didn't succeed…and…that's it. There's nothing else?"

The great owl lifts his chin and thinks. "That is correct. That is all the knowledge on the one called Koh."

Jinora scratches her head. "But how is that possible Master Wan Shi? The White Lotus have confirmed that Koh crossed over into the physical world and even has a human form. And from what they told me, based on their readings he crossed over many years ago. Why don't you know that?"

Wan Shi Tong leans over and looks into the young airbender's eyes. "I have no interest in the knowledge of the human world. I am he who knows 10,000 things. And what you hold in your hands is all of the knowledge on the spirit called Koh. I know of all the spirits who have crossed over into the physical world, the one you call Koh is not one of them." The great owl says as he turns and walks to a different area of his study.

The young airbender thinks as she follows him.

"What do you want now?" He asks noticing Jinora behind him as he moves two very large globes with wings.

Jinora furrows her brow. She had been listening intently to the great owl. She knew for sure that the White Lotus research was correct. Maybe she was asking the wrong questions. "Master Wan Shi you said you know of all the spirits who have crossed over right?"

"Yes that is correct." The great owl says as items continue to disappear into his wings.

"You said none of them are 'called' Koh?" She says.

He turns to her sounding very irritated suddenly. "That is correct. Now what is your question little airbender?"

Jinora takes a deep breath and looks up into Wan Shi's eyes. She knew from experience that she wouldn't be able to ask him anymore questions today, so she needed to make it good. The White Lotus told her that the energy sample they got from Katara was from a very old and powerful spirit. Her grandmother told them that the spirit's name was Koh based on the information from Aang's book of spirits. Maybe Koh had a different name. "Master can you tell me the name of the oldest spirit that has recently crossed over into the physical world?"

He swipes his wing on the floor suddenly. A large knowledge seeker appears. Wan Shi looks down at him. "Take the little air bender to the main floor." The great owl then turns to Jinora. "Tsuchi is the spirit's name. The knowledge seeker will guide you. Now be on your way. That is all for today little air bender." He lifts his wings and prepares to fly away.

"Thank you Master Wan Shi." Jinora says as she bows. The great owl gives her a slight head nod and flies off.

The large bear sized knowledge keeper nudges the young airbender's hand. She gets on his back. The large fox like creature runs from Wan Shi Tong's study at a very fast speed. Jinora screams hanging on for dear life as it runs through a secret compartment in one of the walls.

"Whoa…" Jinora whispers holding on to his fur as multi-colored lights swirl and flash all around them on the floors walls and ceiling of the tunnel. A vortex opens in front of them followed by a bright blinding light.

The young airbender covers her eyes as they exit the tunnel. She can see drawings all over the walls on the ground floor as well as floating book shelves. A huge ornate chandelier made of beautiful blue crystals of every color imaginable sits in the center of the floor.

The knowledge seeker stops and lies down. Jinora gets off of him and looks around. She had never been to this part of the library before. "Wow this is the main floor?" The young airbender turns around and stares at the fox spirit that brought her there. "Can you bring me a book on the spirit called Tsuchi?"

The large knowledge keeper sits up on his hind legs and begins to howl. Suddenly hundreds of small fox spirits congregate in a circle above Jinora on the ceiling. All at once they lower their heads and point their noses to a very large mural in the center of the ceiling.

She looks up and sees that it's an image of the world. It looked like a large globe without the water.

"I don't understand." She says.

The large fox spirit gets up and nudges her hand then he walks over to one of the walls.

"Oh the walls are the book!" She says very proud of herself.

The knowledge keeper nods then walks straight up the wall and begins to scratch at one of the pictures.

Jinora takes a few steps back and cocks her head to the side to get a better view of it. The young airbender can see words and numbers written on the wall. In the corner of the wall there is an image of a large tree with a face and branch like hands reaching toward the words.

She takes a deep breath through her nose still not understanding what she is seeing. "Is that a calendar?" She asks as the large fox points its nose to one of the numbers. "50… years? What does that mean?" She sighs and scratches her head. "I wish you guys could talk. This is gonna take forever."

The knowledge keeper lowers its ears whimpers and covers its eyes with its paws sorrowfully.

* * *

><p><span><strong>White Lotus (Secret) Headquarters<strong>

"Grand Lotus Duke, we have an emergency request from Master Katara. She needs it by tomorrow." One of the sentries says. Seventy-eight year old Duke stands and nods then moves to leave the large office.

He heads to the research lab a few floors below his office. This case with Koh was of the highest priority especially after what happened to many of the lotus guard officers.

Thanks to the previous leader of the White Lotus, Iroh of the Fire Nation, the formerly secret organization had the claw of a Lion Turtle in their possession. This relic was given as a gift to Iroh from the dragons Ran and Shaw for his efforts in maintaining the balance of the world.

The Lotus used the claw to determine the power and age of spirits. The large specimen would glow, vibrate, change its color and in a few cases even float when certain spiritual energies were near it.

Duke walks into the testing room as the sentry Katara sent from Republic City takes a knee in front of him. "Grand Lotus sir, Master Katara needs this tested right away. The spirit Koh, made contact with her. This concoction is meant to be used on Avatar Korra. The spirit claims it to be a healing potion."

Duke nods then walks over to an ancient looking wall. All the guards bow their heads and close their eyes as he touches a series of spots on the wall. It opens and the Lion Turtle claw is revealed. "Bring me the potion." Duke says.

He uses a dropper and lets one small drop hit the claw. To their surprise it begins to vibrate and a green leaf grows on top of the claw. Duke rubs his chin. "Hmm it appears to be a botanical formula. It must be tested." He turns to the sentries in the room. "This is a matter of upmost importance. The life of the Avatar hangs in the balance. Which of you will volunteer?" He asks.

One of the sentries stands to his feet. "I will Grand Lotus." The young man says.

Duke nods. "Prepare the containment room." He says to the other sentries as he walks up to the young man. "What is your name son?"

"Ikeem, sir."

"Ikeem, today you join the ranks of the Lotus Guard and are hereby given the title of Golden Lotus for laying down your life in service of maintaining the balance." Duke says as he turns to the other guards. "Honor him." He says.

All the guards drop to their knees and put their foreheads to the ground and speak in unison. "May the Lotus be with you Golden one."

The Grand Lotus puts his hand on the young man's shoulder and walks him out into a specially prepared room. Two Lotus guards enter the platinum covered room with them and the door shuts.

Duke stands in front of the door and nods to the two guards standing on either side of Ikeem. "Prepare yourself son we must duplicate the Avatar's injuries." He says seeing the young man nod and take a deep breath.

The guard on the left metal bends from a bowl of liquid metal and binds Ikeem's wrists and ankles in chains. The guard on the right stands in front of Ikeem and metal bends two large blocks and situates them on the young man's legs.

Both guards turn to Duke with their fists held in front of them waiting for his command. He nods. In an instant Ikeem's knees and bones are crushed. "AAAAHHHHHH!" He yells out in intense searing pain as he grabs the metal chains with his hands trying to hold himself up.

"Take him." Duke says as the guards put his body on the bed in the corner of the room. The Grand Lotus walks over to the bed as one of the guards shackles Ikeem's head arms and legs to stop him from moving. He puts one drop of liquid on both of the young man's legs. Then they all stand back.

The two guards stand at the ready with steel spears pointed at Ikeem.

Suddenly he yells out as his crushed kneecaps reform right before their eyes. Bone, muscle, tissue, and skin appear completely repaired on both his legs as he passes out. He awakens twenty minutes later.

Duke and the two guards haven't moved an inch. "How do you feel?" Duke asks him.

The young man takes a deep breath and blinks a few times. "I…feel great. I mean…" He swallows and clears his throat then proceeds to give the Grand Lotus a report. "I felt my broken limbs healing. The pain was far worse than the initial breaking. I no longer feel any pain and have a heightened energy level as well as…." He swallows and blinks rapidly then looks down towards his waist as his face turns beet red. "I…feel sexually stimulated as well." He says seeing that his penis is standing at attention.

"Unhook him." Duke says as the guards release the metal shackles. Ikeem gets up and stands to his feet then jumps up a few times and does a few squats. The two guards stand on either side of him. Duke nods and the two guards proceed to attack the young man with a series of punches and kicks.

Ikeem immediately dodges as the fight continues. "It's amazing Grand Lotus. I've never moved this fast in my life. I feel stronger than ever!" He says as he punches one of the guards in the chest knocking the man into the wall while catching the other's foot.

"That's enough." Duke says as all three men stop and stand at parade rest. "Golden Lotus you'll be under observation until tomorrow. Report any changes you experience emotionally, mentally, physically…and sexually as well."

"Yes Grand Lotus." Ikeem says as his face turns red again.

The two guards leave the room with Duke and the door closes behind them. "Watch him and send word to Master Katara about our findings. I will send her my final decision in the morning once we've tested the young man further."

**Avatar Korra Park (formally Republic City Park)**

Korra and Asami sit watching a group of people performing what looks like waterbending exercises without the water. It was nice to see more people in the park it almost felt normal.

The young avatar laughs softly. "Uh…oh looks like you got another secret admirer." She says as a dragonfly bunny spirit lands next to Asami and proceeds to chew on her hair.

The raven haired beauty picks up the little spirit as it continues to chew on her hair like its hay. She looks into its eyes and scratches its ears. "You're the same little guy from last time aren't you?" The little bunny chirps and smiles then flies up and sits on her head.

Korra laughs as she watches her girlfriend trying to look up at it. The smile slowly leaves her face the longer she looks at the spirit. She can feel anger filling her heart as she thought of Koh and the fact that the spirit had almost driven Asami crazy. He also attacked Katara and Toph. Korra breaths through her nose as her rage rises, knowing she hadn't been able to protect them.

The little rabbit spirit begins to tremble on top of Asami's head. The raven haired beauty can feel the spirit getting heavy almost like it was growing. She begins to lower her head feeling the weight of it. "Okay little guy." She says reaching her hands up toward her head. "I think it's time to get down now…"

Clouds start to gather in the park all of sudden. A woman screams in the distance as fox spirit begins to look more and more ferocious and dark. Asami looks at her girlfriend and can see that she's glaring at the spirit still sitting on her head. Asami grabs the spirit on her head and it nips at her hand. "OW!" She says as it leaps from her head looking almost ravenous the force of the leap knocking her over.

Korra's eyes widen and her face fills with rage as she shakily sits up on her knees and firebend's at the little spirit as she activates the avatar state. "Leave…her…alone!" She yells as thunder and lightning begin to flash around the park. The growling and hissing of spirits is heard all over the place.

Asami takes Korra into her arms seeing tears in her eyes. "Korra it's okay, I'm alright. It didn't hurt me… please, it's okay!" She says looking up into the sky as she holds Korra in her arms. She furrows her brow. The young woman had never seen anything like this in her whole life. It was as if the spirits and even nature itself was responding to Korra's change in mood. She needed to calm her girlfriend down and fast.

Asami pulls back and takes Korra's face in her hands. The young avatar is scowling as her eyes glow with white light trying to look past Asami to the rabid dragonfly bunny. She kisses her.

The young avatar blinks rapidly as she refocuses on her girlfriend's gaze.

Asami is silent for a moment making sure she has Korra's attention. "I'm okay Korra. Look at me please, I'm alright…see?"

Korra furrows her brow. "No…that spirit tried to attack you." She says looking over her girlfriend's shoulder. The now bear-sized dragonfly bunny flies toward them. Korra maneuvers herself around Asami seeing the dragonfly bunny growing. She firebends at the spirit again as her body floats a foot off the ground.

"Korra STOP, it didn't do anything to me! Can't you see what's happening around you?" Asami says raising her voice and grabbing her girlfriend's waist to stop her from floating away. The lightning gets brighter as the clouds get darker. Asami hangs on as tight as she can.

Korra yells as a small burst of fire comes from her mouth. "Don't you touch her…you hear me! I won't let you hurt her! I'll never let you have her …." Korra says angrily as the raven haired beauty drops to the ground then jumps up with all her strength wrapping her arms around Korra's neck. She hangs onto her girlfriend with all the strength she has.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. It's okay…I'm alright." Asami whispers into her ear through her tears.

The young avatar shakes her head and breathes roughly through her nose as she floats back down to the ground. She pulls back slightly as she blinks rapidly staring at her crying girlfriend.

"Korra…. please….stop." Asami chokes out as she cups the young avatar's face. She was legitimately scared, she'd never seen Korra like that before.

The young avatar takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky and the spirits transforming around her, then to her weeping girlfriend. She swallows hard and deactivates the avatar state. "I'm…I'm sorry." She says taking a deep breath. She puts her hands on the ground and takes in slow deep breaths trying to calm herself down. This was just like when she was trapped in the spirit world last year.

Iroh had warned her about her emotions affecting the spirits. She hadn't realized that it was also true in the physical world. She sheds a few tears seeing that she had been the one who frightened Asami not the spirit.

The clouds begin to dissipate and spirits shrink down to their normal sizes as the sun comes out again. People start making their way out of the park not knowing what had happened. Korra gets to her feet and leans on her forearm crutches. "I'm sorry everyone. Everything is okay now. You don't have to leave. I'm sorry. I just…I'm sorry." She says putting her head down.

A woman whispers to her husband as they walk past her. "Who's that woman honey…what's she talking about. It's not like she's the avatar or anything. People in this city are loopy." She says with giggle.

"She's not crazy! She's the Avatar!" Asami says as she stands by Korra's side and wipes her eyes. "Korra….Are you…okay?" Asami says as her hands tremble slightly. She felt so weak in that moment. It should have been obvious by now just how powerful Korra was. But it hadn't hit her until then. For the first time she felt truly self-conscious about not being a bender yet dating the most powerful bender in the world.

"I'm sorry." Korra says as swallows feeling the raven haired beauty hugging her.

The young avatar felt the weight of the world bearing down on her shoulders. She hadn't meant to lash out at the spirit, but she couldn't help how useless she'd been feeling lately. For a moment, all she could think of was Koh taking Asami away from her and not being able to do anything about it. She felt helpless. Everyone seemed to be fighting her battles for her. And she was tired of it.

Asami takes the caramel beauty's face between her hands seeing the distance in Korra's eyes. She hadn't seen that look since Jinora's anointment ceremony. "Come on baby, let's go home okay."

Korra nods.

The drive back to the apartment is quiet as the young avatar stares out the window feeling weak and foolish having tried to attack that little dragonfly bunny. Koh was heavy on her mind, seeing that little spirit playing with Asami infuriated her. She felt genuine hatred toward the spirit, but couldn't understand why. Of course she cared about Asami, but she was still the avatar. To hate spirits was to hate herself.

They pull up in front of the apartment and Asami gets the door for her. The raven haired beauty is silent as the old waterbender walks out of the back bedroom.

"Yes dear, is everything alright?" Katara asks seeing the worry on both of the young women's faces.

"I…I didn't say anything Gran Gran." Asami says as she moves toward the stairs.

Korra is holding her head down not wanting to make eye contact as she follows Asami. The old waterbender sighs. "Go on upstairs and lie down you need treatment." She says as she motions to the caramel beauty. Asami swallows and moves away from the stairs. "You too Asami."

The raven haired beauty raises her eyebrows. "Oh…I'm okay to wait Gran Gran." She says seeing Katara staring at her.

The old waterbender stares softly into her eyes as Korra heads up into her bedroom and gets into bed.

Asami swallows then moves with a lowered head up the stairs and sits next to the bed. She felt very nervous having no idea what the old waterbender wanted.

Katara walks into the room carrying a bottle of spirit water then sits next to her. "Asami, would you lie down next to Korra please." The raven haired beauty's eyes widen in surprise. She looks around the room anxiously. "Is there a problem dear?" Katara asks her.

Asami blinks a few times and rubs her arm nervously then walks around the bed and lies down next to her girlfriend. Korra's eyes are closed. The old waterbender bends the water and covers both of their bodies. The water begins to glow. Korra starts to cry. Asami instinctively intertwines their hands as her own tears begin to flow.

Asami feels a strange energy moving through her body. This was different from the other sessions she'd had with the old waterbender. Her chest aches hearing her girlfriend cry even harder as she squeezes her hand.

Katara speaks up. "Yes, that's it. Let it out. Let your feelings flow." She says softly.

The young avatar's voice is a choked whimper. "I…I…I couldn't save you. I'm sorry…. I should have been there for you. I should have been there but I wasn't just like I wasn't there for you Gran. The spirits hurt you. I'm supposed to be the one who keeps that from happening. What's the point of these powers if I can't even protect the people I care about?"

The raven haired beauty takes in a heavy tear filled breath. "I heard you calling my name that day Korra. I…I should have let you in. I'm sorry…. I didn't want you to worry about me. If I had just let you help me….you wouldn't be hurting right now. You're always so strong for everyone. I wanted to be strong too." Asami sighs as more tears flow remembering what happened at the park. "But I'm…I'm not like you. I'm not even a bender. I couldn't even help you at the park today." She says feeling extremely guilty all of sudden. She hadn't realized how much she and Korra had both internalized what happened a few weeks ago.

Katara sighs softly. "That is guilt and shame and it's time to release it. Take a deep breath you two." Both young women take hard breathes in through their mouths as the water begins to glow even brighter. Katara moves her hands in opposing directions. "Accept the reality. We can't control the actions of others. We can only control ourselves. Accept that those things happened. Yes they did hurt but that's the past. If you keep holding on to it, it will keep hurting. Forgive yourselves for the things you did as well as for the things you didn't do and know that now you have a chance to do things differently."

They squeeze one another's hands even tighter as they feel an intense weight being lifted from their chests. "Good….very good you two. Rest in here for a while. Don't be in a hurry to move or speak, just sit with your feelings." Katara says as she bends the water back into the bottle. She smiles sweetly at them then leaves the room.

Korra and Asami lay next to one another still holding hands. Their eyes are still closed. The two lie in silence just listening to one another breathe.

* * *

><p>Katara sits downstairs in her bedroom holding the bottle Koh gave her in her hand. She picks up the phone to call the White Lotus Sentry station on Air Temple Island when a voice in her bedroom sends a chill up her spine.<p>

"Is there some reason why the avatar isn't healed yet?" Koh says from some unknown place in the room.

The old waterbender swallows and closes her eyes. "Koh, she isn't ready for this, just give her some time…please." She begins to tremble feeling an intense ache in her chest she can't help the tear that streaks down her cheek knowing that she's dying.

"And I quote…" Koh says mimicking Korra's voice. "What's the point of these powers if I can't even protect the people I care about?" He readjusts his voice. "She's more than ready but if you insist on letting petty sentiments cloud your judgment; I'll happily use your body in a much less comfortable way." He hisses as she falls back on her bed pushed by an invisible force unable to scream as her legs spread apart on their own. The old waterbender breathes out roughly through her nose as she feels pressure on her stomach. "I can promise that Aang won't even be able to recognize your spirit by the time I'm finished with you. Are we clear Katara?"

"Yes." She says angrily.

"Good." He says releasing her body from his almost telekinetic hold. "You have until tomorrow."

Katara sits up slowly unable to stop her bottom lip from trembling as she sheds a few more tears. Never in all her life had she experienced anything even remotely like that before. It was even worse than the first time she experienced bloodbending with Hama so many years ago. The old woman had only controlled her blood, but it was like Koh had control over her spirit.

The old waterbender was sure that Koh was serious and now thanks to that little encounter she knew he was also in a hurry.

She takes a few deep breaths through puckered lips then picks up the book of spirits sitting on her night stand. The old waterbender turns to the back of the book and looks at the calendar. The Solstice was just two months away. She reads her husband's notes.

_**Winter Solstice**_

_**The shortest day of the year. **_

_**The line between the natural world and the Spirit World is blurred. The winter solstice is different from the summer solstice. During the winter solstice, spirits have incredible power in the natural world. They have complete access to their abilities from the spirit world. Avatar Roku appeared through me in the real world for twenty minutes. He helped me, Katara, and Sokka escape from General Zhao and the fire sages. He also destroyed the entire temple and half of the island that day. **_

_**Zuko and I have appointed new fire sages as well as rebuilt the temple. The position of the temple must be exact in order for the celestial calendar to work properly. We've transferred another statue of Avatar Roku to the temple as well.**_

_**My connection with my past lives is strongest on the solstice.**_

Katara closes the book and gulps. "If he's this powerful now, I can't imagine what he'll be capable of by then." She looks at the vial Koh gave her again and takes a deep breath. Then she picks up the phone and calls the White Lotus station.

They inform her of their findings about the strange liquid and that headquarters would answer her request by tomorrow. She hangs up the phone and closes her eyes. Depending on their answer she only had one other choice as there was no way she would allow Koh to use her to hurt Korra. She would have to let the spirit kill her and everyone he infected. Korra's life is all that mattered.

**Korra's bedroom**

"Asami…" The caramel beauty says softly with her eyes still closed. "You're one of the strongest people I know."

The raven haired beauty shakes her head. "Don't say that Korra."

The young avatar squeezes Asami's hand. "I mean it." She takes a deep breath. "You're incredible. What you did for me at the park today…that was real power. I let my feelings take over. I couldn't think…I…couldn't do anything, but you stayed with me and helped me find my way back. I wouldn't have been able to do anything like that for anyone. That was real strength." Korra says meaning every word of it. She knew how horrific that must have been for Asami and yet the woman stayed in complete control throughout the whole experience. Their healing session together was revealing as well. The young avatar had no idea why her girlfriend was being so down on herself.

Asami opens her eyes and sighs as tears drop from both her eyes hearing Korra's words but not quite ready to accept them. She turns her face to her girlfriend. "Korra…" The caramel skinned beauty turns to her. "Why are you with me? I'm not a bender. I mean sure I can fight, but not like you. All I could do today was hold you and cry. Why do you wanna be with me?"

The young avatar lowers her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath then looks back up into Asami's jade green eyes. "Because you're you, because you fight with more than your fists, because you trust yourself and…because…I love you."

Asami's face crinkles into mush as she's unable to stop herself from crying. "I love you too." She manages to choke out as she cups Korra's face bringing their lips together with desperation and intensity. The kiss is messy and imprecise. "I love you too." She whispers over and over again as she pulls Korra closer to her. "I'm yours." She whimpers as the young avatar grasps the nape of her neck and pulls back slightly.

Korra smirks softly locking eyes with the green eyed beauty. "And I'm yours."

Asami sighs quietly as their lips gently overlap.

The two lay together that night feeling stronger and closer than ever having finally said the words that they knew in their hearts but had been afraid to say.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The next morning<strong>

Korra kisses Asami goodbye as she heads off to work. Katara made them both a lovely breakfast that morning. They felt like a little family having the old waterbender in the house with them.

Korra moves to leave with Naga a few minutes after Asami does.

"Korra." The old waterbender says as the young avatar turns to face her. "I need to talk to you about something."

Korra walks back over to the table with her forearm crutches and sits back down hearing the somber tone in her mentor's voice. Katara moves to sit next to her. She takes a deep breath and clears her throat.

"I spoke to the White Lotus this morning."

The caramel skinned beauty raises her eyebrows. "Okay."

Katara swallows softly as she thinks for a moment. "There have been some disturbances in the spirit world that's beginning to affect the physical world."

Korra furrows her brow. "What is it Gran?"

"I'll get to that in a moment. First I need to know if you feel ready to fulfill your duties as the avatar."

The caramel skinned beauty rolls her eyes. "Come on Gran, you already know the answer to that. I still can't walk on my own, what do they expect me to do? You told me I needed to focus on my recovery right?"

"So if you were better you would go back to being the avatar?" She says apprehensively.

The young avatar furrows her brow and shakes her head. "Of course I would. What's going on with you?" She says a bit confused by her mentor's questions.

Katara takes a deep breath. "Korra I need to know if you are sure about this. I have been authorized to use a new method of healing on you. I've been told it's powerfully effective." She says remembering the report she got from Grand Lotus Duke about the immediate recovery experienced by the sentry they tested the potion on as well as his almost 24 hour errection. The old waterbender was still worried for Korra in spite of that. If Koh's potion really was meant for healing, why would he want her back to full strength? It just didn't make any sense.

"Yeah, let's do it. What have I got to lose?" Korra says nonchalantly. She really didn't think much of whatever this new treatment was. It wasn't like she was gonna be able to start walking on her own anytime soon. There was nothing more powerful than her mentor's healing methods so what could the White Lotus have possibly come up with.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath. "Alright, go ahead and run whatever errands you need to run and meet me back her at noon."

"Okay Gran, see you soon then." Korra says as she heads out the door with Naga.

Katara holds her head down as the front door closes. She reluctantly heads back to the living room and picks up the phone. She needed to confirm the Lotus's findings and prepare for whatever may happen afterwards.

"This is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I need no less than 30 lotus guards at the ready after the formula is administered. If Avatar Korra loses control we must be able to contain her. Have a platinum room delivered to my location. I also need you to contact the president and prepare the city for evacuation. If she goes into the Avatar state she could destroy the entire city."

"Yes, Master Katara, right away." A man says on the other end.

She hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath. "I swear Koh if this hurts Korra I'll…"

"You'll do what…exactly." Katara turns to see a small centipede sitting on the arm of one of the recliners.

The old waterbender grits her teeth and remains silent.

"Humph, that's what I thought. You know I wondered why you hadn't given her the treatment yet. You are a clever little bender aren't you, you and your little Lotus monkeys. Oh and they shouldn't use that liquid on the sentries I infected unless they want to kill them. Just an FYI." Koh says.

Katara takes an apprehensive breath remembering what she read in Aang's book yesterday. "Are you looking forward to the Solstice?" She asks.

Bugs begin to crawl from every direction toward the centipede on the recliner. They materialize into Aang. He smirks and takes his time as he walks over and stands in front of Katara. He gently tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, then leans over and whispers softly. "As a matter of fact, I am." He pulls back and lifts her chin with his index finger. "How about you?"

She pulls her chin away from his hand. He smirks and puts his hands behind his back and walks around the living room. "The avatar and I have some unfinished business." He turns and looks at Katara. "That's why I'm healing her you know." He looks away and stands in front of a globe in the corner of the room. He spins it a few times as he stares at it. "I'm sure you already know that this conversation is just between me and you right. I know you wouldn't share this with anyone us being so close and all." He briefly turns and winks at her.

"What business do you have with Korra? She didn't do anything to you. Aang said that you didn't blame him for what Kuruk tried to do to you. So why are you targeting Korra?" The old waterbender asks him.

He smirks still staring at the globe. "Humph, why indeed. That is the question isn't it." He takes a deep breath hearing Naga barking in the distance. "Well, I best be on my way. I'll give you 2 weeks to finish my assignment. It shouldn't take that long, but I'm feeling gracious."

"Koh, the human heart is not a toy to be played with. Korra and Asami care about one another, being intimate isn't something they are going to rush into, please give them some time to adjust to Korra being well again." Katara says practically pleading with him.

He rolls his eyes and sighs sounding very annoyed. "Fine 3 weeks." In two seconds flat his body is flush against the waterbender's. His hands are on her hips and his face is mere inches from hers speaking slowly and softly. "But that's all you're getting out of me… you naughty little bender you." He says alluringly as his eyes fall to her lips.

Katara gulps unable to stop the blush that came to her face. Koh held her exactly the way Aang used to. Koh smirks and moves his lips closer to hers then dematerializes. Katara releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she grabs a hold of the fireplace mantle to get her balance. She shakes her head and takes a deep breath as she sheds a few tears. She hated that he had her husband's body. The old waterbender immediately goes to her bathroom and showers she felt disgusting.

**12:00 pm**

"Hey Gran…" Korra says walking through the door. "It's kind of weird out there, there's like no one on the street. Is there a parade or something I don't know about?"

Katara takes a deep breath as two lotus guards stand in the living room. "No Korra it's not. This healing treatment is very powerful and we can't take any chances of you reacting negatively to it."

Korra swallows as her eyes widen. "Oh…Okay." She says apprehensively. "Uhh, if it's serious can I call Asami and let her know."

"There's no need, I already called and let her assistant know." The old waterbender says.

Korra lowers her head timidly. "Oh…okay." This was way more serious than she realized.

"Are you ready Korra?" Her mentor asks. Korra nods as the old waterbender holds out her hand.

They walk out to the back yard. The caramel skinned beauty gulps seeing the large metal box that wasn't there this morning. The door suddenly opens and they walk inside.

Korra furrows her brow. "Grand Lotus Duke? What are you doing here?" She asks in complete shock. This was a major deal if he was here.

"I'm just here to supervise." He says.

Katara speaks up. "Come lie down Korra. I'll be right here the whole time alright." She says taking an apprehensive breath.

The young avatar looks around nervously then lies down in the bed in the center of the room as the door slams shut. Metal clamps suddenly fasten her wrists, waist, and ankles. She gulps and lays her head back.

Katara takes a deep breath and bends spirit water from the bowls in the room and covers the young avatar's body. Korra takes a breath and closes her eyes. Grand Lotus Duke picks up the vial and uses a dropper to put two drops into the spirit water.

Korra sneezes and everyone gasps.

"What! What's wrong?! What happened?" Korra exclaims.

Katara swallows and half smiles. "It's alright dear just re…."

"AHHHHH!" Korra screams as she grits her teeth and tries to bend her way out of the restraints. Katara immediately freezes the water as Korra angrily lifts her head melting it with fire from her mouth. Grand lotus Duke moves his hands and quickly restrains Korra's head and shoulders with metal clamps.

A minute later she passes out.

"It's alright Master Katara." Duke says. "As I said this also happened to the Golden Lotus as well. Now we just have to wait. It took twenty minute for him to…."

"Woooo!" Korra exclaims easily lifting her head from the metal restraints and ice and sitting up. "What did you guys give me?!" She says excitedly as she leaps from the table creating an air scooter beneath her foot.

They all turn to her as she starts doing loops around the walls of the room on the air scooter and talking extremely fast.

"Oh wow this is great. My legs aren't hurting at all. I feel like I could run a marathon right now. This is really amazing. I hope you guys have some more of that stuff. I feel so good right now almost like I'm in avatar state. Hey am I in the avatar state? I can't tell. Somebody tell me if I'm in the avatar state, because I don't have a good view of myself. Am I talking to loud?" Korra says quickly.

Then the energized avatar suddenly stops in the middle of the room between Duke and Katara then stands to her feet. She gasps as though she just realized something. "Asami! I have to tell Asami. I have to tell Asami right now! Gran Gran, I can walk. Look." She says as she moves toward the door.

"Wait a moment Korra." Katara says moving in front of her. "We need to examine you and make sure you're alright."

Korra takes a deep breath and lowers her head then walks back over to the bed and sits down like a little kid. She smiles as she swings her legs back and forth overjoyed that she can move her legs without any pain.

Grand Lotus Duke whispers to Katara. "This is…unexpected."

"No, she's always been a fast healer. Let's keep her under observation for a few hours." Katara says.

"Gran…is…is this healing treatment gonna wear off?" The young avatar asks sounding a bit scared and disappointed.

The old waterbender walks over to her. "I don't think so dear. Your legs should remain healed, but you will be a little less energetic in a few hours. Tell me how you're feeling."

Korra smiles and takes a deep breath. "I…feel happy and…strong, like myself again." She stretches and looks down at her legs. "I've been ready to walk for so long. I almost can't believe it. It doesn't hurt anymore Gran… and…" She blinks rapidly as the smile slowly leaves her face and she begins to blush then looks down at her waist line. Korra swallows hard and apprehensively looks around the room cautiously as her body heats up with this sudden rush of feeling.

"And what dear?" Katara asks her.

Korra timidly holds her head down then leans over and whispers in her mentor's ear. "I feel like I wanna…." She looks away nervously and furrows her brow. She'd never felt like this before. "ummm…you know…." She whispers even lower. "Asami…"

The old waterbender furrows her brow. "I'm not sure what you mean dear."

Grand Lotus Duke clears his throat loudly knowing what she's talking about. "Ahem, Avatar Korra, we discovered that increased sexual appetite is a side effect of the healing potion. There is no need to…"

"Geez Duke! Why don't you tell the whole world, huh." Korra says sounding irritated.

Katara takes a worried breath. "Korra, we need to watch you for a little while and make sure there are no other side effects. Then you can go and tell Asami the good news alright."

The young avatar nods bashfully.

**Three hours later…**

"Are you sure it's alright to let her leave Master Katara?" Grand Lotus Duke asks the old waterbender.

She smiles softly and lowers her eyes. "Yes, I think she'll be fine." She says as she looks up to roof and sees her secret detail dashing across the roof tops after Korra. The old waterbender felt strangely calm. She still didn't know what Koh's plans were, but at least for now she was happy to see Korra walking, running, and sounding like her old self again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Future Industries<strong>

Chelse immediately stands up from her desk as Korra gets off the elevator. She'd never actually met Korra in person before. She can't help that her own heart skipped a beat seeing this young ridiculously toned caramel beauty waltz into the office. The woman was speechless seeing how blue Korra's eyes were. Asami was not kidding, they were like sapphires.

"Hi, you must be Miss Chelse. Thank you for all your help." Korra says holding out her hand.

Asami's assistant gives her head a quick shake reminding herself to speak. "Yes, it's…it's nice to meet you Avatar Korra." She says taking her hand. "Miss Sato is in a meeting right now." She says still shaking her hand.

Korra smiles as she continues to shake her hand. "It's okay I'll wait."

Chelse swallows and releases her hand. Korra moves to walk around the office and look at the artwork on the walls. The light bulb suddenly goes off in Chelse's head. She almost raises her voice. "Avatar Korra you're…"

The caramel beauty is behind her in a flash covering her mouth and holding her waist. Chelse almost faints feeling the strength of Korra's arms around her. She wasn't lar, but she could see this was one of the many reasons her boss had fallen for the young woman. "Shhh, I wanna surprise her." Korra whispers her breath warm on Chelse's ear.

Chelse has to catch her breath as she closes her eyes and thinks to herself for a moment. 'God, Miss Sato I don't know how you manage to get out of her bed every morning, she's like walking sex.' Her assistant nods and Korra releases her. Chelse quickly tries to find her seat as her legs get weak.

Korra holds her head down and scratches the back of her head as she smirks. "Sorry. I just don't want her to know I'm here yet, that's why I didn't call."

Chelse sighs and shakes her head. "You're adorable you know that. I can see why she likes you."

The young avatar blushes as she takes a seat and waits.

Fifteen minutes later the office door opens and Lau walks out of Asami's office. Korra and Lau lock eyes as he walks past her. It was like time suddenly stopped. The young avatar felt an overwhelming urge to rip him limb from limb.

He smirks at her as he pushes the elevator button. "Avatar Korra right? It's good to see you again." He extends his hand to her then retracts it seeing the bracelet. Fortunately for him she'd completely ignored the gesture. "Well, some other time then. Have a good one." He says as he boards the elevator. His face flashes as he smirks as the doors close.

If Korra hadn't heard Asami's voice she's sure she would have gone into the avatar state right at that very moment thinking she saw Koh for a split second.

"Korra!" Asami says happily. The caramel beauty shakes her head quickly and stays seated in her chair as her girlfriend comes out of the office. Asami giggles. "What are you still sitting there for babe? Come here." The raven haired beauty furrows her brow and looks around. "Where are your crutches?"

Korra smirks. "You didn't get Gran's message yet did you?"

Asami turns to Chelse. "I've been in meetings all day. What message?"

Chelse flips through the messages then reads the one from Katara. "And I quote…Asami, Korra is having a new treatment today. I believe it will be very successful. It would be great if you could let me know how she's doing from your point of view. Korra, you're probably at Asami's office by now. Take it easy on her. End of message."

Korra and Asami both furrow their brows. Korra smirks and stands to her feet then walks over to Asami and puts her hands on her waist. She lifts her up and smiles hearing Asami gasp. "Korra!"

The caramel beauty puts her down and looks into her eyes. Asami can't help the powerful ache she feels below her waist. She takes a deep breath. "Korra…" She whispers with tears in her eyes as she cups the young avatar's face between her hands and brings their lips together. She wraps her arms around Korra's neck and deepens the kiss.

Chelse clears her throat very loudly. Asami grabs Korra's collar and walks backwards pulling her into her office never losing contact with her lips. Chelse smirks then walks over and pulls the door closed.

Asami forcefully pushes Korra's shoulders into the wall and pulls away from her lips. The young avatar immediately lunges forward into her girlfriend's hand. Asami shakes her head no. "Uh uh baby….you stay right there I wanna see it." She says walking backward to the other end of her office to the opposite wall. All the while unbuttoning her suit jacket and letting it fall to the floor.

Korra smirks as she takes a step forward. Her desire is rising as Asami's blouse drops to the floor. She takes another step and sees the raven haired beauty's hand on her skirt zipper. The next step she takes Asami's skirt falls to the floor. Korra can't take it anymore. She's flush against Asami's half naked body in no time flat.

"Mmm…" Asami moans contently into her girlfriend's mouth as she unties the young avatar's waist shawl and her pants fall to the floor.

Korra wrenches her lips away from Asami's mouth and begins kissing a path down her neck. "Do you have any more meetings today?" She asks breathily.

Asami pants as she bites Korra's ear. "Shut up and fuc me."

Korra grabs the raven haired beauty's thighs and lifts her up and grinds her wet pulsing sex into Asami's. "Mmm…" She groans.

The raven haired beauty's eyes almost roll to the back of her head feeling Korra's wetness against hers.

Asami wraps her arms around Korra's neck and begins to rock her hips. It felt so good, but she needed more. The young avatar suddenly hooks Asami's knees under her arms and spreads her legs further as she moves her hips faster against her center as though she'd somehow heard what her girlfriend was thinking. Asami's breath hitches. "Korra…"

The caramel skinned beauty breathes heavily into her girlfriend's neck unable to hold herself back. "A…sa…mi…."

"Mmm, give it to me baby….so good." Asami moans loving every second but she still needed more. She licks the side of Korra's neck making the young avatar weak in the knees, then bites gently and bucks her hips. The caramel beauty's legs suddenly come out from under her and they fall backward.

"I've got you baby. You're alright." Asami whispers as she sits straddling the bewildered avatar.

"How'd you….oohhhhh….." Korra manages to get out as Asami lays flat against her and grinds her hips into Korra's clit. The young avatar pants as Asami smirks then licks her lips.

"Mmm you like that baby?" She asks as she makes circles with her sex harder and faster against Korra. "Ohhh….Ohhhh…." She moans as her orgasm gets closer.

The caramel beauty gasps and grabs Asami's powerful thighs as her orgasm hits.

The raven haired beauty rest her elbows on the floor on either side of Korra's head as she rocks her hips a few more times. "Uuuhh…Fuc! Korra!" She gasps catching her breath and lying on top of her girlfriend softly panting.

The young avatar swallows and takes a few breaths. "What's that mean?"

"What?" Asami asks as she begins to softly kiss Korra's neck.

"You keep saying that word. I don't know what it means." Korra asks genuinely.

Asami furrows her brow. "What word? What are you talking about?"

The young avatar smirks. "Fuc."

Asami blinks rapidly then laughs and shakes her head. "I love you baby."

"Is that what it means?" Korra thinks for a moment. "Fuc you Asami."

The raven haired beauty can't hold back her laughter. "You are too cute you know that."

"What…" Korra says trying to look at her girlfriend.

Asami sighs softly. "You tell me what it means. It's something I heard you say in one of the dreams we shared. I just like the way it sounds." She sits up and looks down at Korra with heavily lidded eyes. Then she moves to whisper in her ear. "I wanna fuc you Korra."

The caramel skinned beauty feels a sensual chill come over her body. She turns and looks into her girlfriend's eyes. "I wanna fuc you too." She says in low sultry tone.

"Mmmm…" Asami moans as their lips overlap.

They spend the next 2 hours in various spots in the young CEO's office doing just that.

The phone rings. Fortunately the two lovers had moved to her desk by then.

"Yeah Chelse."

"There's an emergency Miss Sato. Master Katara has been taken to the hospital."

"What?" Korra says furrowing her brow over hearing the conversation.

**TBC….**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuchi:<strong> translation Japanese: **Earth**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Korrasami 14

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG-13 / R-ish

**Notes: **Details Details Details

Thanks for your patience. Get excited…progress yay!

Super awesome avatar love to you all. Next chapter cue the music…brown chicken brown cow….awww yeah….

Favs, Follows, Reviews, PMs, Yesssssss! Love!

* * *

><p>"I'm alright Korra. I'm alright. I just had a little dizzy spell that's all. I am an old woman afterall. These kinds of things happen with age. Don't worry yourself." Katara says lovingly to her noticeably frightened pupil.<p>

The old waterbender was telling the truth, but it was so much more than that. She felt it in her body. Each time Koh activated the venom wretched on her heart it was like losing a year of her life. She'd heard the spirit a few days ago when he said it was the pain of death she was experiencing. But the brave woman couldn't let Korra know what was happening. Her concern was to make sure that her young student had everything she would need to deal with Koh when the time came which meant doing everything she could to get Korra and Asami to the next step in their journey together.

"This was because of your fight with Koh wasn't it?" The young avatar asks as she looks into her mentor's eyes.

Katara sighs and smiles softly. "Of course it was." She covers Korra's hand as the young avatar's eyes widen in shock. "I'm not a young woman anymore Korra. I can't move the way I used to. This would have happened eventually." Katara cups Korra's cheek as the young woman bows her head. "Aa aa aaa, I'll have none of that. What did we just finish talking about yesterday? This isn't your fault."

The caramel skinned beauty sighs heavily. "But Gran…"

"We can't control the actions of others Korra. I chose this and there is nothing you can do to change that." Katara says sweetly.

The young avatar bows her head as Asami covers both of their hands.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath and smiles up at her. "Alright now, I've had enough of all this sulking. I'll be back on my feet in a few days. In the mean time why don't you tell me what you think of Korra's recovery Asami."

The raven haired beauty blushes then tucks her hair behind her ear. "Uhh…" She says nervously as she looks at her girlfriend. Asami swallows and smiles softly. "It's amazing. I mean…she…she's doing great…I guess." She says raising her eyebrows as she stares into her girlfriend's eyes.

"You guess?" Katara says with a gentle giggle. "I know I'm not as young as I used to be but, we're all adults here, no need to be shy." The old waterbender says as she looks into Asami's eyes.

The raven haired beauty smiles a little bigger and clears her throat. "Well…uhh…she's definitely more energetic and when she…"

Korra half smiles knowing what the old waterbender was trying to do. The young avatar swallows and turns back to her mentor as she squeezes her hand. "How long have you been sick Gran?" Korra says interrupting them.

Katara finds the young avatar's blue eyes and manages a soft smile. "Korra, I already told you, I don't want you to…"

"Katara….please…" The young avatar says.

The old waterbender trembles feeling as if she'd heard her husband's gentle tone in Korra's voice. She swallows, takes a deep breath and lowers her eyes realizing that the doctors must have x-rayed her while she was unconscious. Tenzin must have told her about the mass around her heart. "Korra…." The old woman says as she looks up at her determined student. She smiles sorrowfully. "Do you remember what I told you…about the swamp?"

Korra lowers her eyes and thinks for a minute. "You said…things aren't always what they seem to be."

The old waterbender nods. "That's right."

The young avatar looks up into her eyes remembering that day. She had just seen Asami kissing Lau, she'll never forget the cold spike she felt in her heart, but it wasn't what she thought it was. Korra takes a deep breath through her nose. She knew from experience that her mentor's words always had more than one meaning. There was something else going on and she needed to find out what it was especially now that she was healed. "Okay Gran, you're staying with me from now on."

Asami puts her hand on Korra's shoulder. "…with us." She says softly but assuredly.

Korra smiles and nods to her girlfriend. "We'll take care of you, the way you took care of us. And I'm not taking no for an answer Gran Gran."

Katara sighs softly with a sweet smile. "Well I guess that settles that then, but if it's all the same to you, I'll stay here for the night. You two head on home. I seriously doubt you two are done celebrating Korra's recovery just yet."

The young avatar's eyes widen with her mouth slightly agape completely floored by the old woman's candidness. "Gran…we're…I mean…" She gulps.

Asami finishes the caramel beauty's thought with a smooth smile. "Korra and I are fine Gran Gran. You're important to us and we want you out of here as soon as you're able."

Katara smiles. "I know dear, don't worry about me. Tenzin will be here with me tonight. I'll see you two tomorrow alright."

Korra sighs heavily and reluctantly nods. "Okay Gran."

Asami leans over and kisses the old waterbender on the cheek. Katara smiles softly. "You save those for Korra."

"Come on Gran…geez…give it a rest already…" Korra says as she averts her eyes and scratches the back of her head and her mentor laughs happily. The caramel beauty suddenly remembers what the old woman had asked her that morning. "Hey Gran Gran, earlier you said that there was something happening in the spiritual world. Do you feel like talking about it?"

Katara takes a deep breath and thinks for a moment. "Let's…talk about it tomorrow. Alright? I don't know that there's anything you can do right now."

Korra nods. "Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then. Call us if you need anything."

Tenzin walks Korra and Asami out of the hospital. "Is she really gonna be alright Tenzin?" Korra asks.

He nods reassuringly. "Korra in all my years I've never known my mother to misdiagnose anyone, including herself. She knows her body better than anyone…even these doctors. If she says it's alright…well…we just have to trust that. Pema and I wanted her to come stay at the island with us, but it seems she's set on staying with you. So once she's been cleared by the doctors tomorrow, I'll bring her by your apartment. Now if at any point and time you don't feel you'll be able to care for her. You contact me right away."

"I'm not gonna let her down Tenzin." The young avatar says quickly but confidently.

"And Korra…" He says as she turns back to him. "I want you to know that…I'm…really proud of you and I'm happy for you. I knew you could do it. The world will be happy to have its Avatar back. I know I am."

The young avatar walks over and hugs him again. "Thanks Tenzin."

The airbender kisses the crown of her head. "Alright. We'll see you tomorrow." Tenzin says.

He heads back up to the hospital room and sits next to his mother's bedside.

Katara speaks up. "Has Jinora returned from the spirit world yet?"

The tall male airbender takes a concerned breath. "You're still not going to tell me what's going on are you?" He asks his mother.

"I will once I know more about what we're dealing with. Now tell me how she's doing." Katara says.

Her worried son sighs heavily. "She came back briefly to tell us that she'd be gone longer than she expected, but that she's doing fine."

Katara nods. "Good, that's good."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wan Shi Tong's Library<strong>

Jinora takes another bite of the spirit fruit the knowledge keepers brought her as she sighs and walks over to the huge blue chandelier in the center of the room. "This is incredible, to think that our whole world was made by spirits. The world of time and space, the fifth world from the sun." One of the small fox spirits comes and sits down next to her. She scratches its head then walks around the chandelier thinking. "Okay so let me get this straight. Tsuchi is a different type of spirit called an essence. Essences make up our physical world. Tsuchi is the Earth Essence." Jinora takes another bite of the spirit fruit as the small knowledge seeker nudges her hand. She watches as it walks over to the wall then walks straight up it. It begins to paw at the picture of the tree with a face.

"Face? Tsuchi's face….Tsuchi… is a face?" She looks up and sees another knowledge keeper pawing at the large globe picture on the ceiling. "Oh the face of Earth…face of the Earth." Jinora says with a sigh of relief. The small fox spirit licks her hand and pants happily. This was the way they came to communicate lately. "And he was created by a cosmic spirit called the Mother of Faces. She brings separation and identity to new worlds right?" The fox licks her hand again.

"Hmm…okay…WAIT! Koh, the face stealer! Did Koh steal Tsuchi's face?" She asks loudly. The large knowledge keeper sighs and whimpers then gets up and nudges her gently in the back. He pushes her over to one of the other walls then kneels down. She gets on his back and he walks up the wall to the ceiling. Jinora looks down. "Wow…it's beautiful…" The young airbender is stunned seeing the blue crystal sparkling beneath her where the water of the world would be. "That's the Water Essence isn't it… does it have a name too?"

Small fox spirits encircle the pictures near the blue chandelier. Jinora furrows her brow seeing two swirling colors, one green and one blue. The green swirl has a centipede encircling it. "Hey that's Koh, right. Wait…is Tsuchi…Koh?" The large fox spirit pants happily. "So Koh's real name is Tsuchi, the face of the Earth. But why does he steal faces?" Jinora asks as the knowledge keeper walks back down the wall to the floor. He walks over to the blue swirl picture, lies down, bows his head and whimpers. Jinora gets off of him and looks down at the picture. Tears begin to fall from the knowledge keepers eyes.

The young airbender furrows her brow. "The water essence…." She says as the large fox spirit begins to howl again. The small knowledge keepers walk up the four walls and begin to run circles around the faces of the trees on each wall. Jinora turns around watching them. She thinks for a moment. "I get it. He steals faces because of the water essence, but why. What's he got to do with the water essence? I don't understand." The airbender says as she looks at her watch, she'd need to return home soon.

She walks back over to the wall with the calendar on it. She looks up at the numbers then over to the picture of the centipede on the floor.

"Then there's this calendar. This doesn't make any sense. It says he can only visit the physical world once every 50 years and only for 5 weeks at a time. The white lotus said he's been in our world for years. If Koh makes up the structure of the physical world, why would time affect him? I get that the spirits created time and space, but why is there a time limit. I mean it's made of him." She puts the back of her head against the wall then looks up at the ceiling closes her eyes and sighs. "I need to talk to the Master."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Korra's apartment<strong>

Korra and Asami lay in bed holding one another unsure of what to feel. The raven haired beauty has her head on Korra's chest as the young avatar caresses her hair.

"You're worried about her aren't you?" Asami asks.

Korra nods. "Yeah."

The green eyed beauty smiles. "She's gonna be alright. I know it. We all are." She sits up and looks into Korra's eyes then cups her cheek. "You're healed baby." She says giving Korra a peck on the lips. "Gran'll be out of the hospital tomorrow. We'll both be able to take care of her." She gives her another kiss. "…And you and me… we have something to look forward to don't we." Asami says as she leans down and brings their lips together.

Korra reciprocates the kiss as the raven haired beauty moves to pull Korra's shirt off. The caramel skinned beauty stops her. "Can I just…hold you tonight? Is that okay?" She asks apprehensively.

Asami smiles softly. "Yeah…of course it is." She says hesitantly. "I'm…I'm sorry, I guess I'm just still excited." She pulls back and lays her head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck realizing that she needed to give the caramel beauty some time to let her recovery sink in.

The young avatar swallows apprehensively. "Yeah. I…I am too, I just… have a lot on my mind." She says wrapping her arm around the raven haired beauty.

Asami sits up and looks into the bluest eyes in the world. "You're not alone baby. I'm right here, okay. You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?"

Korra smirks as she cups Asami's cheek and brings their lips together softly. "I know. Thanks." She lays her head back down and holds the raven haired beauty a little tighter.

Truth be told, Korra was scared out of her mind.

The young avatar had a lot on her plate. Now that she was back to her full health things were going to change in big ways. One she'd have to go back to being the avatar and two…there was nothing holding the two of them back from making love anymore. Korra wasn't really sure how to feel, but she knew she should have at least been happy, but she wasn't. She was nervous, anxious, and fearful.

Korra spent so long in that wheel chair feeling sorry for herself that now she didn't know what to do. How long had the White Lotus had a way to heal her and why did they wait this long to give it to her? She also still wasn't sure about returning to her duties as the avatar feeling things had just gotten worse every time she intervened in a situation. She knew from the one moment of connection she had with Avatar Aang a year and a half ago, that he had stayed out of world affairs for the most part, unless it involved something that would upset the balance. She didn't know if she should take that route too.

The president was working with her girlfriend on the spirit vine problem, Kuvira was stabilizing the Earth Kingdom, and the Fire Nation was still safe with no new word from the Red Lotus. Other than this new issue with the spirit world Katara had mentioned, there was nothing else for Korra to do but focus on her relationship with Asami and it scared her.

Every minute she lay with the raven haired beauty she got more and more nervous. They said in the beginning that they would take things slow. It had only been a month what was she supposed to do.

"You okay baby?" Asami asks as Korra shifts beneath her for the umpteenth time that night.

Korra apprehensively breaths out through her nose. "Yeah, sorry."

Asami sits up and scoots off of her deciding to lie next to the young avatar instead. She kisses Korra on the cheek. "If I'm gonna be back in time to see Gran Gran in the afternoon I have to get some rest, okay. I have an early day at the office tomorrow."

Korra nods moves her face in closer to Asami's and kisses her gently. "I love you."

The raven haired beauty smiles and cups Korra's cheek reciprocating the kiss. "I love you too baby. Always." She says as she turns over and pulls the sheets over her shoulder.

Korra glances at her out of the corner of her eye as she breathes out through puckered lips.

**Future Industries**

"Well…good morning to you too." Chelse says sarcastically as she walks into her boss's office.

"Oh hey Chelse, sorry, just didn't get much sleep last night." Asami says as she flips through some paperwork.

Her assistant smirks. "I'm surprised you got any sleep at all the way you two were yesterday."

Asami lowers her eyes and sighs heavily. "We were at the hospital with Katara for most of the night. Korra's worried about her and so am I. I need to finish up as quickly as possible today so I can help them out."

Chelse swallows and takes on a more somber tone. "I understand." She opens a folder in her hands. "You have a meeting with President Raiko at 9. I have the three messengers you requested yesterday as well Miss Sato."

The young CEO looks up at her. "Good. I need you to draw up the new contracts for the merger so we can get them to city hall and the district attorney's office by noon. Mr. Gan-Lan agreed to the new terms, I want to get it on paper before he decides to change his mind."

Her assistant writes down what she needs. "One last thing Miss Sato…" The raven haired beauty looks up at her. "There was a message from your father last night. He requests a meeting with you as soon as you're available."

Asami lowers her eyes. "About what?"

Chelse takes a deep breath. "I don't know. He just said it was urgent that he speak with you."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." She says as she looks over one of her other documents. Chelse walks out to her desk and begins her work.

Asami takes a deep breath closes her eyes and sits back in her chair. She hadn't spoken to her father since his arrest a year and half ago. The young CEO feels an intense rage within her heart. How dare he think he could just call her and she would come running? He'd lost his rights as her father when he decided to side with the equalists and hurt the people she had come to care about and love.

"I don't owe you anything, dad." She says under her breath. Then she opens her eyes sits up at her desk and finishes going through her paperwork. A small smile comes to her lips as she thinks of Korra.

It meant the world to her that her girlfriend was healthy again though she was a little worried about her last night. She knew how much Katara meant to the young avatar. Truthfully she had come to care deeply about the old waterbender too. Katara had saved her in more ways than one as well as connected her with the woman she'd fallen in love with.

After a few phone calls she sits back in her chair and looks over at the couch against the wall remembering the fun she and Korra had had on it yesterday. She takes a deep breath as she softly smirks. Nothing felt more right than being in that woman's arms. She lowers her eyes and sighs. "Mmm…I love you Korra." She says as she bites her bottom lip softly feeling an ache beneath her waist. She sighs heavily and takes a deep breath knowing that the prospect of she and the young avatar taking the next step with one another would be much higher now that Korra had recuperated. There was no rush of course, but she couldn't deny that her body was yearning for the caramel skinned beauty.

Korra's impromptu visit to her office yesterday had left the raven haired beauty breathless and hungry for more, but she also knew that things would be on hold for a bit while they took care of Katara.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Korra's apartment<strong>

"Well now how are you and Asami doing?" The old waterbender asks as Korra helps her into bed.

"We're fine Gran why are you so concerned about us all of a sudden?" The young avatar asks.

"Because I care about you two and I don't want you putting your lives on hold for anyone or anything the way Aang and I did." Katara says knowingly.

Korra raises her eyebrows slightly not expecting that answer. "Well…we're…we're fine, you don't have to worry about us. Asami said she'd be here in about an hour. We just want to make sure that we're here for you."

The old waterbender watches Korra as the young woman unpacks her mentor's clothes and puts them in the drawer. She can see the tension in her student's body. A few minutes pass and she speaks up. "Tell me what's on your mind Korra."

The young avatar hangs up some jackets in the closet. "I just want to help you get better, then…see how I can help with the spirit world problem you told me about." She takes a quick breath. "Then I'll talk to the president and see how I can help out with the Earth Kingdom." She continues hanging up things in the closet feeling the old waterbender's eyes on her.

"And…" Katara says.

"And what?"

Katara sighs softly. "What about Asami? I'm sure she's happy to see you recovered."

The caramel skinned beauty stops moving and keeps her back turned to her mentor. She takes a deep breath. "I said we're fine Gran."

"You're nervous about being with her aren't you?" The old waterbender asks.

Korra clinches her jaw.

Asami comes walking into the bedroom with a few bags in her hands. "Hey Gran Gran." The raven haired beauty says as she puts them down next to the bed and puts her arms around the old woman."

"Oh you're so sweet, you didn't have to take off work just for me. I'm fine. All I need is a little bed rest." Katara says.

"It's the least I could do Gran Gran, after everything you've done for us." Asami says as she lets her go and reaches into one of her bags. "Okay so I went by Narook's Noodles and got you some arctic hen soup and Buffalo Yak milk. I'm gonna go warm it up okay."

Katara smiles sweetly. "Thank you dear. I appreciate it."

Asami goes to the closet and gives Korra a kiss on the cheek.

The young avatar turns and smiles as her girlfriend winks at her as she leaves the room. Korra glances at Katara out of the corner of her eye. "I'm fine Gran." She says turning back into the closet.

The old waterbender giggles softly.

Korra rolls her eyes heads into the kitchen and wraps her arms around Asami's waist from behind and kisses her neck. "Thank you baby." She says softly.

Asami turns in Korra's embrace and wraps her arms around her neck then brings their lips together. The kiss quickly becomes slow and passionate as the young avatar moves Asami against the counter. Asami pulls her arms down and cups Korra's face halting the kiss. "Mmm, let's finish this later after I get Gran Gran her lunch, okay." She says giving Korra a quick peck and turning back to the food on the counter.

The young avatar smirks kisses the back of Asami's neck then moves to whisper in her ear. "I wanna fuc you." The raven haired beauty almost goes weak in the knees as she grabs a hold of the counter to keep her balance as she blinks rapidly. Korra giggles softly as she releases her girlfriend giving her one last kiss on the neck.

The caramel beauty swallows hard as she walks back to her mentor's bedroom talking to herself. 'I'm not nervous. She doesn't know what she's talking about. I love Asami. I'm not nervous.' Korra says trying to convince herself that she wasn't scared out of her mind. She walks into the back bedroom and locks eyes with Katara's warm gaze. She gulps and averts her eyes. "I'm not nervous. I mean…I'm fine." She says taking a deep breath. "Is there anything I can get for you Gran Gran?" She asks looking into her mentor's eyes.

Katara smiles lovingly as Asami walks in.

She walks past Korra and puts a tray down over the old waterbender's lap. "Here you go Gran Gran." She says sitting on the side of the bed. "Did you know that Narook's Noodles is in an area called the Little Water Tribe? I had no idea. There are quite a few water tribe owned businesses in that area apparently. We'll have to take you some time."

"That sounds good. Thank you dear. Well I'm going to enjoy this and take a nap, why don't you and Korra give me some time alone. I'll contact you on the intercom if I need anything. Go on now." She says with a sweet smile as she looks past Asami into Korra's eyes.

Asami turns to her girlfriend seeing the nervous smirk on her face. She furrows her brow slightly. "O...kay Gran. Just let us know okay."

"Will do." She says as Asami gets up from the bed.

The raven haired beauty puts her hand on Korra's chest as she leaves the room. Then kisses her cheek. "I'll see you in a bit okay." She says sensing that the two of them needed to talk. Korra nods.

Katara beings to eat her soup as Korra moves to sit on the bed with her back turned. "I'm not nervous."

The old waterbender remains silent.

The young avatar takes a deep breath and turns to the old waterbender.

"This is really good soup. I'll have to get the recipe from the restaurant owner." She says eating more of it. "Am I really the one you should be talking to right now Korra?"

The young avatar blinks a few times and sighs, then nods and gets up from the bed.

"Just be honest with her. Everything will be alright." Katara says with a knowing smile.

Korra nods and closes the door behind her then makes her way upstairs. She gulps as she opens the door and breathes a sigh of relief seeing Asami sitting in the middle of the bed fully clothed. The young avatar half thought she'd see the woman naked by the time she got up there for some reason.

The raven haired beauty pats the spot in front of her. "Come here baby." Asami kisses her gently as she sits in front of her and crosses her legs Indian style. "I'm listening."

Korra gulps and lowers her eyes. She looks up for a moment seeing her girlfriend smiling softly with lifted eyebrows waiting for her to say something. She looks away and breaths out through her nose. Asami remains silent.

Korra takes a deep breath and looks up into her eyes. Asami cups the young avatar's cheek. "Kor…" The caramel beauty suddenly lunges forward capturing Asami's lips with her own.

Asami's eyes widen as Korra puts her on her back and deepens the kiss. She wilts into the kiss as her girlfriend grinds between her legs.

**Fifteen minutes later….**

Asami takes a deep contented breath as Korra lies with her head on her chest. The raven haired beauty giggles quietly. "I guess we should talk more often huh." She says as Korra smiles nervously and squeezes her a bit tighter.

The young avatar couldn't think of anything else to do. She knew she could talk to Asami about anything, but for some reason asking the woman how to make love to her was out of the question.

**Over the next week and a half **Asami began to feel a bit overwhelmed. Korra became very physical with her. The young avatar's hands immediately wandering all over her body the moment they were alone together. Her lips covering Asami's before the other woman could even manage to say hello to her.

It wasn't that all Korra was interested in was sex…well she was but she wasn't. Korra wanted to take the next step with Asami, but had no earthly idea how to do that. Every time she saw the woman Korra was afraid her girlfriend would bring it up. So she stopped her the only way she knew how. She just wanted to be close to her and that was the only way she had to convey those feelings. Not that Asami was complaining about it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Asami's office<strong>

"Ko…Korra….Kor…calm down!" She says finally managing to stop the young avatar's anxious kisses. "Can I at least take a breath first?" She says sounding irritated.

Korra gulps and takes a deep breath. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize just relax. What's gotten into you lately?" Asami asks.

Korra averts her eyes as she releases her girlfriend. "It's just that this is the first day we've had without Gran. I thought you wanted to…"

Asami takes a deep breath. "I do. I just think we can spend our time in other ways too. Can we talk for a little while?"

The young avatar's jaw clinches.

"See you're doing it again. Why do you do that every time I mention us talking? We've always been able to talk to one another. What's changed, why are you being so distant with me?" Asami asks as she moves to sit down on the couch and pats the spot next to her.

Korra furrows her brow. "I'm…not….I'm not being distant. I love being with you, can't you tell?" She says as she sits down on the couch.

"Baby, I love you, but mauling me every time you see me is not my idea closeness. Now tell me what's been going on with you." She says as she puts her hand on Korra's thigh.

The caramel skinned beauty swallows hard and averts her eyes.

The two are silent for a few minutes until Asami speaks up. "Okay Korra, I know you have something that you want to say to me, but you can't say it right now…right?"

Korra apprehensively glances at her, sighs softly and nods. "I…I do wanna…talk…I…I just…"

"It's okay baby, let's just spend some time by ourselves today alright."

Korra furrows her brow. "Huh…why?"

"Because I need some time to think too." She says softly but sweetly as she cups Korra's cheek.

"Asami…"

"Korra,…this is a new relationship for both of us. I love you and I love being with you, but I don't think a little time apart will hurt either alright." The young avatar pouts and lowers her eyes. "Oh come on, you can't be all cute like that and expect me to be able to let you walk out of here."

Korra smirks as Asami brings their lips together chastely. "Mmm, I love you baby." She says with a smile as she stands up taking Korra's hand in hers and walking her to the door.

"I love you too." The caramel skinned beauty says quietly.

Asami kisses her one more time and watches her girlfriend walk to the elevators.

Chelse goes into the young CEO's office. "And what was that all about?"

The raven haired beauty sits back in her office chair. "I'm not sure. Chelse?"

"Yes Miss Sato?"

"Is it bad when all your girlfriend wants to do is have sex?" Asami asks geninuely.

Chelse chuckles. "Would you rather not be having sex?"

Asami shakes her head. "No, but we haven't….done it…yet. And I want to, but Korra doesn't seem to want to. I mean I like what we're doing, but…"

"Do you even know what to do?" Her assistant asks her.

The young CEO nods. "Well yeah, I mean I know the mechanics and I know Korra's the one I want to give myself to, but I'm not sure if she wants to. She never gives me a chance to talk about it."

Chelse rubs her chin. "I think you need to talk to someone who's more well-versed in this subject. I would call Lisa but…"

"No!" Asami practically shouts.

"Take it easy Miss Sato, I said I 'would" not I 'will'. Do you know anyone else who's lar?" Her assistant asks.

Asami thinks for a moment. "Oh…I know."

**One Hour later….**

"Well this is a lovely surprise." Kya says as she opens her apartment door for Asami.

"I appreciate you taking the time to talk with me. I didn't know you lived in Little Water Tribe." The raven haired beauty says as she sits down in her living room.

Kya smiles as she ties her robe a little tighter and sits down next to Asami. "Yeah, I love my brothers and all, but a girl's got to have her space. Oh where are my manners." She says as she quickly gets up and walks into the kitchen. She returns with some tea. "Here you go sweetie. I was surprised when I got your call. I appreciate you thinking of me. Now tell me how I can help. What's going on between you and Korra." She says as she crosses her legs.

Asami lowers her eyes for a moment trying to not stare at the beautiful mature waterbender. She was naked under that robe and her cleavage and legs were almost completely exposed.

"Don't be shy sweetie. I don't bite…much." Kya says winking tucking Asami's hair behind her ear. "Alright I'm listening."

The raven haired beauty gulps composing herself. "I don't know what's happening between us lately. Every since we started taking care of Gran Gran, it's like Korra can't talk to me anymore. Then when we do have time alone, she's all over me. I mean I like it…" She lowers her head and smirks softly. "I love it actually, but I want to talk to her about…doing…more."

Kya smiles. "You're a virgin aren't you?"

Asami blinks rapidly shocked by the comment. "Yeah."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." The beautiful waterbender says.

Asami clears her throat. "I'm…I'm not ashamed of it. I'm proud of it actually. And I wanna…give it to Korra."

Kya sighs. "Aww, that's so sweet. Korra's a virgin too you know." Asami nods as Kya continues. "But from what you're telling me it sounds like she's nervous about having sex with you."

"Really?" The raven haired beauty says.

"Why wouldn't she be? She's never had sex before let alone with a woman. I'm sure she's worried because she doesn't know what to do. Lin was the same way. Just guide her, but you have to be direct. And don't think that giving directions isn't seductive. Sometimes it's one of the best things you can do for your partner. "

Asami blushes as her eyes widen.

Kya giggles and nudges the young woman with her hand. "As if you don't know how to give orders, little miss CEO."

"You tell…Chief Beifong…what to do?" Asami eeks out.

"Of course. She's had plenty of sex with men but she had no idea what to do with me. You have to help one another out, you don't know what you don't know...you know. I'm waiting on her right now actually." She thinks for a moment hearing the front door opening. Kya smirks as Lin walks through the door.

"Hey babe, I picked you up some noodles and…." Lin is speechless stopping in her tracks the smile leaving her face seeing Asami sitting on the couch. She clears her throat and swallows. "Asami." She says by way of nervous greeting.

The young CEO smiles apprehensively and lifts her hand to wave. "Hey…Chief…Beifong."

Kya winks at Asami then gets up from the couch. She walks over to Lin takes her face between her hands and proceeds to kiss her passionately. Lin's eyes are wide and surprised looking back and forth from Asami to Kya as the beautiful waterbender turns Lin around so that her back is to Asami. She deepens the kiss, then pulls back slightly. The entranced metal bender blinks slowly and takes a deep breath as she looks into Kya's eyes.

"What were you saying baby?" The beautiful waterbender asks her.

"Huh…oh, I brought you….I brought you some noodles and wine for lunch." Lin mumbles out.

Kya smirks softly. "Mmm, I think I'll have you first. Why don't you head upstairs and get the table ready, I'll be up in a minute."

Lin smirks completely spellbound as Kya kisses her again. She turns around and heads up the stairs completely forgetting that Asami is in the living room.

The beautiful waterbender sits back down on the couch and puts her index finger under Asami's chin, closing the young woman's mouth. "Did you get all that sweetie?" Asami blinks still in complete awe. "It's simple really. You're going to have to take the lead which shouldn't be a problem for you little miss high powered CEO. Just make sure you have Korra's complete attention. Tell her what you want and when you want it. That's it."

"O…okay…" Asami says nervously.

Kya squints her eyes for a moment then stares into Asami's shocked green eyes. "Did you really get it, or do you need a more hands on demonstration?" She asks moving a little closer to the raven haired beauty. Asami gulps as Kya cups her cheek. "I haven't heard an answer yet." Kya says seductively locking eyes with her.

Asami's heart is beating a mile a minute as the beautiful waterbender brushes her thumb over the young woman's lips. "Do you see what I'm doing right now sweetie? Do you feel how your body is reacting?" Kya says letting her eyes fall to Asami's lips then back up to her eyes. "This is how you're going to talk to Korra. Just stay in control and tell her what you want." The beautiful waterbender slowly sits back away from Asami. The young woman releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Got it sweetie?" Kya asks happily.

The raven haired beauty finally regains the ability to speak. "How…how'd you…do that?"

Kya stands up from the couch puts her hands together then pulls them apart as she whispers proudly. "Water Triiiibe…." Then she sighs and holds out her hand for Asami. "Now if you'll excuse me I don't want my lunch to get cold." She says walking Asami to the door.

"Thanks Kya."

"No problem hun. You two have fun now." She says as she closes the door and heads upstairs untying her robe.

Kya wasn't nearly as dominating as she seemed. She was putty in Lin's hands. In spite of the metal bender's tough exterior the woman had the sweetest tenderest touch Kya had ever felt in her life.

Lin grabs her from behind and kisses her neck gently as she softly cups Kya's sex making the woman moan. "You talk too much, you know that." Lin whispers as she slowly runs her fingertips up Kya's sex over her torso and over the woman's erect nipples making the waterbender tremble and ache in the most delicious way.

Kya turns around. "Maybe you should give me something else to do with my mouth." She says letting her robe fall to the floor.

Lin leans forward into a kiss, backs her up to the bed then picks her up. Kya wraps her legs around her waist as Lin puts her on her back and begins to kiss her way down her neck. She briefly stops to gently suckle on her girlfriend's breasts. Lin loved how responsive Kya was to her touch. The waterbender moans as the metal bender makes her way down to her center. "Mmm, if I didn't know any better Miss Beifong, I'd think you've done this before." She says teasingly as Lin's mouth finds her center. Kya's eyes go white as she loses her breath unable to speak.

Lin moves her mouth away for a moment. "Mmm, that's what I want. Stay just like that." She says moving her mouth back into position as Kya releases a trembling gasp.

**Republic City Four Elements Hotel**

"Well hello to you too." Suyin says as Korra practically barges into her hotel room. "What's all this about Korra?" She asks as she closes the door.

"I don't know what to do." Korra says. "This is so messed up."

"Alright calm down. Have a seat dear." Sue says as she sits across from her. "Tell me what's going on."

Korra takes a deep breath. "I don't know how to take Asami's gift." She says sorrowfully.

The beautiful metalbender furrows her brow. "Gift? What kind of gift is it and why don't you want it?"

"I do want it, but I don't know how to take it. It's…Her…gift. You only give it to one person." Korra says hesitantly averting her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Sue says completely confused.

Korra blushes and lowers her head fearfully unsure of how to explain it.

Sue thinks for a moment seeing the young avatar's behavior. "Sex? Are you talking about sex?"

Korra nods.

Suyin giggles and smirks. "Oh, so Asami's a virgin too huh, well that's a surprise."

The caramel skinned beauty gulps.

The beautiful metal bender takes a deep breath. "Alright I think I understand. Okay…hmm, how to explain this. Have you ever touched yourself sweetie?" Korra swallows hard and nods. "Have you put your fingers inside?" The young avatar furrows her brow and shakes her head no.

Suyin sighs. "Alright well you're about to get a crash course then. I have a meeting in a few minutes and don't have a lot of time. This is her first time too so you need to be gentle alright. After you've tasted her you need to…."

"Wait…what?" Korra says furrowing her brow. "Taste…her, how do I…taste her?"

The metal bender rolls her eyes. "With your mouth. You two haven't had oral sex yet? You put your mouth on her vagina." The young avatar's eyes widen. "That would be a no. Alright that's the first thing you need to do."

Korra shakes her head. "She goes to the bathroom out of that!"

"Of course she does, so do you. Ideally you'll both be clean and showered before you do it. Just listen alright I don't have a lot of time. When you put your mouth on her think about it like you're kissing her, that's easy enough for a beginner. Then after she's good and wet…You're going to put one or two of your fingers into her." Sue holds up her hand showing Korra her index and middle fingers. "Now once you've done that you'll feel a thin layer of skin inside…"

Korra is taking short almost panicked breaths through her nose.

"Are you alright dear?" Sue asks seeing the frightened expression on the young avatar's face. "Korra, relax sweetie. There's nothing to be scared of this is natural. Every woman has to go through this, even if she's with a man."

The caramel skinned beauty takes a deep breath. "Really?"

Suyin nods. "Yes, really." She looks at her watch. "Do you want to hear the rest of this?" Korra takes a deep breath, and nods. Suyin smiles softly. "Alright you'll feel a thin layer of skin inside once you do, you're going to push against it with your fingers. Now this is the important part. You're going to gently move your fingers in and out of her to get her used to the feeling. Keep doing that until she cums."

Korra furrows her brow again. "Comes…huh…where's she coming from if she's with me?"

Suyin shakes her head. "They really didn't teach you much during training did they? Orgasm, sweetie. It's another word for orgasm, when liquid comes from your body after you touch yourself."

Korra nods and raises her eyebrows. "Oh, I know what that is."

Sue sighs. "Good. Now don't be frightened but there may be a bit of blood on your fingers afterwards, that comes from breaking the skin inside. Do you understand?" Sue says looking at her watch and standing to her feet.

The young avatar takes a deep heavy breath and nods softly. "Y..yeah…I…I think I got it."

"Just take your time honey, and talk to Asami about it, I'm sure she knows all this as well." She says walking Korra to the door. "Have fun sweetie." She says as she walks down the hall.

Korra stands in the lobby blinking slowly. Her head was still spinning trying to process everything she had just heard. Sue told her to have fun, but what she described didn't sound very fun. At least she had an idea of what to do now though, so she wouldn't sound like an idiot talking to Asami.

Korra rides back to her apartment on Naga deep in thought. She realized how sheltered she was there was so much she still didn't know about the world or even her own body for that matter. Sex sounded complicated. Korra also realizes why Asami was so scared a few weeks ago. The young avatar really had no idea there would be blood involved. It was already scary enough as it is.

She bites the inside of her cheek thinking about the dreams she'd had about Asami. It felt really good when Asami had her mouth on her vagina in their dreams, but she didn't think it'd be like that in real life though. She gulps wondering how she tastes and if Asami will like it or if she'll like how Asami tastes. Korra scrunches up her nose as she thinks about it. "I'd better make sure I'm really clean then." She says finally reaching her apartment and seeing Asami's car parked outside.

* * *

><p>She gulps and jumps down from Naga. "I can do this. I can do this." She says to herself as she opens the door.<p>

Asami puts her hands on the counter in the kitchen hearing the door open. "I can do this. I can do this. I just have to be direct and tell her what I want." She whispers to herself as she breathes out through puckered lips.

Korra clears her throat hearing the refrigerator door close in the kitchen. "Uhh, hey, is that you baby?"

"Yeah."

The young avatar gulps. "I…I'm ready to talk now…if you want." She says hesitantly. She was so nervous she thought her heart would beat a hole through her chest.

Asami takes a deep breath and walks out of the kitchen. "Yeah me too." She walks up to her girlfriend grasps the nape of Korra's neck and pulls her into a deep kiss. The young avatar immediately reciprocates by grabbing her waist and putting her up against the wall almost knocking the wind out of the raven haired beauty. Hands are everywhere as clothes begin dropping to the floor neither of them realizing how nervous they were.

The back bedroom door opens suddenly. "Oh hello…I thought I heard you two out here…." The old waterbender says as she nonchalantly walks out of the bedroom and sees the two young women half naked and frozen against the wall staring at her. "Sorry for interrupting I just stopped by to pick up one of my bowls. Don't mind me." She says walking past them to the front door. "Carry on." She says sweetly as she closes the door behind her.

Asami and Korra release one another embarrassingly and pick up their clothes off the floor averting their eyes. "I...I didn't know she was in there." Asami says as she nervously tucks her hair behind her ear and slips her shirt on.

"Me either." Korra says trying to stop her heart from beating so fast.

Asami swallows then walks over to stand in front of Korra. She takes a deep breath as she finds her girlfriend's eyes. "I want us to make love."

Korra gulps. "Me too."

Asami takes a deep confident breath. "This weekend."

The young avatar swallows hard. "Okay."

Asami grasps the nape of Korra's neck and kisses her squarely on the lips. Then she releases her and walks out the front door. Korra furrows her brow still trying to process what was happening.

Asami puts her arms down at her side and takes a deep breath as she hears the door open. Korra takes her hand and stands beside her. "I know you're nervous Korra. I am too."

The caramel skinned beauty squeezes Asami's hand as she looks out onto the street seeing Katara drive off with her assistant. "I just don't wanna mess up. I love you…and…I wanna take good care of your gift."

The raven haired beauty smiles softly and sighs. "I wanna take care of yours too. I think we'll be alright." She turns to face Korra and takes the young avatar's other hand. "We just have to be open and talk to one another about what we're feeling; whether we're scared, happy, confused or even when we're mad at each other. Can we make that promise to each other?"

Korra nods. "Yeah. I promise." The young avatar lowers her eyes for a moment then looks up gazing into Asami's jade green orbs. "I'm sorry I've been so…" She averts her eyes for a moment. "…touchy lately."

Asami smirks. "I'm not." The caramel beauty looks up at her. "I love it when you touch me Korra." She yanks her girlfriend's arm pulling her into her body as she kisses her. "Don't you ever stop touching me."

Korra smiles into the kiss. "Yes mam."

The raven haired beauty takes a deep breath as a thought pops into her mind. She cups Korra's cheek. "Hey let's go back inside I just needed to get some air. There is something I need to talk to you about." They walk in and Asami heads into the living room and sits in one of the recliners and pats the one across from her.

Korra sits down.

"You remember that guy you thought I kissed…"

The young avatar takes on a slightly angered expression. "Yeah…"

"I wanted to let you know upfront before things get busy at my office." She takes an apprehensive breath. "He's… gonna be working with me…with us on the city reformation project." Asami says raising her eyebrows.

Korra crosses her arms and releases steam through her nose.

"Babe, I know you don't like him, that's why I'm talking to you about this now. I'm not fond of him either, but he's been really respectful lately and he knows I'm dating the avatar so I don't think he'll be making any moves on me anytime soon." Asami says as she puts her hand on Korra's knee.

The young avatar averts her eyes. "I don't know what it is, but there's something off about that guy. Every time I see him…I just wanna…." She says almost growling.

"Bay..be…come on, don't be like that, okay." Asami says with a gentle giggle. "He's not a bad guy. And for better or worse he's a part of my company now. I just want you to know that there's nothing going on between he and me other than business."

Korra sighs and looks into Asami's eyes. "He just better keep his hands off of you."

"Look at you being all territorial." She giggles then grunts at Korra. "Ugg…no touch my Asami."

The young avatar smirks, cups her cheek and grunts. "My Asami…" Then leans in kisses her girlfriend then sits back in the recliner. "Speaking of work though…(sighing) now that I'm…recovered, I kinda gotta get back to it. Gran told me that spirits have started disappearing from the spirit world and from our world too…like their leaving or something. I'm the bridge between the two worlds so I gotta…do my part." She says pursing her lips together and looking up at Asami.

The green-eyed beauty nods then gets off her chair and kneels down between Korra's legs. "I'm here baby, and I'm yours and I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

Korra leans in bringing their foreheads together. "I love you too."

**TBC… **

* * *

><p><strong>According to AvatarWiki<strong>

The **Mother of Faces** is a spirit who resides in Forgetful Valley. She has the ability to give faces to living organisms, bestowing plants and animals with expressive markings. She owns a wolf that has a face imprinted on its fur, like many other creatures in Forgetful Valley. She is the mother of Koh, the Face Stealer.

**History**

The Mother of Faces began creating faces in the beginning of time, placing a piece of herself in each face she created. It was because of her actions that separateness and identity came into the world. During this time, she became estranged from her son, who later became known as Koh, the Face Stealer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Korrasami 15

**Fandom:** Avatar: The Legend of Korra

**Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato

**Rating:** PG / NC-17

**Notes: **How Does It Feel – D'Angelo / Speechless – Beyonce

****Sexual Content *****

Alright…here we go. Don't go skipping anything. This is tantric foreplay just enjoy the ride.

Super appreciate the Reviews, Favs, Follows, and PMs. Keep them coming...no pun intended, lol

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

**Air Temple Island**

**White Lotus Sentry Quarters**

Lotus guards surround the small building as Jinora meets with Katara and her assistant. The young airbender returned from the spirit world to let her grandmother and the White Lotus know what she found out about Koh.

"Gran Gran if what I read is accurate he shouldn't be in our world. Gran, Koh isn't just an earth spirit, he's THE Earth spirit, he's an essence. Essences make up our world. There's some sort of time limit on how long they can stay in the physical world. They can only visit our world once every 50 years and only for 5 weeks at a time. After that something happens to them. That's another thing that I don't understand. The Lotus said that he's been here for over 70 years. That shouldn't be possible." Jinora says.

"What else have you found?" Katara asks her.

"Koh is the name he gave himself but his original name is Tsuchi and he steals faces because of the water essence, but I don't know why." She says sorrowfully. "And I can't ask the master of the library anything for another week or so, time works differently in the spirit world."

Katara covers her granddaughter's hand with her own. "Jinora I know this is going to be difficult, but we have to get more information."

The young airbender shakes her head no apprehensively. "Gran Gran if I break Master Wan Shi's rules I'll be barred from the library. I'm the only one allowed in all areas. The two White Lotus members only have access to the main hall."

"You have to try sweetie, please. The master of the library is very fond of you; he may make an exception, especially considering what's happening in the spirit world right now." Katara pleads.

Jinora takes a deep apprehensive breath. "But what else is there Gran Gran? I mean Koh "is" the Earth, what can we do to stop him?" She asks.

Katara thinks for a moment. "Aang told me that there is always a balance and that all spirits have a counterpart. One can't exist without the other, like Raava and Vaatu and the moon and ocean spirits Tui and La. If we can find Koh's counterpart, maybe they can stop him."

The young airbender raises her eyebrows as a thought pops into her mind. "The Water Essence! It's probably the water essence. There are six of them, earth, air, fire, water, spirit and something called matter."

The old waterbender furrows her eyebrows. "Six?"

Jinora nods excitedly. "Yeah Gran, it's amazing. Did you know that spirits called Cosmic Mothers created our whole world? Koh's, I mean Tsuchi's mom is the Mother of Faces and her power is to create identity and separation to the different worlds. I also found out there are 9 other worlds besides ours. And our world is the 5th closest to the sun and…."

"One moment dear, did you say the Mother of Faces? Aang and I met that spirit when we were searching for Zuko's mother. I'd forgotten about that." The old waterbender thinks for a minute. "Alright dear here is what we are going to do. You head back to the library and see what you can find out about Koh's counterpart, we don't know that it's the Water Essence, but it does make sense." She says thinking back to the fight she and Toph had with Koh. The spirit water did seem to affect him.

"If you find anything…" The old waterbender taps the arrow on her granddaughter's head. "You contact me right away. I'm going to see if I can find Koh's mother. She may be able to do something about this or at the very least give us more information." Katara says as she stands to her feet. "Jinora, talk to the master of the library and see if he will help you."

"WOW! You mean you've actually met her! What does she look like? Is she a tree with a face?" Jinora asks excitedly remembering the pictures on the wall in the library.

The old waterbender smiles and nods. "Oh yes, she is a very large tree at least 10 stories tall and she has six faces on her head."

"That's amazing! Okay I'll make sure to contact you as soon as I find anything. Maybe I'll see her in real life. Oh, but Gran are you sure you should be traveling? Dad said you were in the hospital. How are you feeling?" The young airbender asks.

Katara smiles. "Oh I'm alright dear, just old age. Come here and give me a hug." She says as Jinora puts her arms around her. "I'm so very proud of you Jinora. I know your grandfather would be too." She says kissing Jinora's forehead then pulling back holding her granddaughter's shoulders. "Let's all do our best alright and remember this is strictly White Lotus business. It does not leave this room." Jinora nods and hugs her again.

The old waterbender stands outside the lotus building closing her eyes as she takes a deep breath through her nose. Then she holds her head up slightly as the ocean breeze caresses her face. She opens lidded eyes feeling a pleasantly familiar shiver in her body. "Mmm…it's almost full. Perfect timing PrincessYue." The old waterbender whispers.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Spirit Wilds (Republic City)<strong>

"Excuse me…spirit can I talk to …aaaand you're gone." The young avatar says sounding very frustrated. She sees another spirit and takes a few steps toward it as it starts to disappear. "Hey…wait….just, just hold a second…ugh…seriously." Korra says as the spirit vanishes. She'd been walking around the spirit wilds for hours trying to convince one of the spirits to talk to her about what's happening in the spirit world. But none of them wanted anything to do with her.

"This isn't getting me anywhere." The caramel skinned beauty takes a deep breath and sits down on the ground crossing her legs. She puts her fists together breaths through her nose and starts to meditate. A few minutes later she finds herself in the spirit world sitting in front of the tree of time. The young avatar stands up and looks around. "Spirits, this is the avatar, please listen to me. Hello…..Hellllooooo…" She walks into the tree of time hoping to see a spirit inside, but it's empty. The young avatar puts her hands on her hips and breathes through her nose roughly. "Spirits!" She yells. "I need to know why you're leaving the city and abandoning the spirit world? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on!" She yells out not even hearing her own echo.

Korra waits around for what feels like an eternity and still sees no spirits. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Man, what's going on? Where is everybody?" She asks then she sits down and meditates and goes back into her physical body.

She stands up and scratches her head. "How am I supposed to help the spirits if I can't even find them?" The young avatar leaves the spirit wilds. She knew they couldn't have all left the spirit world.

**30 minutes later...**

Korra arrives at her apartment just in time to see the old waterbender get dropped off. "Hey Gran."

"Oh hi dear. I was just about to call Asami and find out where you were." Katara says as she unlocks the door.

"I need to talk to you." Korra says following her mentor into her bedroom. The young avatar furrows her brow as she sees Katara take her travel case from the closet. "You taking a trip or something Gran Gran?"

"Yes just a small one to the fire nation. I'll be leaving on Monday from Air Temple Island. I shouldn't be gone too long." She says.

"But…today is Thursday, why are you packing so soon?" The caramel beauty asks.

Katara smiles as she puts a bottle of spirit water into her bag. "I thought you'd know. Asami called me this morning and said you two were going to need the house this weekend."

The young avatar blushes as her eyes widen. She swallows and scratches the back of her head. "…Oh….uhhh….yeah….right." Korra averts her eyes realizing Asami was completely serious yesterday. She clears her throat. "Okay…."

Katara pulls a small box from one of her bags. "Here this is for you, but don't open it until tomorrow alright."

Korra raises her eyebrow. "O…kay…thanks?" She says swallowing nervously.

The old waterbender smiles. "I take it you were finally able to talk to her about your feelings…"

The young avatar takes a deep breath. "Kind of…we decided to…." The caramel skinned beauty shakes her head remembering what she needed to talk to Katara about. "Gran…that isn't what I came here to talk about. I need to know how you found out about the spirit world problem. I'm trying to contact the spirits, but none of them will stay around long enough to tell me anything."

Katara furrows her brow and thinks for a moment. "Hmm, that's odd. Maybe it's because you haven't spent much time in the spirit world lately. I had a vision some time ago. I saw the world empty of spirits, but I also spoke to some of the White Lotus sentries who are assigned to the spirit world, and they have confirmed it."

"So what should I do? They can't all have left." Korra says.

"You should keep trying, but I feel it will be easier for you next week." Katara says.

The young avatar furrows her brow. "Why?"

The old waterbender smiles. "Oh, just a feeling. Well, I'd better head on out. Is there anything else you'd like to talk with me about before I leave?"

Korra squints her eyes suspiciously. "Nooo….." She says turning her head away slowly. The young avatar crosses her arms over her chest. "Okay spill it Gran Gran, what do you know that I don't?" She asks.

"Quite a few things actually. Now I'm serious Korra, is there anything on your mind dear?" Katara asks.

The caramel beauty lowers her eyes thinking for a moment. Then she takes a deep breath. "No, I…I think I'm okay." She says averting her eyes as she thinks of her weekend with Asami.

Katara finishes packing her bag and heads out the front door. "If you think of anything, contact me on the island."

Korra watches her mentor drive away. She's still holding the box in her hands. The caramel beauty scratches the back of her head as she walks back into the apartment shaking the box trying to figure out what's inside. Gran Gran had told her not to open it until tomorrow, but her curiosity got the best of her.

She unties the thin blue ribbon and reads the small writing on it. "Sa-pphire's…Fire…hmm." Korra finds a note with 3 pieces of baby blue fabric inside.

_**I'm sure you've opened the box by now. This is for your special night with Asami. I know you don't usually wear things like this, but trust me Asami will appreciate it. There is a little diagram to show you how to put it on. Now I want you to be careful with her Korra. Mind your strength. You are stronger than most men, so take your time and pay attention. **_

_**Have fun dear.**_

_**Sapphire Fire**_

Korra walks upstairs as she reads the note. She furrows her brow as she pulls everything out of the box and sits on her bed. There is one piece of flimsy elastic lace, a bra, and some modified boy shorts. The caramel beauty reads the diagram sheet. "Gar..ter..belt." She says reading the diagram. She smiles then begins stretching the elastic piece of fabric. "This doesn't look like a belt." The caramel beauty says as she puts it around her thumb and pulls it like a rubber band. It launches across the room. Naga picks it up. Korra grabs the other end with both hands. Naga immediately begins pulling thinking Korra wants to play with her. "No…no…Naga…drop it….drop it." The young avatar says as the polar bear dog wags its tail still pulling it. "Let…go…" The garter belt stretches and stretches until Naga releases it sending Korra flying back into the dresser. The polar bear dog sits down happily panting waiting for her human companion to give her something else to pull.

Korra furrows her brow as she stares at the garter belt. She raises her eyebrows. "Wow this thing is pretty strong. I guess it really is a belt." The young avatar stands up and stretches it out, then puts her legs through it and puts it around her waist. She looks at herself in the mirror. "Why would Asami like something like this?" She asks tilting her head and turning to look at it from the side.

The young avatar shrugs her shoulders then picks up the diagram and the bra. She then takes off her clothes and tries it on. She puts the straps over her shoulders like in the picture then looks in the mirror again. The caramel beauty squints her eyes. "That can't be right." She picks up the diagram again and sees a picture of the woman fastening the bra from the back. So Korra puts her arms behind her back and tries to hook the clasp on the end of the straps. After a few tries she finally manages to hook one of them. She looks at herself in the mirror again. She raises her eyebrows remembering how Asami looks in a bra. The caramel beauty then tucks her breasts into the cups of the bra. She smirks looking at herself from the side then puts on her best sexy face. "Hey Asami…are you thirsty baby. How bout a eight pack." She says flexing her abs and biceps laughing softly.

Then she puts on the panties. "Hmm…what do you think Naga?" She says turning to her animal companion. Naga cocks her head and pants happily. Korra gets into a fighting stance and turns back to the mirror and does a few spin kicks. The caramel beauty picks up the diagram again and looks at the mirror. She notices there is something on the woman's thigh. She goes back to the bed and looks in the empty box. "Where's the other piece?" The young avatar looks at the picture again. "Oh." She stands up and takes off the garter belt and puts it on her thigh and looks in the mirror. "What's the point of wearing a belt on your thigh?"

Korra hears the door open downstairs.

"Hey babe, I thought you were going to meet me for lunch?" Asami says making her way upstairs.

Korra panics and immediately blows a gust of air slamming the bedroom door in Asami's face.

The raven haired beauty furrows her brow. "Korra? What's going on?"

"Sorry, just…just hold on…don't come in." The young avatar says as she pulls off her panties and the garter belt. Then she puts her hands behind her back trying unsuccessfully to unclasp the bra. "Stupid little…come on….just…urgh…" She grunts as she yanks at the elastic band and turns in a circle tripping over her pants and crashing into the door.

Asami jerks her neck back hearing the loud thud. Then she puts her ear against the door. "Korra are you sure you're alright in there?"

"Yeah….yeah…just a minute." She finally gives up and slips her shirt on over it and kicks the box under the bed then opens the door for Asami. The nervous caramel beauty clears her throat and smiles apprehensively. "Sorry." She says kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

Asami smiles and kisses her back. "What were you doing in here?" She says with a giggle as she walks over to the bed. Her eyes widen when she notices the blue Sapphire's Fire ribbon on the bed. The blued eyed beauty winces as she realizes that she forgot the ribbon. "Korra you didn't…" The raven haired beauty says as she runs into the bathroom and opens the closet.

"Didn't what?" The young avatar asks.

Asami breathes a sigh of relief seeing that her box was still untouched in the closet. She comes out of the bathroom squinting her eyes suspiciously as she stares at her jumpy girlfriend. She picks up the ribbon and holds it in front of Korra with her index finger. "And what might this be?"

Korra gulps. "…A ribbon."

The green eyed beauty smirks and giggles alluringly. "You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

The young avatar smiles softly and lowers her eyes as she scratches her back. "Not really."

Asami drapes the ribbon over Korra's shoulders and pulls the caramel beauty into a sweet kiss. "So…Gran Gran is staying on Air Temple Island this weekend."

Korra nods. "Yeah she told me a little while ago. That's why I missed our lunch date."

The raven haired beauty cups Korra's cheek. "So are feeling a little better after our talk last night?"

The blued beauty nods and averts her eyes. "Yeah…I mean I'm still nervous, but…I'm ready if you are."

Asami swallows softly remembering the anxiety her girlfriend had yesterday as she gave her more detail on what they would be doing this weekend. "Baby are you sure you're gonna be alright. I mean…we can wait if…"

Korra shakes her head no. "No, you're the one I want to be with. There's no reason to wait anymore. I'm completely recovered and…I think what Gran told me was right. We shouldn't put our lives on hold for anyone or anything." She says as she takes Asami's hand and squeezes it gently.

Asami leans in slowly bringing their lips together.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Republic City Four Elements Hotel<strong>

"Your timing couldn't be better Master Katara. I'm returning to Zaofu on Sunday." Suyin says.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Katara asks as she sits across from her sipping on a cup of tea.

The beautiful metal bender takes a deep breath. "I've heard some disturbing things about the Earth Kingdom's newly appointed interim President. If they're true, then we may be headed for war."

"Mmm." The old waterbender says. "Then we need to make absolutely sure things go well this weekend."

Suyin sighs. "Is this really necessary? I mean I spoke to Korra yesterday. I think they'll be fine."

Katara lowers her eyes. "Even so I'll still need your assistance. If things go well you'll understand. Besides that, I can tell how nervous Korra is. She's got a lot more in common with Avatar Aang than she realizes."

The metalbender furrows her brow. "What do you mean?"

The old waterbender smiles softly. "Let's just say our first time didn't go very smoothly. I'm not sure if it's an avatar issue or personal one."

Suyin smirks. "I think I understand. So when is this Earth shaking event supposed to happen?"

Katara laughs softly. "It will happen on Saturday."

"How do you know?" Sue asks.

The old waterbender takes a deep breath. "The moon will be full."

Sue smiles. "Oh, I guess waterbenders get frisky around that time huh."

"Something like that." Katara says. "So will you be available?"

"Of course. Now I'm excited. I have to see what's going to happen." She says with a curious smile.

**Friday Night**

Korra and Asami enjoyed their last night as virgins, just holding one another, kissing and enjoying their usual form of intimacy. The young avatar let her girlfriend know how much she would miss having her in that way. Asami of course reassured her that what they would experience the next day would be even more pleasurable. The couple enjoyed some very intimate and slightly embarrassing conversations about their experiences with Mako. Asami had gotten much further with him than the young avatar had, but that was to be expected.

Korra laughed not realizing how shy the young firebender was. It turns out, Asami had never seen his private parts either though he had seen hers. The raven haired beauty had at least touched his penis through his pants a few times. She said in her opinion he was pretty well endowed. She even drew a picture of it for Korra and explained how it grows and shrinks and that it goes into the woman's vagina during sex.

The young avatar was surprised to learn that her vagina also grew in its own way by stretching. That made sense to her since she knew babies came out of women that way. She made Asami blush when she innocently asked about using her whole hand instead of a few fingers.

Asami gulps and grabs Korra's wrist so she can look at her hand. "I…think it's a little early for that, babe. I mean it doesn't stretch like that right away. It takes time. Look at how big your hand is." She says as they put their palms against one another's hands. "If we did that to one another it would probably hurt a lot."

"Is it…gonna hurt when we do it tomorrow?" Korra asks timidly. "I never thought about putting anything in there."

Asami sits up away from her. "I heard it's different for every woman. I don't think it'll hurt. I mean we're both really fit and I think that has a lot to do with it." Asami looks into Korra's eyes then lets her eyes drop down to her sex. There had been something on her mind all night she figured this was as good a time as any to talk to her girlfriend about it. "Korra…I'm really excited about tomorrow."

The young avatar smirks. "I am too."

"I think we should…prepare a little bit." Asami says.

"How?"

"I think I should show you how I touch myself." The raven haired beauty says smoothly.

Korra gulps, smirks softly and lowers her eyes. "I'm…okay with that…but…I… kinda already know how you do it."

Asami furrows her brow and smirks. "Oh really and how would you know that?" She asks genuinely curious.

The caramel skinned beauty scratches the back of her head timidly as she averts her eyes and sighs heavily. "I…had this dream…the day after we got together." She looks into Asami's jade green orbs as her girlfriend raises her eyebrows.

"I'm listening." Asami says.

Korra swallows softly lowering her eyes. "You…were in your office bathroom…on the couch…" She looks up at Asami. "…saying my name…while you touched yourself."

Asami's face turns beet red as the corner of her mouth begins to twitch as she blinks at her girlfriend. She remembered that day she also remembered feeling like Korra was in the room with her too. Apparently she was right. The raven haired beauty closes her eyes and takes a deep breath through her nose composing herself. "O…kay…that's…good to know."

Korra timidly shrinks into herself seeing the expression on Asami's face. "It was…just that one time. I…I didn't do it on purpose on anything."

The raven haired beauty smirks eagerly. "It's fine baby. Do you want to touch me like that?"

The young avatar nods insecurely.

"Give me your hand." Asami demands softly. She sits up on her knees in front of Korra as the caramel beauty holds her hand out for her. Asami moves Korra's hand between her legs and cups her sex. "How does it feel?"

Korra furrows her brow nervously. "I…uhh…I don't really know how to…describe it."

The raven haired beauty begins to move the young avatar's finger tips back and forth as she rocks her hips and moans under her breath. "Tell… me." She whispers

The caramel beauty feels an intense ache beneath her waist as she watches her girlfriend grinding against her hand. Her wetness seeping through her panties onto Korra's fingertips. "It's…warm…and…wet…" Her voice trembling almost unable to speak lost in the sensation.

"I want you… inside me." Asami says as she grasps the nape of the caramel beauty's neck pulling her into an achingly soft kiss. The warmth of her breath as she pants, moving her hips faster against Korra's hand causing the young avatar to shiver wantonly. "Kor-ra…" Asami moans as orgasm gets closer. "I…want…you…all of you…" She says gasping for breath.

Korra can't help herself. She impulsively grabs Asami's hand from her neck and stuffs it between her legs.

The raven haired beauty closes her eyes moving her fingers against Korra's sex in a come-hither motion as she throws her head back relishing in how wet her woman was for her. "Kor…uh…uh….AAh….Korra…" She moans cumming into the young avatar's hand.

Korra trembles as her own orgasm hits. She wraps her arm around Asami's waist and lays her head on her shoulder.

The green eyed beauty whispers in her ear as she closes her eyes something deep stirring from within her. "You are my world Korra, my everything."

The young avatar shuts her eyes, feeling like she had heard those words before. "I'll never let you go." She says as she kisses Asami's shoulder.

It was a very educational and erotic evening for both of them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Saturday Night<strong>

Korra takes a deep breath as hot water cascades down her face.

She and Asami had been in their own little world since last night. Feeding one another breakfast in bed, sparing in the afternoon, and a loving conversation an hour ago set the tone for a night that would change both of their lives.

Korra closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Tonight was the night. Candles were lit and soft music streamed from the radio. Right now Asami was upstairs getting ready for her. They agreed to prepare for one another in separate bathrooms. She was still nervous even after everything they did last night. Of course they didn't go too far, but it was far enough for Korra to know how important this was for both of them. She looks down at her hands contemplatively, remembering Asami's words to her last night. "I want you inside me." The raven haired beauty had said as she touched her.

Korra swallows softly. She whispers as she furrows her brow nervously. "Inside…" She closes her eyes and puts her forehead against the shower wall as water streams down her toned back. Korra breathes out through puckered lips, trying to remember everything she'd been told about sex. Tonight had to be perfect. She brings her hands to her face and covers her eyes, then scratches her head with both hands. "There's nothing to be nervous about." She says to herself. "I trust Asami and…Asami trusts me. I just have to…tell her what I'm feeling."

The young avatar starts to feel queasy. She puts her head back under the shower head and lets the water trickle down her face as she takes deep breaths. She turns off the water and steps out of the shower. The blue eyed beauty wipes the steam from the mirror and looks at herself for a minute. She could feel her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest. She closes her eyes and moves her hands quickly in front of her, removing the water from her hair and body. Then looks down at the blue bra and panties Gran Gran had given to her. She pulls the already clasped bra over her head this time, then stares at the panties and down to her sex. She hoped it was clean enough. She quickly slips them on and puts the garter bet on her thigh and looks in the mirror one last time.

Asami pushes her breasts together a little more to make sure that her cleavage is accentuated enough as she stares into the mirror. She feels a shiver up her spine as she lowers her eyes. She had gotten a lot better with mirrors lately, but it still scared her to look into them. The raven haired beauty takes a deep breath. "For Korra." She says to herself as she stares back up into the mirror. Asami had decided against make up tonight, knowing she would sweat right through it.

The raven haired beauty was both excited and scared. She and Korra were going to make love for the first and give themselves to one another. Asami closes her eyes shedding a single tear registering how incredibly meaningful this night was for them and the fact that Korra had chosen her was almost overwhelming.

She jumps slightly hearing the bedroom door open. "I'll…I'll be out in a minute baby." She says softly.

"Okay." Korra says.

Asami looks into the mirror again and gives her hair one last once over before reaching for the door knob. "I'm coming out." She says.

**Downstairs bedroom**

Katara and Suyin emerge from a small hole Suyin had created in the closet.

"Are you sure this is necessary Master Katara?" Sue asks.

"Shhh, keep your voice down and yes, it is." The old waterbender says as she walks over to the intercom seeing that the red light was off. She can hear the girl's voices coming through loud and clear.

"Can they hear us?" The metal bender asks.

Katara shakes her head. "No, but keep quiet. I need to hear them." Suyin crosses her arms.

**Upstairs Bedroom**

"Are you ready baby?" Asami says on the other side of the bathroom door.

Korra gulps feeling like she's about to have a heart attack as she sits on the side of the bed. "Yeah." She says anxiously as she lowers her head and stares at the floor. She was so nervous that she felt sick.

Asami steps out of the bathroom and stares at Korra.

The young avatar closes her eyes.

The raven haired beauty smiles momentarily speechless as her eyes travel up the caramel beauty's toned frame. She bites her bottom lip softly. "Wow….you….you look….incredible." She says almost drooling at the way Korra's breasts looked in that bra. It takes her a moment to register that her girlfriend isn't looking at her. "Do…you…like mine?" She asks timidly.

Korra's shoulders rise and fall a few times as she swallows and opens her eyes still staring at the floor. The caramel beauty takes a deep breath and lifts her head. Her jaw hits the floor as she involuntarily firebends from her hand as she stares at Asami.

Asami was wearing a black lace and mesh teddy and a pair of garters. Her ample breasts were practically spilling out of her bra, and her hair, black onyx locks flowing down her back and shoulders, making her eyes shine like emeralds. Korra stared at her, mouth completely agape. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life. She felt like she was about to melt.

The green eyed beauty smiles nervously as she glances at the bed and swallows. "Korra…"

The young avatar is frozen. "Yeah…" She says robotically.

"The bed's on fire."

"Yeah…" Korra says unable to move.

"Baby, really, look the bed…is…on…fire!" She says with urgency.

Korra shakes herself out of her stupor and extinguishes the flames. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I…I…I'm sorry." She says standing to her feet now facing Asami.

**Downstairs** Katara shakes her head and covers her eyes.

The young avatar takes a deep anxious breath as Asami smiles at her. The raven haired beauty takes a step toward her.

"Wait!" Korra exclaims as she pulls the half burned comforter from the bed and tosses it into the corner of the room. Then she nervously begins to smooth the sheets out on the bed with her hands, giving Asami a lovely view of her backside.

The raven haired beauty smirks then moves forward putting her hands on Korra's hips. Korra immediately stands straight hitting Asami in the nose with the back of her head. "Ow!" Asami says holding her nose.

"I'm sorry…oh no…I'm sorry." She says reaching for Asami only to have the woman gently shoe her away.

"Korra, baby, just…just relax okay." Asami says taking a deep breath as she rubs the bridge of her nose. "I'm fine….just stop moving for a second."

The young avatar takes panting panicked breathes from her nose.

Asami takes her hand. "Come here, let's just sit down for a minute okay." She says as they sit next to one another at the foot of the bed.

Korra almost begins to hyperventilate. This was way too much pressure. She felt like she was about get sick.

**Downstairs** Suyin smacks herself in the forehead. "This is heart breaking." She looks over to Katara. "Was Aang this bad?"

"I'm afraid so." Katara says as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. The old waterbender makes a few quick movements with her hands. She can see the moon in her mind as she puts her hands together then slowly pulls them apart. Then her hands begin to tremble slightly as she lifts them up.

"What are you doing?" Suyin asks her.

"Shh…" Katara says quickly.

"Oh my word…are you…." Suyin immediately goes quiet as her own hands involuntarily cover her mouth.

Asami takes a deep breath still holding Korra's hand. They sit quietly. Korra blinks a few times as a bead of sweat streaks down her cheek. Asami can feel her heart beating a bit more rapidly. The young avatar begins to slowly turn her head toward Asami. Korra takes a deep breath as she sees the soft mist like sweat on her girlfriend's breasts. She can't seem to look away watching Asami's chest rise and fall. The raven haired beauty feels a pleasurable wave of heat flow through her body as she turns to see Korra entranced staring at her.

Asami licks her lips. "Korra..." She says as the caramel beauty finds her heavily lidded eyes. The two begin to lean into one another then suddenly stop their lips an inch from touching. "Make love to me." She whispers.

Katara takes a deep breath and drops her hands. "That should do it." She says releasing Suyin who immediately snaps at her.

"If you could do that, then what do you need me for?"

"Just be patient." The old waterbender says.

Korra leans in the rest of the way as their lips brush together briefly then she pulls away. Asami aggressively grabs the nape of Korra's neck with both her hands pulling those lips she hungered for back toward her. The kiss intensifies as the fire in Korra's chest begins to rage with desire. The now motivated avatar puts her arm around Asami's waist and under her knees and easily lifts the young woman up like a small child. She walks on her knees to the center of the bed and lays her down.

Korra straddles Asami's thighs placing her hands on either side of the woman's head on the pillows. She stares down at her just taking the woman in, mesmerized. Asami's chest begins to heave as she waits on Korra to make a move. "Korra…please…touch me." She says locking eyes the caramel goddess above her.

The young avatar blinks slowly as she lifts her hand cupping Asami's cheek. She gently traces the pale skinned beauty's lips with her fingertips before lazily dragging them down her neck to her chest. Korra puts one finger in the center of Asami's bra and lifts it. To her surprise and joy it immediately comes apart. She gulps as she gazes at the uncontained swell of the woman's chest. Asami sits up slightly pulling the straps down her arms as she lays back against the pillows letting Korra look at her.

The young avatar lowers her head, closing her eyes as she grazes her nose against her neck, taking in her scent. She loved the way Asami smelled, like jasmine. She rakes warm, wet kisses all over her neck and collarbone. Asami could feel her whole body beginning to ache. The touch of Korra's lips on her skin was electric.

Asami releases a gasp as Korra lets her hardened nipple graze over her lips. She was so sensitive she almost came right then and there.

The caramel beauty moves at an agonizingly slow pace remembering what Suyin had told her about making a sculpture. She didn't want to miss a single inch of Asami's body. It was driving her girlfriend insane. "Can I… lick it?" She asks innocently seeing Asami nod. She gently rakes her tongue over a hard light pink nipple then lets it slip into her mouth.

Asami gasps and closes her eyes feeling Korra gently suckling her breast pushing her face into it. The raven haired beauty puts her hand on her girlfriend's neck encouraging her as the pulse between her legs intensifies.

The young avatar takes a deep breath then begins to kiss and caress a path down Asami's delicately toned abs until she reaches her panties. "Can I…."

"Yes!" Asami practically yells as Korra begins lightly stroking the fabric of her underwear they way they had yesterday. Asami's furrows her brow closing her eyes and releasing a soft whimper. Korra was in awe at how much wetter Asami was compared to yesterday. Her panties were damp she was so wet. "Baby…please." Asami hisses as Korra continues running her fingers over her sex.

Korra finally places her hands on Asami's thighs and pulls her panties down her legs along with the garter belts then tosses them on the floor. She now sits over her hips. The blue eyed beauty gulps as she touches Asami's sex with her bare hand. She gently drags her fingers up the length of the woman's sex making Asami moan. "Mmm….baby, I'm more than ready to give it to you, take it please." She says almost panting.

Korra closes her eyes enjoying the feel of the slick heat on her fingers, then she pulls her hand away and looks at her damp fingers. She heard her girlfriend but she wasn't ready for that yet there was still something else she needed to do.

Asami gulps watching her. The pale beauty's eyes widen as she sees Korra lifting her fingers to her mouth. They hadn't spoken about this. "Baby?"

Korra pulls her fingers apart seeing how slick they are, she sniffs them remembering Suyin's words. She whispers to herself. "Taste…" She says as she puts two fingers into her mouth gently sucking them.

Asami's abs are trembling as Korra removes her fingers from her mouth. She gulps feeling very self conscious all of a sudden. "How…do I…taste?" She asks.

Korra looks into her eyes for a moment then down to her girlfriend's pulsing sex. Then she leans her head down and begins licking between Asami's legs.

Asami is completely breathless as Korra maneuvers herself between her thighs and pushes her legs further apart. Asami clutches at the sheets as Korra's tongue stroked the length of her sex. A guttural groan escapes her throat. She heard the young avatar release a moan of her own at the taste of her. Korra's began gripping her thighs so tightly that Asami was sure she'd have bruises in the morning as Korra ravenously devoured her sex.

Korra could not get enough.

Asami moans louder and louder, fueling the young avatar's passion. She'd never felt anything like this in her life. Asami reaches her hands down and grips the back of Korra's head as she digs her heels into her back.

A minute later Asami is crying out as her body began to writhe and shake. Korra continues sucking on her sensitive flesh as Asami releases a trembling breath trying to push the young avatar's head away. Fortunately Korra gets the hint and comes up for air, then crawls up her girlfriend's still trembling body. The raven haired beauty covers her face then looks up into Korra's eyes between her fingers with a timid smile. "How was it?" Korra leans down and brings their lips together, within seconds their tongues are fighting for dominance as Asami tastes her own juices in her girlfriend's mouth.

A breathless moment later Korra pulls away and stares down at her with lidded eyes. Her voice low, sensual, and certain. "You taste so fucking good."

Asami smiles raising an arched eyebrow as she cups her girlfriends face between her hands. "You are just full of surprises aren't you?"

Korra smirks softly as she averts her eyes. Asami immediately flips them over and puts Korra on her back. In no time flat the caramel beauty is naked. "Wait, I forgot to…." Korra says as Asami brings their lips together, then pulls back hovering above her.

"Don't worry baby, we've got all night." Asami says kissing a path down Korra's neck.

The caramel beauty's eyes flutter as Asami gently nibbles on her dark nipples like they were hard candies. Her breath hitches as the raven haired beauty shifts from rolling her tongue to full on suckling. Korra feels her body quaking as Asami rubs her sex at the same time.

"A…A…Asa-mi…I….I" She pants.

The raven haired beauty suddenly stops for a moment and begins to kiss Korra's neck. "Uhh...uhh baby not yet." She whispers against her neck as the young avatar's body calms down. "You ready?"

"Korra catches her breath. "For what?"

Asami smirks then leans down and captures Korra's lips. "I'm a very fast learner." She says as she pushes the caramel beauty's legs apart and proceeds to kiss and lick a path down Korra's muscular well defined torso. "You're so beautiful." She mumbles in between kisses.

The young avatar is so sensitive that she can't speak. She felt like her entire body was on fire. Her mind immediately flashing to one of her dreams as Asami's mouth nears her sex. Her abs tremble and contract as Asami pulls her hair behind her neck and hooks her arms under Korra's toned thighs. The young avatar's body is practically glistening as she trembles. Asami enjoys her view.

"Mmm why are you so beautiful?" She says softly licking her lips and kissing Korra's thighs watching her muscles twitch under her touch.

The caramel beauty's mouth is agape, eyes are glued shut as Asami takes her sex into her mouth. The feeling was beyond what she could have dreamed. She felt every masterful stroke of the raven haired beauty's tongue. She teases Korra's clit with her nose nuzzling her face into the young avatar slick wetness. She opens her mouth wider and delves into Korra tongue first stroking as deeply as she could before pulling back to enjoy the avatar's almost inaudible exhalations.

Asami takes one last long succulent lick up the length of Korra's sex then she pulls back from the trembling beauty. "Korra, baby…" She says looking into her eyes.

The young avatar swallows hard and nods knowing what her girlfriend meant. "I want you to have it…to have me."

Asami takes her time kissing a path up Korra's body, letting her finger tips touch every inch of the woman she had fallen in love with. She looks down into Korra's eyes. "I love you."

Korra takes a deep breath. "I love you too." She says as their lips overlap. Their tongues dance within her mouth as Asami gently strokes Korra's sex using the palm of her hand massage the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath it. The caramel beauty begins to undulate her hips into her girlfriend's hand. She gulps and wraps her arms around the raven haired beauty. "So good…." Korra whispers as she grows even wetter.

Asami kisses Korra's neck cups her sex with her hand as she straightens her two middle fingers and penetrates the caramel beauty's sex.

The young avatar loses her breath as she grabs a fistful of the hair on the back of Asami's head. The house begins to tremble as a gust of air blows out in every direction. Her eyes begin to flash with a familiar glow.

* * *

><p><strong>Downstairs….<strong>

"Now Suyin…Now…" Katara says as the metal bender does her best to stabilize the house.

Asami pumps her fingers in and out of Korra's sex as she trembles in her arms. Korra begins to cry as memories not her own begin to flash through her mind. She holds her girlfriend even tighter. "Ahh…ssssss…" Asami says as Korra stops rocking her hips. Her grip was almost bone crushing.

The raven haired beauty grabs Korra's thigh with her left hand, then begins to thrust a little harder into Korra's center with her right hand.

"Guuuuuhhh!" Korra exclaims loosening her grip on the green eyed beauty.

"That's right baby, you're mine." Asami says into the crook of her neck.

Korra gasps and begins to thrust her hips unconsciously to meet the penetration. She runs her fingers up Asami's back to her neck, letting her fingers massage the woman's scalp deliciously. Moaning into these new sensations flowing through her body.

Her breath hitches as Asami quickens her pace. "Hua….hua….hua…" She pants as she goes into the avatar state with her eyes closed. She can hear the voices of her past as her orgasm nears. Speaking the names of their partners with every thrust of her lover's hand.

Avatar Kasai whispers….. "Sora"

Avatar Yangchen pants…. "Tienhai"

Avatar Kuruk cries…. "Ummi"

Avatar Kyoshi grunts…. "Chuugi"

Avatar Roku moans…. "Ta Min"

AvatarAang sighs…. "Katara"

The caramel beauty holds her lover with all the strength she has left in her body as her orgasm reaches its climax. Korra is lost in the sensation a flood of pleasure and affection rushing over her like a tidal wave from her past lives, as her strength abandons her. "Asa-mi…" She whispers as her lover continues pumping into her.

Korra's body begins to shake and her eyes close tightly for a moment before opening, tears streaming down her face when they did. Asami pulls back just enough to see Korra's face as the young avatar brings their lips together with bruising intensity as a warm liquid coats Asami's fingers. They cling to one another.

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Lau lies back quietly on the couch in his office with his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face as he dreams of a time before time.

"Tsuchi….come on…." A gentle yet mischievous water essence says. "You're always such a stick in the mud." She says.

"I am mud, now leave me be." He says.

The female entity creates a laughing sound. "Hey did you hear about Raava? They say she fell in love with one of the two-leggeds and even bonded herself to one of them."

"Then the light spirit is a fool." Tsuchi says. "We have no use for love only the balance matters."

"I have been watching the two leggeds who build homes of us. They have love and many other emotions. Like this…" She says as she creates a face made of water. "This one is sad. And this one is called happy. And this one…this one is angry…grrrrr." As Tsuchi turns away from her.

She laughs joyfully. "Do you see my love…this one is joy and the two-leggeds laugh with their mouths like this."

Tsuchi twitches slightly.

The water essence gets excited. "Hey I saw that, Tsuchi…you laughed didn't you. You can't fool me. I saw you laughing. I… saw… you…. laughing." She says in a sing songy way.

"My face can't do that. You know that. There is no love, there is only balance." He says.

She puts on a frowning face. "Oh but its so much fun. Come visit their world with me."

"No." Tsuchi says sternly. "I don't know why you insist on visiting that world over and over again making yourself subject to time. One of these times I won't be around to remind you of the limit. Why don't you pick a permanent form like the elements did and be done with it?"

She puts on a raspberry face. "Those lion turtles are way too big. But that's a good idea, I'll think about that. If I pick a form you must pick one too."

"I will do no such thing. I have no need to visit the physical world." Tsuchi says.

"You have to. Your mother won't give me a face unless you get one too."

**3000 years later…**

"Tsuchi you do love me don't you. You picked the water crawler because I love the way they feel when they flow through my essence, didn't you." The water essence says.

"No, I told you…" He says as she interrupts him.

"I know blah, blah, blah, there is no love, only the balance. You're adorable." She says as she kisses him with her new beak. She chose the form of an owl with brown feathers and green eyes.

The Mother of Faces stands before them. "Do not reject my gifts as the humans have done. Return within the limit or lose all that you have gained."

* * *

><p><strong>Korra's Apartment<strong>

Korra deactivates the avatar state as her body settles. She can't seem to stop her tears from flowing. The moment Asami removes her fingers from her sex Korra flips her over and brings their lips together.

Almost immediately she works her way down to Asami's center with her mouth. The raven haired beauty doesn't even have a moment to speak before Korra envelops her lower lips.

Korra's hands run up and down Asami's thighs and underneath her grabbing her ass to pull Asami's sex even more firmly against her mouth, the young avatar moans and sighs. The raven haired beauty follows suit wailing into the night. Korra strokes and sucks and licks until Asami finally cums in her mouth. Korra groans as she laps up her reward, but she keeps going until Asami floods her mouth a second time. The raven haired beauty trembles and gasps harshly for breath as Korra begins to circle the young woman's clit with great purpose using her index finger as she moves her mouth away for a moment.

"Asami, I wanna be inside you." She says as the woman struggles to lift her head so she can look into her eyes.

"I'm yours…" She says as her head falls back against the pillows.

Then suddenly without warning puts her mouth back where she left off then she very slowly slips her fingers into Asami's pulsing sex, immediately causing the pale skinned beauty's abs to tense and quiver. Korra begins to pump her fingers in an out of her. Asami's head digs into the pillow as her brow furrows she releases a choked moan, and begins to claw at the bed as her body is overloaded with sensation as Korra teases her clit with her tongue. It felt so good she could feel herself becoming light-headed and faint like she's drowning in a sea of esctasy.

The young avatar begins flicking, sucking, and rolling her tongue as she thrusts in and out of the quivering pale skinned beauty.

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Lau begins to toss and turn as his dream becomes a nightmare.

Ummi screams at the top of her lungs. "Nooooo, Noooo stay away from me! Kuruk! Kuruk! Help me please help me! Stay away!" She yells as Koh circles her.

She covers her ears as he emits a loud clicking noise around her, then begins to show her his many different faces.

"Leave me alone! Noooo, you monster! Someone PLEASE Help me! Kuruk!" She yells throwing rocks at him.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Korra's apartment<strong>

The young avatar continues licking and sucking and moaning and stroking until Asami cries out for the third time and a warm squirt of rosé nectar splatters against Korra's chin. The raven haired beauty lies back against the pillow completely spent and exhausted unable to keep her eyes open as Korra moves to lie beside her. She takes her woman into her arm as she whispers in her ear.

"I can't lose you again." She whispers softly having gained something she hadn't expected thanks to the woman in her arms. Her connection to her past lives. Pain and violence had taken them away. Pleasure and love had brought them back.

Asami closes her eyes. "You haven't lost me baby. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours." She says feeling like she's floating on a river. As her body settles and her mind goes quiet. She feels a strange ache in her heart that wasn't there before, like she had forgotten something that was important to her.

The raven haired beauty holds Korra with what little strength remained in her body as she feels herself drift away into bliss, having given herself to the one she loved.

**Cabbage Corp Headquarters**

Lau awakens with tears in his eyes as he covers his face. He takes a deep breath sits up and looks at his reflection in the window. He begins to laugh maniacally knowing that Katara had completed his assignment. "Ha haaa…haaa Muuuhhaaaa…Haaaaa! Finally all the pieces are in play. Raava you and your avatar will know my pain."

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>According to AvatarWiki<p>

**Katara** is a waterbending master, healer and wife of Avatar Aang.

**Ta Min** was a Fire Nation noblewoman and the wife of Avatar Roku.

**Ummi** was a Southern Water Tribe woman who fell in love with Avatar Kuruk and intended to marry him. However, before the wedding ceremony could commence, Koh the Face Stealer dragged her into the Spirit World where he stole her face.

**Tienhai** was a giant humanoid spirit who tended to what later became the Earth Kingdom. She took on a human form to venture into the human world one night per year, but assumed it permanently after falling in love with a prince. Avatar Yangchen made a deal with Tienhai's protector Old Iron to not take revenge after humans killed Tienhai while in her human form.

The marital status of the other Avatars is unknown….

**Non-avatar words and knowledge:**

**Chuugi** Japanese word for Faithful

**Kasai** Japanese word for Fire

**Sora** Japanese word for Sky


End file.
